A Change Of Heart
by slashdlite
Summary: They were the best of friends but a mistake caused them to fall out and there were consequences. It happened in the past and it's happening again. Slash! Characters - Jeff, Randy, Adam, Chris, Cena, Morrison, Carlito, Hunter, Shawn, Matt, Shannon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

The story follows the rise of Rated RKO members, Edge and Randy Orton, and Jeff's return to the WWE in late 1996. Please bear in mind that this is fiction and does not follow actual events that occurred during the time frame.

Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 1

"I'm starting to actually believe they really hate us," Adam said with a sigh as he and Randy headed backstage towards their dressing room. Both men had just come from the ring after interfering in Hunter's match against Umaga. The former lay dazed outside the ring after being counted out by the referee. Shawn Michaels was not in the arena that night to help his DX partner. He was called away when he learned that his father had suffered a stroke and was hospitalized. They learned that he would be away for two weeks and Hunter had been put into single matches. It never occurred to Hunter that Rated RKO would have the gall to attack him, in spite of his reputation of not one to be messed around with.

Randy arched his brow and asked, "What's wrong Adam? I thought you enjoy your status as the most hated superstar in the WWE."

Adam stopped abruptly and turned to him, "You know, sometimes I wonder why I keep doing it. It sucks to be booed!"

Randy stared at him and finally said, "Either you're getting soft in your years or you need to get laid! Come on, I want to get out before Hunter decides to come after us!" and he urged him along but Adam pulled back and said, "Don't tell me you don't feel anything when you got booed out of the arena, when the fans throw garbage at you and call you derogatory names as you walk passed them?"

Randy sighed and said, "You know the rules of the game. There are the 'heels', which is us, and there are the 'faces'. It's just the way it is! Why are you so upset?"

Adam shook his head despondently, "I just wish they would cheer for me. It has been a while since anyone has done that," he said wistfully.

Randy put a hand on his shoulder, "Listen, I know what you're going through but it's all part of the job. The people out there love to hate us, just like they enjoy DX's crazy antics. They pay good money to see us, the most conniving and villainous team on the face of the WWE Universe, after Evolution, of course! Rated RKO, taking on DX and giving them a run for their money! Vince loves the storyline and so do the fans. It brings in high ticket sales and sells the merchandise. We're on top of the pinnacle, Adam! I don't see why you're complaining!"

"I just wish we could trade places with DX, let them play 'heel'. It would be nice to be the good guy for a change," and with a sigh, he turned around and continued his way down the corridor.

Randy stared at his retreating back and shook his head in bewilderment. As he hastened after Adam, he muttered to himself, "What has gotten into him lately?"

They reached their dressing room and undressed quickly. "Lets just grab a quick shower and head back to the hotel," Adam said in a weary tone.

Randy looked at him in surprise, "Don't you want to go out? A couple of drinks with the other guys, perhaps?"

"I don't feel like it but you're free to join them," Adam said passively as he secured a towel around his waist before heading towards the inner shower area. As he turned the corner quickly, he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're …" and his voice petered off as he realized who he had just bumped into. Gold speckled emerald eyes glanced up quickly at him before dropping. Jeff mumbled an apology before sidestepping him and moved away. His strawberry streaked blonde hair was wet after a shower. The ends were a mass of curls framing his angelic face and Adam found himself staring after him. His eyes went slowly down to the swaying towel clad ass as he headed to the changing area.

"Jeff! Good match tonight with Morrison!" Randy stopped Jeff to chat with him. Jeff gave him a shy smile before murmuring his thanks and hurried out of the shower room.

Randy watched him leave and said thoughtfully, "He's quite the loner, isn't he? I don't see him hanging around with anyone else since he came back."

When Adam didn't respond, he turned to see that his friend was still staring at the spot where Jeff had disappeared. "Is there something wrong?" Randy asked, wearing a quizzical frown on his face.

Slowly, Adam let out a deep breath and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No, nothing's wrong. Come on, lets grab that shower and get out of here!" he spoke hastily.

Minutes later, they were dressed and walking briskly out of the arena into the parking lot. They saw their colleagues leaving in separate vehicles and bade them good night. Chris Jericho sauntered towards them and asked, "You guys have any plans for tonight?"

Randy motioned towards Adam and said, "Adam wants to stay in but I'm open to suggestions. What do you have in mind?"

"Some of us are meeting at 'Shooting Guns' for a late dinner and drinks. You guys interested in joining us?" Chris asked.

Randy looked over to Adam who shook his head and said, "Count me out. Go with them Randy, I'll be fine on my own."

"You're sure?" Randy asked, hesitating somewhat. He and Adam had been hanging out together since they teamed up. They got along well, in fact, he considered him a very good friend. He didn't want to leave him alone since he had been feeling down lately.

"I'm sure, now go! Catch a ride with Chris, he's staying at the same hotel as us," Adam said with a smile.

"Okay, call me if you need anything." Adam watched as Randy and Chris climbed into his rental and drove off. As he turned to go, he just managed to see Jeff driving off. He was alone.

"Damn it! Why do we have to be on the same brand?" he muttered to himself. But there wasn't anything he could do to change that since Vince wanted Jeff on _RAW. _He heard through the grapevine that the younger Hardy requested to go to _SMACKDOWN_ to be with his older brother, Matt and his childhood friend, Shannon, but Vince said no. He wanted the brothers to pursue single titles and putting them both together would pit each against the other. He knew the fans wouldn't like to see that happening so he had assigned the brothers to stay on different brands.

Adam let out a heavy sigh before unlocking and climbing into his vehicle. If it was any consolation, he didn't have any storyline going with the younger Hardy. It would have been very uncomfortable for both of them, especially since they used to hang out together and were known to be close friends before Jeff left three years ago. Tuning out his thoughts, Adam told himself not to dwell on the past as he drove off. It didn't dawn on him that his moods had been unpredictable ever since Jeff came back.

~*~

Randy loitered outside the corridor while waiting for Chris to change. They ended up going back to the hotel as Chris insisted he would not step out in drags. Randy had rolled his eyes at that but kept silent. Chris was known to be particular with his dressing and image. He was meticulous to a point of being frustrating but Randy understood him. After all, he was the first and only Undisputed Champion in WWE! The man took great pride in his job and worked hard to uphold his image.

The lift door opened and to his surprise, Jeff walked out. His duffel bag was thrown lazily over one shoulder and he was looking down, lost in his thoughts. He was dressed in tight fitting black jeans with a form fitting white tee that hugged his small frame. A silver cross and chain dangled from his neck and silver ball studs adorned both his ears. His soft silky hair was left hanging loose over his shoulders. Randy swallowed the rising lump in his throat. He was beginning to find the young man more than enchanting.

"I didn't know you're staying in this hotel."

Jeff looked up startled as Randy approached him.

"Oh … hi Randy, I didn't know you're staying on this floor," Jeff spoke softly as he shuffled his feet uneasily while casting awkward glances at him.

Randy gave him a warm smile, "I'm not. I'm just waiting here for Chris. We're going out to join some friends for dinner and drinks. Want to come with us?"

Randy hoped he would say yes. All those times he had seen Jeff, he wanted to go up to him and get to know him but Adam always held him back, saying that Jeff wasn't the sociable type and that he preferred his own company. Now, that he had caught Jeff alone, he wasn't about to let the opportunity go.

Jeff started to shake his head when Chris' door opened and he stepped out. His eyes lit up when he saw Jeff. "Jeff! I'm glad you're here! I was just about to go over. Come on, dump your stuff and lets go!"

"Please Chris, I … I don't feel like going out tonight, I'm tired," Jeff started to protest but Chris refused to listen to his lame excuses.

"No, you're coming with us! You're not going to stay cooped up in your room another night! You either come willingly or I'll drag you if I have to!" and Chris deftly wrestled the bag from his tight hold before locking it in his room. "You can collect your bag later. Now, lets go! We don't want to keep the others waiting!"

"Chris …" Jeff protested but found himself dragged along against his will by his Canadian counterpart. Chris and the Hardy brothers went back a long way. They attended the same wrestling school, together with Kurt, Adam and Jay. All of them were good friends back then but the Amy incident had caused a fall out between Adam and the Hardys.

Randy grinned widely as he followed them down. For once, he was glad that Chris' stubbornness worked in his favor.

"The pub is within walking distance and it's late. I don't think anyone will stop us along the way," Chris contemplated before deciding to walk.

The three men took off on foot. The night air was chilly and Jeff found himself shivering. Randy immediately noticed and started to shrug off his leather jacket.

"Here, put this on before you catch a cold." He held open the jacket and stood waiting. Jeff hesitated momentarily before putting his arms in. He thanked Randy and gave him a grateful smile. Randy beamed at him. He walked closer next to Jeff as they continued their way.

Chris smirked but kept his silence. He was glad that Jeff was finally coming out with them, although he had to be forced along. For the past few weeks, he had waited and watched, hoping that Adam would take the initiative to approach Jeff and try to patch up their ruined friendship but he did no such thing. In fact, Adam deliberately stayed away from Jeff and made no attempt to talk to him. Chris decided that it was time he did something about it. He was disappointed, therefore, when Adam refused to come with them. But, having Randy along could be the first step to help bring the former friends back together again. If anyone could talk Adam around, it would be Randy as the two were practically joined at the hips since their successful partnership. As far as Chris was concerned, both men should let bygones be bygones as Amy was no longer in the scene. She had left wrestling for a singing career about a month ago.

The guys arrived at the pub shortly and went in. To their surprise, it was packed. The rock band had just finished playing and the crowd cheered and applauded wildly. The lead singer announced that they would be back after a short break and the members dispersed. John Cena caught sight of them and let out a shrill whistle before beckoning to them. As Chris led the way to their group, Randy placed his hand at the small of Jeff's back and guided him along.

"It took you guys long enough!" John said as he shifted to make room for them.

Morrison gave Jeff a nod of acknowledgement. He was just as curious as the others as to how Chris and Randy managed to get the quiet enigma to come out with them. Jeff had been his ring opponent for the last couple of weeks. He heard that Vince wanted to give Jeff a title shot for his Intercontinental Championship belt. He respected the younger Hardy for his suicide dives and stunts in those amazing TLC matches in his earlier years as one half of the Hardy Boyz, but wasn't sure that he liked going one on one against him. He loved his title and intended to keep it as long as he could. It had been a while since he faced serious competition for his title and looking back at their matches for the past weeks, Jeff was the one he had to watch out for.

Carlito glanced over at Jeff and asked, "So, what did Chris do to get you to come?"

Jeff blushed faintly and mumbled, "I didn't have a choice. He waylaid me before I reached my room."

The guys burst into laughter at that and John clapped a hand on Chris's shoulder and said, "You win! The drinks are on us tonight!"

"What is this about?" Randy asked curiously as he beckoned to the waitress to take their orders.

"Chris here laid a bet with us that he can get Jeff to join us tonight and he did!" John grinned, deepening his ever prominent dimples on his handsome face. Jeff's blush deepened and he glanced down to evade their curious eyes. But, fortunately for him, Chris diverted their attention away from him.

"Never underestimate my powers of persuasion!" Chris gave them a cocky grin. The others chortled with laughter and quiet down to place their order when the waitress came to their table.

As soon as she left, Randy, who was sitting next to Jeff whispered to him, "Relax, will you and enjoy yourself. You look so tense!" and to his amusement, Jeff blushed some more. He found him adorable and surprised himself with that thought.

"So, Jeff, when are you going to lift that title off Morrison here? I'm tired of watching that belt around his waist, week after week. It needs a new owner!" John quipped and received a friendly punch on the arm from Morrison.

"Hey! No one is going to take my title away from me anytime soon!" Morrison said as he looked over to Jeff, "Bring all you've got but I'm not going to make it easy for you to take it away from me! I'm the best Intercontinental Champion ever!"

"Urghh! And I thought Chris was bad enough and now, we have another cocky jock to deal with!" John said, drawing laughter from everyone, including Jeff. He found himself relaxing and enjoying their company.

The waitress came back with their dinner and drinks. The guys settled down to eat and make light conversation between bites. Soon, they finished and as their plates were cleared, the band on stage started playing a beautiful piece by Def Leppard, called, _'When Love and Hate Collide'_.

_You could have a change of heart  
If you would only change your mind  
Instead of slamming down the phone, girl  
For the hundredth time_

I got your number on my wall  
But I ain't gonna make that call  
When divided we stand, baby  
United, we fall

Got the time, got a chance, gonna make it  
Got my hands on your heart, gonna take it  
All I know, I can't fight this way

You could have a change of heart  
If you would only change your mind  
Cause I'm crazy 'bout you, baby  
Time after time

Without you, one night alone  
Is like a year without you, baby  
Do you have a heart of stone

Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide

I don't wanna fight no more  
I don't know what we're fighting for  
When we treat each other, baby  
Like an act of war

I could tell a million lies  
And it would come as no surprise  
When the truth is like a stranger  
Hits you right between the eyes

There's a time and a place and a reason  
And I know I got a love to believe in  
All I know, got to win this time

Without you, one night alone  
Is like a year without you, baby  
Do you have a heart of stone

Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide

You could have a change of heart  
If you would only change your mind  
Cause I'm crazy bout you, baby  
Crazy, crazy

Without you, one night alone  
Is like a year without you, baby  
Do you have a heart of stone

Without you, one night alone  
Is like a year without you, baby  
If you have a heart at all

Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide.

Everyone applauded and cheered loudly as they finished. As the band proceeded to play their next piece, Randy turned to Jeff with a smile and his expression immediately changed when he saw the tears glistening in Jeff's eyes.

"What's wrong, Jeff?" he asked him gently but Jeff kept his head down and mumbled, "Nothing." Getting up clumsily, he excused himself and hurried into the washing room. The others looked at one another and Randy got up to go after him but Chris put a hand on his arm to stay him and said, "I'll go" and got up. The guys began to whisper among themselves, wondering what was going on with Jeff.

"He is so weird! He starts to cry for no reason at all!" Carlito said with a shake of his head.

"Maybe the song reminded him of a bad time," John said with a frown on his face.

"He keeps to himself all the time. After our matches, he will head immediately to his dressing room and doesn't come out until we're gone. The only person I've seen him speak to is Chris. I heard they used to hang out together back in the old days," Morrison informed them.

He turned to Randy, "In fact, your tag partner used to be buddies with him but I don't see them getting together since he came back. Do you know why?" he asked Randy, his curiosity piqued.

Randy looked startled. He knew that Adam and Jay had their share of matches with the Hardy Boyz and the Dudleys back in the days of the TLC matches but he thought they were more rivals than friends.

"I don't know, Adam never said anything," Randy said thoughtfully. He made up his mind to ask Adam when he got back.

"They're coming back!" Carlito hissed just as Chris guided Jeff over to the table and sat him down. Jeff pursed his lips and kept his eyes down, feeling somewhat embarrassed. The guys politely diverted attention away from him by talking about their next destination. They would be wrestling in San Antonio, Texas, next week.

"If I were you, I would watch my back! We're going to Shawn's hometown and with what you and Adam did to Hunter tonight, I won't be surprised if Shawn drops in for a surprise visit!" John chuckled. "I can't wait to see what sweet revenge DX has in mind for the both of you!"

"Whose side are you on, anyways?" Randy grumbled and John shook his head, "I'm not taking sides but I love watching DX kick ass! They tickle my funny bone with their antics! You have to admit they draw in the crowd and their merchandise sell like hot cakes!"

"Just you wait! Rated RKO will be bigger and hotter than DX! Adam and I already have everything planned. We'll take out DX and prove to the fans that we are the best in the business! Vince is giving us his full support in this!" Randy said with a smirk.

"You guys are good but Hunter and Shawn are veterans in this business. It won't be easy to take them down, especially when Hunter has a reliable third partner, his faithful but vengeful sledge hammer! Vince can't handle them. That is why he's backing up you guys to take them down!" Chris let out an amusing chuckle.

Randy hissed at the memory, "Damn that sledge hammer! He almost broke my ribs the other time he rammed me with it!" He suffered two bruised ribs as a result of that attack and recalled he could hardly move for a whole week! "But we got him good tonight! Adam almost took his head off with the top rope and I finished him with the RKO outside the ring!" he boasted.

"Just watch your back! I saw Hunter when he came back from the ring and let me tell you, he's not going to forget what you guys did!" Chris warned.

As the guys continued to make dire predictions as to what DX would do to Randy and Edge when they next meet in the ring, Chris turned to Jeff, "How's your back? You took a bad spill when you missed that Swanton."

"I'm okay, Chris. A back rub will take care of it," Jeff spoke softly.

Chris gave him a lopsided smile and asked, "And who's giving you that back rub? You're staying alone, if I recall."

Jeff looked down at his hands and whispered, "I'll be fine. It's not that bad."

Chris sighed. Of the two brothers, Matt was the outspoken leader and Jeff followed his lead. From what he had learned from Matt, the brothers lost their mother to cancer at a young age and since then, Jeff clung to Matt like a lifeline. He had a ridiculous notion that if God could take away their kind and loving mother just like that, he might also take away his beloved father and brother as well. He grew close to Matt, following him wherever he went, unwilling to let him out of his sight. He was afraid to lose him to God. When Matt decided on wrestling as a career, Jeff gave up his dream to be a baseball player and followed suit and started watching wrestling matches on TV and trained with him. As time went by, he originated his own moves and soon, went on the circuit with Matt. He was almost fifteen then.

When Chris first met the brothers, he noticed that Jeff always listened to what his older brother told him to do. He depended a lot on Matt in making the travel arrangements and getting them to their appointments on time and such. Jeff had literally grown up in front of his eyes. He met Jeff when he was only sixteen, hardly an adult yet. But he was now twenty eight years old. Yet, he hadn't changed much. He still possessed a child's demeanor and Chris accounted that to Matt being too overly protective of his younger brother by taking care of all his needs that Jeff didn't know where to begin to look after himself now that Matt wasn't with him. According to Matt, he was inclined to lose track of time when he was immersed in his art and music and would forget to take his meals. Matt still kept in touch with Chris from time to time and had often referred to Jeff as his 'baby brother' in their conversations. When Jeff signed on, he had called Chris to request a favor, to keep an eye on his brother. Chris was glad to do it but he couldn't help noticing that Jeff was reluctant to let him in into his personal space. He kept everyone out, including the divas. They had made friendly overtures towards him but he bashfully evaded them, hiding out in his dressing room until they got the message and left him alone. Other than a friendly smile and greeting, they would let him be and he seemed contented with just that.

"I can give you a back rub if you need one," Randy spoke up suddenly and Jeff blushed furiously. But Randy continued to say, "It is nothing to be bashful about. It's normal for us to help each other out when we're in pain. I give Adam shoulder rubs from time to time to relieve his aches and he returns the favor. So, how about it? I can go to your room later to help you out."

Jeff's cheeks blossomed to a deep red as he mumbled awkwardly, "Huh … it's alright Randy but thank you."

Chris wanted to laugh at Jeff's expression. He looked ready to run off and hide! _'I don't know if Randy is as innocent as he makes himself sounds but I like what he's doing to Jeff. His attention may be what Jeff needs!'_ he thought to himself as he tossed his whiskey back before calling for another.

The drinks flowed and the guys loosened up as the night progressed. Soon, they were hugging each other and singing off-key in camaraderie and Jeff found himself more relaxed than he had ever been. He was nicely buzzed and so were the others. Finally, at past two, they decided to call it a night. As they climbed to their feet, some teetered more than others. The less drunk supported their counterparts and they headed out. John came with Morrison and Carlito in his rental and since, everyone was staying at the same hotel, he decided to drive them back together. As they got the doors to the car opened, John frowned. He was the assigned driver and had only a couple of beers and remained sober. There were six of them, how was he going to fit everyone into his car?

Randy had a suggestion, "I'm tall so why don't I sit in front and Jeff can sit on my lap? The others should have no problem squeezing in at the back."

John's face brightened and he nodded, "Good idea! Climb in people and lets go!"

Jeff wanted to voice his protest but the words couldn't quite get out. His tongue felt thick in his mouth and his senses swum. He felt himself pulled forward and into the car and found himself on Randy's lap, leaning against him. As John started the car, he sighed contentedly, his eyes closing on their own volition. He felt a hand pulled his head down gently to rest on a shoulder. Without realizing what he was doing, Jeff shifted to his side and buried his face into the warm neck, one hand gently grasping onto Randy's shirt front. He was soon fast asleep.

At the hotel, John parked and went over to Randy's side to get the door for him. Randy climbed out with Jeff in his arms and John asked, "Want me to take him?" and Randy shook his head, "I got him. Can you help Chris? He's not going to make it to his room by himself." Chris was leaning against the car, blinking at the lights of the hotel entrance. Morrison was already heading towards the hotel with Carlito leaning heavily against him, singing a Spanish song.

John put Chris's arm around him and said, "Lets get you to bed, King of the World!"

The group slowly made their way into the hotel and towards the elevator. Morrison got off with Carlito at the eighteenth floor and bade them good night. They were rooming together. The rest got off on the twentieth floor and John helped Chris to his room. He soon came out and closed the door behind him. "What are you waiting for?" he asked Randy who was still standing in the corridor, with Jeff sleeping like a baby in his arms.

Randy grinned sheepishly at him, "Can you dig around Jeff's pocket and get the cardkey? I don't know which room he's in," he said.

John grinned and started patting Jeff's pockets. "Got it! Room 28" he announced and headed towards the said room. He opened the door and stepped in, turning on the side lamp as Randy lowered Jeff onto the bed.

"Okay, I'm off to bed! Will you be alright?" John asked as he let out a huge yawn.

Randy nodded, "You get yourself to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

John bade him good night and left, closing the door gently behind him. Randy started to pull off Jeff's shoes and socks. He hesitated before unbuckling Jeff's jeans and removing them before pulling the covers over him. He yawned and blinked sleepily at the clock on the night stand. It read three o'clock in the morning. Adam was a light sleeper. He didn't want to risk waking him up by going back and decided to sleep in Jeff's room instead. Fortunately, the bed was a double bed. Randy removed his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. He went to the bathroom to rinse off his mouth and wash his face before coming out. Grabbing the extra pillow from the closet, he laid down beside Jeff. To his pleasant surprise, Jeff snuggled close to him, his hand clasped lightly on his chest. Randy smiled and gently maneuvered his head to rest on his shoulder before closing his eyes. The warmth of Jeff's body close to his soon lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for your kind reviews, glad that you like it!

On a different note, my Randy muse is demanding that I put things right after I cost him Jeff in my earlier fic. He demanded that I give him a smut scene with Jeff in this chapter. I decided to oblige him, cos' he'll punt me in the head if I don't!

So, to all readers who were disappointed with the outcome in "Tears from Heaven", this chapter is dedicated to you! And I swear to keep Mark out of this although his muse is protesting vehemently. He says Jeff belongs wholly to him! I managed to pacify my darling Taker by promising him a part in the next story I write. One more thing, I may not be able to post consistently from now on, so please bear with me! But I can promise you a chapter a week. And now, without further adieu, I give you the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

He was in a dream state when he felt fingers lightly caressing the small of his back. It felt good and a soft purr escaped his mouth involuntarily. The fingers paused before the pressure deepened and this time, Jeff let out a whimper of pain as they pressed on the tender spot. He felt the bed shift suddenly and then he was rolled gently to lie on his front. His tee was lifted and expert fingers sought and kneaded and Jeff couldn't help hissing in pain. As the fingers continued to work, he started to relax and sighed blissfully as they carried on massaging his lower back. The fingers soothed his pain and he was growing drowsy until a voice cut through the haze of sleep, "Feeling better?"

Jeff jolted wide awake and tried to turn but hands held him down. "Don't move, I'm not done yet," and he felt a weight pressed on his lower half of the body. Fingers from both hands now worked vigorously to ease his pain.

Jeff couldn't help blushing to his roots. Randy's crotch was pressed up against his butt as he worked. He began to feel the beginnings of his hardening arousal pushing between his nether cheeks. He wanted to tell him to stop but words escaped him. He buried his flushed face into the pillow, clutching it tightly with both hands while panting out softly. He told himself that it was unintentional.

Randy's fingers suddenly stilled and he let out a low chuckle, "I need to stop for now or else we will both be in trouble!" and he shifted to lie on his side next to Jeff.

Jeff turned his face to peek at him and found him watching him with amusement. He blushed.

"If you blush one more time, I'm going to have to kiss you!" Randy told him with a grin on his face.

Jeff felt his face grow hot at his words and before he could hide his embarrassment against the pillow, Randy caught his chin and leaned down close to him. His face was now mere inches from his. His blue eyes stared deep into his and very slowly, he let his gaze dropped to his mouth. Jeff held his breath as Randy lowered his head and his eyes fluttered close as Randy pressed his lips against his. He kissed him slowly, tantalizingly, using the tip of his tongue to tease his lips to open for him. With a soft moan, Jeff parted his lips, giving his tongue access. He felt the sinewy muscle teased his tongue, encouraging it to play with him. It hesitatingly went out to meet his and soon, they were engaged in a mating dance. Randy explored his mouth and sucked his tongue sensuously into his mouth, making Jeff's blood turned into fiery liquid. He melted. His senses screamed for more.

With eyes closed, Jeff shifted and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck. With their mouths still latched together, Randy moved on top of him and took his mouth deeper. They kissed hungrily and moans escaped from both men. Their kisses grew more urgent and Jeff let his senses take over. When Randy moved to pull up his tee, he allowed him to do so. Lost in a haze of lust, he felt his boxers removed swiftly and then hot bare flesh pressed up against his length. He arched his body wantonly against Randy, crying out softly as his hard throbbing flesh probed between his legs, seeking entrance. Randy shifted again and nudged his knees apart before folding them against his chest with one hand. He slicked the fingers of his other hand with his mouth and inserted two into his pucker, rotating them in gently to stretch him. Jeff winced with pain. It had been a long time since he was with anyone. He gasped out suddenly when the fingers found his love button and he cried out as Randy pressed on it again.

Randy was shuddering with anticipation. His fingers were encased so tightly in Jeff's heat that he couldn't wait to penetrate him. He could well imagine how hot and tight Jeff would be around him, but he wanted to prolong their foreplay. He added another finger and started to thrust in with deep long strokes, making sure to stab at Jeff's prostate. At the same time, he lowered his head to suck Jeff's nipple into his mouth, teasing it into a hard nub. He did the same to the other drawing mewls of pleasure from the enigma below him. Jeff was soon turned into a whimpering mass, awaiting fulfillment. Randy continued to tease him and feeling his impending orgasm, pulled out his fingers and entered him quickly. Jeff cried out as he arched his body, his tears rolling down gently from the corners of his eyes. It hurt.

Randy bent to kiss his tears away, whispering endearing words to him. As soon as he felt him relaxing, he started to move, slowly at first and then, building momentum. Beads of perspiration rolled down his face as he thrust feverishly against Jeff, grunts escaping him.

"Raann…dy…" Jeff writhed in pleasure as sweet sensations fanned from his core, inflaming his senses. His whole body burned with desire and he wanted Randy to go deeper, to screw him senseless! "Pleaasse…… harder!" he gasped, tossing his head deliriously as Randy lifted his hips to pump furiously into him, their bodies slapping hard against each other. Jeff started to cry out incoherently and Randy felt the heat rushing to his groin. "Jeff!" he gave a strangled cry as he climaxed, shooting deep into the snug passage, christening and filling it with his family jewels. Simultaneously, a sharp cry tore from Jeff's mouth as he arched to take Randy deep within him as he came hard, a rapturous look on his face. His eyes slowly fluttered shut as he went limp and his hands fell loosely to his sides.

Randy pulled out and collapsed beside him, panting out harshly. With his remaining ounce of energy, he pulled Jeff into his arms. Tender feelings and a sense of protectiveness overcame him. Those emerald eyes soon opened and they smiled tiredly into his steel blue orbs. "See what blushing can lead to?" Randy teased him and Jeff gave him a soft, shy smile. Randy kissed him tenderly before hugging him close and in the comfort of each other's arms, they fell asleep again.

~*~

Chris groaned out loud as the knocks reverberated across the room, jarring his nerves. He cracked one eye open to look at the clock. It was almost half past nine. He pulled the pillow over his head, telling himself to ignore the rapping at the door and go back to sleep. But whoever was at the door refused to go away. With a sigh of exasperation, Chris threw the pillow to one side and rolled out of bed. He held his head in both hands and groaned. His mouth was parched and the pounding in his head made him nauseous. The knocking persisted and as he climbed groggily to his feet, he swore to retch on whoever was at the door.

He pulled the door open and growled at the man standing before him, "Are you trying to take the door off its hinges? I was trying to sleep!"

Adam grinned at him before pushing his way in, "Poor Chrissy! Having a hangover huh?" and chuckled.

Chris shut the door and glared at him, "This has better be good! What do you want?"

"Have you seen Randy? He didn't come back to the room last night."

Chris frowned. He remembered John driving them back and helping him to his room. Randy was with them. His eyes suddenly widened as he thought, _'Could he be with Jeff?' _

But to his own surprise, he found himself saying, "I don't know where he is but he's a big boy, Adam, he can take care of himself," and crawled back into bed. He let out a yawn and said, "Now, get out, I want to sleep some more!" and pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes.

He heard Adam muttering under his breath and the door opened and then closed. As he drifted off to sleep, he told himself to check on Jeff just as soon as he woke up.

Adam decided to go down for breakfast by himself since he couldn't find Randy anywhere. As he stepped into the eating area, he heard someone call out to him. Glancing around, he spotted John and Morrison signaling to him and made his way to join them.

"Hey!" he greeted them and sat down.

"Why didn't you come out last night? We had a great time!" John said as he bit on his toast.

Adam ordered his breakfast before replying, "I was tired. You guys see Randy?"

"Not this morning, but he was in Jeff's room last night," John answered nonchalantly as he sipped on his coffee.

Adam froze. His mouth twitched and swallowing hard, he asked quietly, "What was he doing there?"

"Jeff fell asleep in the car and Randy carried him to his room," John replied before putting a forkful of eggs into his mouth and chewed. He looked up at Morrison who nudged him. "What?" he asked.

Morrison gestured with his eyes and he turned to see Adam thoroughly riled up. His face was contorted with anger.

"What's wrong, Adam?" John asked with a worried frown. But the Canadian stood up abruptly and left without a word.

"Did I say something wrong?" John asked, wearing a confused look on his face.

Morrison said thoughtfully, "Have you noticed how Adam keeps avoiding Jeff? For two people who used to be good friends, doesn't it seem strange to you that they have yet to talk to each other? And now, he is pissed when he hears that Randy was with Jeff last night."

Both men looked at one another just as the same thought struck them. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" John asked and Morrison nodded before saying, "Judging from Adam's reaction, trouble is brewing. Want to go and get Chris and alert him?"

"If Adam causes any trouble, he'll hear. Jeff is just staying across his room," John said as he got up quickly, "I think we better head up to Jeff's room, just in case." Both men paid and left in a hurry.

………………………..

The uppermost thing on his mind as he strode purposefully towards Jeff's room was to punch Randy's lights out! He reached the door and pounded it with his fist before yelling, "Open the goddamned door, Jeffrey!" and resumed to pound and yell.

Inside the room, both men were startled awake by the noise. Jeff's eyes grew wide with consternation as he realized who was outside the door. Randy quickly pulled on his boxers and was just about to get up when Jeff pulled him back, "Don't open the door, Randy!" he pleaded with him.

Randy pecked him on his lips and said, "It's just Adam, I'll see what he wants," and he broke from Jeff's hold and went to get the door. Jeff quickly pulled on his tee and boxers and stood waiting anxiously by the side of the bed, unsure what to expect.

As soon as Randy opened the door, a fist flew out and knocked him backwards. Caught unaware, he fell and then Adam was all over him, landing him with hard punches. He heard Jeff scream and then suddenly, Adam was getting off him. He saw the reason why. Jeff had jumped on Adam's back and he was tugging at his hair with both hands and screaming at him to stop. Adam reached wildly behind him and grasping Jeff's tee, he flipped him forward. Jeff landed hard on his back and immediately, his face contorted with pain. He gasped, curling himself into a ball as tears ran down his cheeks silently.

"Jeff!" Randy got up quickly to go to him, and so did Adam. The two men ended up pushing one another out of his way and soon, they were brawling. John and Morrison rushed in and held them back and Chris joined them a few seconds later. He was still in his boxers but he had thrown on a tee.

"What the hell?" Chris took one look and went immediately to Jeff. He put a hand on Jeff's lower back and coaxed him to straighten. With every move, Jeff hissed in pain, squeezing his eyes tight until he was lying flat on his back.

"Can you get up?" Chris asked after a few moments and Jeff nodded. With Chris' help, he was slowly helped to his feet to lie on the bed.

Chris turned to look questionably at Adam and Randy. "Let them go!" he said and John and Morrison released their hold on the two men. Immediately, Randy made towards Jeff and this time, Adam just stood where he was.

"What's going on?" Chris addressed Adam and he looked down silently. Chris studied him carefully and asked, "Why did you hit Randy? He hasn't done anything wrong."

Adam snapped his head up and the words left his mouth before he could gather his thoughts, "He slept with Jeff! He had no right!" At their startled looks, he clammed up and realized what he had just said.

"What right do you have, to say that?" Chris asked him quietly.

There was a long silence as they waited for his answer and then Jeff's small voice broke the silence, "He has no right, none whatsoever." He climbed off the bed slowly, grimacing in pain. Randy moved to help him to stand. He made his way gingerly towards Adam. Adam refused to meet his eyes.

"Remember what you said to me?" Jeff asked him, his eyes brimming with tears. And on a choked sob, he whispered, "You said that I was a mistake!" and his tears fell fast and unchecked. Turning blindly, he made his way quickly to the bathroom and locked the door. They heard his stifled cries coming from within soon after.

Chris turned towards Adam and spoke quietly, "I think you better clear out. I don't want you anywhere near Jeff, you hear me? You stepped out of line again and I'll have no choice but to call Matt."

Adam's eyes flashed with anger at the mention of the older Hardy's name. But, he didn't say anything. He glanced at the closed bathroom door before turning around and walking out the door. Chris nodded to John and Morrison and they left discreetly. He turned to Randy, "I know you're concerned for Jeff but can you leave us for a while? I need to talk to him."

Randy hesitated, "Call me when you're done" he said finally before leaving as well.

Chris walked to the bathroom door and rapped lightly on it, "Jeff, the others have left. Please open the door," he called out softly.

He heard shuffling and then the door clicked before opening to reveal Jeff with tears in his eyes.

"Come sit, we need to talk," and Chris helped him towards the bed. He gave him a moment to compose himself.

"You want to tell me about it?" he probed gently.

Jeff sniffled and shook his head, murmuring, "There's nothing to tell."

Chris tried to recall but he just couldn't remember the two being an item. Matt and Adam were the best of friends and Jeff always tagged along with them, together with Jay. If Adam had a relationship with Jeff, it escaped his attention but without Matt knowing? Chris thought it highly improbable. "Did Matt know about you and Adam?"

Jeff looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Please don't say anything to Matt, I don't know what he'll do if he finds out!"

Chris let out a sigh. So, Matt didn't know either. And with everything that went on with Amy, Matt would definitely kill Adam if he found out about the relationship.

"I won't if that's what you want. I can see you're still hurting. Talking about it might help."

Jeff seemed reluctant and Chris squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it now, but I'm here if you need me. Do you want Randy here? He wants to come over once I'm done."

"I want to be alone for a while," Jeff whispered forlornly.

Chris nodded understandingly, "I'll tell him. You may want to get a doctor to look at your back. I'll see you later," and Chris got up and let himself out.

Jeff lay on the bed and closed his eyes, tears trickling down his face. He allowed his thoughts to go back to that fateful day, the day he was taken against his will.

_Flashback ….._

_It was the night on Christmas Eve, 2001. Everyone on the roster was gathered together. Vince had taken it upon himself to throw a Christmas party for his employees. He had booked a banquet room at the hotel for the occasion. It was nicely done up with Christmas decorations and an eight-foot tree, adorned with pretty lights and ornaments stood in one corner of the room. Everyone had agreed to exchange gifts and the base of the tree was piled high with presents. There was plenty of food and drinks were flowing freely. Champagne popped and laughter filled the room as they toasted each other to a good year ahead. Christmas carols played, lending Christmas cheer to the gathering._

_Jeff rolled his eyes as he watched his brother, Matt making out with Amy, his girlfriend and their manager, in the corner of the room. He was seated on the floor, legs up and leaning against the wall, a bottle of beer in his hand. He preferred the floor to the chair, which seemed more comfortable to him. Bubba and Devon were having a beer drinking competition with Bradshaw and Farooq at the table and the others were cheering them on. "APA will win hands down!" he smirked to himself, "unless Austin decides to take part!" But no such luck as Austin's wife, Debbie was watching him like a hawk. She was making sure he partook sparingly of his favorite drink. _

_His eyes travelled to watch Stephanie flirt with the guys and he sniggered. Chris, Kurt and Hunter were hanging on every word coming out from the billionaire Princess' mouth. She had been seen going out with all three men and as of now, he didn't know who she was actually interested in. Rumor had it that she and Hunter were pretty serious about each other (and that wasn't a storyline!)._

_A body plopped down beside him. "Hey, Jeff, why are you sitting here by yourself?" There was a slight slur in his speech. _

_Jeff turned to look at Adam. He looked like he definitely had more than his fair share of drinks! _

"_I just like to sit by myself and watch people. You learn a lot by just watching," Jeff answered him before taking a swig from his bottle. _

_As soon as the bottle left his mouth, it was snatched away from him and Adam chugged down the contents in several swallows. He sighed with satisfaction, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "There must be a law to prohibit kiddies like you from drinking, you can't drink to save your life!" and let out an amused chuckle._

"_Fuck you, Adam!" Jeff spat out and got up to get another drink but Adam pulled him down. "Don't go, I just need someone to talk to," he said woefully. _

_Feeling somewhat sorry for him, Jeff sat back down and asked curiously, "Where's Jay?"_

_Adam let out a sigh and said, "He's somewhere in the back, calling his girlfriend."_

_Jeff turned to study Adam, he did look to be in the dumps. He followed his gaze and saw that he was looking longingly in the direction of Matt and Amy who were sucking each other's faces off. He nudged him, "Don't tell me you want to do that with my brother!" and laughed as Adam made a face._

"_Eww… that is so sick, Jeff!" he said before joining in the laughter. He looked around and finally said, "Why don't we get out of here? Seeing some of these people with their dates makes me feel kind of lonesome."_

"_What do you want to do?" Jeff asked. He wanted to leave but not for the aforesaid reason. He just wanted to play his guitar and write some music to his lyrics. _

"_Want to go back to my room? We can grab some drinks to go and catch a movie on the prescribed channel," Adam suggested. "Or we can go to your room and do whatever you like," he added quickly upon seeing the reluctant look on Jeff's face._

"_My room's out of the question. Matt will be taking Amy up there soon. I'm lucky if I can get some sleep tonight! They can't keep their hands off each other!" he groaned out loud. _

_Adam let out an exaggerated gasp, "You mean you get to watch?"_

_Jeff let out a giggle as he punched him lightly on his arm as he got up, "I'm not a pervert like you! I always wait in the corridor until they're done and then I go back in." He felt a need to explain himself. God knows what rumors Adam would spread if he didn't!_

"_It has to be your room," Jeff said with resignation as he took two plates and started to pile it up with food. Adam grabbed a couple bottles of tequila and some beer and with his hands full, he led the way out. Jeff followed him from behind. Matt was too busy to notice that his brother had left the room. _

………………………_._

_Adam put the bottles on the side table and kicked off his shoes. He stripped to his shorts and flung himself on the bed. Reaching out for a bottle of tequila, he opened it and said with a satisfying sigh, "Feels good to just kick back and relax, doesn't it?" and drank directly from the bottle._

_Jeff nodded and turned on the tv before sitting on Jay's bed. He began searching for a good movie to play. He finally found one. "Indiana Jones okay with you?" he asked Adam and he nodded. Once the movie started, Jeff settled himself comfortably against the bed and started to reach for a bottle of beer when Adam said, "Beer is for sissies! Real men drink tequila, straight from the bottle!"_

_Jeff snorted and pulled the cap off his bottle and retorted, "Tell that to Austin and the APA and see what they'll do to you!" He took a swig from the bottle and focused on the movie. To his surprise, Adam got up to block his view. _

"_Hey!" he protested when Adam grasped the bottle from his hand and held out the tequila._

"_Try this. I want to see if you have the gumption to accept my challenge and finish this bottle of tequila. If you do, I'll bow my head in reverence and henceforth, shall never address you as kid or boy!"_

"_Oh, shut up, Adam!" but Jeff took the bottle from him and took a swig. His face screwed up with distaste as he coughed and gasped out, "How can you drink this?"_

_Adam shrugged carelessly, "You'll get use to it. Now, drink up!" He opened the other bottle and clanged it against Jeff's before chugging a quarter of it down his throat._

_An hour later, both men lay quite drunk on the beds. Jeff suddenly retched and he quickly dashed to the bathroom. He emptied the remains in his stomach and sat on the floor, dry heaving. He noticed with dismay that he had dirtied the front of his shirt. The smell was putting him off. Pulling his shirt off, he rinsed his mouth out but he could still smell his own vomit and his head spun. He decided to get into the shower, knowing he would feel better after a quick rinse. Jeff stood unsteadily on his feet and started to strip. As he climbed into the tub, he thanked his lucky stars that Matt didn't catch him drinking the hard stuff. He would kill him for sure!_

_Outside, Adam's phone rang and he reached for it. Jay called to say that he would be staying out with some of their co-workers and wouldn't be back till morning. He asked if Adam wanted to join them. In his drunken haze, Adam told Jay to enjoy himself and that he was going to stay in. They wished each other a Merry Christmas and hanged up. After a while, his eyes went to the bathroom door. He slowly got to his feet to head towards the bathroom. Jeff was in there for quite a while and he wanted to check if he was alright._

_He knocked lightly but Jeff couldn't hear him amidst the running shower. Adam turned the knob and was surprised that it wasn't locked. He entered just as the shower curtain drew back and Jeff stepped out of the tub, naked and dripping wet. Jeff cried out in dismay and before he could grab a towel to cover himself, Adam was all over him. _

_Jeff let out a squeak when Adam crushed his mouth against his. He was caught by surprise and was momentarily stunned into non-action. He recovered his senses and started to push Adam away from him and when that failed, he thumped him with his fists, crying out to him to stop even though his mouth was being ravished. There was a momentary lapse when Adam withdrew to breathe and Jeff took the chance to knee him in his groin. Adam released him as he clutched at his tender loins. Jeff pushed hard at him before scrambling for the door. He made it out to the bedroom and pulled a sheet hastily over himself before heading for the door. He heard a growl and turned just as Adam speared him to the floor. His sheet was ripped away and Adam forced his legs apart, placing himself between them. _

"_No! Adam, please, no!" Jeff fought him as he cried out, flailing his fists at him but to no avail. With one hard thrust, he penetrated Jeff who screamed with pain. Breathing harshly and making low growling noises at the back of his throat, Adam thrust furiously into the battered body beneath him. In the haze of lust, he had forgotten himself, forgetting that he was forcing himself against his best friend's brother. Jeff sobbed as Adam had his way with him. Finally, he withdrew and collapsed on the floor. Jeff crawled away from him and curled himself into a ball, covering his face with his arms as he cried softly. He felt as if he had been ripped apart. As snores escaped from Adam, he got slowly to his feet, grimacing in pain. He took himself to the bathroom and washed the blood off before pulling on his foul smelling clothes on. He washed his tear stained face and stepped out. Adam was snoring away on the floor, oblivious of what he had just did. Jeff choked back a sob before pulling the door open. As he limped slowly away, he didn't notice the eyes that watched him through the crack at the corridor end. _

* * *

_PS. My dear BellaHickenbottom - Sorry, I need a rape scene! I can't write angst without my main star getting mauled! LOL. I love to torture and abuse my Jeff muse and there's nothing anyone can do about it because Stone Cold … wait! I'm getting carried away. Sorry about that! _

_Mark muse (pops out of nowhere) : WHAT! Did you say rape? Who forced himself on my Jeffrey? Tell me! I'm going to kill him with my bare hands! Now, get me into the story! (and gives me the evil eye)_

_Me (quaking in my shoes) : It.. it's just a story, Mark, take it easy, will ya? You need a break._

_Mark muse (points his finger at me) : If you don't include me in this story, I'll deliver pain and suffering on you! You hear me?_

_Me (cowering) : But.... but… (still undecided)_

_Mark muse : Include me in the next chapter, or else! (He disappears just as suddenly)._

_Me (shivers with excitement) : Threats or not, he's damn sexy! His voice sends chills up and down my spine! (whimpers as will weakens) Please, someone, help me! _

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I've stumbled on a couple of stories that I really enjoyed reading. Please check out **"Anyway you want it" **and **"Baby making positions"** by** Pinch5** and **"Revenge"** by **Hardly Here**. I must tell you these stories are totally original! I've never read anything like it before!

* * *

Chapter 3

Chris stepped into his room, only to see Randy sitting on his bed. He got up immediately to meet him. "How's he, Chris?" he asked anxiously.

"Not too good. What are you doing here?"

Randy looked sheepishly at him and said, "I forgot to collect my clothes. I can't be walking around the hotel in just my boxers, can I?"

Chris chuckled and gestured for him to sit. "Give Jeff some time to himself. He doesn't want to see anyone for the time being." He picked up the phone while addressing Randy, "I'm going to order breakfast, what would you like?"

"Just coffee, please," Randy said as he pulled a chair to straddle it.

Chris placed their orders and sat on the bed, facing Randy. "What's going to happen now that there's this rift between you and Adam? I don't think it's advisable for the both of you to room together now."

Randy sighed as he ran his fingers through his short hair, "I don't know Chris. I didn't know that he had a thing for Jeff. He could have said something to me earlier but he didn't. How was I supposed to know?"

"It's not your fault. But, from what we've just seen, Adam still feels something for Jeff. I don't know what happened between the two. I didn't even know they were together and neither does Matt. Jeff begged me not to say anything to his brother. I asked him what went on but he refuses to tell me. Maybe, you could try to coax it out of him later."

"I'll see what I can do," Randy said with a nod. Their breakfast was soon delivered and after taking their fill, Randy got up to go.

"I'm just going over to Jeff's to collect my clothes. Is that alright with you?" he asked. He had made up his mind that morning. He didn't know what went on between Adam and Jeff years back but he knew that he wanted to be with Jeff. Adam had his chance but blew it and the way he looked at it, it was every man for himself. He wanted Chris, whom he looked upon as Jeff's guardian and protector in Matt's place, to stand on his side.

Chris crooked a smile, seemingly reading his mind, "Sure thing" he said, "And remember, don't rush him! I'll see you guys later."

Randy grinned and let himself out. Crossing over, he tapped on Jeff's door lightly. "Jeff, it's me. Can I come in?"

A moment later, the door unlocked. Jeff had showered and changed. "Hey" he greeted him with a small smile and then his mouth twitched when he saw Randy standing in front of him only in his boxers. "Did you forget something?" and covered his mouth to hide his amusement.

Randy pointed to his naked torso and grinned at him, "Guess what? I'm missing my clothes!"

Smiling openly at him now, Jeff pulled the door wider, "Come on in before someone catches you on camera. I don't think Vince would appreciate seeing his megastar caught running around practically naked on you-tube!"

Chuckling, Randy stepped in and as soon as Jeff closed the door, he turned him around gently by the shoulders and pulled him in by the waist, "How are you doing?" he asked softly, leaning his forehead against his, a look of concern on his face.

Jeff leaned in against him and murmured, "I'm doing better. Thanks for asking."

Randy held him for several moments, enjoying the feel of him in his arms. He finally pulled slightly apart to look into his eyes, "Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener."

Jeff shook his head and whispered, "I don't ever want to talk about it!" Remembering only brought back the hurt and the pain. He couldn't tell anyone that Adam raped him. It had remained his secret for almost five years and he intended to keep it that way.

He sighed before pulling away. "I'm really sorry about what happened just now. Did he hurt you?"

Randy shook his head, "I'm good, Jeff, he didn't hurt me. It's you I'm worried about."

Jeff smiled warmly up at him, "I'll be fine. Have you had breakfast yet? Want to go downstairs and get something to eat?"

"Sure! Just give me a couple of minutes to get clean up!" Randy said enthusiastically. He was glad that Jeff's spirits had lifted. "Can I just grab a shower here? I can't function unless I take a shower in the morning."

Jeff laughed lightly and said, "Okay, get into the shower. I have an extra toothbrush that you can use."

Both men went through their morning regimen. Randy finally came out of the bathroom to see Jeff finishing his hair in multi braids with colored bands. He watched in fascination as Jeff's deft fingers worked quickly to tie up the last braid in a pink colored band. Walking briskly towards him, he wrapped his arms around him from behind and stared at their reflections in the mirror. They looked perfect together, and Jeff felt so good in his arms!

"I want you to know that last night wasn't just a fling. I want to take this relationship further, that is, if you feel the same way. What say you?" he asked softly.

Jeff hesitated before asking, "Are you sure about this, Randy? You and Adam are a team. I don't want you guys to fall out because of me."

"I do not allow my work to interfere with my personal life. I just want to know if you are interested to go out with me. We can take it slow," Randy reassured him.

The corners of Jeff's mouth lifted and he murmured bashfully, "I'm interested."

Smiling, Randy bent down to catch his lips in a lingering kiss and whispered against his mouth, "That's all I wanted to hear!"

~*~

Adam was working out his frustrations in the hotel gym. Running on the treadmill, his thoughts kept going back to the scene in Jeff's room. He had upset Jeff, again. Why? Why must he keep hurting him, even after all these years? His thoughts went back to the Christmas morning several years ago when he woke to find himself on the floor.

Flashback ………………..

Adam groaned out loud as he came awake. His head pounded with a vengeance. As he rolled to a sitting position, he wondered why he was sleeping on the floor and in his birthday suit. He tried to recollect but everything was a blur. Giving up, he stumbled to his feet to make his way to the bathroom. Taking a cold shower would clear his head in no time, he said to himself. Just as he was about to step into the tub, he saw the wet towel lying in the tub.

"I didn't take a shower last night, or, did I?" He sniffed himself and grimaced, "I definitely didn't! Must be Jay" and shrugged it aside.

He let the water washed away the grubbiness and felt his headache ease slightly under the refreshing cold water. Feeling much better, he stepped out and dried himself briskly before brushing his teeth. He went back into the bedroom to change, deciding to go down and grab some breakfast. His stomach was growling in protest and he realized that he didn't eat anything last night. He looked around for his shoes and that was when he spotted the silver cross and chain lying partially hidden under a sheet.

"What is this?" he muttered to himself as he bent to pick it up. He couldn't remember Jay wearing one of those but it looked vaguely familiar. And then, it came back to him, he invited Jeff to his room last night! The choker must have fallen off but where was he?

"He must have left after I fell asleep" he reasoned to himself and decided to go find Jeff.

Adam locked up after him and called Jeff's number on his phone as he headed towards the elevator but he didn't answer. He decided to call Matt instead.

"So, you finally managed to drag yourself out of bed!" Matt chuckled as he answered the call.

"And you managed to score with Miss Amy Dumas last night!" Adam came back with a short laugh.

"Who says it's only last night?" Matt suggested in a sly tone and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Hey, is Jeff with you?" he asked as he stepped into the lift.

"No. I was just about to call and ask you the same thing. I couldn't find him last night when we left the party. I was kind of busy, you know, and when I woke up just now, his bed wasn't slept in." Adam immediately picked up the note of anxiety in Matt's voice.

"You know Jeff, he must have hidden himself somewhere to play his guitar," Adam reassured him.

"You could be right. I've been trying to reach him but he isn't picking up. He can get so immersed in his hobbies at times!" Matt said with a sigh.

Adam heard Amy talking to Matt in the background and then he was back on the phone with him. "Listen, Adam, I think something's wrong! Amy just told me that Jeff's guitar and sketch pad are still in the room. I'm beginning to get worried."

"I'll help you look for him. I'll call you when I find him," Adam said and hanged up. He started his search at the gym, and then the rooftop and pool area but no Jeff. He asked his co-workers as he passed them but no one had seen him.

"Where can he be?" Something nagged at the corner of his mind but Adam couldn't pinpoint what was bothering him.

He decided to check the bar but Jeff wasn't there either. He felt frustration setting in. Just as he was about to ask the duty staff at the counter, he saw Jeff coming through the revolving door. He looked drawn and lost. "Jeff!" he called out as he hurried towards him.

Adam thought he saw a look of panic flashed across his face. He suddenly backed away and went out the way he came. Bewildered by his action, Adam ran after him. He got to the streets to see Jeff stuck in the middle lane of busy traffic. He was trying to get to the other side.

"Jeff!" Adam called out as he put his hands up to stop traffic, causing the drivers to blare their horns impatiently at him. He quickly made his way towards him and caught him around his waist. He was startled when Jeff struggled to free himself and started crying.

"What is it, Jeff? Why are you crying?" he asked in a worried tone while trying to get both of them back safely to the curb. He finally managed to do so. But Jeff was still trying to get away from him. He finally lost his patience and grabbing him by his shoulders, shook him, "Damn it! Will you stop fighting me? I'm worried about you!" but he only made Jeff cry harder.

"Adam, what's going on?" Adam turned just as Jay hurried towards them. To his astonishment, Jeff broke free from him and threw himself into Jay's arms, hanging on to him for dear life! Both men looked at each other in bewilderment while Jeff continued to sob in Jay's arms.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" Jay spoke to him gently, trying to figure out why he was so upset. But the younger Hardy buried his face in his shirt and just wouldn't stop crying.

"Jeff!" They turned to see Matt and Amy coming towards them. Immediately, Jeff turned to his brother. Matt held him in the safe cocoon of his arms and threw them a questioning look. "What happened?" he asked as he rubbed Jeff's back in a soothing effort to calm him.

Both men shrugged helplessly and Matt turned to his brother, "What's wrong, Jeffro?" but he kept shaking his head. "Come on, lets get you back into our room first," and Matt helped his brother in.

Adam and Jay followed them closely behind. Adam frowned, noticing that Jeff was walking gingerly. "What happened to him?" he asked himself.

Back in their room, Matt led Jeff to the bed and lay him down. He curled himself into a ball and when Matt pulled the covers over him, he was already asleep with exhaustion.

Matt motioned to them to follow and they went to the door. "Thanks guys, for all your help! I'm going to stay with Jeff and find out what happened. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Adam threw Jeff a worried look just before leaving. He turned around suddenly, his hand reaching into his pocket to take out the choker but something stopped him. He hesitated momentarily and then, withdrew his hand. "Let us know once you find out what's wrong with him" and left without handing over the choker to Matt.

Adam stopped the machine and hung his hands over the sides, panting from his exertions. He allowed his thoughts to continue.

He had gone to see Jeff again later that day. It was his reaction that set him thinking. When he entered the room, Jeff clutched at his brother and whimpered, trying desperately to hide from him. Matt had given him a strange look. It was then that he suspected what he might have done. He had woken up naked and Jeff's choker was left behind in his room and now, he seemed terrified of him. It all added up. Everything came to light when he finally managed to get Jeff alone in the following week and his first words to him were, "Please don't hurt me!" before running away from him.

In spite of the evidence, Adam prayed that he was wrong. He needed to hear from Jeff. He needed to know if he had really turned monster that night, that he had raped him when he was defenseless. During the following weeks, he and Jay had matches against the Hardys but Jeff never allowed himself to be caught alone. The opportunity came when Matt decided at the last moment to accompany Amy to the ring. Jeff was in the shower and didn't know that Matt had left him alone. When he walked out in a towel and saw him standing there, he had screamed out in fright and tried to run but Adam caught him. Covering his mouth to silence him, he assured him that he wasn't going to hurt him. When Jeff started to cry hysterically, Adam released him. Jeff started blubbering that he wouldn't tell a soul that he had raped him. When that word left his mouth, Adam felt like he had been kicked in the guts and all the air had left his lungs, he couldn't breathe. After recovering from his shock, he told Jeff that he couldn't remember what he did that night. Feeling remorseful, he begged him to forgive him. Jeff just shook his head solemnly and with tears in his eyes, asked him to leave.

Adam avoided Jeff from then onwards. They would go to the ring and wrestle and then head back to their respective dressing rooms. No one even noticed that they weren't talking to each other. And then, Scotty came back. He was better known as Raven and he was an eccentric person. Raven was a multi champion in his hey days but his golden years had long since passed. Upon his return, he struck up an almost immediate friendship with Jeff. He encouraged Jeff to pursue his artistic talents after finding out that they shared a love for the arts. Jeff's abilities inclined towards abstract paintings whilst Raven was more a comic artist.

Adam didn't like the attention Raven was paying to Jeff. Per Vince's instructions, Creative Department had split the brothers up to pursue singles competition. Matt found himself drafted to SMACKDOWN, leaving Jeff behind at RAW. With Matt gone, Jeff found himself turning to Raven for advice and companionship. Soon after, Adam started noticing the changes in Jeff. He started turning up late for work, looked listless all the time and was losing weight quickly. His ring performance deteriorated and he neglected his appearance. Adam knew then that Jeff was under the influence of drugs. He was certain that Raven was the one who started him on it. He watched helplessly as Jeff spiraled down to a bottomless pit. Things came to a crunch when Adam found out that Jeff was called into Vince's office. He was given an ultimatum, to go for rehabilitation, if not they would release him. Adam took it upon himself to confront Raven. A fight broke out and Jeff put himself between them to force them apart.

"Quit it, both of you!" he yelled before turning to Adam and lashed out at him, "What are you doing here? I don't need you, of all people, to protect me! Since when did you start caring?"

"Fine then, do what you will! I don't give a damn anymore! I don't know why I bothered with you in the first place! You've been nothing but a mistake right from the start!" Adam shouted. He regretted the moment those words left his mouth when he saw Jeff suddenly paled and a pained look crossed his face. His tears slowly welled over and letting out a choked sob, he turned and fled the room. They never spoke to each other since then. A few months later, Raven was released from WWE and three months later, Jeff followed suit.

Adam walked wearily to the bench and sat down. All these years, he held himself responsible for what happened to Jeff. He had never attempted to make things right with him because he was too self-absorbed. In his pursuit for the title, he didn't have time for anybody else.

When Matt was out on injury time, he and Amy secretly started a relationship. It began as a casual fling but he found himself spending more time with her and soon, he started to have feelings for her and vice versa. He and Amy erred in not telling Matt about them and things blew out of proportion when he found out. It cost him his friendship with Matt. Adam knew that he did wrong by both Hardys and he wanted to make amends. But, was it too late?

"Well, well! Looks like I'm going to have my revenge after all!"

Adam was startled out of his reverie. He turned to see Hunter moving stealthily towards him. Immediately, he got up warily from his seat to face him. No one was in the gym besides them.

Hunter let out a short derisive laugh, "What's wrong, afraid of me?"

Adam backed away slowly from him as he put up his hands in placation, "Look Hunter, what we did to you, it's all part of the game, you know, to rile up the fans and draw their interests. It's nothing personal" and gave an uneasy laugh.

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "Oh … I see … it's all for the ratings. Well … I can't really dispute that, but" and his voice turned into a snarl, "the next time you and Randy plan on doing something like that again, you better think twice who you're messing with! I'm not just anybody! I'm the Game!" and he poked hard at Adam's chest to make his point.

"Sure thing, I'll bear that in mind." Adam was relieved when Hunter turned around to leave.

"Wait, just one more thing" and Hunter turned back slowly around and smirked, "We'll be in San Antonio next week. Just a word of warning, you and Randy Orton better keep your eyes open!" and he laughed as he walked away.

Adam sighed as he watched him leave. Half the time, he didn't know why he did what he did and antagonizing Hunter was one of them. But, deep down inside, he knew that Rated RKO had what it takes to bring down DX. The ratings had skyrocketed since their feud began and he could sense a build up to a huge match in the horizon. But the dispute he had with Randy that morning had dampened his plans. He wasn't so sure any more that they could remain friends and co-exist as tag partners at that.

Just as he was leaving, he saw Chris heading towards him. When Chris saw him, he picked up his pace and hurried over to him. "Adam, can we talk?"

Giving him a half smile, he nodded and gestured to Chris to follow. They made their way back into the gym.

"What is it?" Adam asked as he straddled the bench and waited for Chris to speak.

"What happened between you and Jeff?"

Adam lowered his eyes and shook his head despondently. "Does it matter? He hates my guts!" he said with a sigh.

"Both of you are my friends. I don't like to see the two of you not on speaking terms. And now that you got Randy involved, I think you owe him an explanation."

"Chris, I … I don't know what possessed me to hit Randy. I …" and he let out a sigh of exasperation. What was wrong with him? The thought of Randy being with Jeff made him … jealous! He shocked himself with that realization.

"Do you have feelings for Jeff?" Chris asked abruptly. Adam evaded looking at him. Chris studied him carefully and finally said, "You like him more than just a friend, don't you?"

How could he deny it? When he searched deep down inside, he knew, without a doubt, that he cared for Jeff in more ways than one.

"Have you told him how you feel?" and yet again, Adam remained silent.

Chris shook his head, "Since you're unwilling to talk, maybe I should just go" and he got up to do just that.

"Wait!"

Chris watched Adam hesitate and then asked, "How is he doing?"

It was Chris' turn to hesitate but he finally answered, choosing his words carefully, "Jeff is with Randy right now. And before you do anything stupid again, just a word of advice, don't go and look for trouble! I don't think Randy will sit back and let you take another shot at him. He's with Jeff and I mean that as a couple. I'll see you around."

Adam didn't realize he was clenching his fists until he was alone. Slowly, he let out a deep breath and told himself to cool it. But, an inner voice told him to go and get back what was rightfully his. "He has never been yours and he never will be!" he chided himself as he got up. First, a shower and then, an early lunch before he decided on his next step.

~*~

Randy held Jeff's hand underneath the table as they chatted and laughed after brunch. He was delighted to see Jeff coming out of his shell. They had talked about their families and interests. When he found out that Jeff enjoyed motor cross racing, he suggested that maybe he could teach him.

"Sure! But it would have to wait until we get to Raleigh two weeks from now. I have a motor cross track which I built myself and three motor bikes to pick from! Shannon can join us and we'll have a roaring good time!" Jeff chirped happily.

Randy beamed down at him, "You have anything planned for the rest of the day?"

Jeff shook his head and asked with a shy smile, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, seeing that we don't have to leave until the day after tomorrow, why don't we drive up to my place in St Louis? It'll take us about four and a half hours to get there. I can show you around the ranch and we can go horse riding or something. We can spend some quality time together without any interruptions and fly down to St Antonio from there for the next show," Randy suggested in a hopeful tone.

Jeff flushed but he nodded his acceptance and Randy whooped and pecked him on the lips. "I can promise you that we will have a blast!" he said excitedly as he stood up. Leading Jeff by the hand, he walked quickly towards the exit. "Lets go pack and leave immediately! We should reach St Louis around three. We can drop by to pick up some groceries on the way up and have ourselves a cook in. It will be just the two of us! What do you think …"

He had his eyes on Jeff that he didn't see where he was going and had collided with someone. He turned to see that he had just run headlong into, of all people, Adam.

They stared at each other for a while and Adam slowly shifted his gaze towards Jeff. Jeff looked away uneasily and Adam wished he know what to say to make things right with him.

Randy cleared his throat to regain his attention. "I'm just going back to collect my things. I'll be gone for a few days," he informed him. Hesitating slightly, he added, "but I'll catch up with you in Texas next week to go through the program" and then, they were gone.

Adam stood still, his eyes staring blankly into nothingness. Quietly, he turned around and walked back out. He wasn't hungry any more. As he walked back into the hotel lobby, he caught sight of Randy stealing a kiss from Jeff just as the lift doors closed. His shoulders slumped forward dejectedly and he was about to leave when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Surprised, he turned around.

"Long time no see, Adam. How are things going with you?" Rob greeted him with a cheery smile.

"Hey man! It's good to see you again!" Both men pumped each other's hand. "What are you doing here in Chicago?" Adam asked.

"Just visiting relatives with Sonya. You and Randy are doing a good job drawing in the fans with what you have going on with DX. I can't wait to see you guys taking on Hunter and Shawn in the next pay-per-view!" Rob complimented him.

Adam grinned and said, "Thanks! Do you have time to join me for a drink?"

Rob sent him an apologetic look. "I can't, wife's waiting for me. But tell you what, you give me your number and when I can slip off for an hour or two, I'll give you a call."

Adam agreed and after exchanging numbers, they parted ways. Rob watched him walk away. Once Adam was out of sight, he headed towards the lifts. As he got in, he shook his head as he muttered to himself, "All this time and he hasn't made a move!" and let out a sigh. "Well, maybe they're not meant to be together."

* * *

Oh God, what have I gotten myself into? New job = more stress! Crap! I get so tired at the end of the day I simply have no energy left! But, right now, I've more important things to worry about (glance nervously around and sigh with relief). Guess Mark was just making idle threats.

Mark muse (appears suddenly amidst the mysterious fog) : I .. DO .. NOT .. MAKE .. IDLE .. THREATS! Come here, you! You did not include me in this chapter! I'm going to lock you into the Devil's Triangle and make you suffer!

Me : Don't forget to review! (and runs away screaming).

PS. Note to Rratedauthor – the Great Khali is a pussy cat! He's no match for the Undertaker!

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you to all the fabulous readers and reviewers for the support! You make the staying up late and putting in a couple of paragraphs a day, all worthwhile! To borrow a word from the Miz, you're AWESOME!

* * *

Chapter 4

Randy watched with amusement as Jeff haphazardly stuffed his belongings into a hand carrier and a duffel bag and finally got the zips closed. "Whew! I think that's about it!" Jeff said as he glanced around, making sure he didn't leave anything behind.

Shaking his head and chuckling, Randy pulled him down to sit on the bed with him. "So, cookie monster is your constant travelling companion huh?"

Jeff gasped and covered Randy's mouth with his hand, "Sshh … you mustn't tell anyone, they'll laugh at me if they knew!"

Randy gently removed his hand and kissed his palm tenderly, "I won't tell, but, I've a condition."

Frowning at him, Jeff asked, "What is it?"

"You have to promise me that you'll keep cookie monster out of sight when we're together. I don't want him spreading the juicy bits about us to his friends back on Sesame Street!" and laughed uproariously at Jeff's expression.

"You're poking fun at me!" Jeff huffed and pouted. He made to get up but Randy pulled him back down and shifted quickly, putting Jeff below him.

"You're so adorable when you pout!" Randy whispered endearingly as he bent to kiss him softly on his mouth. The slow lingering kiss soon turned hungry as Randy totally engulfed Jeff's mouth with his.

"Randyyy …" Jeff gasped, trying to get air desperately into his lungs, "W..we're supposed to be leaving …" and he shuddered with anticipation as Randy moved his mouth down and bit down on the throbbing pulse at his neck and nibbled the skin. He whimpered as Randy's hand reached under his shirt to tweak his nipple.

"Hmm... just as soon we're done here!" Randy murmured huskily as he pushed up his shirt and latched his mouth around his sensitive nipple. His fingers were already busy unbuckling and pulling down his pants.

"Please, Randy ..." but Jeff's protests turned into a long drawn moan when a warm and wet tongue pushed its way into his pucker. He writhed and moaned as Randy continued to pleasure him with his mouth and the next moment, he found himself sitting astride him. Randy had somehow miraculously shed his clothes within seconds.

"Lower yourself onto me," Randy rasped in a voice laced heavy with desire as he held his cockhead at Jeff's gateway. Inch by inch, he guided Jeff down as he filled him until the last few inches when he thrust up suddenly, making Jeff arch and cry out. He held him down firmly by the hips, groaning in bliss, his thick eight and a half inch rod buried deeply in the tight canal.

Jeff rested his head on Randy's chest, gasping softly while adjusting to the invasion.

After several moments, "Sit up and ride me hard, baby!" Randy coaxed him and amidst the pain and pleasure, Jeff did as told, Randy thrust upwards to meet his downwards thrusts. Soon, both men were panting loudly as their momentum built towards release.

"So tight, baby, you're squeezing me! Ride me harder, faster!" Randy growled as he pumped his hips upwards furiously, thrilled at the flood of sensations ravaging his body.

"Rann…dyy!" Jeff cried out deliriously as he threw his head back, breathing harshly through his mouth as he lost himself in the throes of passion. A burn filled his senses and they gathered and pooled at his groin, a warning of his impending release. Jeff rode Randy like a stallion, he rode him hard and fast but it wasn't enough for Randy. Grabbing Jeff by the hips, he flipped him and switched places with him. Without missing a beat, he pumped his hips at a frenzied pace, slamming hard into the man beneath him and making him scream his pleasure. He lifted one of Jeff's legs over his shoulder for deeper penetration and thrust in deep and hard, luxuriating in the tight heat that gripped his shaft in a loving caress. He could feel Jeff trembling under him as he arched to meet his thrusts, wanton cries escaping him. Randy reached down to pump his shaft in time with his thrusts and seconds later, they climaxed simultaneously. As their heartbeats returned to normal, Jeff shifted to rest against Randy, purring contentedly as he closed his eyes drowsily.

"I'm falling for you, Jeff."

Jeff's eyes snapped open upon hearing those words. Randy was smiling down at him, his deep blue eyes gazing lovingly into his. Caressing the side of his face tenderly, Randy said, "I know we promise to take it slow but I can't help falling for you."

Jeff's eyes softened as he traced Randy's lips lightly with his finger, "Oh Randy, it has been a while since I've felt this good. I really, really like you, but we hardly know each other. Let us give ourselves more time to know each other better."

More than anything else, Jeff wanted their new found relationship to work. But, he couldn't help worrying how it might affect Rated RKO's partnership. The team was enjoying tremendous success and he didn't want to cause a rift between the two members. But, he couldn't deny his feelings for Randy. He had been nothing but sweet and caring and Jeff wanted to reciprocate those feelings. After all, it had been a while since anyone shown any genuine concern for him.

"Take all the time you need, I'm prepared to wait. I won't ask you to commit yourself right now, but, I don't want you to think either that I'm just toying with you. I just want you to know that," Randy said earnestly.

Jeff kissed him warmly on the mouth and cuddling close, whispered against his neck, "Thank you for being so caring and understanding, you make me so happy!" Both men lay quietly on the bed, enjoying a quiet moment, but it was soon interrupted by Jeff's phone ringing.

Randy reluctantly released Jeff as he got up to search frantically through his pile of clothes lying on the floor. Finally, he pulled out his phone and spoke breathlessly into it, "Hello?"

"Jeffro? It's big brother! How are things with you?"

At a quizzical look from Randy, Jeff mouthed, 'my brother, Matt' before speaking into the phone, "Hi Matt! I'm doing okay. I've made some friends and they seem pretty okay."

Matt chuckled at the other end and said, "That's good to hear! Listen, the reason I called is because Shannon and I are driving down to see you. We're on our way as we speak. Hold on, Shannon wants to speak to you."

…..

"Hey Jeff, your brother's driving like a demon possessed! At the speed he's going, we'll be there in two hours, tops!" Shannon chirped.

"Oh …"

"What's the matter? You have something else planned?" Shannon asked, detecting the note of disappointment in his voice. Jeff heard him telling Matt that he didn't sound too excited about their coming and then Matt was back on the line. "Hey bro, did we catch you at a bad time or something?"

Jeff hesitated before answering, "No, it's nothing Matt. Just come on down. Let me know once you get here." He sent an apologetic look towards Randy.

"Okay. I'll call you when we get there. See you later!" and Matt ended the call.

Jeff turned to Randy with a forlorn look, "I'm really sorry but we have to change our plans," and he told him about his brother and best friend dropping by for a visit.

"Don't worry about it. We can go by my place another time. Lets just wait for Matt and Shannon to get here and all of us can go clubbing or something after dinner. Want to call the others to join us?" Randy suggested and Jeff nodded his approval with a huge smile.

"Okay then, I'll make the arrangements." He spied his bag sitting beside the bed and turned to Jeff with a big grin on his face, "Since I've brought my stuff with me, can I room with you?"

Jeff asked in a nervous tone, "Will it, huh … cause any trouble?" Randy was currently rooming with Adam. He didn't know how Adam would react if Randy actually moved out to room with him. And Matt was going to be around the next couple of days. What would he think of Randy sharing his bed?

Randy really wanted to ask Jeff about his past relationship with Adam. But, he could feel his apprehension and decided to pursue the matter at another time.

"Are you afraid of what Adam would do, or what your brother would say?" Randy asked with a slight quirk to his mouth.

"Actually, it's a bit of both," Jeff confessed and decided to explain, "I don't want to cause any problems for you and Adam. You guys work so hard to get where you are and it would be a shame if you have to disband for personal reasons. And the other thing I have to warn you is that my brother is overwhelmingly protective of me. He's a pretty cool guy but if he even thinks that you're just toying with me," and he drew his finger across his throat, "you're done for!" he announced with a pert smile.

"Okay, you got me worried!" Randy quipped, making Jeff giggle. "Do not fret my sweet lover for I shall convince your brother dearest of my good intentions and do my utmost not to offend him," Randy spoke gallantly. "And, don't worry about Adam. You just leave him to me. All you have to worry about is how to keep me occupied … for the next two hours!" and Randy pounced on him, making him squeal and laugh.

Half an hour later, after another round of intense sex, both men fell into an exhausted sleep. There was a look of content on Jeff's face as he slept in his lover's embrace.

Much later that night at a club after dinner ~

Randy had rounded up several others to join them. Except for Chris, the others were formally introduced to Matt and Shannon. John and Morrison took to the floor while Carlito kept casting furtive glances at Shannon. He found the cherubic North Carolinian adorable but didn't know how to approach him. Matt noticed and leaned forward to whisper into Shannon's ear. Shannon turned to give Carlito an interesting look.

"I understand that all Puerto Ricans can dance very well. Do you mind showing me some of your moves?" he addressed him in a saucy tone as he got up from his seat and sauntered to the dance floor. Grinning from ear to ear, Carlito got up quickly to follow, but, not before murmuring his thanks to Matt who smiled his acknowledgement.

Jeff was tapping his feet in time to the music, he so wanted to dance. He finally got up and tugged on Randy's hand impatiently, "Come on, Randy, lets dance!"

Randy groaned out loud and Matt smirked at his discomfort. He still had not made up his mind about him yet. When he was introduced to Randy, he detected immediately from Jeff's voice that he wanted him to like Randy. He presumed that they were in a relationship.

Randy shook his head adamantly and muttered something under his breath, looking abashed. Jeff stared in disbelief at his boyfriend at what he had just heard. Chris laughed and decided to go to Randy's rescue. "Don't bother him, Jeff. He really can't dance to save his life!"

"It's not that hard, I can teach you!" Jeff insisted and tugged on his hand but Randy refused to budge from his seat. "Please, Jeff, I've two left feet, I'll only embarrass myself out there! Why don't you dance with Chris or Matt instead?" and he looked desperately at them for help.

Matt put his hands up and shook his head, "Not me, no siree! I'm just the same when it comes to dancing! Chris, please do the honors," and the Canadian got up obligingly with a chuckle and said, "Come on, Jeff, lets tear this place up!"

Both men watched them for a while as they took to the floor before Matt turned to Randy, "So, how did you meet my brother?"

"_And so, the interrogation begins!"_ Randy thought to himself with amusement. He took in a deep breath to prepare himself and responded, "I saw Jeff time to time at the shows but I actually only get to know him yesterday when a group of us went out for drinks."

Matt looked taken aback. He studied him contemplatively before asking cautiously, "So, you've just met. Are you and Jeff …?" and he gave him a pointed look.

"Yes, we're sleeping together" Randy answered him honestly in the affirmative.

Matt absorbed the information calmly but his eyes twitched and Randy caught it. "I know we've just met and all but I assure you that I'm truly fond of Jeff and he feels the same way about me," he added quickly.

"You barely know each other! I suggest both of you take some time to find out more about each other before you go deeper into the relationship. I don't want my brother to get hurt, period!" Matt told him bluntly.

Randy quickly reassured him, "We'll take it slow but I can promise you that I would never, ever, hurt Jeff! He means the world to me!"

Matt's eyes warmed at his words and giving Randy a friendly smile, said, "So long as we have an understanding, we'll get along just fine," and the subject was closed.

Matt sipped on his beer, his eyes checking out the place when he suddenly froze. Slowly, he put his mug down on the table but his eyes tracked the new comers at the entrance. Adam and Rob had just walked in and were now settling themselves at an empty table. His unwavering eyes caught Randy's attention and he followed his gaze. When he saw Adam, he quickly looked towards Jeff. Fortunately, Jeff had not seen Adam yet and was clearly enjoying himself. But, just at that moment, Adam spotted Jeff on the dance floor. He was about to suggest to Rob that they go to another club when his eyes landed on Matt staring fiercely at him across the room. Both men stared unflinchingly at each other for a while. Rob and Randy were beginning to feel uneasy when Adam made the first move. He got up and started across the dance floor. But instead of going towards Matt, he headed towards Jeff. Jeff's back was facing him and Chris saw him first. He shook his head to tell Adam to back off as he quickly glanced over to see if Matt had seen him. To his dismay, he saw Matt walking purposefully towards them as well, with Randy close behind.

Grabbing Jeff, Chris leaned forward to make himself heard above the music, "Adam and Matt are heading our way! I think there's going to be trouble! You take care of Matt while I handle Adam!" he spoke in an urgent tone.

Jeff looked startled and turned just as they reached them. Without a moment to waste, Chris put a hand on Adam's shoulder and urged him along despite his protests. Jeff followed quickly by trying to lead Matt away by the arm.

"Let me go, Jeff!" Matt spoke in a dangerously quiet tone and stood his ground but Jeff pleaded with him, "Please Matt, don't do anything you might regret!" and looked towards Randy for help. His brother was clearly bristling with anger.

Randy laid a hand gently on Matt's shoulder and spoke calmly, "Think first before you do anything rash. If a fight breaks out, all of us will get involved and we might get suspended!"

Matt let out a long drawn breath, trying to check his temper. At that moment, Shannon approached them with Carlito in tow. He hadn't seen Adam yet. The big smile on his face disappeared as soon as he saw Matt's grim expression. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly, a puzzled frown on his face.

"That son of a bitch is here! He had the gall to come near Jeffro!" Matt hissed.

Shannon took a quick glance around the place and saw Adam seated and glaring in their direction. Chris was speaking to him and it appeared his words were calming him down.

"What is Rob doing here with him?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Hell if I know! Come on, lets take the party somewhere else! I don't want to be in the same room with that treacherous snake!" Matt said as he grabbed Jeff by his hand and started leading him towards the exit. The others started following him out when they found their path blocked by none other than Adam. Chris and Rob were beside him and looked on helplessly.

"Get the hell out of my way, Copeland!" Matt said between clenched teeth. His hands were balled into fists and he was trying very hard not to punch him in the face.

"Wait! Will you just let me say something?" Adam asked.

Matt wanted to tell him that he was not interested in what he had to say but Jeff tugged on his arm and whispered, "Please, Matt, just hear him out." Matt gave his brother a sharp look but his eyes softened considerably when he saw how distressed his brother looked. He took in a deep breath and finally gave a curt nod. He didn't catch the quick look of gratitude Adam threw at his brother.

"Look, I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused in the past. I can understand how you feel, but on account that we used to be friends, will you at least give me a chance to make amends?" Adam pleaded, looking from one brother to the other.

Matt let out a harsh laugh, "What do you want me to do, forget about the hell you put me through and just forgive you? Well, it's not going to happen! You betrayed me! What makes you think I'll trust you again? Now, just get out of my way, and don't you dare try weaseling your way into my brother's good graces!" Turning to his brother, he said, "Come on, Jeff, don't believe his words, we know how deceptive he really is!"

Adam opened his mouth to retort but Chris pulled him back and shook his head at him. With great reluctance, Adam clammed up. He had tried but failed to gain their forgiveness. He found his eyes straying towards Jeff, who had lowered his head while he was pulled along. But, at the exit, he turned his head to look at Adam, wearing a contemplative look on his face. Adam had just turned away and had missed it, but not the two Johns. They had stopped dancing to watch from the sideline and had caught Jeff's expression.

"You know what? I think Jeff is ready to forgive Adam already," Morrison spoke up as they made their way towards Chris who was beckoning to them at the doorway.

"You could be right but he is going to find himself in a predicament. Matt is his brother," John said as they reached Chris' side.

"We're leaving. You guys want to hang around here or come with us?" Chris asked. The others are waiting outside for their decision.

The two Johns looked at one another and shrugged and Morrison asked, "It all depends on where's your next destination."

"We're going back to the hotel and have ourselves a mass orgy." At the men's stunned reaction, Chris doubled over with laughter and gasped out, "Just kidding!"

"You asshole!" John slapped him hard on his arm, drawing a hiss of pain from him. John had a tendency to underestimate his own strength. Chris swore that his arm went numb.

Morrison pouted, "Damn it, I was hoping it was for real! Jeff has a really nice ass. I was looking forward to fulfilling some of my sexual fantasies with him!"

John snorted and said, "Are you blind? Can't you see he's with Randy? You better watch your step. If Randy catches you giving his green-eye lover the once over, he'll sic the RKO upon you! And let me tell you, his signature move will leave you with a throbbing headache!"

"But, I saw him first!" Morrison grumbled. He had been interested in the enigma since his return but Jeff always shied away from him. The storyline had them feuding for the Intercontinental Championship and he had plenty of chances to get near him but Jeff always made himself scarce before and after his matches by hiding in his dressing room. He didn't even get a chance to ask him out!

"Well, that's just too bad! Randy already made his claim!" John said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, I don't think Adam is going to leave things alone. Did you see the look he gave Jeff just now? He zoomed in on him immediately when he saw him on the dance floor. From where I stand, things are going to get very complicated between Randy and Adam. So, don't go adding to it by getting yourself involved!"

"But, he has got such a cute little butt! I want to squeeze those cheeks, spread them apart and …"

"Enough!"

Morrison was startled to see Chris glaring at him, "Keep your hands and mind off Jeff! He's off limits to you! Do you hear?"

"But …" Morrison started to protest but John nudged him and hissed at him to shut up.

Chris let out a deep breath and spoke in a more genial tone, "Jeff is … a very troubled young man. He has enough problems without you adding to it. Just … don't do anything stupid to make things worse!" he said finally in an exasperated tone.

"Okay, okay, I got the message," Morrison relented and sighed heavily.

"You can pretend that I'm Jeff, you know," John suggested to him with a wink.

Morrison gave him the once over and rolling his eyes, said, "Please! You are so not my type! You're way too big for my taste!" The hurt look on John's face made him soften his tone, "Hey, I'm sure there's someone out there for you. You just haven't found him yet."

"Yeah …" said John looking down dejectedly.

Chris shook his head, "Come on, ass clowns! Enough mushy talk! Lets get out of here and hit the town!" and led the way out.

Feeling somewhat bad, Morrison put his arm around John's shoulders and as they walked out, said, "I'll introduce a buddy of mine to you. I think you've seen him around. You are more his type."

John immediately perked up, looking interested. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Mike Mizanin." When John gave him a blank look, he prompted, "The Miz?"

John immediately screwed up his face in distaste, "That guy with the funny hairdo and who wouldn't stop running his mouth?" When Morrison nodded, he let out a shudder and said, "No, thanks! I can't stand him! He runs his mouth like a freight train! I like someone on the quiet side."

"Wait!" Morrison stopped just as they joined the others. Making sure that he had everyone's attention, he spoke in a serious tone, "I know the perfect guy for you, John."

John and the others waited with anticipation and he announced with a flourish, "The Great Khali!" John groaned as the others burst into raucous laughter.

Morrison sounded out his logical deduction, "Just think about it. He doesn't speak much and he gesticulates a lot to get us to understand him. He's perfect for you! Let me fix you up with him!"

Shannon gasped out between helpless giggles, "He's going to tear your ass so wide apart you can fit a loaf of bread sideways into it!" drawing more laughter from the guys.

John huffed as he followed them out. On a thought, he smirked suddenly and leaning close to Morrison, hissed, "If you try to set me up with Khali, I'm going to tell Randall that you intend to get into Jeff's pants! Lets see you handle the deadly viper!"

Morrison actually paled. He threw an anxious look at Randy and was relieved that he was busy cuddling up to Jeff and did not hear John. Gulping nervously, he whispered to John, "You won't do that to me, or would you?"

John raised his eyebrows and said cockily, "Try me!"

Carlito heard the conversation between two Johns and chuckled with amusement. It never failed to amaze him what these guys would do to best the other, be it a simple dare or within the squared circle. He sneaked a peek at Shannon who feigned that he didn't notice, but, he wore a pleased expression on his face, enjoying the attention.

Chris suddenly clapped his hand on his shoulder, startling him. "You like him, don't you?" he asked, giving him a cheesy grin. When Carlito nodded, he said, "Well, what are you waiting for then? He won't bite, you know!" and with that, pushed him to Shannon's side.

"Hey," Shannon greeted him with an impish grin and Carlito returned his greeting, whilst brushing his hair back nervously with his fingers. He realized it was a mistake as his fingers got stuck in his stiff Afro hairdo. He wriggled his fingers, trying to loosen them from his hair but they were trapped. Shannon gave him a perplexed look, wondering why he was clutching his head.

"Huh … the hair spray makes my scalp itchy," Carlito offered in a way of explanation and started scratching, giving him a weak smile. It was another mistake as his fingers became more entangled in the weave of his hair.

Shannon spluttered with laughter and stopped beside him, "Here, let me help you" and carefully, he parted the hair and slowly eased each finger out while saying, "Matt has stiff hair like yours. He uses a special hair conditioner to make his hair more manageable. You may want to try it. Your hair feels like a bush!"

Carlito's heart sunk. He felt that his chances had just gone down the drain, until Shannon continued, "I read that men with frizzy hair are adept lovers." Giving Carlito a sizzling look, he asked deliberately, emphasizing each word carefully, "Are … you … one … of … them?"

Carlito swallowed hard and feeling brave put his arm around Shannon's waist and pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "Why don't you find out for yourself? We can skip this party and have a little one of our own, back in my hotel room."

"What about your room mate?" Shannon asked calmly but inwardly, he was ecstatic and jumping for joy.

Carlito frowned and then said, "Excuse me for just a minute, I'll be right back!" and made his way to Morrison's side. He spoke quickly to him and Shannon saw money transferred hands. Carlito soon returned to his side and said, "All set! Lets get out of here!" and he pulled Shannon to a complete stop. Shannon had time only to shout out to Matt that he wouldn't be returning to their room that night before he was pushed into a waiting taxi and was whizzed off.

Matt shook his head but had a smile on his face before continuing his way with Chris by his side. They conversed in low tones, as Jeff and Randy walked behind them. Randy had his arm wrapped protectively around Jeff. John and Morrison were right behind them, still chortling with glee at the extra money they had just made. It looked like their expenses for the night was fully covered, thanks to Carlito! He had to pay Morrison off to stay away, and John to let Morrison room with him for that night.

As they turned the corner on their way to another club, Matt recognized someone up ahead. He was torn between going up and punching him or leading Jeff away before they were spotted. But, no such luck. The man's eyes turned to glance in their direction and he smirked when his eyes landed on Jeff.

"Shit!" Matt muttered under his breath and Chris turned to him, "What's wrong?"

"Well, well! It's a small world, isn't it?"

Jeff froze in his track and stared at the man standing a few paces from him.

"Hello there, Jeff. Miss me?" Scott asked, a sneer on his face.

* * *

_Like I say, I love Mark and I know he'll see things my way. He has decided to take a break as his hips are acting up again. My poor Deadman, I wish I can make him better. Never mind, I will make sure Jeffro takes good care of him in the next story!_

Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you to all the faithful reviewers! You know who you are! I'm grateful that you're sticking with me through this.

Adam/Jeff/Randy – a delicious threesome! But, who will win him in the end? And will Mark make his impromptu appearance somewhere in the story and steal Jeff under their noses? I don't know, yet. *muahahahaha*

* * *

Chapter 5

Rob watched as Adam downed another shot of tequila. It was his sixth within half an hour. Adam lifted the bottle and was about to refill his glass when Rob stayed his arm. "I think you have enough to drink," he spoke in a firm tone.

Adam snorted and tried to pull his arm away but it was held firm. "We came here to drink, so, lets drink! Now, let go of my arm!" he told Rob just as firmly. His demeanor indicated that he didn't like Rob telling him what to do.

Rob hesitated before withdrawing his arm. "Fine, drink all you want then! But, just remember this, the last time you drank yourself into a stupor, you caused grievous hurt to someone close to you and lost him. I hope you know what you're doing," and Rob got up and left.

Still seething with anger at what Matt had said earlier, Rob's words didn't seep through his consciousness immediately. It was only when he downed another shot that the impact of his words hit him. The sudden realization shook him up. _"Oh my God, he knew! He knew what I did to Jeff!"_

Adam started to fear the repercussions if his heinous deed was made public. He pulled out his phone, intending to call Rob and ask him how he knew. On second thoughts, he decided that it was not something he wanted to discuss over the phone. He decided to go and look for him instead. Rob might still be outside. Throwing some cash on the table and leaving behind a generous tip, he quickly got up and exited. He glanced around anxiously, hoping to catch a glimpse of Rob but he was nowhere in sight. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he contemplated going back in to drown himself in more drinks, but what Rob had said unsettled him and he decided to go for a walk instead to clear his head.

Turning his collar up to ward off the chill, he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and started walking. His mind went to the confrontation earlier on between him and Matt. He had tried to mend the fences but was uncivilly turned away and told to get lost! He started to fume again. Who gave Matt the damn right to be his judge, jury and executioner? He admitted he was at fault for stealing his girlfriend but Matt shouldn't be absolved of all blame either. Amy strayed because he took her for granted and she was totally unhappy in the relationship. All three of them were fully responsible for what happened. So, why was it that he was made to look the bad guy, the guilty one, the one who was wholly to blame for the mess in the public eye? No one is perfect and he had made his fair share of mistakes, but damn it, why must he keep paying for them? People judged him on those mistakes but never thought of seeing the good in him.

And that started him thinking of what he did to Jeff. His anger cooled instantly and shame and remorse overtook him. So many years had passed and he never once, even after Jeff had left, attempted to right his wrong. He could have called Jeff, made the time to go and see him and set things right but he didn't, and all because he was too self-centered to think that it mattered. He recalled how Jeff had intervened to allow him a chance to speak and was actually taken aback by his action. In spite of what he had done, Jeff had shown that he was willing to bury the past by imploring to his brother on his behalf. It offered him a gleam of hope that maybe, just maybe, that he might be able to reach out to Jeff and set things right between them again.

Adam looked up startled when he heard the sudden screeching of brakes as vehicles skidded to a stop and horns blared furiously whilst shouting was heard. In the midst of the confusion, he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. "Jeff!" he breathed out the name in a whisper as he dashed forward, his heart thudding hard against his chest. To his relief, he saw that he wasn't hurt but there was something wrong. He appeared to be dazed and in great distress as tears ran down his cheeks.

"_Where the hell are Matt and Randy?"_ Adam thought furiously as he pushed his way forward to go to the younger Hardy's assistance.

"Jeff, are you alright?" he asked anxiously as he reached his side and to his surprise, Jeff turned to him and buried his face against his chest as loud sobs escaped him. Wrapping his arms protectively around him, Adam whispered into his hair, "What's wrong?" He could feel the sobs wracking the small body. "Sshh… it's going to be alright," he comforted him as he guided him to safety.

He realized why Matt and the others weren't with him then. Just a few feet away, they were engaged in a brawl outside a club. Adam's eyes narrowed with anger as he recognized a face. He was tempted to join in and beat the holy shit out of Scott but he didn't want to leave Jeff by himself.

"Please take me away from here. I … I can't face any one right now, especially Randy," Jeff managed to choke out.

Adam frowned but he didn't question him. Instead, he flagged a taxi and after giving the driver's instructions to head to their hotel, turned towards Jeff. He had put some distance between them and Adam was sorely tempted to close the distance and comfort him.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" he spoke to him in a gentle tone but Jeff just shook his head silently, his tears falling unchecked. Adam shifted closer to him. He hesitated before saying, "Come here" and pulled him gently into his arms. To his relief, Jeff didn't fight him. He leaned against him, hands clutching at his jacket as he tried to subdue his tears. Without thinking, Adam leaned down to kiss his forehead and brushed some fallen locks back behind his ear. Jeff let out a shuddering gasp and closed his eyes. He was too exhausted to fight any more. He remained in Adam's arms until the taxi pulled up in front of their hotel. Adam paid and helped him out. He took Jeff to his room and waited as he unlocked the door and entered. Adam hesitated to follow, wondering if Jeff would object if he did.

"Please come in," Jeff said in a small voice before disappearing into the bathroom. Adam closed the door behind him and looked around. He sighted Randy's carrier on the floor and felt his jealousy rising. The bathroom door opened and Jeff came out, looking a tad better. He looked awkwardly at Adam, unsure what to say to him. He jumped when his phone rang and Adam realized that his nerves were shot.

Jeff answered his phone in a shaky voice. His tears started again as he listened to the caller. He finally said, "I … I'll be alright, Matt. I'm in my room. Tell him …" and Adam saw that he was fighting desperately to hold back his tears, "tell Randy that he can send someone to collect his bag" and he broke down, his tears falling hard and fast. Adam's heart wrenched at the sight. He took a few tentative steps forward and waited.

"You don't have to stay with me. I just want to be alone by myself tonight. I'll call you in the morning, okay?" Jeff whispered as he dashed his tears away before moving to sit on the bed. He listened to his brother and apparently, his words were calming him down. "I promise to call if I need anything. I'll see you in the morning" and he ended the call.

Taking a few deep breaths, Jeff composed himself before facing Adam. "Thank you for bringing me back," he whispered and Adam nodded.

"C...can you do me a favor?" Jeff asked in a quavering voice and Adam thought he was going to cry again.

"Sure, what is it?" Adam said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Jeff swallowed several times and finally whispered, "Can you bring Randy's bag to him?" and bit down on his lip, trying hard not to burst into tears.

"I can do that," Adam assured him. He hesitated before moving forward and squatted down in front of Jeff. "Hey, are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

Clutching his pillow towards him, Jeff nodded silently but evaded looking at Adam. When Adam didn't move, he spoke quietly, "It's late. You better leave before Matt decides to come here."

Adam wanted to tell him that he wasn't worried about facing Matt but was worried about him. However, he didn't want to aggravate matters and decided to leave quietly. Getting up, he picked up Randy's bag from the floor and said, "I'll see myself out. Try to get some rest and … if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me. Night, Jeff."

Jeff waited until the door closed before burying his face into the pillow and let the floodgates open. He cried his heart out. He should have known better. He should have known that his past would catch up with him. It had been such a long time since he had been loved. Randy walked into his life and made his world right again. He was beginning to fall for him and now, in less than a day, he had lost him.

Sobbing into his pillow, his thoughts went back to the past hour when Scott confronted him outside the club ~~~

"Hello there, Jeff. Miss me?" Scott asked, wearing a sneer on his face.

"Stay away from him!" Matt placed himself between them, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Cool your jets, Matt. I just want to catch up with Jeff, for old times' sake, you know," Scott spoke calmly with a smirk on his face. His friends behind him snickered. Apparently, his words were not in character and they knew he was leading on to something.

Matt balled his hands into fists and was visibly shaking with rage.

"I don't think Jeff wants to renew your acquaintance, Scott. So, why don't you just turn around and go back where you came from," Chris intervened. He knew that if he didn't do something fast, a fight would break out between Matt and Scott. But, he didn't expect Scott to ignore him. Instead, the man seemed to enjoy courting trouble and took a couple of steps forward, his eyes locking in on Jeff.

"You take one more step and I'll break your fucking face!" Matt spoke vehemently.

"What do you want with Jeff?" Randy decided that it was time he stepped in. He could sense the dangerous vibes flowing off the man and judging from Matt's reaction, Scott posed a threat to Jeff.

Scott raised his eyebrows and studied Randy from head to toe. "Why, it's Randy Orton! You sure know how to pick them, Jeff," Scott said with a huge grin. He took pleasure in seeing Jeff's fear. He fed off it and continued his torment.

"So, you two are together," he said it as a matter-of-fact as he addressed Randy.

"What business is it of yours?" Randy hissed. He disliked the man for what he was doing to Jeff. He could feel Jeff trembling under his arm. He was terrified of him.

"Well … just say I'm just a tad curious to know how my old flame is doing," and smirked at Randy's stunned expression. _"So, Jeff didn't tell him about us!" _he thought to himself with glee.

"I should just punch you in the face right now for what you did to my brother! You treated him like shit and beat him up! I warned you that if you ever come near my brother again, I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Matt snarled. "Stay the fuck away from my brother or you'll answer to me!"

"Fuck you! You were so caught up in pursuing your singles run that you weren't there for him when he needed you! You left him to fend for himself! I was the one who took him under my wings and taught him how to take care of himself! We were together for more than a year until you poisoned his mind against me!" Scott bellowed out his rage.

"You self-righteous prick! You didn't take care of him, you abused him! He ran away from you because you put him through hell! You got him into drugs, booze and forced him to …" Matt suddenly clammed up. He realized that he might just have walked into Scott's trap.

Scott sneered. "What's wrong? Why don't you finish what you were saying? It's no big secret. All of us have needs and some of us help each other out to assuage those needs. Jeff here was very willing to share his body in the locker room. Everyone wanted a piece of his fine looking ass!"

Randy released Jeff from his hold like he had been stung. He backed away from him, staring at him with shock and disbelief. Jeff looked down with shame and hurt. The joy and love that he had seen in Randy's eyes when he looked at him had wilted away. With tears running down his face, he broke away from the others. Running blind, he didn't know he had run into the streets until he was almost hit by a car. And then, Adam was there.

Shuddering with sobs, Jeff wished he was dead. He couldn't face anyone after this, especially Randy. It felt like his heart had been torn out when he recalled the way Randy had looked at him. He could never love him now that he knew what he did.

Scott had whore him out during his stint in TNA. Initially, he had treated him well when they were in WWF but started to change when they went over to TNA. He never laid a finger on him until then. It started with a simple slap when he disagreed with him and that escalated to hits and punches and soon, he was taken against his will. Scott would handcuff him to the bed and force himself on him to punish him for his disobedience or when he displeased him. And then one day, while he was in the shower in the dressing room after a match, Scott brought two others with him and had their way with him. It became a routine week after week until he couldn't take the abuse anymore. When Scott went out with his friends one night, he had packed hurriedly and hitched a ride to the airport. He didn't have enough money to buy a plane ticket to Cameron, North Carolina. Scott held all his money and credit cards, making sure that he didn't have the means to run away. With what money he had secretly stashed away, he had managed to call Matt. Crying helplessly, he told Matt of his predicament, who made the arrangements for him to fly back. He was there to gather him into his protective arms when the plane touched down. It took three months before Jeff dared to venture outside their home. He was afraid that Scott would be lying in wait to take him back. Matt eventually coaxed him to reveal what Scott did to him and wanted to press charges but Jeff pleaded with him to let it go. He didn't want his dark secrets to become public knowledge. Matt had reluctantly agreed but was uncertain if Scott would contain his secrets. He was right. It looked like Scott wasn't done with him yet.

Jeff got up quietly to his feet. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the haunted eyes of his own reflection in the mirror. He couldn't escape his past. He was foolish to think that love was tolerant and forgiving, that it could surpass all obstacles.

"_He can't love me now, not after what he had just learned. No one will ever see me the same way again!" _He bowed his head in shame. "_I've never given Matt a moment of peace. Even now, he is still fighting my battles for me. This has to stop. I don't want to burden him with my problems anymore."_

Coming to a decision, Jeff opened the cabinet and took out the bottle of sleeping pills. They were prescribed by his doctor to help him sleep when he was under stress. There were some thirty pills left. Filling a glass of water, he brought the bottle of pills out to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Placing the items on the table, he took the note pad and started scribbling a farewell note to his brother.

_My dearest brother, Matty, _

_Please forgive me for what I'm about to do. I'm so sorry to disappoint you and Daddy by leaving this way. There are so many things I want to say but I'll just be brief. _

_God knows the mistakes I've made in my life. They were caused by my own hands and I've never expected you to shoulder the burden for me. It is mine to bear alone, not yours, nor Daddy's. Please don't feel that you've failed me for you haven't. I'm the one who is the failure. I've failed miserably as a brother and as a son. I hope you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me for causing all of you so much pain and grief._

_Please tell Daddy that I love him. I wish I had been a better son to him and I regret that I won't be around to take care of him in his old age. You know that I love you too, Matty. I've never told you this before but you have been my pillar of strength since Mom died. I always look up to you! Thank you for taking care of me all these years. You are the best brother anyone could ever ask for! Please take care of Daddy and yourself too. _

_I need you to do me a last favor. Please tell Randy that I understand how he feels and I really do not blame him. I'm really glad I had the chance of knowing him, albeit for a short while. He makes me feel whole again and for that, I'm really grateful. _

_That's all I have to say. I've to go now. May the Lord watch over you and keep you safe. I love you all._

_Your loving brother, _

_Jeffrey _

He glanced at what he wrote before leaving the note on the table. Popping the bottle open, he poured the pills onto his palm and one by one, fed them into his mouth and downed them with sips of water from his glass. He finally swallowed all the thirty pills before opening his duffel bag to pull out his comfort toy. He curled up on the bed and hugged cookie monster tightly to him. "Please stay with me to the very end, Cookie. I don't want to be alone." He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him. Soon, he found himself drifting into the darkness.

~*~

"Are you alright?" Matt asked as they entered the hotel and made their way towards the lifts. Randy had been quiet since they left the brawling scene. Except for some scrapes and bruises, none of them were really hurt. But the same couldn't be said for Scott and his two friends. Matt and his friends had pummeled them to the ground and left before the police turned up.

Randy stopped and turned to Matt, his face a mixture of conflicting emotions. "What do you think? Should I be after what I've just heard?"

Matt let out a deep sigh and said, "Before you pass judgment, just listen to what I have to say first. Lets talk over there," and he led Randy to the sitting area in the lobby. The others left them alone and headed back to their rooms.

After they had settled on the couch, Matt said, "First and foremost, I need to make it clear that you shouldn't believe everything Scott said. Jeff would never willingly submit himself to that kind of abuse. He was coerced into it. If anyone is to be blamed for his predicament, it's me. He is my responsibility and I've failed him all those times he needed me."

He paused to gather his thoughts before speaking in a voice filled with emotion, "I've been taking care of Jeff since he was nine. It was really hard back then. Both us were so young. Dad took two jobs to support us and wasn't home much. So, I had to be father, mother and brother, all rolled into one. Jeff depended on me to take care of his needs. As we grew up, I failed to recognize that he didn't know where to start when it came to looking after himself. I made a big mistake by leaving him to cope by himself at the most crucial point when he really needed me. I wasn't there, so he turned to Scott for that support. Things went downhill from then onwards. I had no idea that he was on drugs until the company released him. When I questioned him, he said he was only experimenting. He didn't look like he was addicted to it so I left it at that. After all, almost everyone is doing coke or something or other in the locker room in those days. A few weeks after his release, Jeff told me that he was going to go up to Detroit and stay with Scott for a while, just to get a feel of living on his own, he said. I thought it would be a good experience for him. He called home time to time and sounded cheerful. But, when he signed up with TNA, the calls stopped suddenly. I thought he was busy with his schedules and all that. But after several months and no news from him, I tried calling him but he didn't answer. At that time, I was facing some personal issues myself. It was no excuse for neglecting my duty as a big brother but I actually thought Jeff was doing well on his own. It never dawned on me that he was held captive and abused by the very same man whom he had placed his trust in."

Letting out a slow heavy sigh, Matt continued. "You and Jeff have just met and you hardly know each other. It takes time to know a person and I really don't know if what the both of you have shared is enough to overcome this obstacle. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not asking you to stay with him, if you really don't want to. I just want you to understand the whole situation before you come to a decision. If you haven't noticed, Jeff is a trusting soul, he's gullible. He's loyal to his friends and loved ones and that makes him vulnerable. Scott took advantage of those qualities. He used their bond to hold him and made him a victim of his fiendish acts. Jeff finally had enough and managed to escape his clutches but Scott had done irreparable damage. He is hesitant to trust anyone since it backfired on him."

There was a moment of silence before Matt spoke in a gravely quiet tone, "You do know that if you turn your back on him now without giving him a chance to explain himself, you would have proven to him that he was right not to trust anyone. He would perceive that you held a low opinion of him and that is going to crush him! I think I've said enough. I'll leave it to you to decide what you want to do. I'm going up to check on Jeff, see if he's alright." Matt got to his feet while Randy remained seated in deep thought.

As Matt was making his way towards the lift, the lift doors opened and Adam rushed out, a frantic look on his face. He was carrying Jeff in his arms.

"Jeff! What the hell did you do to him, Copeland?" Matt shouted his anger as he sought to remove Jeff from Adam's arms. On hearing Jeff's name, Randy looked up and gasped at the sight. Quickly getting to his feet, he ran towards them. "Oh God! What happened to him?"

But, Adam was too busy engaged in a tug of war with Matt to respond. Finally, Adam snapped and shouted his fury, "Damn you, Matt! I'm trying to get him to the hospital! I found him in his room with an empty bottle of sleeping pills beside him!"

Matt froze and turned ashen. Randy quickly stepped in and took charge. "Bring him to the front while I drive the car around! Come on, move it!" Matt came to life and led the way out with Randy, while Adam followed them from behind with Jeff. All wore grim looks on their faces.

Randy drove like a madman. Matt sat at the back, holding his brother close. He wept silent tears as he brushed the locks away from Jeff's face and whispered a prayer, "Dear God, please don't take him away, not like this!" He choked back his sobs as his emotions overwhelmed him. Adam glanced at them from the rear view mirror and urged Randy to step on it.

Soon, they arrived at the emergency entrance and Adam was the first one out of the car. Opening the back door, he looked over at Matt who reluctantly relinquished his hold and allowed him to take Jeff from him. They dashed into the building, shouting for assistance. A doctor and some nurses hurried towards them and Adam told them about the sleeping pills. Jeff was immediately taken to the emergency room.

The three men waited anxiously outside. Matt finally composed himself to ask Adam quietly, "What happened?"

"I'm just about to ask you the same thing," Adam said. "I went for a walk about half an hour after you guys left. I heard tires screeching and saw that Jeff was almost knocked down by a car. I went to his aid and that was when I saw you guys brawling nearby outside a club. Jeff was upset so I brought him back to the hotel. I was with him when you called him on the phone earlier. He was in tears and didn't want to tell me what was wrong. Finally, he asked me to take Randy's bag to him and I left soon after. But, I was really worried about him and decided to check on him. When I knocked, he didn't answer. I had the instinct that something was wrong and so, I broke my way in and found him unconscious on the bed with an empty bottle beside him. I rushed down with him and that was when I met you guys," Adam gave them a brief rundown of what he knew.

"Fuck! This is my fault!" Randy spoke in a vexed tone. "I should have gone after him and stayed with him, then, this wouldn't have happened!"

"It's too late for regrets," Matt spoke quietly and then his face suddenly contorted with fury, "I swear that if Jeff doesn't make it, I'm going to make that son of a bitch pay for what he did!"

Adam looked at both of them with some uncertainty. "I assume you're referring to Scott Levy? I saw you guys beating him up outside the club but what has he got to do with this?" he finally asked.

Randy took a deep breath and letting it out slowly, revealed the truth to him. "We were beating him up because he told everyone that, while in TNA, Jeff consented to letting the others have their way with him. And … and I wasn't sure whether to believe him and it must have shown because Jeff got upset and ran off." He swallowed hard and turned to Matt and whispered, "I'm really sorry, Matt. I didn't expect Jeff to take it so hard."

Matt leaned the back of his head against the wall and said in a weary tone, "Neither did I. I would have stayed with him if I had known. We can only pray that he survives the suicide attempt. God knows what I'll do if he doesn't!"

Both men were so absorbed in their own thoughts that they didn't see Adam's reaction. His eyes were fuelled with murderous rage at the knowledge that Scott was, once again, responsible for causing Jeff's predicament. He swore quietly to himself that he was going to pay Scott a visit and take care of him himself. No one got away with hurting Jeff, not if he had anything to say about it!

* * *

_Jeff's feelings of despair are aptly described in this music track, "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by Keith Urban. When I listen to this song, I can feel his loneliness and pain as he drifted off to an eternal sleep._

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 6

The three men hurried forward to meet the doctor as he came out of the emergency room. Giving them a reassuring smile, he said, "He's going to be alright." The men let out sighs of relief. "You got to him on time. We just pumped out his stomach and he's going to feel sick when he wakes up but he should feel better by tomorrow afternoon. We'll keep him here for the night. May I suggest you get him some therapy before he tries it again?"

The doctor recommended a few psychiatrists and Matt said he would think about it. After filling up the necessary forms, he asked if he could see his brother. They were told to wait for the nurse who would soon be bringing Jeff up to his room. Ten minutes later, Jeff was wheeled out. The men trailed behind and waited silently for the nurse to settle him down. But, when she started to tie his arms down to the bed rails, Matt protested while Adam and Randy looked on in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Mister Hardy but he tried to take his own life. We can't watch him around the clock and it's for his own safety. I hope you'll understand," the nurse explained in a kind tone.

"I'll stay here with him tonight. There's no need to tie him down. Please?" Matt looked at her with pleading eyes.

She hesitated and finally relented, "Well … alright then, but be sure that someone stays with him at all times" and left. Immediately, the three men crowded around the bed. It was the first time they took a good look at Jeff since he was brought in. He looked kind of pale but otherwise, didn't look the worse for wear. He had fallen into a deep sleep.

Matt pulled up a chair to sit next to the bed and held his brother's hand. He thanked the Lord silently for delivering his brother back to him. Randy and Adam stood by, unsure if they were welcomed to stay. Matt finally took notice of them. He wanted to be left alone with his brother but it would seem ungracious if he were to ask them to leave after all the help they had rendered. He didn't mind Randy but Adam's presence irked him. Although he was the one who saved Jeff, Matt just couldn't find it in himself to forgive him so easily. But in the end, reason ruled over his heart. He knew that if it wasn't for him, Jeff could be dead already.

Turning to them, he spoke gruffly, "You're welcome to stay if you like."

Randy shifted nervously on his feet. He felt responsible for what happened to Jeff and wasn't sure if he should stay. He wouldn't know what to say to Jeff if he was to wake up now.

Matt noticed his indecision and for a brief moment, his anger flared. His first thought was that Randy didn't care enough for his brother and then, it struck him that it would really be awkward for his brother to face Randy. Letting out a sigh, he decided to just leave it to Randy to decide to stay or leave. His eyes went to Adam. He didn't want to be in the same room as him but he did save Jeff after all. He turned his attention to Jeff, deciding to set his personal feelings aside for the time being, unless the man provoked him.

A piece of paper was suddenly thrust in front of him and he gave Adam a questioning look. "What is this?" he asked. He didn't reach out to take it from him though.

Still holding out the note, Adam said quietly, "Jeff left a note behind for you in his room. I thought you might want to read it."

Matt took it from him and Adam moved away, giving him some privacy. Randy hesitated until Adam motioned to him to follow and he joined him at the couch. He was having second thoughts about leaving. Although he had not decided which direction his relationship with Jeff would go, the fact that Adam was hovering around Jeff bothered him. He hadn't forgotten the punch Adam gave him yesterday over Jeff. His tag partner's sudden interest in Jeff in the last twenty-four hours invoked a rising tide of jealousy within him. He couldn't help wondering what Adam's intentions were. Acting purely on his gut instincts, Randy decided to stay. He couldn't bring himself to leave Jeff. No matter how awkward it would get, he had to be there when Jeff woke up. They would need to talk.

Matt read the note and found his tears welling up. How could he not know how lonely and hurt Jeff felt all these time? But then again, Jeff wasn't one to reveal his feelings to anyone. Matt knew that his brother wasn't good at concealing his feelings. He could read him like an open book just by looking into his eyes. And Jeff would try to hide from him by avoiding his eyes. Something else bothered him deeply about the current situation. When Jeff made up his mind about something, he always stuck to it. The fact that he actually attempted to take his own life scared the bejesus out of Matt.

"_What if he tries it again?" _his inner voice said. _"No! I won't let it happen! I'm going to talk to Vince personally and get him to agree to put us together on the same show so that I can watch out for him! And if that fails, I'll ask Chris to room with Jeff. He'll agree because he always has a soft spot for Jeff." _

"I'm here for you, Jeff. Big brother is always here for you. You'll never be a burden to me!" Matt whispered and squeezed his hand to reassure him. He needed to tell him that, even if he wasn't awake.

The following morning ………

Matt woke up with a start. He thought he heard his name being called. He looked up to see Jeff watching him with a dismayed look. "Why am I still here, Matty?" he asked and started crying in loud sobs.

Moving quickly to sit on the bed, Matt held him close. "I love you, Jeff but if you ever try something like that again, I'm going to spank you until you can't sit down! You hear me?" he scolded before hugging him fiercely. As Jeff continued to cry in his arms, he tried to pacify him, "I would never consider you a burden. You're my baby brother and I'll always take care of you and love you, unconditionally! Promise me you'll not try to hurt yourself again?"

Jeff just clutched at his shirt and wept harder. He had woken to see Matt beside him and realized that he was still very much alive and somehow, that thought wasn't reassuring.

The door opened and Adam and Randy walked in. They had woken up from their uncomfortable positions on the couch earlier and decided to grab some coffee. Noticing that Jeff was awake, they quickly came forward to check on him.

As soon as Jeff saw Randy, he buried his face against Matt's chest and whimpered softly, "Please, I don't want to see anyone!"

Matt gave Randy an anticipated look. He waited for him to say something to Jeff. But, Randy just stood there, looking uncomfortable under his gaze. Something about his disposition told him that he hadn't decided on his relationship with Jeff. Matt knew that Jeff wouldn't be able to take another blow if Randy was to reject him right now. It would be better to hold off any meeting until Jeff was in a better state of mind.

He was just about to open his mouth to request both men to leave when Adam spoke up. "I spoke to the nurse just now and she said that Jeff should eat something before acidity builds up in his stomach and makes him sick. Here, we got all of you some egg and ham sandwiches and there's a strawberry milkshake for you, Jeff" and lay the food on Jeff's lap.

Matt frowned. All these years and Adam still remembered that Jeff couldn't resist strawberry milkshakes. It was his comfort drink, just like skittles was his comfort candy and Cookie Monster was his comfort toy. He wasn't sure how he felt about it but now was not the time to pursue such matters. His primary concern was Jeff's welfare at the moment.

Nodding his thanks, he popped the colorful straw into the shake and handed it over to Jeff. To everyone's relief, he slurped gratefully at the drink. His stomach had been acting really queasy since he woke up. Matt opened the sandwiches and offered them to him but he shook his head.

"Come on, just a few bites. You need to eat something. It'll make you feel better," Matt coaxed but Jeff adamantly turned his head away and kept his mouth close.

To his surprise, Adam said, "Here, why don't you let me try? You look to be in dire need of some caffeine."

Quietly, Randy reached out to hand over to Matt the extra set of breakfast he was carrying. It came with coffee instead. He could tell that Jeff was still upset with him because he refused to look at him. Maybe, this meeting wasn't such a good idea after all.

Matt hesitated before relinquishing his hold on Jeff. When Jeff didn't protest, he got up from the bed. He was bone weary after a long night sitting and watching over Jeff. In spite of what he thought of Adam, he had to give him credit for his thoughtfulness in getting them breakfast. He moved to the couch with the food and Adam quickly moved to sit on the other side of Jeff. Adam's heart lifted with joy when Jeff didn't shy away but he didn't look at him either.

Randy was standing at the foot of the bed, watching him like a hawk. His eyes narrowed as Adam tore a piece of the sandwich and offered it to Jeff. Again, Jeff resisted, turning his head away. Adam pulled out a red packet out of his jacket pocket and jiggled it to draw Jeff's attention. His eyes lit up as he recognized his favorite candy.

"You finish this sandwich and I'll give you the skittles, how about it?" and to Randy's astonishment, Jeff opened his mouth and accepted the morsel of food from Adam. Bristling somewhat that Adam managed to worm his way into Jeff's good graces, Randy held his jealousy in check as he watched Jeff finish the sandwich. As soon as he swallowed the last bite, Adam handed over the skittles and gave him a warm smile. But Jeff refused to meet his eyes and focused on finishing his shake while examining the packaging of his newly acquired candy. Randy, noted, however, that Adam's eyes were fixed unwaveringly on Jeff. He felt his jealousy rising and it was at the tip of his tongue to ask Adam what the hell he was trying to do. It appeared to him that Adam was trying to woo Jeff. Matt had, in the meantime, repressed his anger and allowed him to hang around. Randy found himself beginning to detest Adam's presence. It suddenly occurred to him that if Jeff knew that Adam was the one who saved him, the two might end up getting back together. He found himself growing wary of Adam. Until he found out what he was up to, he intended to keep an eye on him.

Matt finished his breakfast and made a quick stop to the bathroom. He came out, looking more refreshed and walked towards his brother. Immediately, Adam stood up as Matt sat down on the bed. He smiled dotingly down at his brother and reached to brush his hair gently back from his face. Jeff shifted to cuddle against him, leaning his head on his shoulder while still slurping on his shake. His eyes slowly began to close. He was on the verge of dozing off.

Matt's phone suddenly rang and he answered it quickly before it roused Jeff fully awake.

"Hey Shannon," he whispered as he watched Jeff's eyes fluttered shut. The little slurping sounds he made had stopped and his fingers around the cup grew lax. He had fallen asleep.

"I'm at the hospital with Jeff. He was upset and overdosed himself with sleeping pills. Please don't yell, Shannon, I'll explain everything later, okay?"

Matt grimaced as Shannon continued yelling into the phone, causing his ear to ring. He demanded to know which hospital they were at. He wanted to rush down and see Jeff.

"Shan, he's sleeping it off right now, you don't need to come down. I'll be taking him back with me in the afternoon. I'll call you before we leave here."

He sighed with relief when Shannon calmed down and urged him to keep a close watch over Jeff.

"I will. I'm not going to let him out of my sight! I got to go now. See you later" and he ended the call. Setting his phone aside, he carefully withdrew the straw from Jeff's mouth and pried the cup gently from his loose fingers before laying him down gently. Jeff immediately curled on his side and his fingers sought desperately for something to hold on their own accord. Matt quickly placed the extra pillow on his chest and he hugged it towards him. Soon, his even breathing indicated he was sound asleep.

Motioning to Adam and Randy to follow him out, they left the room and as soon as the door closed behind them, Matt said, "You guys better head back and get some rest. I'll stay with Jeff and take him back to the hotel once the doctor clears him for discharge. Do either of you have Hunter's number?"

"I think I still have it. What do you want with him?" Randy asked as he pulled out his phone and started searching for Hunter's number.

Matt sighed and said, "I can't leave Jeff by himself, not when he's so troubled. I need Hunter's help to convince Vince to put Jeff and me on the same brand. I won't put past Scott to come looking for him and start giving him problems."

"You don't have to worry about Scott. I'll make sure he stays away from Jeff!" Adam said in a firm and convincing tone.

Matt and Randy looked at him with raised eyebrows. "And pray tell me how are you going to do that?" Matt asked, folding his arms and awaited his reply.

"I have my ways. Just leave it to me. I promise he will not get anywhere near Jeff. I'll keep a close watch over him," Adam assured him.

Matt contemplated him silently and then said, "Thank you for saving my brother, but, nothing has changed between us, Copeland. I still don't trust you. I will handle the situation myself."

He ignored Adam's dark look before turning around and stepping back into the room. Once the door closed behind him, Randy turned glowering eyes towards Adam.

"What?" Adam snapped. He just had about enough of that attitude from Matt Hardy. He really didn't need Randy to add fuel to the fire.

"What the hell are you up to, Adam? Why the sudden interest in Jeff? You never spoke to him once since he came back to the company! And now, you can't stay away from him! You want to tell me what this is all about?" Randy rasped out angrily.

Adam returned his glare and spoke tersely, "First of all, I don't need to explain myself to you! You are not his boyfriend! Hell, I bet that you're not even sure yourself if you still want to stay with him! What Scott said must be giving you second thoughts about your relationship with Jeff, huh? Well, let me remind you that Jeff is in the hospital right now because you turn your back on him, you let him down! If you're afraid to get involved in his problems, then, I think you should clear out. He needs someone whom he can trust and show some faith in him, and you, my friend, have failed him miserably!" He had read the farewell note Jeff left behind for Matt and realized that Randy must have reacted negatively towards Jeff after what he heard from Scott.

Randy thrust his face close to Adam and snarled, "Don't you dare accuse me of failing him! I didn't know he will take such drastic measure as to try and take his own life! And who the hell do you think you are, telling me to back off? Even Matt knew that what Scott said would be hard for anyone to digest! Don't tell me that it doesn't bother you? You're just trying to turn the situation in your favor by playing it nice and cool and hope that Jeff and Matt will forgive you for your past transgression." Letting out a low laugh, he added, "I know you, Adam. You think you can fool everyone but Matt and I can see through you. You're the ultimate opportunist! Matt is wise not to trust you and I'm beginning to regret getting into this tag team business with you. I'm a singles competitor and I do just fine flying solo. What the hell was I thinking when I agreed to be your tag team partner!"

Adam's eyes narrowed into mere slits as he thrust Randy back against the wall. "You're telling me that you want out?" he hissed with anger.

Randy retaliated by pushing him back and yelled, "You're a conniving bastard! I don't trust you! I'm done being your partner!"

The two men glared balefully at each other until the door opened and Matt stood at the doorway. He looked from one man to another and said, "I can hear you from the other side of the door. Do you mind keeping it down? This is a hospital, you know," he reminded them.

Randy ran his fingers through his hair and muttered an apology, whilst Adam looked down and remained silent. Matt shook his head and made to close the door but stopped short. He seemed to be thinking and spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"Look, you guys have a great thing going with Rated RKO. Don't let your personal feelings destroy what you have worked so hard to build. Seriously, even if you guys want to break off the partnership, I doubt Vince will agree to it, especially since your feud with DX has sent ratings sky rocketing!"

He turned to Randy and said, "I have to agree with him on one thing though. Until you've made up your mind where this relationship is going, I think you should stay away from Jeff. He's hurt enough as it is."

Eyeing Adam warily, he said on a warning note, "I don't know what you're up to but whatever it is, you better leave Jeff out of it! If you hurt him, I'll be coming after you!" before stepping back and closing the door with a resounding thud.

Randy shook his head desolately and turned to leave. Matt wasn't about to let him see Jeff until he sort himself out. Adam quickly followed him out from behind. Both men waited for the lift and got in without saying a word to each other. As they got out at the ground floor, Randy started walking towards the car park and realized that Adam was still following him. He whipped around and barked, "Why the hell are you still following me?"

Adam gave him a sheepish grin and said, "I need a ride back to the hotel. I didn't bring my wallet out with me."

Randy wanted to tell him to find his own way back but Adam was pleading with him with his eyes. Shaking his head, he relented and walked towards his rental. As they climbed in, Randy started the car and pulled out of the lot. After a few minutes of silence, Adam turned to Randy and said, "Look, I'm really sorry if I sounded kind of harsh back there, but, I'm really pissed at you for upsetting Jeff!"

He clammed up suddenly, hoping he didn't just reveal his true feelings towards the younger Hardy. He was only beginning to come to terms with his own feelings for Jeff after Chris spoke to him the day before at the gym.

"Look, I'm trying to come to terms with what I've heard and I really don't need you rubbing the fact that Jeff almost did himself in because of the way I reacted!" Randy said defensively, throwing him a glare before moving his eyes back on the road.

Adam didn't answer immediately but he knew he was hasty to jump to conclusions. Randy was a good guy, he should know as he had been working closely with him for the past two months. He looked deep in thought and it was several moments before he spoke.

"You know, both of us make a really good team, just the way Jay and I were, back then. I'm sure you must have heard about how close Jeff and I were. Somehow, we always found ourselves in each other's company. When we go out, Jeff would tag along by my side just as Jay would with Matt. We hung out together all the time, we were inseparable."

"What caused the fall out?" Randy asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He heard some rumors but nothing beats hearing from the horse's mouth.

Adam shook his head sadly, "Jay started getting serious with a girl and Matt met Amy. We started spending less time together. And then, I did something really really stupid! It is best left unsaid," he said quietly. After some moments of silence, he said in a wistful tone, "I really miss the camaraderie we shared back then. I remember how we used to get ourselves into so much trouble by playing dirty tricks on the others. Hell, we even played tricks on each other! Jeff always had this multitude of hair colors he carried with him all the time. We decided to play a trick on Jay by mixing a pink dye into his shampoo. We didn't expect the chemical reaction. When he came out of the shower, his blonde hair was all pink! He screamed bloody murder and Jeff ran away from him and made sure to keep out of his way for a whole week! It actually took that long to wash out all that pink from his hair. And another time, when Bubba was in the shower, Jeff and I smeared quick glue on the insides of his underwear. He couldn't take them off and in the end, D'von had to cut up his underwear and peel it off gingerly. He lost his dignity, other than his pubic hair that day. The rear of it was still stuck to his bottom like for three days before it finally peeled off! His butt suffered a harsh reaction from the glue and he was walking around and sitting gingerly for a week! Those were the good old days!" Adam chuckled amusingly.

"Look, I can see where you're coming from. But I don't know what you want with Jeff and until I get a chance to talk and settle things with him, I want you to leave him alone. He's with me!" Randy reiterated and took his eyes off the road to give Adam a steady look. "I'm not letting him go without a fight!"

"Seriously Randy, judging from your actions so far, I thought you were planning on giving him up!" Adam fixed him with a cold look.

Randy let out an exasperated sigh. "Why is everyone assuming that? I haven't spoken to Jeff yet! And since when did you become interested in guys? You like women, remember? Curves, big boobs, hot pussies, legs that go on for miles, when did you change your mind?"

Adam shrugged carelessly and said, "To be honest, I've never looked at a guy before. I messed up hooking up with Amy. But we're talking about Jeff here. I've never realized how much he means to me until I lost him."

He startled himself when the words left his mouth. It came out before he could think and now, Randy was staring at him. _"Fine, so the truth is out! Better late than never!"_ he thought to himself.

Meeting his eyes steadily, Adam said, "And because we are friends and tag partners, I'm giving you a friendly warning. I'm going in hot pursuit one Jeff Hardy!" He folded his arms with a determined look on his face. He would work around Matt. Jeff's current disposition towards him had been leaning in his favor. He intended to capitalize on it.

Randy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and said, "To hell you are! And as a friendly gesture, I'm telling you that I'm not letting anyone, including you, come near Jeff! Don't forget, you have to go through Matt as well! He's not letting you anywhere near his brother!" he reminded him.

"Well, I remember Matt saying he wants you to stay away from Jeff as well!" Adam said with a smirk.

Randy turned into the hotel car park lot and stopped the vehicle. He turned to face Adam. "So, both of us are banned from seeing Jeff. What are we going to do about it? You know Matt better than I do. He strikes me as someone who would not hesitate to point a shotgun at me if I so much as make a threatening move towards his brother."

"You're right on that. Matt is very protective of Jeff. I should know. He'll tear us limb from limb if Jeff gets hurt," Adam agreed totally with him. He tapped a finger contemplatively on his chin and said, "But, Matt is the least of our worries right now. We need to deal with Scott first."

Against his will, Randy found himself collaborating with Adam. "What do you have in mind?" he asked cautiously. Adam always had the perfect plan for everything. He wasn't called the ultimate opportunist for nothing!

Initially, Adam actually planned on taking care of Scott himself. But considering that Scott had been severely beaten up, he was sure the man would be calling in his reinforcements and delivering some payback on his own. He was going to need Randy's help to take care of him and his friends.

"I think we should pay Scott a visit and deliver a personal message to him. He really shouldn't go about running his mouth and spreading ill rumors about Jeff. And I'm willing to bet he's not going to leave things alone after what you guys did to him. You guys got him good, huh?" and when Randy nodded and grinned with satisfaction, he added firmly, "He's not going to let it rest. He'll be back. We can persuade Matt to see things our way and convince him that he needs us to keep an eye on Jeff. After all, he's not on the same brand as Jeff, we are."

"So, what do you suggest?" Randy asked, although he had an inkling where Adam was leading to.

"Let us go talk to Hunter and strike a bargain with him. No convincing Vince to let both Hardys stay on the same brand. We need his help to stop any negotiation. Are you on this with me?"

Randy realized that Adam was right. Even though he hated going behind Matt's back, he realized that it might be his only chance of getting anywhere near Jeff. Letting out a sigh of resignation, he said, "Lets go and see Hunter now."

"And then, we look up Scott and sort everything out, once and for all!" Adam said in a cold tone. He couldn't wait to deliver his own punishment for what the man forced Jeff to do when he was with him.

* * *

Reviews are deeply appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for the reviews!

It's hard resisting the urge to bring Mark in each chapter. I like him playing the protective role to Jeff but I always messed up because I know he will wind up cutting the rest off if he makes his appearance. *sigh* I have to try to keep him out but his muse is playing with my mind. Lets take this one chapter at a time, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 7

"Tell me, why should I help you? What do I get to gain?" Hunter was lounging lazily against the couch. His guests were none other than Adam and Randy. They had turned up outside his hotel room a few minutes ago and requested to speak to him in private.

"What everyone in the WWE wants, a championship title shot! You do me this favor and I'll give up my title shot ….. to you." Adam was pleased to see that he had caught Hunter's full attention now.

He leaned forward eagerly. "You're sure about this? You're willing to give it up to me if I do this for you?"

Hunter was actually taken aback by the offer. Title shots didn't just drop into anyone's lap. Currently, Adam was in the fore running for the next title shot and for him to trade it away casually for a simple favor like getting Vince to turn down Matt's request to put Jeff on the same brand as him, seemed to him to be somewhat of an unfair trade. But who was he to argue since he was gaining the upper hand in the situation.

Adam nodded and said, "I think I just made myself crystal clear. So, how about it? Do we have a deal or not?"

Randy was struck speechless. He never expected Adam to sacrifice his title shot. He was beginning to realize just how desperate Adam wanted to be near Jeff again and was wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life by agreeing to his plan. Adam had proven he was tenacious when he wanted something really bad. His action just showed that he was prepared to give up a lot to keep Jeff on the same brand, without his brother's interference. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, already regretting his decision. He glanced at Adam uneasily. Having worked with him closely, he knew Adam was fiercely competitive and a man not to be taken lightly. It was too late to back out now. He decided to keep a close eye over things and make sure he didn't end up losing Jeff to him.

Hunter stared at Adam with disbelief. His mouth slowly curved into a smile. He put out his hand and Adam grasped it and both men sealed the deal with a firm handshake. "You just got yourself a deal!" Hunter said with a huge grin on his face.

Adam released his hand and said, "Once you come through with your part of the deal, I'll talk to Vince myself. Now, you have to excuse us. Randy and I have some other business to take care of," and got to his feet. Randy followed suit, wearing a thoughtful look on his face.

Hunter looked over at him and frowned. "It's not really my business but how does Randy come into the picture?" he asked Adam.

Adam let his gaze fall on Randy. Both men stared at each other and Adam spoke, without taking his eyes off him, "Both of us are after the same thing and for the time being, we need to work together."

Randy knew then that his fears had been confirmed. He had to be very careful around Adam. Adam would not hesitate to go through him to get to Jeff.

Sensing the tension between the two men, Hunter hesitated before saying, "Look, I feel like I've cheated you on the deal. Tell you what, if you need help on anything else, just let me know."

Adam's eyes travelled towards Hunter and a smile broke across his face. "As a matter of fact, I do need your help on something else."

Hunter motioned for them to sit back down and waited for Adam to speak.

"Matt, Randy and some of the guys got into a brawl last night with Scott and his friends," Adam started to say but Randy cut him off, "Adam, I don't think we should go there," he said on a warning note. Vince would have their heads if he found out they were fighting in public. It was bad publicity and would tarnish the company's image.

Adam hesitated, realizing he could get everybody into trouble if he wasn't careful. But Hunter assured them, "Listen, every word that you say stays in this room. I won't say anything to Vince."

Seeing their relieved faces, he pressed on, "You mentioned Scott, as in Scott Levy, Raven?" When Adam nodded, he asked, "What happened?"

Adam turned to Randy and said, "Maybe you should tell him, I wasn't there when it happened."

Randy decided that he might as well. Hunter could probably be the best person who could help them deal with Scott. He related the bomb that Scott had dropped on them about Jeff when he was in TNA and how they had pummeled the man and his two friends mercilessly outside a club for the outrage and humiliation. He exchanged looks with Adam, unsure if they should mention anything about Jeff's suicide attempt. But Adam took over and told Hunter everything. He revealed that they just got back from the hospital after spending the night there to help Matt keep vigil over Jeff.

"Scott and his friends aren't going to leave things alone. I foresee him causing major problems for Jeff and I'm afraid, he's going to make life very difficult for him and for some of us too," he informed Hunter.

Hunter absorbed everything quietly and finally said, "It seems odd to me that the both of you are getting yourselves embroiled in a situation that, in the first place, has got nothing to do with you. Is there something here that I should about?" and waited for their response. He could actually feel the waves of tension flowing off the two men.

For once, Adam remained silent but Randy spoke up. "Jeff and I are together. He's with me!" he reiterated firmly, fixing Adam with a steady look, challenging him to dispute his claim.

Hunter looked from one man to another and realized they were having a confrontation. Both men wanted Jeff but they were forced to work together to keep Jeff on the same show. _"This is getting more interesting by the minute! Hmm … I wonder how long they can keep it together before they're at each other's neck!"_ he mused silently to himself.

The long silence ensued until Hunter broke it, "Do you need my help to deal with Scott?"

He was more than willing to help. He didn't like what Scott was doing to Jeff. He remembered how trusting and easy going Jeff used to be back then until his drug issue became a stumbling block. And upon his recent return, he had noticed that Jeff had been keeping a very low profile. The news that he and Randy was an item took him by complete surprise. He hadn't seen Jeff hanging out with anyone. But what threw him off was that Adam had made the ultimate sacrifice by putting his title shot on the line to help Jeff. It could only mean one thing, and that was, Adam had fallen hard for the young Hardy boy!

Adam broke the stare and gave Hunter a half grin, "We would appreciate any help forthcoming. We need to stop Scott from spreading those vicious rumors about Jeff and we don't want him harassing Jeff, now or ever!"

Hunter nodded. "You don't need to go and see him personally to deliver your message across. He's not going to listen to you and you don't want to get arrested for putting your hands on him. He can press charges against you. Leave him to me. I know what to do to get him to leave Jeff alone."

Adam and Randy were startled by Hunter's readiness to help. What they didn't know was that he never liked Scott. He was a man who took great pride in his work and worked hard to get where he was. Many people said that he used his family connection to the McMahons by marriage to Stephanie to get to those numerous title shots. He knew that people would always talk regardless of the truth and chose to ignore them. He knew exactly where he stood within the company. He was grateful for everything they had done for him thus far. But Scott, on the other hand, had never shown any respect or gratitude for what the company did for him in the past. After his release, he had the gall to sue the company for cheating him of healthcare and other benefits. Vince had made it very clear that he would never take Scott back.

"What are you going to do?" Adam couldn't help asking.

Hunter smirked. "I have my ways. Let me know if you need anything else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make some calls."

Both men thanked him and took their leave and Hunter got down to business. WWE and TNA would always be rivals in the business but he considered TNA healthy competition. They might be rivals in the public eye but Hunter still kept in touch with some of his buddies over at TNA. But, he wasn't going to admit that to anyone, especially, not to Vince. Lifting the phone, he called his good friend, Jeff Jarrett, owner of TNA. Just one phone call and Scott would be dealt with. Either he did as told or he would be fired. It was that simple. After exchanging pleasantries with Jarrett, Hunter explained the reason for the call, relating what Randy and Adam told him without mentioning their names. He asked Jarrett for his help.

"Jeff has only been back for about three months and now he's in the hospital because Scott pushed him over the edge with his vicious slander. He's deliberately making things difficult for the young man. What can you do to help?"

"Jeff's a good kid. He's a real hard worker, quietly passionate about the business but easily disillusioned. I heard about the rumors back then and I was skeptical until I saw the cuts and bruises on him. But, he didn't come forward and I couldn't do anything to help him. So, Scott is after him again. That man had a control issue! I've to do something about it this time! I'll speak to him. You have my word that he won't go anywhere near Jeff!"

"Thanks man, I owe you one! If you need anything from me, just let me know." Once again, Jarrett had come through for him, just like he did for the other Kliq members, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. They still remained close knitted till this day.

"I'll take you up on the offer some other time. I'll call Scott right away and deal with him. Catch up with you later," and Jarrett hung up.

Hunter sat back with a pleased look on his face. He felt good about himself. He had just won himself a title shot by doing something good for a change. Nothing underhanded, just lending a helping hand to those who needed it. His thoughts went to the triangle relationship of Randy, Adam and Jeff and somehow, he couldn't help chuckling. It would be interesting to see how that would turn out. And then, an idea hit him. He played it in his mind and he saw the potential in that storyline.

"Need to talk to Vince and sell it to him. I got this feeling that he's going to love it!" Hunter chuckled to himself before picking up the phone. But first things first, he had to talk to Vince about Matt's request. Matt had called him earlier, just before Randy and Adam turned up, requesting his help to talk Vince around to letting the Hardy Boyz stay together. Hunter couldn't see that happening and had told Matt that Vince wouldn't go for it. He didn't know that Jeff was lying in the hospital at that time. Matt didn't mention it because he knew how vulnerable Jeff was. The less people knew about his suicide attempt, the easier it would be for Jeff to face them. Now that Hunter knew about the circumstances surrounding Matt's request, he couldn't help feeling sorry for Jeff. But, he consoled himself that he had made it up to him by ensuring that Scott kept his distance from him. Jarrett was a strict enforcer and Hunter had faith that he would keep Scott in line.

He spoke to Vince about Matt's request and as anticipated, it was a no go. But Vince said he would consider teaming the brothers up from time to time to face tag team competition across the brands. Hunter heaved a sigh of relief. He had done his part, that title shot was as good as his! He then sold his new found idea to Vince who was over the moon with it. But, before he built it into the storyline, he insisted that DX face Rated RKO and headline the main event at the next pay per view. Hunter agreed to it, knowing it was bound to happen. He was looking forward to finishing their feud with Rated RKO and start working towards getting the singles championship gold. Vince told him to get in touch with Shawn and check if he could return earlier. They needed to work out the scripts for the next few weeks to build up towards the next main event at New Year's Resolution.

After promising that he would get on it immediately, he hanged up. He called Shawn next and was glad to hear that his dad was recovering well. Shawn assured him that he would be returning to work at their next show in his hometown, San Antonio, Texas. Everything was settled. Hunter was pleased to hear that things were moving along as planned. Now, all he had to do was to call Adam and let him know that he had kept his part of the deal. His face turned somber at the thought of telling Matt that his request was turned down.

~*~

Shannon couldn't help fussing around Jeff. Matt had just brought him back from the hospital and decided that Jeff was to stay with them until he made arrangements for Chris to room with him. Hunter had called him a few minutes ago and left him utterly disappointed. But Hunter said something that got Matt thinking that he knew something was going on. He told him that if he or Jeff needed help in any way, he could call on him anytime. Setting his thoughts aside for the moment, Matt got Jeff settled down. Shannon was dispatched to get Jeff's stuff from his room. He wanted to have a heart to heart talk with his brother.

As soon as Shannon left, Matt sat his brother down in front of him and told him in a stern voice. "I want you to listen to me real good, Jeffro. God knows how much I love you but trying to end your life is something you better not try again! Daddy worked himself to the bone to raise us and you'll only break his heart if you leave this way. I want you to promise me that you won't try anything like that again!"

Jeff hung his head down in shame and a lonely tear rolled down his cheek. Matt let out a sigh and softened his tone, "I know you're hurting but it's not the end of the world. I'm worried about you. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you. What am I supposed to tell Daddy? He's getting along in years. I don't think he can take the blow. Please, promise big brother you won't do it again!"

Jeff lifted his head and Matt could see the sorrow in his eyes. He reached forward and hugged him. "Whatever it is, I will always be here for you. You can talk to me." He released him to study his face closely and added, "Give Randy some time to come around. I've already explained to him what Scott did to you back then. If he wants to be with you, he'll come back to you. If not, then it is better to break off before you get deeper into the relationship."

Jeff leaned his head against his brother's shoulder and whispered, "I know. I don't blame him, I don't blame anyone! I did it in a moment of despair. I'm really sorry, Matty. I promise I won't do it again."

At Jeff's words, a sense of relief washed over him. Matt squeezed him gently and said, "I'm really glad to hear you say that. I enlisted Hunter's help to convince Vince to put us together but Vince said no. Even though we can't be together, you know you can always call me anytime. And Jeff, I read your note. Don't ever feel that you're a burden cos' you're not! You're my precious baby brother and I'll do anything for you! And don't forget, you can always go to Chris if you have any problems."

Jeff nodded silently. At that moment, Shannon came back. He made his way towards them and said, "He seems pretty lonesome lying on the bed, waiting for you to return," he said as he handed Cookie Monster over to him.

Jeff hugged it tightly to him and gave Shannon a grateful smile. Shannon sat down beside him and put his arm around Jeff. "We've been best friends since elementary school. You could have called and told me you were upset. I would have dropped everything and come to you, Jeffy." There was a hurt look on his face.

"Oh Shanny, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Jeff apologized and hugged his friend.

Shannon gave him a small smile and said, "It's okay but don't ever do it again. I was frantic when Matt told me what you did."

"I'm truly sorry for making everyone worried," Jeff said forlornly.

"Shall we just put this behind us? Now, are you hungry? You want to go out and eat? But, if you're not up to it, we could always order take in," Shannon suggested.

"I'm not hungry. I'll just stay here and rest for a bit. You and Matt go on ahead without me," Jeff said.

Matt kissed him fondly on the cheek and got up. "I'm not hungry either. I want you to stay here and rest. Shannon will stay and keep you company. I have to go talk to Chris and make arrangement for you to stay with him. I'll bring back food for all of us later."

After Matt left, Shannon lay down beside Jeff and watched him play listlessly with his comfort toy. He could read Jeff's moods and knew he was still feeling depressed.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked in a worried tone. He wished Jeff would tell him what was wrong. Matt had yet to fill him in.

Jeff feigned a smile and said, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"You're lying to me. I'm feeling so guilty right now. To think I was enjoying myself while you were so upset last night! You want to tell me what's wrong? You may feel better after talking about it. I don't like seeing you like this. It reminds me of the time when you came back from TNA. You hardly spoke and everyone was worried about you. What's wrong Jeff? You know you can tell me anything. We are best friends." To his dismay, Jeff's eyes welled up with tears.

"Please don't cry, I didn't mean to get you all upset!" Shannon reached out to thumb his tears away.

Jeff choked out, "It hurts so much!"

Shannon's eyes narrowed, "Was Randy mean to you?"

Jeff struggled to compose himself and managed to speak in a quavering voice, "I was foolish to think that anyone would love me."

"Oh Jeff, what makes you say that? You're a lovable guy! If you're not my best friend, I would jump you within a heartbeat!" and gave him a cheeky grin, trying to lighten the mood. He was trying to figure out what was going on. He guessed that Randy must be the root of the problem.

"It's Randy, isn't it? What did he do to upset you?" he asked, his cheeks puffing up with anger.

"Scott told him and everyone that I was the locker slut back in TNA," Jeff choked out as hot tears rolled furiously down his face.

Shannon's mouth gaped open with shock. So, that was what happened! No wonder Jeff was so upset! His eyes narrowed with fury and he hissed, "I swear that if I see that sonabitch, I'm going to put a bullet between his eyes and cut out his black heart! Why the hell can't he leave you alone? Hasn't he done enough?"

"All this time and he's not done tormenting me. It's too late anyway. Randy and the others would never see me the same way again" and Jeff buried his face in the pillow and cried. Cookie Monster lay squashed underneath him, clutched tight against him.

Shannon tried his best to comfort him. "If Randy feels that way, it's his loss! You deserve someone who loves you for who you are. You did nothing wrong. Scott was the one who abused you. Did you tell Randy what happened? I'm actually surprised that he would believe the things Scott said because I can see he really likes you. What did he say to you?"

Jeff turned to give him a sorrowful look. "Nothing. He didn't say anything. He let go of me like I was unclean or something and gave me this look. I … I just couldn't face him and ran away."

"Oh Jeff, you shouldn't have! I mean, he must be in shock. Give him time. He'll come around once you explain everything to him. I'm sure he'll understand," Shannon said.

"You think so?" Jeff asked, with a tinge of hope in his voice.

Shannon gave him a reassuring smile. "Anyone can see that Randy adores you. And you know what? Matt is not going to admit it but he likes Randy. He's reserving his judgment until he knows him better."

Jeff let out a shuddering breath. It wasn't often that his brother took to someone so quickly. Matt had always been a good judge of character and Jeff valued his opinions. It was good to hear that his brother liked Randy. Maybe Shannon was right. There was still hope for him that Randy would come around in due time.

Shannon was glad that he was getting through to Jeff. "Come on, try to think positive. You've been through a lot and I don't blame you for feeling depressed, but talk to someone about it instead of beating yourself up with it. Things aren't really that bad once you talk about it."

Jeff realized that he did feel better after confiding his fears to his best friend. "Thanks Shanny, for putting things in perspective for me."

"No problem, that's what friends are for." He suddenly let out a huge yawn and rubbed his eyes. "Why don't we both take a nap? I'm all tuckered out!"

"You must have been very busy last night," Jeff gave him a wan smile.

Shannon grinned wickedly at him, "You can say that again! Carlito is a beast in bed! He kept me up all night!"

Jeff couldn't help letting out a small giggle. "You're a horn dog! I bet you enjoyed every minute of it!"

Shannon nodded emphatically. "You bet! Guess what? He told me he wants to see me again! We have a date tonight! Want to come along? I'm sure he won't mind."

Jeff shook his head, "I don't want to spoil your little party. I'll just stay in and sketch or something."

"You need to get out, Jeff. Don't let what people say and think put you down. Go out and have fun! There are plenty of decent guys around. I tell you what. I'll ask Carlito to bring his cute friends along and we can have a group outing instead. He told me that Morrison wants to get to know you better but he's keeping his distance because of Randy. Come on, say you'll come. It would be fun!"

"I really don't feel comfortable with anyone right now. I don't know what the others think of me after last night. And Randy may think the worse of me if he sees me going out with another guy."

Eyes twinkling mischievously, Shannon said, "Serves him right for not having faith in you! Come to think of it, I think it's a great idea! We can gauge if he is genuinely serious about you. If he gets jealous, then we know he has feelings for you. But if he turns a blind eye, then, you might as well forget him. No point mooning over him if he isn't interested.

Jeff looked undecided and Shannon pressed on. "Come on, Matt and I will be leaving tomorrow. Just spend the night with us."

That did it. Jeff sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Okay, but it's just an outing. Don't try to fix me up with anyone. You promise?"

Shannon grinned and unbeknownst to Jeff, whilst keeping his fingers crossed at his back, he swore, "Scout's honor!"

………………

Later that evening ……….

The group met at the hotel lobby. The plan was dinner, bowling and then drinks at a bar and then to bed. Matt and Shannon were leaving at ten in the morning. Jeff would move in to stay with Chris that night.

Jeff tried to be inconspicuous by hanging at the back. Carlito had brought John and Morrison along with him and Matt and Chris joined them as well. John could tell how awkward Jeff felt and made his way to his side.

"Hey, glad to see you can join us," he greeted him with a warm friendly smile. Jeff glanced at him shyly, returning his smile.

On a spur of the moment, John reached out impulsively and put his arm around Jeff's waist. "Come on, we don't want to get left behind" and guided him forward to the front.

He realized that Morrison was gawking at them and took pleasure in seeing the envious look on his face. He smirked and then noticed that both Matt and Chris were watching him closely as well. The smirk disappeared as nervousness took over. He felt uncomfortable under their eyes. They were watching his every move. John felt empathy towards Jeff. He couldn't understand why Randy chose to distance himself from him right now. In spite of what they heard from Scott, John highly doubted the truth of his words. He had never seen the enigma mingling freely with anyone. He believed Scott was out to cause trouble and he wanted to lend Jeff his support. Mustering up his courage, he ignored the attention he was getting and leaning towards Jeff, spoke quietly into his ear, "Please don't feel awkward. You have nothing to fear. You are among friends," he reassured him.

He stopped when Jeff turned to give him a grateful smile. He could feel him relaxing under his arm.

"Don't worry. No one here is judging you. If anyone has a problem with you, let me deal with him!"

The genuine smile that lit up Jeff's face encouraged him to grow bolder. He drew him closer and said, "Will you do me a favor?" and when Jeff gave him a quizzical look, he said, "If anyone asks if we're together, tell them yes because I feel so fine right now with you on my arm!" and winked at him. His dimples deepened as he grinned broadly at him.

Jeff couldn't help liking him. He found himself feeling more at ease. It was time he started mingling with his co-workers. "Thanks for making me more comfortable. I really appreciate it, John."

John's face lit up with pleasure. Finally, he had broken down his barriers!

"No need to thank me. We're drawing attention if you haven't noticed. We make a handsome couple, if I may say so myself!" making Jeff blush to his roots. He was feeling damn proud of himself. Randy was a fool to believe Scott's words. John saw it as an opportunity to step in and be a friend to the quiet, soft-spoken enigma. If Randy didn't see fit to stand by him, he decided he would take his place. He wasn't going to let anyone intimidate Jeff!

As they were heading towards the exit, Randy stepped out from the lift and his eyes narrowed at the sight of John's arm around Jeff's waist. In a few quick strides, he covered the distance and from behind, pulled Jeff from John's grasp by his arm.

"Let go of him right now!" Randy hissed as he drew Jeff possessively to his side. The company halted at the commotion.

John put up his hands to placate him and said, "Woah there! Take it easy, Randy. I'm not doing anything!"

"It sure as hell didn't look like you weren't doing anything! You had your hands on him!" Randy rasped out angrily. He felt a hand clasped his shoulder. He whipped around to face Matt.

"I thought I told you not to come near Jeff until you're sure about this relationship," Matt said quietly.

Randy turned to Jeff. "I've been so stupid! I should have known better than to doubt you, Jeff. Please forgive me?"

Jeff was overwhelmed and was about to tell him all was forgiven when Shannon drew him back and put himself between them. He glared up at the ex-Evolution member who stood half a foot taller than him.

"Just like that, you get to choose if you want him back? That's it? I don't think so!"

Randy's mouth twitched, and so did some others. It was quite an amusing sight to see the puny North Carolinian standing up to one of the most intimidating figure in the WWE. Carlito looked on proud. His fiery lover had a fighting spirit that would put most to shame.

Jeff tried to get Shannon's attention by tugging on his friend's arm but he brushed him away. He continued his tirade. "You may be one of the biggest superstars in this company but it doesn't give you the right to treat people poorly! So, now you decide that you want him back! Do you really expect him to come running to you?"

Shannon let out a low laugh, "Not so easy, buster!" and put his hands on his hips. He was pleased with the results but he had no intention of letting Randy get away so easily. His only concern was that Jeff would intervene and spoil his fun.

John couldn't control his amusement and finally, snickers escaped him. Carlito turned to glare at him. John put his hands up in apology and turned away but the quaking of his shoulders gave him away. Chris and Morrison were on the verge of spluttering with laughter. As for Matt, well … he was glad that Randy finally came through. He never doubted him but he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Look, I'm really sorry. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you, Jeff. I'll do anything! Just give me another chance," Randy pleaded with him.

Shannon was about to list out the things he would have to do to earn Jeff's forgiveness when Adam pushed his way through. "Come on, Randy. Stop playing games with these people. They're smarter than they look. You can't fool them."

Randy stared aghast at him. And then, it dawned on him what Adam was trying to do. "I know what you're trying to do, but it's not …" but Adam cut him off in mid speech and spoke on his behalf, "Look, everyone makes mistakes. Randy here knows he has wronged Jeff. Give him a chance because I've worked with him and I can vouch for him. He's a good man."

Randy looked at him stupefied. It was only when Matt spoke that he realized Adam's real intention.

"Come on, Jeff, you don't need this. Lets get out of here!" and urged his reluctant brother along. The others followed quickly and as soon as they were out of sight, Randy turned his anger on Adam. "Damn you for your interference! Look what you did!"

Adam shrugged carelessly and said, "I warned you before. I want Jeff and I'm not going to let you take him from me!" and sauntered away.

Randy raked his fingers through his hair in exasperation. Adam had Matt doubting him now. What was he going to do?

* * *

Reviews are deeply appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Reviews = Appreciation. Thank you all, for the wonderful reviews! And have a Happy Easter!

* * *

Chapter 8

John watched silently as Jeff exchanged heated words with Matt on the other side of the table. The next moment, Jeff got up, on the verge of tears and strode out of the restaurant. Matt was about to go after him when Chris put his hand out to stay him before getting up and hurrying after Jeff. Shannon looked upset. He didn't expect things to turn out the way it did. He wanted Randy and Jeff to get back together but after he had his fun with Randy. But, how was he to know that Matt was having second thoughts. Matt wasn't sure anymore about Randy and told Jeff to stop seeing him.

After a moment's hesitation, John got up to follow.

"Let Chris handle it, John," Morrison spoke up quietly. He could tell that John was taking a personal interest in the whole thing. John was an overall good guy. He was one of the biggest superstars on the roster and one might say the most popular. The man was one of the most down to earth people he had ever met. He held no airs and made friends easily. His warm nature endeared him to many and he was well liked. Grudgingly, Morrison had to admit that John had done what many had failed to do. He had managed to break down Jeff's barriers and warm up to him. He couldn't help feeling somewhat envious of him. Morrison was actually glad that Jeff was coming out of his shell and hanging out with them. His first night out had brought him and Randy together. Last night was a disaster, because they had the misfortune of bumping first into Adam and then, Scott. He was in total agreement with John. Both didn't buy Scott's story. Morrison had personally tried to get close to Jeff but he had shied away. He could only conclude that Scott had a personal vendetta against Jeff. He was deliberately sowing discord between Jeff and Randy and unfortunately, had succeeded. When Randy came forward to patch things up with Jeff, he was glad that he had realized his mistake. But Adam had to turn up and spoil everything. His words bothered Morrison deeply. They sounded false to his ears. He didn't grasp Adam's intention until he overheard the snatches of conversation between Matt and Jeff and realized that Matt was beginning to doubt Randy because of what Adam had said.

"I'll just go check on them. Things are already blown out of proportion," John told him and made his way out.

Morrison shook his head but kept his silence. He watched Carlito who was trying his utmost to cheer Shannon up. Matt just sat there, alone and looking very troubled. They had not even ordered their food yet.

Morrison hesitated before getting up and making his way to Matt's side of the table. Matt threw him a questioning look as he took the chair vacated by Jeff.

"Can we talk?" Morrison asked quietly.

Matt let out a sigh of resignation and said, "Guess so. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Look, we don't know each other but I need to ask you this. Do you trust Randy?" he asked Matt.

Matt looked startled at the question. It was replaced by a look of uncertainty. It told Morrison what he needed to know.

"I guess as much. You did trust him but you're not sure now. It's because of what Adam said, isn't it?" Morrison asked.

Matt studied him carefully before speaking cautiously, "How did you know?"

Morrison shrugged, "You could have said no, I don't trust Randy, but you didn't. It shows you did trust him but you're beginning to have doubts because of Adam," he pointed out.

Matt gave him a wry smile. "You're very intuitive," he commented. The smile disappeared and he spoke in a subdued tone, "I don't know what to think anymore. Jeff is upset with me because I stopped him from getting back with Randy." He sighed heavily, "I'm worried about him."

"John and I will watch over him," Morrison assured him. "If you haven't noticed, Jeff is warming up to John. John has gone after him. I'm sure he'll talk Jeff around to seeing things in perspective," he told him with a smile.

And for the first time that evening, Matt actually smiled. "Thanks, I really appreciate all your help, but …" and he hesitated. He had confided in Chris and told him about Jeff's suicide bid. Chris was shocked and had promised that he would watch over Jeff closely. But, Morrison and John didn't know just how fragile Jeff was at the moment. Even though his brother had promised he would not do anything foolish, Matt was afraid that with everything going on, Jeff might be pushed over the edge again. He felt utterly helpless at the moment.

"Did something happen last night after the fight?" Morrison asked him suddenly. That threw Matt off. He didn't know how to answer him without revealing too much until Morrison said, "John and I were worried about Jeff. We decided to check on him this morning. He wasn't in his room but the door was unlocked. We told Chris and he said he must be staying with you. When we met up with Carlito and Shannon later, Shannon mentioned that you were both at the hospital. He didn't tell us why though."

Matt made a decision then. He couldn't be there to watch Jeff and he needed any help he could get, and John and Morrison struck him as being genuinely concerned for Jeff's wellbeing. They were closer to Jeff's age and would most probably hit it off. He couldn't help noticing that Jeff was reluctant to go to Chris. Chris had always been close to Adam and both men were good friends. Jeff probably felt awkward confiding in Chris.

"Something did happen last night. Jeff tried to kill himself with an overdose of sleeping pills" Matt told him.

Morrison was stunned by the revelation. He remained silent as Matt said, "Adam was the one who found him and we managed to get him to the hospital on time. He was only discharged this afternoon."

Morrison shook his head in disbelief. John was right. Things had been blown out of proportion. After a moment's silence, he said, "I'm really sorry. I can understand now why you're so worried about your brother."

"I don't know what to do. Vince refused to put us together and I'm afraid to leave Jeff. I just don't know what he'll do next."

The distressed look on Matt's face prompted Morrison to say, "I promise that we will keep a close watch over him. We won't let anything happen to him."

His comforting words wrung a grateful smile from Matt and he said, "Thanks. Let me give you my number in case you need to reach me."

The two men exchanged numbers and looked up to see Jeff being led back by John and Chris. He still looked crestfallen though. He was guided to sit on Matt's right. He glanced uncertainly at his brother, who spoke quietly to him, "I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want you to get hurt, Jeff," he explained.

"But, what if you're wrong about Randy? I thought you like him. What changed your mind?" Jeff sent him a woeful look. He didn't understand why Matt could change his mind so quickly. Only that morning, he was just telling him to give Randy time to come around. And now, he was telling him to steer clear of him. They had been through it several times already and Matt refused to relent.

"He's friends with Adam and I don't trust Adam! I don't want you getting hurt," he told him firmly.

Jeff bristled with anger. "Chris and Adam are friends too! You trust Chris, so why not Randy?"

Matt took a double back. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Woah there! Time out, fellas! Why don't we continue this discussion after we get some food into our bellies? You know what they say, a hungry man is an angry man," John cut in. He saw no point in letting them carry on as it would only serve to drive Jeff out of the restaurant again. It took him and Chris long enough to persuade him to come back.

Chris cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "John's right. Lets eat first. We can work things out after bellies are filled and temperaments have cooled."

Everyone started to shift as John moved to sit beside Jeff whilst Morrison stayed put on Matt's left. John tried to ease the tension by telling funny anecdotes with Chris helping him. Jeff slowly lightened up and that put Matt more at ease. After dinner, Jeff excused himself to go outside for a smoke. John didn't want him to go alone and went with him, although he didn't smoke himself. The air was chilly and Jeff huddled into his jacket, leaning back against the wall and puffing quickly. He wanted to finish his cigarette and get back indoors.

"Mind if I ask you a personal question?" John asked as he leaned next to him, thrusting his hands into his pockets to keep warm.

Jeff cocked his head and gave him a quizzical look before finally nodding. "Shoot, what is it you want to know?"

"Do you love Randy?"

The question took him by surprise. He mulled over it and spoke hesitatingly, "I …. I think so but we've only known each other for two days."

John held steadily onto his eyes and said, "You were upset because Randy doubted you. And now, you are going to take him back without further questions asked. Don't you think that's kind of hasty?"

Jeff frowned. "Are you trying to tell me something, John? I'm not that good at reading between the lines."

"I'll be frank then. Beating around the bush doesn't work for me either." John paused to gather his thoughts, choosing his words carefully, "You just said so yourself that you've just met Randy. You hardly know him. I have to agree with Matt on this. Your brother is just looking out for you. He wants you to be careful. I know you have feelings for Randy but maybe, you should take things slow. Give yourselves time to find out more about each other before you make a commitment. Randy could well break your heart if you're wrong about him. It's better to be safe than be sorry," he said solemnly.

Jeff stayed silent and pondered over his words. He knew that they were right. He was always impulsive and tended to follow his heart than listen to reason. His past recklessness had caused him deeply. He had thought he was in love with Scott back then and had surrendered his body and soul to him because he thought that was what love was all about, making sacrifices without question. And looked at what it got him. He barely managed to escape with his soul intact and his self-esteem had been severely impaired, till now.

Jeff spoke in a pain-filled voice. "It feels good to be held, to be loved and to love again. After what Scott did to me, I was afraid to trust my own feelings again. And then, Randy came along." He spoke wistfully, his mouth curving into a soft, tender smile, "He makes me feel so alive again. He gave me hope." Sighing deeply, he said, "I've never felt this way for a long time. I don't want to lose him, John. I was so scared when he doubted me. I thought he didn't love me. And now, he has come around but Matt doesn't trust him. I'm so confused. My heart tells me he's the one I can trust but I trust Matt's judgment as well. He is uncanny like that. I really don't know what to think and do anymore."

"You've known your brother all your life. You've only met Randy forty-eight hours ago. Trust has to be earned, Jeff. Falling in love is the easy part. It's keeping the trust that's difficult. Most relationships failed because there is a lack of trust or the trust has been broken. Randy might very well be in love with you but he did have his doubts. It doesn't mean he doesn't love you. It takes time to build trust between two people. It's not spontaneous like love is. Matt is not telling you to give Randy up. He's just saying take time to find out if he can be trusted. If you're worried that you may lose him because you're being cautious, don't be because if he's the right man for you, he'll wait for you. True love has a way of bringing two people together in the end."

Against his will, Jeff found himself smiling at John's philosophy. He puffed on his cigarette one last time before grounding it down with his heel and turned back to John, "How come you're not attached yet? You have the looks, the brawns, the brains. You're a good catch! I don't get why you're still single."

John chuckled with amusement, "I might ask you the same thing! You're gorgeous, sensitive and just ooze with sensuality." Leaning forward with eyes twinkling merrily, he whispered, "I would do anything to be your boyfriend!"

Jeff blushed at the compliment and punched him friendly on the arm. "You're a flatterer as well. Do honey words fall so easily from your lips?"

John let out a hearty laugh and said, "I wish! Half the time, I don't know what comes out of my mouth! I guess it depends on who's standing before me." His tone turned slightly husky as he said in low overtones, "Right now, your very presence inspires me to say naughty things and think naughty thoughts!" He was tickled to see Jeff flush with embarrassment.

"John, are you flirting with me?" Jeff asked somewhat awkwardly after a while.

"I believe I am. Do you mind?" John asked softly. He didn't want to scare him off. He was just starting to get him to lower his barriers. There was something about Jeff that drew him in. He was prepared to start on a friendly footing, friends first and see where it would take them.

"I …. I'm flattered but I'm not sure if …" but he was saved from explaining himself.

"Hey, it's all good. No explanations needed. I'm the type of guy to say what's on my mind. I hope I didn't offend or embarrass you. I want you to know that I really like you and I hope you like me too."

"I do like you, John!" Jeff told him earnestly.

"That's all I need to know," John said as he pushed off against the wall and said, "Shall we head back in? Matt's waiting for you. I hope you guys settle things amicably. He can't leave without any peace of mind knowing that you're still angry with him."

Jeff nodded and muttered, "I know he loves me but he worries too much."

John nudged him and said, "That's what big brothers do. You can't fault him for caring. Would you prefer if he turns the other cheek?"

Jeff thought about it and giving him an impish grin, said cheekily, "Yes."

John laughed and shook his head, "Okay, I shouldn't have asked." He put his arm around him in friendly fashion and said, "Come on, it's getting cold. Lets go back in."

As soon as they stepped back into the restaurant, Adam came out from his hiding place across the street.

"As if I haven't had enough on my plate, now John is cutting into the action as well!" he said to himself in an exasperated tone. "I'll never get Jeff alone with everyone hanging around all the time!" He decided he just had to bide his time until Matt left the following morning. He would then try to talk to Jeff. He stared at the doorway, hoping to catch another glimpse of him. After some time, he sighed and turned around. He just had to be patient. Jeff would ultimately be his.

~*~

Scott stared at his own reflection. His right eye was almost swollen shut and his face was covered with bruises. He scowled before sweeping out of the bathroom in a flourish of anger. Getting beat up and then receiving a talk down from Jarrett didn't sink in well with him at all! Jarrett had threatened him with dismissal if he didn't stop harassing Jeff and spreading those vicious rumors. Scott didn't know how he found out but he swore he would find out and get some payback on his own. He sat down on the bed gingerly, holding onto his taped ribs. They hurt like the motherfucker! He was their main target and bore the worse of their kicks and punches.

"I'll pay each and every one of those fuckers back for what they did to me!" he swore to himself.

His mind drifted towards Jeff. Seeing him again had sent his emotions into turmoil. Jeff looked more beautiful than ever! He cursed at himself for letting him get away. He thought he had him cowered and tamed but he had underestimated him. His pet managed to escape and run back home to the safety of big brother's arms. Scott recalled Matt threatening to put him behind bars if he called or came near his brother again. He knew it was not an idle threat and had back off. He had gone on to secure others to take his place but none were like him. They didn't have his sensuality, his raw sexual power that came with an innocence that stoked his lust. All his new pets were unable to satiate his needs. They were tainted. Scott knew he would never find any one like Jeff again. The fact that he had so many people to protect him, including his own boss, Jarrett, infuriated him. He was surprised to see him land a big catch in Randy Orton, a very promising young superstar with so much talent and already a one-time world champion. Scott bristled at the thought of them together. He sighed, knowing he was no match to Randy. He wasn't what he used to be. His status in TNA had been on the decline and he was considering leaving the business and doing something else for a change.

He got up, putting on his long overcoat and made towards the door. He needed a drink. He needed to get out, immerse himself in the crowd and forget his problems for a while. Maybe, his friends would join him later for a couple of drinks. He would call them once he picked a spot.

~*~

Randy cruised slowly at a distance, keeping the group in front of him in sight. He had been following Jeff and the others in his vehicle for the past fifteen minutes. He had chanced upon them while looking for a place to eat. They were making their way on foot, walking briskly. They finally stopped in front of a lighted sign that read "Jackie's Bowl" and went in.

"So, they are going bowling," he muttered to himself. He pulled to the side and climbed out. Hoping he wouldn't be spotted, he pushed the door and stepped in and was greeted by bowling pins knocked down and loud cheers. Trying to remain inconspicuous, he peered around the side and saw that fans had surrounded the group who were busy signing autographs. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he looked around anxiously, trying to find a place where he could watch them without being seen. He spotted the side stairs leading up to the second floor which was a café. He quickly made his way up and was glad to see only a sprinkling of customers. He chose a spot where he could look down yet remain unseen by those below him.

"Oh my God, you're Randy Orton!"

He jumped, startled by the waitress who had come up silently behind him. She looked at him awe struck, barely able to contain her excitement.

He gave her a weak grin and said, "Huh … yes. Can I see the menu, please?" he asked after regaining his composure. This hide and seek game was causing him to be jittery. He felt foolish, sneaking around like a thief in the dark.

The waitress handed him a menu and spoke excitedly, "Please take your time, I'll come back to take your order in a few minutes!" and dashed off into the kitchen to spread the news that Randy Orton was in the house as well!

Not realizing the commotion he had caused, Randy alternated his glances to the menu and to his friends below him. They had taken up two lanes and were starting their game. He wished he could join them but he didn't want to cause any problems. His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he was ravenous. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that morning with Adam. Bringing his full attention to the menu, he made his selection and looked up to gesture to the waitress when he saw in dismay that a group of excited employees and patrons were waiting at the sideline for him to take notice of them. They surged forward in a rush and soon, he was surrounded. An employee went downstairs to tell his co-workers and nearby patrons that Randy Orton was upstairs in the café. Amidst the thunderous sounds of rolling balls striking down pins, the wrestlers heard Randy's name mentioned.

One of the bowlers in the next lane remarked casually, "Doesn't your friend like to bowl? They say he's upstairs alone in the café."

Jeff flushed with pleasure while Matt wore a thunderous look on his face. Jeff craned his neck, looking up, trying to catch a glimpse of him.

Shannon nudged him and whispered, "I bet it wasn't a coincidence. He must have followed you here!" Jeff couldn't keep the smile from his face. Randy followed him there!

Matt looked like he was about to go up and confront Randy when Chris spoke quietly to him, "Don't do this, Matt. You don't want to cause a commotion. He's not doing anything wrong."

Matt forced himself to calm down. He reassured himself that at least Adam didn't come with Randy. He raised his eyebrows when Jeff got up to head upstairs.

"Jeffro!" and moved quickly to grab his arm to stop him, "You are not going upstairs!" he said firmly.

The look of dismay on his brother's face made him soften his tone, "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Please Matt, I just need to talk to him. I promise it will only take a few minutes," Jeff pleaded with him.

Matt hesitated. He thought back to the conversation he had with Chris when Jeff stepped out for a smoke earlier. Chris had drew him aside and told him not to be too hasty to make judgment.

"Jeff made a good point. Why can't you trust Randy like you trust me? You know that Adam and I are good friends. I think you should stand back and let things run their own course. Randy made a mistake and he apologized for it. Just let it go."

Matt had fumed. "You weren't there to see what Scott did to Jeff! He almost broke him! It took him a long time before he could even tell me what that bastard and the others did to him! He has never been the same since. Just yesterday, he tried to kill himself because he thought Randy despises him. How do you expect me to stand back and do nothing? What if Randy let him down again? I don't want anything to happen to him, Chris!"

"You have to cut the apron strings sometime, Matt. Jeff will learn to cope, in his own way. You can't keep sheltering him. It won't do him any good in the long run and he may end up despising you for interfering in his life."

"He knows I mean well. I did cut the apron strings once and Scott hurt him, really, really bad!" Matt said quietly. "I've never forgiven myself for throwing him to the wolves. He wasn't ready but I was too selfish to break out on my own to see that. I don't want to make the same mistake again."

Matt was jolted from his reverie when Jeff spoke to him, "Matt, are you alright?" His brother was giving him a worried look.

He gave him a reassuring smile, "Just thinking about something" before switching to serious mode. "Jeff, I don't think it's a good idea for you to see him. Please just listen to me. I don't want to fight you on our last night out together."

"I don't want to fight you too. I love you but just let me do this. I promise nothing will happen. Please?" Jeff looked at him with pleading eyes.

John watched silently, wishing there was something he could do to help. But to his and everyone's surprise, Matt nodded reluctantly and said, "Okay, just this once. Promise you'll be careful and don't take too long. I'll be waiting for you right here! Just yell if you need help."

Jeff's face lit up and his smile warmed Matt's heart as his baby brother moved to hug him and whispered, "Thank you! And …" he couldn't help letting out a soft chuckle, "Randy's not going to do anything to me in public, Matty!" and then he was gone in a flash.

He heard sniggering and turned to see the others trying to hide their amusement.

"What?" he asked in a gruff manner.

Shannon grinned at him and said, "Nothing. Come on, lets bowl! We're winning!" and the guys resumed their game.

John forced his mind back to the game, although he was wondering how things would turn out. He was feeling disappointed at the turn of events. He was having a good time with Jeff until Randy showed up.

Upstairs in the café, Jeff stood waiting for Randy to finish signing autographs and having his picture taken with his fans. Randy finally saw him above the heads of his admirers and couldn't help grinning foolishly at him. He finally wormed his way out, excusing himself, saying he needed to use the washroom.

"Follow me!" he hissed as he passed Jeff and both men made their way quickly to the restroom. Once in, Randy locked the door and went through the place to ensure they were alone. As soon as he was sure no one besides them was there, he grabbed Jeff who let out a squeak of surprise and thrust him back against the wall, claiming his mouth roughly.

Jeff moaned sweetly as his lips were ravished. Randy's kisses made his knees go weak. Gasps, moans and wet kisses escaped them. Finally, they broke free to take in gulps of air.

"Oh Jeff, I've been an ass! Please forgive me?" Randy whispered against his mouth, his body trembling with need.

"Oh Randy, I don't blame you. I'm so glad you're back!" and let Randy devour his mouth in a feverish kiss. Their hands grabbed and touched each other feverishly, as if they couldn't get enough of the other. Randy broke the kiss and impatiently tugged down the zipper of Jeff's pants before drawing them down to his ankles.

"Get these off, now!" he ordered and Jeff obligingly raised his foot one at a time to let Randy remove his pants. He was soon standing half naked, his boxers thrown to one side. Randy quickly shed his pants and turned his lusty eyes over his mate. He was already standing at full mast and Jeff let out a groan as Randy pressed his hardness against him, letting him know how much he wanted him.

"I want to make love to you proper on a bed but this will have to do for now. I need you, Jeff, I want you so badly!" and Randy picked him up easily, wrapping his legs around him. "I don't have lube so this is going to hurt for a bit" and without wasting any more time, Randy pushed his hard length eagerly into Jeff's constricting hole, drawing gasps of pain from him.

Jeff let out a shuddering breath as Randy filled him. He bit down on his lip, drawing blood and Randy quickly leaned down to engulf his mouth, kissing him deeply while burying himself to the hilt. Soon, the pain eased and Jeff eagerly thrust his hips, silently urging Randy to move. Randy drew out slowly and pushed in deep, moving with slow, deliberate strokes. He repeated the motions in a teasing fashion, almost driving Jeff out of his mind. Jeff started to whimper and rock his hips wantonly against him, urging him to go faster.

Randy tore his mouth away and whispered huskily, "Don't rush me, baby. I want this to last" and continued to move slowly, penetrating him deeply as he plunged into his hot and tight heat. Before long, he moved faster, snapping his hips forward with quick, short strokes. Their bodies were soon rocking against each other in a feverish pitch as pants and moans filled the enclosed room.

"Rannnn...dddyy…" Jeff gasped out before his breath hitched and he exploded. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the most intense orgasm hit him. His contracting muscles clenched tight around Randy's love organ and milked him dry. He felt the warmness filled him to the joined thunderous beats of their hearts. He slumped forward against Randy, mewling weakly and found himself being lowered, his feet finally touching the floor. Randy leaned him against the wall, still joined to him, breathing heavily. He pulled out and flushed to see his jizz dribbling out from Jeff's love hole, marking him as his. He caressed Jeff's sore pucker with his cum, rubbing in soothing circular motions and whispered lovingly, "You are well lubricated now. I wish I can make love to you again but your brother is waiting downstairs for you. He'll kick my ass if he knew that I have ravished you, in a restroom of all places!"

Jeff giggled as Randy chuckled. "Come on, let us get you cleaned up and dressed. I don't want your brother to find us in here together!"

The pounding on the locked door startled both of them. But the voice calling behind it shook them up.

"Jeff, are you in there? Damn it! Randy Orton, you open the goddamn door this minute!"

"Oh God! It's Matt! What are we going to do?" Jeff started to panic.

Randy looked around frantically for a means of escape and finally looked up at the small louvre window. He suggested hopefully, "Want to try and climb out through the window?"

Jeff looked at it dubiously and shook his head, "It's too small to fit through."

As the pounding continued and Matt's voice climbed to a furious pitch, Randy sighed and said, "We just have to face the music. If your brother kills me, just remember this, I love you, Jeff" and stepped up to unlock the door with Jeff holding tight to his hand for support.

As the door swung open, both men came face to face with a fuming Matt Hardy. But the amused expressions on Shannon and Chris' faces behind him wrung a smile from them.

"You have ten seconds to tell me what the hell you were doing in here with my brother!" Matt hissed between his teeth.

Jeff shifted awkwardly on his feet while Randy ran a hand nervously through his hair. He finally smiled weakly and said, "I was … huh … I was … trying to make it up to him."

Someone coughed, trying to cover up his amusement and Randy found his mouth twitching in response.

Matt didn't find it amusing at all. He snapped, "This room reeks! Did you just make out with my brother in a public toilet?" drawing snickers and guffaws from their friends at the back. They were wise enough to keep the others patrons away. It wouldn't do to have them gossiping about Randy and Jeff being lovers.

Randy couldn't deny it so he chose to remain silent. Matt looked past him and glared at his brother, "Come over here, Jeffro!"

He saw Jeff exchanged looks with Randy who nodded and Jeff meekly let go of his hand and shuffled forward towards his brother, keeping his head down. He didn't want to rile Matt any more than he was.

Drawing a deep breath to calm his nerves, Matt took his brother by the arm and led him out. Out of earshot, he hissed to his brother, "What am I going to do about you, Jeff? You went behind my back and … and …"

He didn't get to finish as he froze and came to an abrupt stop. Just a few paces from him, Scott and some of his friends were seated at a table, drinking. Jeff followed his gaze, wondering what stopped him. In the exact moment, Scott looked up and both men stared at each other in stunned silence. Scott recovered first and spoke in quick, hushed tones to his buddies who turned quickly towards them. Jeff didn't know what happen next. Everything happened so fast. He was roughly pulled from Matt's grip and the next thing he knew, he was forcibly dragged out of the building into a back alley by Scott.

"No! Let go of me!" Jeff thrashed, kicking and struggling to free himself. He cried out in pain when Scott stopped and pushed him hard against the wall, banging his head against it. Jeff didn't have time to collect himself when Scott crashed his lips against him, cutting off his cry for help. His heavy body held him captive against the wall, while his hands were eagerly tugging down his pants.

"_Oh God! No! Please, no!"_ Jeff cried out silently as he felt the hardness stabbing at him.

* * *

Reviews are deeply appreciated.

_You won't believe this but I just quit my job. I've had it with the backstabbing politics! While I'm job hunting, I will have more time to write and I guess, this chapter is coming out earlier than expected. Hope you like it! Please read and review._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 9

Scott yelped in surprise as his braids were pulled back hard and the next moment, he was sent crashing to the bins lining opposite the wall. He didn't have time to recover before a bin lid slammed hard against his face, breaking his nose on impact. He fell to the ground, blood gushing out from his nostrils, making it difficult to breathe. Pinching his nostrils to try and stop the blood flow, Scott opened his mouth to breathe but he wasn't given any respite. His attacker kicked viciously at his ribs and he screamed with pain, feeling a couple of ribs cracked. One last kick connected with his exposed groin and he doubled over, hissing in pain. But, his attacker wasn't done with him yet. The contents of a trash bin were dumped over his head before it was slammed against the side of his skull, knocking him out cold.

Adam stood over him, wild-eyed and breathing out harshly. He threw the bin aside and hissed at the crumpled figure, "You piece of trash, I should have taken care of you back then! Lets see you get it up from that!"

He turned his attention to Jeff, who was cowering against the wall, shaking like a leaf. Crouching down beside him, he asked anxiously, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

The North Carolinian opened his mouth, trying to speak but nothing came out. Adam watched him battle with his emotions. Finally, a choked sob escaped him and he burst into tears, crying brokenly. Adam reached out and took him into his arms, feeling the anguished sobs wracked the small frame.

"I took care of him, he won't hurt you anymore!" Adam reassured him in a grim voice.

"Jeff!" Adam looked up as Matt, Randy and the others rushed out. Reluctantly, he relinquished Jeff to his brother who gathered him protectively in his arms. He got up and stood to one side as Matt fussed over his baby brother. Randy looked on anxiously, waiting for Jeff to calm down.

John glanced over at the crumpled figure of Scott and muttered, "Son of a bitch just wouldn't leave him alone!"

"He was about to rape him!" Adam hissed angrily. He watched as Randy got up silently and approached the unconscious figure in a predator-like manner. The only tell-tale signs that he was fuming were the protruding veins on his temples which throbbed visibly and his clenched fists. Without warning, he delivered a vicious kick at the man's temple, sending him toppling over on his back. The slight rise and fall of his chest was the only indication that he was still alive.

Carlito fidgeted nervously and asked, "Shouldn't we call an ambulance? He's bleeding profusely, he could die."

"Let the bastard die!" Randy snapped before turning on his heels and returning to crouch beside Jeff. To his surprise and relief, Matt handed Jeff to him before getting up to face Adam.

"You always pop up in the right place at the right time. What the fuck are you up to, Copeland?" he demanded to know.

"Matt, he saved Jeff," Chris reminded him, putting a hand on his shoulder to placate him.

"I know that! I want to know why he's following my brother around! Well?" Matt waited, not taking his eyes off Adam. He was searching his face for some indication.

Adam was made aware that every single one of them was looking to him for an explanation, except for Jeff who had his face buried in Randy's chest. He had stopped crying. There was distrust in their eyes. Even Chris was looking at him warily. A part of him wanted to lash out at Matt for his ingratitude but he knew that he had every right to doubt his motives. He couldn't admit he was following Jeff, so he made do with what came close to the truth.

"I really want to make it up to you for the wrong I'd done you. I followed you here, hoping to get one last chance to talk to you before you head back tomorrow. I was hanging around up front when I saw Scott and his friends enter the building. I waited for a while and when none of you came out, I decided to go round the back and check. I got there just in time to stop him from hurting Jeff."

It was the truth except for the part of trying to speak to Matt again. He knew it was a hopeless cause trying to get Matt to come around. He had actually intended to wait till Matt leave before attempting to talk to Jeff but something nagged at him and he had turned back. He saw Randy following them in his car and decided to stick around to see if he had better luck getting through Matt to allow him to see Jeff. When Randy didn't come out and Scott turned up, he knew there was going to be trouble. He got fed up with waiting and had gone round to the back, hoping to sneak in but caught Scott trying to rape Jeff instead.

Matt stared at him and Adam saw a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. He waited with abated breath, praying that Matt would believe him. Regardless of the harsh words exchanged, he really wanted to be friends again. His conscience had been eating at him for all the wrong he did. He just wanted to make it up to them, although with Jeff, it was going to take more than that. He had taken something precious from him, his virginity and trust. The former couldn't be replaced but the latter could be earned. Adam swore he would do anything to gain Jeff's trust again. That would be his first step. He would then progress to show him how much he meant to him. He had been such a fool to give him up. If he had persisted, Jeff wouldn't have suffered in Scott's hands.

Matt finally spoke. "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt" he said gruffly and turned back to help Jeff to his feet, with Randy supporting him on the other side. Everyone wore grim looks. Another night of revelry had gone bad. The only consolation was that Scott's friends had given it their all but they were no match for them. Cena was good with his fists and Randy had been vicious with his RKOs which knocked them out completely senseless. Between the two, they took out four of the six guys, excluding Scott. The group picked their way through the dark alley to the front.

"Lets get Jeff back to the hotel," Randy said as he unlocked his vehicle and helped Jeff to sit in the back. Matt was just about to get into the front passenger seat when he stopped and said two simple words to Adam, "Thank you."

Adam smiled his acknowledgement, a warm feeling washing over him. It was a beginning.

Shannon called out to Matt, "I'll see you later, Matt. Take care of Jeff." It was his last night out and he wanted to stay out longer with Carlito. He knew that Jeff was in good hands.

Matt nodded and climbed in. Cena and Morrison joined Jeff at the back. Chris leaned down and handed over his room key to Matt, "I'll catch up with you guys later. I want to talk to Adam."

Matt took it from him and nodded. Randy started the vehicle and drove off. At the back, Cena wrapped his arm around Jeff, letting him rest against him. Randy didn't read too much into it. Jeff needed someone to hold him after his traumatic encounter with Scott, although he would have preferred it was himself doing the comforting.

"I don't understand what's going on. Why is this happening to Jeff?" Matt suddenly spoke up.

"Charge Scott in court and put him behind bars. Jeff's problems will be over then," Cena said firmly.

Jeff shifted in his arms and broke his silence, speaking waveringly, "I would have to testify against him. I don't know if I can do it."

"You have us for support. We're behind you every step of the way, Jeff. You have nothing to fear," Randy assured him.

"Taking him to court will end our problems but that's not the only issue," Matt said. Besides Jeff's fears of public scrutiny, there was another major obstacle that stood in their way.

"What is it?" Morrison asked in a puzzled tone.

"Scott will fight it and it's going to get ugly. The press is going to blow it up. And seriously, I doubt Vince would even let this go public. I don't see him letting Jeff press charges. He's bound by his contract not to get involved in any legal issues while he's under WWE employment."

"This is bullshit!" Randy spat out angrily. "We can't just let that bastard get away with it! He'll just come back and try again!" Jeff buried his face against Cena's chest and whimpered with fear. The thought of Scott coming for him again freaked him out.

Cena squeezed him gently to reassure him, yet thinking furiously. There must be a way to help Jeff. He finally said, "Matt is right. Jeff won't be allowed to press charges but it's not as if our hands are tied. Adam witnessed the attack. His testimony is enough to put a restraining order on Scott. We can do this without a public court hearing. The press won't get a handle on it," Cena informed them.

Matt's eyes lit up. "You know, that's a brilliant idea! At least, we can do something to stop Scott from coming anywhere near Jeff. If he does and gets caught, he goes to jail, no questions asked." Smiling at Cena, he said "I'm glad Jeff has you guys to turn to. I rest easier knowing you have his back. Thanks for all your help!"

"We're glad to be of help. But, we're going to need Adam's testimony to kick things into gear," Cena reminded him.

Matt sighed and nodded, "I know. I'll talk to him later. I don't trust him but I owe him. He saved Jeff twice in two days."

Randy stayed quiet. His eyes were on the road but he was thinking rapidly. He got a feeling that Adam was going to get his chance to get close to Jeff. He couldn't warn Matt as he would only give himself away. He would have to admit that he was in cahoots with Adam in keeping the brothers apart. If he was found out, his chance with Jeff was blown! He couldn't see any way out except to keep mum and let things run their course. He would just have to keep his eye on Adam and stop him from trying anything funny.

Randy dropped them outside the hotel and parked his vehicle. He hurried into the hotel to hear them make last minute rooming arrangements in the lobby. Jeff saw him approaching and went to meet him. Randy smiled as he wrapped his arm around him, letting him rest against him. With a soft sigh, Jeff's eyes fluttered shut. The day's events had taken a toll on him.

Matt would have preferred to keep his brother with him for the night but he had to fly off early the following morning and didn't want to wake Jeff up and move him about. In any case, he had to stay up and wait for Adam. He needed to discuss with him about giving his testimony to put up a restraining order against Scott. Randy asked if he could stay with Jeff instead but Matt had other plans. The original plan was for Chris to room with Jeff but Matt wanted his brother to feel comfortable with his roommate.

He turned to Cena and said, "I hear that you prefer to room by yourself. I know I'm imposing but do you mind rooming with Jeff? He feels comfortable with you."

Randy blanched. What the hell! Matt didn't trust him to watch Jeff! He bristled at that fact.

Inwardly, Cena was ecstatic but he spoke with calm composure, "Not at all. I'm glad to room with Jeff. It gets quite lonesome at times with nobody to talk to. I chose to stay by myself because I like to stay up late and my previous roomies hated it when the lights stayed on," he explained. "I hope Jeff won't mind."

"Jeff sleeps even with the lights on. It won't bother him," Matt informed him with a grin. He looked over at his brother and realized he had fallen asleep against Randy, who was holding him up.

"Come on, lets get you to bed," he said fondly as he moved and lifted his brother into his arms. Jeff immediately nuzzled against him, eyes still closed. The group made their way to the lift and got off at Cena's floor.

Morrison couldn't help feeling sorry for Randy at the moment but he knew that by tomorrow with Matt gone, Randy would go back to room with Jeff. Randy would just have to bear with it for just one more night. He stopped in front of his room and bade everyone good night, wishing Matt a safe trip back to Chicago.

Matt nodded and said, "Keep in touch, you have my number."

Morrison smiled, "I will" he said before disappearing into his room. He doubted that Carlito would be back. He was going to bring his little Shannon to a nice quiet place, probably the beach, and stay with him till the sun comes up. His roommate was besotted with the cherubic, outspoken North Carolinian. Morrison couldn't help chuckling to himself. What was it with these cute green-eyed blondes that came from a small town that had barely 160 people living in it? They had the ability to capture hearts easily.

Cena reached his room and unlocked the door, pushing it wide open to let Matt carry his brother in. Matt stopped short, uncertainty showing on his face. Cena had a double bed in his room. That was going to prove a problem.

Randy who was behind him, spluttered in protest, "No way! You can't be sharing the bed! It's … it's not right!"

Cena shook his head, "I know what you're thinking but I'm not going to take advantage of Jeff. If it makes you comfortable, I'll sleep on the floor then."

His offer eased Matt's mind. He didn't know why but his instincts told him he could trust Cena. He laid Jeff on the bed, who curled up on his side, oblivious that his lover was majorly upset with the arrangement.

Matt removed his shoes and said, "I'll come back with his bag in a while and get him changed." He bent to press a kiss on his brother's cheek and straighten up to face Cena, "Thanks John. I really appreciate what you're doing."

"Don't worry about it, Matt. Rest assured, I'll keep my eye on him. Restraining order or not, I'll make sure Scott doesn't get anywhere near Jeff. You have my word on it!" Cena promised.

"Thanks again. Let me give you my number so that we can keep in touch."

Randy quickly bent to kiss Jeff while Matt was busy keying in Cena's number into his phone directory. He looked up when Matt cleared his throat, waiting for him to leave with him. Sighing, he joined him at the door and glanced one more time at Jeff before following Matt out. He stopped and turned abruptly to Cena behind him, "Keep your hands to yourself, you hear?"

Cena rolled his eyes and said, "Randy, just go back and get some sleep. I won't seduce Jeff, if that's what you're afraid of. Now, goodnight!" and he closed the door firmly in Randy's face.

Matt's mouth twitched. It amused him to see Randy getting worked up. Frankly, it was kind of cute, but he decided he would reserve his judgment until he was convinced of Randy's sincerity.

"Come on, lets go. I've to get Jeff's bag and come back here and then, I'll go back with you and wait up for Adam. You're rooming with him, right?"

Randy spoke in a disgruntled tone, "Yeah, we're rooming together." He wasn't happy with Matt for separating him from Jeff. As they took the lift up to Matt's room, the fact that Matt saw it fit to trust Cena instead of him irked him so much that he finally burst out, "Why would you trust John and not me? He's friends with Adam too!"

Matt's mouth quirked with amusement. It was a first to see Randy Orton, one of the biggest heels in WWE, whine like a child who had his candy just taken away from him. He composed himself and with a deadpan face, spoke, "Did you hear me say I didn't trust you?"

Randy's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. He finally said, "You trust me? Then, why are you keeping me from Jeff?"

"To answer your first question, well … not totally, not yet, anyways" was Matt's reply. "As for the second question, you know why I'm keeping you away. You hurt him once already. I don't want you hurting him again. Both of you need time to sort out your feelings. Until then, you are not to go near my brother and make nookie with him! You got that?"

"Come on, Matt, what did I do to make you not trust me? I've been honest about my feelings for Jeff. You know that!" Randy protested.

Matt shook his head, "I know you like my brother but you're holding something back from me. It's the same with Adam. He's not coming clean. I can tell."

"_What is it with this guy? He's like a walking lie detector! It's going to be difficult to get around him, but thank God, he's leaving tomorrow! Just bear with him for a few more hours, Orton. You'll be back with Jeff in no time!"_ Randy assured himself.

"Okay, think what you will. I don't want to argue with you," he said in resignation just as they stopped in front of Matt's room.

"What's your room number? I'll meet you there in a few minutes after I leave Jeff's bag with John." Matt said as he unlocked his door, picked up Jeff's bag beside the door and went back out, locking up behind him.

"Why can't we go together?" Randy asked with a frown. He wanted to see if Cena was going to keep his promise to sleep on the floor. Jeff was a cuddle bug and if Cena slept on the same bed with him, he was certain that Jeff would snuggle up to him in the middle of the night and he didn't enjoy the vision that was coming to his head. Anything could happen especially since Jeff didn't know he was in someone else's room!

Matt seemed to read his mind and sighed loudly. "Will you stop that? John isn't going to ravish Jeff, unlike someone here," he said wryly, giving Randy a look and making him blush. "Now, give me your room number and I'll see you later." Randy had no other choice. He told Matt his room number and went his separate way. Just one more day, he told himself, and he would be with Jeff again.

In the meantime, Matt made his way to Cena's room. He wanted to leave instructions with Cena and he didn't want Randy to know. He knocked on the door and heard approaching footsteps. The door clicked and swung open. Cena had showered and was wearing boxers and a loose t-shirt. He ushered Matt in and closed the door, turning to see Matt making his way to his brother. Pulling out a worn out clean t-shirt from Jeff's bag, Matt started stripping his brother down to his boxers. He finally got the shirt over Jeff's head and drew the covers over him before planting a kiss on his forehead and whispering, "Sleep well, Jeffro".

He got up and joined Cena. "There are things I need to tell you but I couldn't because Randy was here. Once I'm gone, Randy would start coming around. Jeff would want to room with him but whatever happens, do not let them stay together. As of now, I'm giving you the rights to do what you think would be right by Jeff. If you have any doubts, consult Chris and Morrison."

Cena let out an uneasy laugh, "I appreciate your trust but aren't you over-reacting? I mean, we saw what happen. Randy and Jeff can't stay away from each other! I doubt either of them will listen to me."

Matt sighed. "I told Morrison a secret earlier and I'm going to share it with you now. Jeff was rushed to the hospital last night because he tried to kill himself with an overdose of sleeping pills. Do you think I'm over-reacting now?"

Cena was struck dumb by what he had just heard. Matt continued to explain. "Jeff is very vulnerable right now. I don't know what he was thinking when he popped those pills. Maybe he thought there was nothing left for him here. No one knows the damage Scott did to my brother, except for Randy. I told him last night to clear his doubts but I just couldn't help wondering what he would have done if I didn't say anything. Would he have believed Scott or would he try to clear things up with Jeff? Scott took away Jeff's confidence. He doesn't entirely trust his own judgment and that's where you, Chris and Morrison come in. You guys have to be his eyes and ears. I need you to watch over him. I have to be honest with you, I do like Randy but I get the feeling that he's hiding something from me. I know I may sound like an overprotective mother hen fussing over its young but I don't want my brother to get pushed over the edge again."

Cena rubbed the back of his neck ruefully and asked, "Why me? What makes you think I can do this?"

"The fact that you care and that Jeff opened up to you about how he felt. He still can't talk about the past with anyone and that's why getting him to testify in court would be the last resort. When he came back to the restaurant, he told me what transpired between you two. He told me he was prepared to take it slow with Randy. I need you to ensure that happens, which means, no bunking together for them. I know it's a lot to ask, seeing that you and Randy are friends but I really need your help. Jeff is receptive to you. He will listen to you. So, will you help me?"

Cena nodded without hesitation. "You know I will do anything to help, Matt. I can't promise anything but I'll make sure that no harm comes to Jeff."

Matt smiled and shook his hand, "Thanks, John, that's all I need to know. You've just taken a load off my mind." He glanced at his watch and said, "I better get going. I've to talk to Adam. Good night!" and left shortly after.

Cena closed the door and took an extra pillow and blanket from the closet. He smiled at the peaceful and serene look on Jeff's face before settling himself down on the floor beside the bed. Folding his arms behind his head, he thought back to the events and stopped his thoughts at Adam's appearance in the back alley. Adam's explanation sounded plausible but one thing bothered him. Why did he go to the back when he could just enter from the front? If he was expecting trouble, he would not hesitate to barge in from the front. Something didn't smell right to him. He decided then that he would also have to keep a close watch on Adam. What Matt said earlier at the back alley struck a chord, and that was that Adam appeared to be following Jeff. Cena had a feeling that Adam was going to be hanging around Jeff more often once Matt took his leave. It looked like he was going to have his hands full. Thank God he would have Chris and Morrison as backup!

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I really have to stop pairing Jeff off with so many people in a story. I end up conflicted. But then again, that's where I build up readers' anticipation and speculation.

Randy, Cena and Adam. Who should Jeff end up with? I'm going to leave Scott out of this because he doesn't deserve him. And rest assured, Mark is not going to be in this story. I've given him a major role in another story I've just put up and he's not complaining.

Thank you all for your kind reviews. Lets get the next chapter on the road!

* * *

Chapter 10

"What are you up to, Adam?" Chris was seated at the bar with Adam. They had adjourned to a nearby pub after the others had left.

Adam raised his brows at him questionably, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not up to anything!" he reiterated before taking a sip of beer from his glass.

Chris' mouth crooked into a smile, "Don't lie to me, man. We know each other better than that. Come on, what gives? Tell me what's going on."

Adam shook his head, "I told you, nothing. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because it's too much of a coincidence. Twice in two days? You are following Jeff, aren't you?" Chris persisted in his questioning.

Adam snorted, "Believe what you will. I've already explained everything to Matt. I don't want to repeat myself again" and emptied his glass. He gestured to the bartender for a refill and waited for Chris to swallow his drink before saying casually, "I've given up my title shot."

Eyes widening with disbelief, it took some time for Chris to finally splutter out, "What! You can't be serious?"

Adam shrugged carelessly and said, "Do I look like I'm joking? Anyways, I've spoken to Vince already. He can give the title shot to someone else."

Letting out a long drawn breath, Chris said, "It's unheard of." He furrowed his brows before asking anxiously, "Are you sick or something? Is there a family crisis?"

Adam gave a short laugh, "No, I'm healthy as can be and my mom is doing fine." He stopped to think and decided to give an explanation. No one would be the wiser. "Randy and I are the current tag team champions. It's taking a toll on me with our feud with DX and our matches against the other tag teams. I want to take it easy for a while after our feud ends."

Chris said after some hesitation, "I can understand, but … you may not get another shot at it again so soon. There are a lot of guys waiting in line."

"I know. I can wait. I've come to a point in my life where I've discovered that championships aren't everything. I've missed out on the simple things in life, like going to a movie or a hockey game and just hanging out with friends and have fun. I have more money than I can spend, but I have no time to spend it, and no one to spend it with. Kind of pathetic, isn't it?" and let out a half-hearted laugh.

Chris studied him contemplatively before saying, "You're feeling lonely, aren't you?"

He watched sadly as the half smile disappeared. There was a long moment of silence and finally, Adam nodded despondently, "Yeah, I'm lonely" he admitted quietly and took a large gulp of beer.

A long silence persisted and then, "I'm really sorry to hear that but it doesn't have to be that way. Each of us faces the same problem at one time or another. It's all business when we compete in the ring, but once we step out of the squared circle, we're colleagues, friends. The time we spend on the road brings us together and the people we work with become our extended families. You should come out with us more often. I promise you it'll get better," Chris assured him.

He had no idea that Adam had been feeling that way. Adam was actually a pleasant guy but he had a strong competitive spirit and it extended into his personal life. He just had to win in everything he did, be it a card game or a game of pool. The fact that he had sold out his two close friends didn't put him in a good light with the others. Besides himself, Randy was the exception, but that had changed. Adam always knew what he wanted. He wanted to be the ultimate singles champion, a world champion. That was his goal. He had gone to see Vince about breaking up the Edge and Christian partnership so that he could pursue his dream. He didn't think of where it would leave Jay and that hindsight caused him dearly, their friendship. Even though it was a matter of time before any tag team broke up, Jay didn't see it that way. He felt humiliated and betrayed.

With Matt, things spun out of control. The circumstances of their fall out became gossip fodder for the media. Out on an injury, his girlfriend just had to pick the one guy, his best friend, to entice. Chris realized that Adam developed feelings for Amy when he stood up and defended their relationship in public, trying to protect her by shifting the blame to Matt even though he knew that the situation could be avoided if they had been honest with him in the first place. Even then, he could have apologized and just let Matt rant, but he didn't. He just had to win. Amy left all the talking to him, never saying a word. It was her saving grace and Adam bore the brunt of adverse public reaction after the harsh exchange with Matt on national television.

Chris hated to be judgmental. Both men were his friends. He didn't want to take sides but he felt that everything that happened was not entirely Adam's fault. Amy and Matt were having problems in their relationship which was what led to Amy's transgression. To complicate matters, Vince made a drastic mistake, which was rare, by releasing Matt, hoping that it would bring things to a close. He didn't expect the overwhelming fan support for Matt, petitioning for his return. After discussing with his board of directors, he rehired Matt and put him on a separate brand to avoid further confrontation between him and Adam. It served its purpose but their friendship suffered irreparable damage. Matt felt nothing but antagonism towards Adam. He couldn't stay cordial with him. As a result of that incident, no one trusted Adam. His reputation as a conniving, back stabbing bastard preceded him and Chris had to admit that he played the role very well, or, had it just been a cover up all along to protect his pride?

"_I believe he genuinely wants to patch things up with Matt. He tried but he failed. He must really be hurting. I have to do something to help him!"_

Coming to a decision, Chris paid for the drinks and got up, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Adam gave him a baffled look as he got to his feet. They just got there not long and he was enjoying Chris' company.

"To see Matt," Chris informed him.

"Chris, he doesn't want to have anything to do with me," Adam spoke in a dejected tone.

"You saved Jeff. I know he's grateful. I think he'll hear you out this time," Chris said and urged him along. They took a cab back and headed immediately to Matt's room. When no one answered the door after a minute of knocking, Chris took out his phone and called him instead. He answered almost immediately.

"Hey Matt, where are you at?" Chris asked.

"I'm with Randy. We're waiting for Adam in his room. I've something to discuss with him. Is he with you?" Matt asked.

Chris' face lit up, the opportunity he was looking for! "Yep, he's with me. We'll see you in a couple." He hanged up and informed Adam that Matt was waiting to see him in his room.

"What does he want?" Adam asked as they headed to the lift.

"Lets go find out," Chris told him with a grin.

When Adam opened his door, Matt got up to meet him. Randy was leaning against his bed, arms folded across his chest. He looked pissed as a hornet!

"It's about time someone got here! He has been giving me a lot of heat!" and glared at Matt balefully.

"What did he do to get you so hot under the collar?" Chris chuckled as he sat on Randy's bed. Something told him it must have something to do with Jeff.

"He put Jeff together with John! And there's only ONE bed in his room! What was he thinking!" he griped.

Chris raised his eyebrows and looked at Matt, "I thought Jeffro's staying with me."

"No offence, Chris, but Jeff and John got along so well that I asked John to room with him instead. He said he's fine with it," Matt said off-handedly.

"Of course he's fine with it! I'm fine with it too! But would you let me stay with him? Nooo … YOU decided that Jeff is much safer staying with HIM!" Randy ranted, drawing snickers from Chris.

He turned his glare to Chris and hissed, "Some help you are!"

"Come on! You know I've no say in this. Matt's the one you need to convince!" and laughed when Randy groaned out his exasperation. Chris noticed that Adam didn't look too pleased either. But, what amused him was that Matt didn't know that he had just put his brother with another would-be suitor!

Adam gritted his teeth. Why was this happening to him? It wasn't as if he hadn't enough on his plate! Now, John was thrown into the mix!

Matt spoke up, getting down to business, "The reason I'm here is because John came up with a plan to keep Scott away from Jeff. At the moment, Jeff can't and doesn't want to press charges. He doesn't want this to get out as he's not comfortable testifying in court. So, the only way to keep Scott away is to put up a restraining order against him. We can do this without drawing media attention."

He turned to Adam, "I need your testimony against Scott to put up the order. Will you help us?"

Adam nodded without hesitation, "Of course! When do you want to do this?"

Matt looked surprised. "I … really wasn't expecting you to agree so readily," he said somewhat awkwardly.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong but that doesn't mean I'm an asshole all the time! You need my help on this, you got it!"

Matt nodded his thanks and opened his mouth to say something but then, changed his mind.

Adam saw the opening he needed. He was glad that Matt had been behaving more civilized towards him ever since he saved Jeff. Maybe, he could still bring him around to forgiving him and decided to keep the conversation going between them. "Huh … I assume you want this done as quickly as possible?"

Matt nodded and said, "I'll ask for a few days off. We can file your testimony tomorrow and once the order is put up, I can head on back."

"Will Jeff be coming with us?" Adam asked nonchalantly. He was aware that Randy was looking at him warily.

"He has to but he's not going to like it." Matt knew that Jeff was feeling apprehensive about the whole thing, but he really didn't have a choice. It was the best they could do at the moment to help him.

"Wait!" Randy spoke up, looking at Matt. "If you're not leaving yet, then Jeff doesn't have to stay with John at all! He can still bunk with you. Lets go get him now!" and he jumped off the bed eagerly, ready to go.

"Hold it, Randy. Jeff's asleep. I don't want to wake him up," Matt told him, keeping a straight face. He was enjoying the reaction he was getting from Randy. His faith in him was slowly being restored, but of course, he wasn't going to let him know that!

Randy's jaw dropped with disbelief. "Oh come on!" he finally said in an exasperated tone before getting in front of Matt. "You're pushing it!" pointing his finger indignantly at him. Matt just blinked innocently at him.

"Calm down, Randy. Jeff had a rough time the past two days. Let him sleep. You can trust John," and Chris believed he did. Randy was just upset that he couldn't be with Jeff.

"I …" Randy started to say but got lost for words. He finally let out a growl of frustration before snatching his jacket from the bed. "I'm going for a walk!" and slammed the door after him, making everyone winced.

Matt got up, looking somewhat embarrassed. "I think I better get going. I'm not anyone's favorite person at the moment."

"I'll come with you," Chris said quickly and bade Adam good night. Matt paused at the door before grudgingly thanking Adam and stepped out. Chris followed him.

"Can we talk in your room?" Chris asked as they headed towards the lift.

"Sure. What is it you want to talk about?"

Chris decided to get to the point. "When are you going to forgive Adam, and why are you tormenting Randy?"

Matt stopped and turned to him, "I see you're still taking his side!" and cocked his head towards Adam's room.

"Matt, don't you think he has redeemed himself already? He saved Jeff twice!"

Matt let out a sigh, "Okay, let me think about it, but, I make no promises."

Chris grinned, "Fair enough. Now, what are you trying to do to poor Randy? You got him all flustered!"

Matt chuckled as he got into the lift. "I know. I'm testing his patience. I just want to know how far I can push his buttons!" and gave Chris a wicked grin.

"You're a terrible, terrible person, Matthew! He's not going to get any rest tonight! He's wondering if John is ravishing his baby!"

"John will do no such thing! I trust him!" Matt spoke with conviction.

It was Chris' turn to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked as they stepped out of the lift. In a few strides, he reached his door and unlocked it, gesturing to Chris to enter first.

"Are you sure that John won't seduce your brother? Randy's worried, so, why aren't you?"

Matt dropped his key on the side table before plopping down on the bed wearily. The last twenty-four hours had been murder! Chris made himself comfortable on Shannon's bed.

"That's the whole idea," Matt said, adding another pillow to prop himself up.

"Getting John to seduce your brother?" Chris was trying to understand his motive.

"No, getting Randy jealous. I want to see how far he'll go to get Jeff back. I don't want to make it easy on him" and proceeded to tell Chris the instructions he had left for Cena to follow. "I need you and Morrison to back him up on this. He's going to have his hands full with them. Promise me to help John out?"

Chris frowned. "You're sure about this? You've an odd way of doing things. Why don't you just let them stay together and if Randy disappoints Jeff, I'll help you feed him to the sharks."

Matt snorted with laughter, "No, it's more fun to watch him squirm." His voice suddenly turned serious and he said, "I have to know how he genuinely feels about Jeff. I don't want Jeff to jump headlong into the relationship and end up hurt, again. It's good to make them go through the whole courtship/dating thing. It will give them time to learn more about each other. I want my brother to be happy. If Randy is the right man for him, I'll not stand in their way. Jeff deserves to be happy after everything he has been through."

"I believe you are right but … you may get more than you've bargained for," Chris said with a knowing smirk.

Matt threw him a questioning look, "Care to explain what you've just said?"

Chris grinned at him, "Randy isn't the only guy who has his eyes set on Jeffrey."

Matt's eyes widened and he suddenly gasped, "Don't tell me you too!"

Chris spluttered with laughter. "Of course not! Jeff is like my brother, I don't see him in that way."

Matt let out a sigh of relief and then frowned. Who was it then? He shifted his feet to the floor and leaned forward, "Come on, Chris. Don't keep me in suspense. Tell me who!"

"You may not like it," Chris warned him.

"Come on, just tell me!" Matt urged him.

"Okay, but you have to promise me first not to freak out and that you won't try to stop them."

"Them?" Matt looked taken aback. "You mean there's more than one?" and when Chris nodded, he shook his head in disbelief, wondering who it could be. Nobody struck him. He finally gave up trying to figure it out. "For the life of me, I don't know who they are! Will you just tell me?!"

"You have to promise me first," Chris insisted and Matt caved, "Okay, I promise. Now, tell me!"

"Adam and John," Chris finally divulged their identities.

Matt looked to be in shock. He tried to come to terms with what he had just heard. "Are you sure?" He looked pleadingly at Chris, hoping to hear him say he was mistaken or just kidding. He was disappointed when Chris said, "I'm positive!" who then proceeded to tell him about Adam punching Randy after he found out that his friend spent the night with Jeff. "John is a gentleman. You don't need to worry about him taking advantage of Jeff. But, I thought you should know that he's interested. Haven't you noticed how he keeps hovering over Jeff?"

Matt groaned out loud. "Oh crap! I thought he was just being concerned. Three guys! I don't think Jeff can handle them! I doubt I can either!"

Chris chortled with laughter. "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know if I can do anything about it! It's getting far too complicated!" Matt groaned again. He suddenly got up and jumped on Chris, shaking him by his shoulders, "You got to help me, man. I can't have Jeff staying with John now! What am I supposed to tell him? I put him in charge of this operation!"

"Hey, calm down," Chris reassured him. "Let John stay with Jeff, as planned. He won't do anything rash unless, of course, Jeff encourages him which he won't, because he's in love with Randy. Now, as I see it, you can trust John to keep his hands to himself. But as for Randy …" and here, Chris started to splutter with laughter, "I swear, that young man has no control over himself! I still can't believe he locked us out and ploughed your brother in a public toilet!" and collapsed into full blown laughter.

Matt scowled. And he, of all people, was questioning him why he was punishing Randy! A public toilet! The nerve of that man!

Chris gathered himself and wiped the tears from his eyes. He took a deep breath before continuing with his assessment. "As for Adam, now, he's like a shadow. I didn't suspect he has feelings for Jeff until he punched Randy. I doubt anyone knew."

When Matt started to brood, Chris nudged him, "I know you have your differences but, give him a chance. Everyone makes mistakes. He's no different and he's trying to atone for them. You have forgiven Amy, so why not him?"

"You are always taking his side!" Matt groused.

"No, I'm just being objective. He did wrong and he admitted his mistakes. He apologized for them. Don't force him to keep bearing the cross. Time has passed. Amy is gone from the company but both of you are still here. You are colleagues. Don't you think it is time to bury the hatchet?"

Matt sighed, "I guess you're right. I'll try to be nicer but, this thing with Jeff, if he's just toying with my brother just to get back at me, I'll hunt him down!"

Chris patted his shoulder reassuringly and said, "I don't think he's toying with Jeff. If he really wanted to get back at you, he had his chances, but he saved Jeff and protected him from Scott. You have to admit his actions belie your theory. I promise you, that if he as much as hurt Jeff, I'll take care of him myself!"

That drew a smile from Matt. "Since you put it that way, I've nothing to say. I do trust your judgment."

"I'm glad that you're going to make your peace with him. Shall I arrange for him to join us for dinner tomorrow?" and when Matt nodded, Chris grinned and said, "It's settled then. Well, I better head back and get some sleep. It has been a long day."

He started to get up but Matt stayed him by his arm, "Why don't you just stay here tonight? I doubt Shannon's coming back anyways," and glanced at his watch. It was almost two in the morning.

Chris hesitated, "You're sure about this?"

"What's wrong? Afraid I might ravish you in your sleep?" Matt asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Hey! I'm the Chris Jericho! If there's going to be any ravishing, I'm the one doing it! Now, get back, you raven-haired beast! Go back to your lair!" and he sent Matt tumbling off the bed, chuckling as he did.

"You're a hard and cruel man!" Matt moaned as he got to his feet. He kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed, letting out a huge yawn. "I'm too tired to change. Night Chris, we'll talk some more tomorrow" and buried himself under the covers.

Chris shook his head before taking off his shoes. He turned off the lights and lay down. It had been an eventful day but something good came out of it. He felt pleased with himself for helping his friends make peace with each other. Adam didn't have to feel left out any more. With that thought, he was soon fast asleep.

~*~

Cena woke up with a start. A noise had awakened him. He sat up and saw Jeff thrashing around on the bed, crying out incoherently. Alarmed, he got up and turned on the side lamp and realized that he was having a nightmare.

"It's okay, everything is going to be alright," he cooed softly as he held him close, rocking him gently. Jeff quiet down and Cena felt him easing back into peaceful slumber. He continued to rock him until he heard his soft even breathing. Just as he was about to put him down, Jeff latched onto his shirt with his fingers. He tried to disengage himself but in the next moment, Jeff shifted and snuggled against him, his face buried close to his crotch.

Cena let out a loud gasp before swallowing heavily. He was titillated by the small puffs of air escaping Jeff's mouth which wafted through the opening of his boxer front. He started to squirm, wondering how they could end up in such a compromising position. Trying to calm his escalating heartbeat, he lifted Jeff's head and breathed a sigh of relief when he let go of his shirt. But, the next moment, Jeff wrapped his arms around his waist and clung to him like a baby koala bear, throwing one leg over his. Cena leaned back against the bed and groaned silently. How was he going to detach himself without waking Jeff up? He looked down at the sleeping form and couldn't help breaking into a smile. Well, at least Jeff was not having any more nightmares. He inched slowly down to lie on the bed on his side and was amused to see that Jeff still clung to him. He shifted to get comfortable and so did Jeff, who nuzzled closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

Cena gently brushed back the locks of hair that had fallen across his face and whispered endearingly, "You'll be alright. I'll not let anyone hurt you" and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. He soon joined Jeff in sweet slumber.

………………

Cena woke up to find that Jeff wasn't beside him. And then, he heard the sound of running water and realized that he was taking a shower. He hugged Jeff's pillow to him, telling himself that he would just close his eyes for a few minutes and wait for Jeff to come out. He kept his eyes closed when he heard the bathroom door open, willing himself to give himself another five more minutes of shut eye.

Jeff peeked out to see if he was still asleep. Thinking that he was, he slipped quietly into the room, clad in a bathrobe, his hair wet from the shower. Moving silently, Jeff rummaged through his bag and pulled out clean clothes. He hesitated, looking over at Cena before deciding it was safe to get dressed in the room. Turning his back, he shed his bathrobe at the same time that Cena opened his eyes. Cena's eyes grew wide and his jaws dropped open as he watched Jeff wriggle his fine looking ass into a pair of boxers. He took in the delicious sight of those taut firm thighs that tapered to long gorgeous legs, dismay overcoming him as they disappeared into baggy pants. Jeff turned slightly to check again and gasped when he caught Cena checking him out.

"John! You peeked!" he looked accusingly at him while quickly zipping up and buckled up his pants.

Cena sat up and grinned at him sheepishly before saying apologetically, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I opened my eyes and there you were, in your full naked glory! What can I say, I'm most fortunate indeed!"

Jeff didn't know what to say. He stood awkwardly in the room, unable to bring himself to look at Cena until he spoke softly, "Jeff, you trust me, don't you?"

Jeff brought his eyes up to look at him. He studied John carefully and finally nodded. "Yes, I do. I do trust you."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Cena patted the space beside him and said, "Come sit here. We have to talk."

Jeff hesitated momentarily before scrambling onto the bed and pulled a pillow to rest on his lap. His fingers started twisting the ends nervously.

"Don't be nervous, I'm not going to pounce on you," Cena assured him. It saddened him to see his friend so nerve wracked just because he peeked. He didn't want Jeff to feel uncomfortable around him, but he didn't blame him. After all, the past two nights had been hell for him!

Jeff took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Your brother told me stuff last night. I want you to know this. Don't throw your life away because of an upset. You have a loving brother and friends who care for you deeply. What Scott did and tried to do to you, put it all behind you. You don't have to fear him. Believe me when I tell you this. If that man survived last night, he'll not survive me if he tries anything with you!"

Jeff gave him a grateful smile and said, "Thank you, John, you have been a good friend!" and leaned forward to hug him.

Cena held him, feeling his tension slipping away. After a while, he eased off and said, "I wish we could be more than that, but" and he raised his hand just as Jeff was about to say something, "I know that you like Randy. I respect your decision. I want to be honest with you, right here, right now. Your brother gave me instructions and I promise to carry them out. I have to tell you that there is no chance in hell Randy is going to bunk with you, tonight or any other night! You're staying with me until Matt gives the green light. Wait, let me finish" just as Jeff was about to lodge his protest. "I know you think we are interfering but we're doing this because we care for you. Matt wants to be sure that Randy does love you. I'm sure you want to know too. Matt wants both of you to take it slow and I can see the wisdom in his actions. Now, tell me you don't agree," and waited for Jeff's response.

Jeff opened his mouth, ready to emit a string of protests but the look Cena was giving him stopped him. He finally let out a sigh and said, "Okay, I agree with the logic but what am I going to tell Randy? He's not going to like it and neither do I."

Cena grinned and putting his arm around Jeff, said, "Why don't you look at it this way? If you make it easy for him, then, you won't know how serious he is about you. This is a sure way to test how genuine his feelings are for you. He will climb any mountain and cross any sea if he really wants to be with you. He will abide by the rules. You co-operate with us and you'll find out the truth. I really need you to go along with this because it's not going to work if you go jumping into his bed behind my back."

Jeff let out a sigh of resignation and nodded his agreement, "Okay, I'll go along with it but you'll still let us go out together, won't you?"

"Of course, but, under chaperon." He laughed suddenly and said, "I kinda feel like a third wheel in this situation! It's tough! Your brother owes me big time!"

He was surprised when Jeff kissed him on the cheek, "You're a good man, John. I envy whoever wins your heart!" and bounced off the bed to dry and braid his hair.

John stared at his retreating back. _"I'm more than willing to give it to you but will you take it?"_ He sighed and muttered to himself, "Randy better not be messing with him, I'll kick his ass if he hurts him!"

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I sometimes wonder why it is so easy to decide who you want the protagonist to end up with when you're reading someone else's story, but when it comes to your own, you get so conflicted! LOL! Please keep the reviews coming. They inspire me to add character to the individuals in the story, and hopefully, by the next few chapters, help me decide who Jeff will end up with. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 11

Shannon came back at around six in the morning with Carlito, to wash, change and pack his bag. Matt explained to him why he was staying back and handed him the car keys, telling him to drive carefully. After promising Carlito he would keep in touch, Shannon took off, telling Matt to convey to his brother that he would call him sometime later in the day.

The rest of the morning flew by quickly and by twelve, everything was set. Adam's testimony was submitted through legal representation to the Court and they were told that the restraining order would be put up within the next twenty-four hours. Scott was to stay away from Jeff and he was not allowed to go anywhere near his home or workplace.

No one was more relieved than Jeff. His nightmare was finally over. The group decided to celebrate the occasion and to Randy's dismay, Adam was invited to go along. Matt couldn't begrudge the fact that he couldn't have done it without his help. After his conversation with Chris the night before, he had to admit that Adam had redeemed himself. If it wasn't for him, his brother wouldn't be alive. It took everyone by surprise, therefore, when he walked up to Adam, shook his hand and thanked him for everything he'd done for Jeff.

Adam was elated. Nothing could describe how he felt at that moment. He noticed that Randy didn't look too happy and Cena and Morrison seemed wary of him, but, at least, Chris was genuinely happy for him. While Matt excused himself to make a call to Vince to ask for leave of absence, Adam looked over to Jeff and saw him making his way towards him. Randy moved to join him but Cena held him back, "Hold on, Randy, I think Jeff has something to say to Adam. Lets give them a few minutes." He guessed that Jeff was going to thank his savior.

Jeff stood before Adam and began awkwardly, "I…I just want to thank you for last night."

"It's okay, Jeff, you don't need to thank me. Anyone would have done the same thing." Adam brushed it off lightly.

Jeff shook his head, "I got into trouble so many times and you saved me each time. I really don't know how to repay you."

"That's easy," Adam grinned at him and when Jeff gave him a puzzled look, said, "Have dinner with me tomorrow, just the two of us."

Jeff fidgeted uncomfortably at the request. He was with Randy. It wouldn't be right to go out with Adam on a dinner date.

Adam realized he was pushing too hard and too soon. "I'm sorry, forget what I just said. Chris told me that we're going clubbing tonight. Maybe, you can save a few dances for me?"

Jeff breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded, "That, I can do." He hesitated before asking, "You and Randy are still friends, right?"

"I would like to think so. I think he's still pretty sore with me for punching him the other day."

He watched as Jeff glanced away uneasily. He finally looked at him and said, "I don't understand why you hit him in the first place."

"It's not that hard to figure out, Jeff." He lowered his voice so that no one else could hear him. "I'm sorry for what I did in the past. I never meant to hurt you. I was drunk. I know it's no excuse but I wish you could forgive me. I've just come to realize that I have feelings for you. That's why I hit Randy, I was jealous," he confessed.

A confused look crossed Jeff's face as he, involuntarily, took a step back. Laughing uneasily, he said, "You're joking, right? I mean you and Amy … you can't be …" He didn't know what to say or think after that confession.

Adam took a step closer, "Please Jeff, that was a mistake! I've always liked you. Don't you remember the times we spent together? I've really missed you! Please give me a chance?"

"What's going on here?"

Both men turned as Randy and Cena approached them. Cena was the one who had spoken. Randy put his arm possessively around Jeff and glared at Adam. They were watching them closely and couldn't help noticing Jeff's unease and decided to find out what Adam said to cause it.

"Nothing. We were just talking," Adam said calmly, but deep inside, he was furious with them for interrupting them.

Cena gave him a suspicious look before turning to Jeff, "Is everything alright, Jeff?"

Jeff hesitated before saying, "Yes." Avoiding Adam's eyes, he asked, "Can we go now?"

"We're waiting on Matt, he's still on the phone," Cena informed him. He saw Randy and Adam exchanged a look of antagonism and wondered how long the two would keep their peace with each other.

"I think he's done," Jeff pointed out as he saw his brother putting away his phone and making his way quickly towards them. Chris and Morrison followed him closely behind.

"Good news, Jeffro!" His brother looked so excited. "Vince decided to put us back together again! The Hardy Boyz are getting back into tag team action! I still can't believe it!"

When he explained to Vince that Jeff was being harassed by Scott and that he needed a few days off to settle some personal issues with him, Vince was more than glad to grant his request. He still hadn't forgotten about the slight when Scott brought the law suit against his company. While talking to Matt, it hit him to put the brothers back in tag team action again. The Hardy Boyz enjoy a huge fan base and he was sure their fans would love to see them reunite in the ring. Furthermore, it would spice up the tag team division. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it and when he proposed it to Matt, he readily agreed to it.

Jeff beamed and hugged his brother, "That is good news! Now, we have more reason to celebrate!" He loved tagging with his brother. It had been a while since they got into any tag team action and he was looking forward to it.

Randy and Adam groaned silently at the unforeseen obstacle. Matt Hardy was going to be a major pain in the ass. Their individual plans to get some alone time with Jeff were dashed!

Cena grinned, delighted at the turn of events. With Matt around, his job would be made so much easier. His face fell suddenly. But, would Jeff move out to bunk with his brother instead? _"Please don't do this to me! I only got him for one night! I hope Matt will let him stay with me."_

"Looks like you guys would be facing us in the ring in the very near future," Matt informed the Rated RKO members with a grin.

"No! This can't be happening!" Randy groaned out loud. He hugged Jeff closer to him and said, "I don't want to fight you, baby, I don't want to hurt you."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and nuzzled him, "Aww … that's really sweet of you, but we have our jobs to do. If it comes to that, I don't want you to hold back. We have to give our fans what they want. Promise me?" Randy just kissed him softly on the lips in response.

"Okay, break it up!" Matt hollered. "We have plans to make, things to do!" and he removed his brother from Randy's grasp. Randy gritted his teeth with exasperation, swearing that when the time came, he wanted Matt, one-on-one, in the ring with him!

"Anyone for Mexican?" Matt suggested and the majority went with his decision. Randy, Jeff and Cena rode with Matt while Adam and Morrison rode with Chris. Carlito had stayed behind at the hotel, catching up on lost sleep.

As Matt started the car, he told Cena, seated next to him, "John, I'll be bunking with my brother until I leave. Thanks for all your help!"

Cena just nodded and tried not to look disappointed.

"Why can't I room with Jeff?" Randy demanded to know. "He's my boyfriend! You should let him decide who he wants to room with!"

He thought it was time he stood up to Matt, having suffered enough of his shenanigans. He turned to Jeff, "Tell him, baby, that you want to stay with me!"

Jeff looked helplessly at him, "Please Randy, I love you, but, maybe, we should just go along with what my brother says. I… I agree with him that we should take it slow."

Randy couldn't believe his ears, and neither did his brother. Cena grinned proudly at Jeff via the rear view mirror.

"I don't believe this!" Randy finally spluttered out, he never felt more frustrated. Jeff wasn't even on the same page as him! He saw Cena grinning from ear-to-ear and vented on him, "You! What did you say to my Jeff to brainwash him?"

Cena spoke in his defense, "You know me, Randy. I wouldn't say anything against you! You can ask Jeff if you don't believe me."

Jeff tried to pacify his hot-headed boyfriend, "Please Randy, don't be angry. No one brainwashed me or anything like that. It's not that bad, we can still go out together."

"Under chaperon!" Matt added firmly as he parked. They had reached the restaurant. Matt and Cena got out and waited for them to join them.

Jeff was trying to placate Randy, "Don't be like this, Matt is just concerned. It's not as if it's a permanent arrangement. Just be patient, okay?"

Randy sighed and nodded reluctantly, "Okay, but I have to tell you that your brother is getting on my nerves!"

Jeff couldn't help giggling. "I know how he can be but he's just being protective. Come on, lets go. They're waiting for us." He was about to open his door when Randy stopped him. He pulled him close and kissed him with everything he got and finally released him. With a salacious grin on his face, he said, "I guess that will hold me for a while. I've been waiting to do that since this morning!"

Their door was pulled open and there was Matt Hardy again! "Randy, will you stop sucking my brother's face every opportunity you got? We are waiting to eat! Come on, hustle out of there! Everyone's waiting!"

Randy glared at him belligerently as he got out but Matt gave him a saccharine smile in return. As soon as Jeff was out of the car, he took his brother by the arm and was about to lead him away when he stopped in his track and turned to Randy, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I've changed my mind. Jeff is going to stay with John. I'll room with Chris instead." He urged Jeff along, leaving Randy behind with his mouth open.

~*~

He suffered a broken nose, two broken ribs and a concussion. His friends were the ones who brought him to the hospital. They decided against lodging a police report as there were eye witnesses to testify they were the ones who started the fight.

The doctor told Scott that it would take at least two months for his ribs to mend. Scott decided to delay calling Jarrett to tell him the bad news until he could come up with a plausible explanation for his condition. Unfortunately, luck was not in his favor. His phone rang and it was the devil himself. Jarrett immediately started yelling at him. He said he had just received a call from a lawyer representing Jeff Hardy, who wanted to serve a restraining order and needed to know how to contact him.

"What the hell did you do, Scott? Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" Jarret hollered into the phone.

"I didn't do anything!" Scott protested, "I was having a drink with some friends, minding my own business and the group of them saw me, and the next thing I know, they were beating the daylights out of me! I'm in the hospital right now! You should see what they did to me! They fucking broke my nose, two of my ribs and gave me a fucking concussion! I should sue them for what they did to me!"

"Oh, okay. You just go on right ahead and do just that! I'm sick and tired of your games, Scott! As of now, you're suspended! Without pay! If I hear that you went after the kid once more, you're done! You hear me?!"

"Yeah, I hear you, loud and clear!" and he smashed the phone against the wall. "Fucking asshole! I'm done with him! I don't need this crap!" He groaned as pain wracked his body. Every part of his body was bruised and it fucking hurt to breathe, and his damn head spun every time he moved. The painkiller was slowly wearing out. He needed more medication to ease the pain and pressed the call button for the nurse. While waiting for her to attend to him, he thought back to what Jarrett had said. "So, you think a restraining order will hold me back" and let out a bitter laugh. "You should know me well enough by now. You're going to regret what your friends did to me, Jeffrey. By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you were never born!"

~*~

Matt knew he had made the right decision. He had changed his mind at the very last minute when he saw Randy coming around under Jeff's coddling. It got him thinking. Randy wouldn't be too worried if Jeff was staying with him. The whole plan was to get him jealous and see what he would do under the circumstances. He recalled Chris telling him that Cena was a man of self-control. Judging from what Jeff had said to Randy earlier, he was convinced it was Cena who coaxed his brother to come around to seeing things their way. _They do get on very well with each other! Jeff listens to him and I can see that they like and respect each other!_ It suddenly occurred to him that if Cena persevered, he could possibly swing things around and snatch his baby brother right from under Randy's nose! Now, as for Adam, he wasn't too worried about him. Between Randy and Cena, he doubted Adam would even get a chance to get close enough to his brother.

Back at the hotel, they decided to hang around at the pool until dinner. After changing into swimming gear, they headed outside and were pleased to see only a handful of people at the pool.

"Come with me," Randy whispered to Jeff as he took him by the hand and led him back indoors.

"Follow them!" Matt urged Cena who nodded and hurried after them. Adam was just about to step into the pool but changed his mind. He slung his towel over his shoulder and said casually, "I'm going to get some lotion, it's pretty hot out here," and went back in. He looked around, wondering where the three men had gone to. Acting on instincts, he cut through the corridor and came to the sauna room.

"Hope they're in there," he muttered to himself as he opened the door and stepped in. The steam was heavy and thick. He made his way to the benches and was disappointed to find no one there. "Might as well relax here for a while," he said with a sigh and sat down. After a few minutes, he started to fidget. It was getting too warm for his liking. He got up to leave but stopped when he heard a soft moan. Moving quietly, he crossed the room and came to a wall and realized there was a changing area on the other side. He moved quietly and that was when he saw them. Jeff was pinned against the wall. He was moaning softly as Randy covered his neck feverishly with kisses, his hands roaming all over the blonde's body. Jeff had his eyes closed and Randy had his back to him. Both didn't realize that he was there. Adam stood frozen, unable to drag his eyes away from them. Jeff whimpered when Randy slipped his hands inside his shorts, driving him into frenzy.

"Hmm… you like that, baby?" Randy rasped huskily as he moved his lips down to tease and suck on his nipples. He finally took one in his mouth and worked on it.

"Ran..ddy.." Jeff gasped out and arched against him, whimpering needily. Randy grinned, Jeff was putty in his hands.

"Tell me, baby, tell me you want me, only me! Don't let your brother or John or anyone else tell you any differently!"

It appeared to be the wrong thing to say because Jeff's eyes flew open and he gasped when he saw Adam. He quickly pushed Randy off him.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked with a puzzled frown on his face.

Flushing with embarrassment, Jeff looked behind him and Randy turned around. He scowled when Adam stepped forward. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you spying on us?" and moved to confront him.

Adam put up his hands, "Woah! Take it easy, man. I wasn't spying. I came in here to relax and then I heard moaning." Jeff looked down with embarrassment. "I was curious, so I just came over to check. I didn't mean to pry," he said in an apologetic tone.

"Can't anyone get any privacy around here?" Randy groused before pulling Jeff after him. "Come on, Jeff, lets go somewhere else" and sent Adam a warning look not to follow before pushing past him.

Adam hesitated only for a while before going after them. He was relieved to find them outside, with Cena. They had given him the slip and he was looking all over the place for them when he spotted them leaving the sauna room. He told Jeff that his brother was looking for him but Randy wasn't about to let big brother get the upper hand on him this time.

"You go tell Matt that Jeff is in good hands. Nothing's going to happen to him!" he said and was just about to flee with his lover when a voice cut him in his tracks.

"I totally disagree with you on that!" Matt revealed him and came forward to join them. He had decided to check things out himself when the four men failed to return after sometime.

Randy let out a growl of frustration and sent Matt an ominous look while muttering dire threats under his breath. Jeff looked at him worriedly. Randy seemed to be on the verge of losing his temper. He sent his brother a pleading look, "Please Matt, can we …" he began but his brother cut him off.

"Jeff, I want you to go with John. I want to have a word with both Randy and Adam."

Jeff hesitated to move. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He was afraid they would start fighting each other once he left.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen. We're just going to talk," Matt reassured him and nodded to Cena.

"Come on Jeff, lets go outside and soak in the sun." As Cena led him away, he turned to give Randy an encouraging smile.

As soon as they were out of sight, Matt said, "Okay, gentlemen, I have some issues to address with the both of you!"

He turned to Randy first and shook his head, "Will you stop thinking with your cock all the time? Is sex all you think about? You just have to hijack him again and take him to God knows where now and ravish him! Is that all my brother means to you, a sex toy?"

"Matt, I'm this close to punching your lights out! You, of all people, know how I feel about Jeff! So, I made a mistake and we almost lost him but you can't keep punishing me for it! You told me to stay away from Jeff until I'm sure about my feelings for him. Well, let me tell you this right now! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" he emphasized each word emphatically. "Does that answer your question?"

"Not exactly," Matt spoke in a calm and collected manner. "It's not that simple, Randy. You see, you have to convince ME, that you love my brother. How would I know if you're telling the truth? You could be lying just so you could get into his pants! God knows what you'll do once you tire of him! I have to be sure!"

Randy looked at him with a mixture of rage and disbelief. "Arrrgggghhhh……!" he finally screamed. He would have torn his hair out if it was long enough. "I fucking can't believe I'm having this conversation with you!" his face a fiery red as he breathed out harshly.

"And one more thing, you really do have a foul temper! Careful now, you don't want to burst a vessel, and none of that cussing in front of my brother, you hear? I don't need him picking up your bad habits. A gentleman does not cuss," Matt said with a benevolent smile on his face.

Adam was silently quaking with laughter. He couldn't help himself. Matt had a way of getting under one's skin. He had done it many times in the past just to get a reaction from the other party. If he chose to be, he could make himself totally insufferable, which he was doing right now.

"What are you laughing at? You think this is funny?" Matt now turned to address him. "When it comes to my baby brother, no one messes with him, or they will have ME to deal with!" Matt's eyes seemed to bore into his soul.

"So, what's your story? Why have you taken a sudden interest in Jeff? You want to be friends with him? Fine, fair enough, but, anything else, uh huh! Wipe that thought out of your head! So, want to tell me exactly what you have in mind?"

Adam cleared his throat, thinking on how he was going to approach the subject. Having decided on his line of defense, he opened his mouth but Randy cut him off, "He wants Jeff, as in getting into his pants!" and smirked at his look of aghast. _Two can play the game!_

"So, that was your whole plan after all! All the heroics, but you were following him and happened to be at the right place at the right time. I knew it wasn't a coincidence! But …" and he gave him a puzzled look, "I don't get it, do you like men or women? Wait, never mind, that's not important. Just tell me what exactly are your plans for my brother?"

"The only time I followed him was last night and that's the truth!" Now that the cat was out of bag, Adam decided to come clean. If anything else, Matt appreciated honesty. "Remember how Jeff and I used to go out and you said that if I was into guys, he would probably be the one for me? Well, you got that right! I didn't even know how I felt about him until Randy got with him, and even then, Chris was the one who got me to realize my feelings for Jeff." He let out a sigh before continuing, "I know I'm selfish. I love to win all the time but this is not what this is all about." He mustered his courage to speak from his heart, "I have feelings for your brother and I would like to have a chance to find out if it would lead to something more significant. That's all I'm asking, a chance."

Matt stared at him for a long time and finally said, "I don't know why but I actually believe you. But, this is not a game. We're talking about my brother here. Things haven't been easy for him these last few years. You can't waltz into his life and then, waltz right out if you feel like it. What if he reciprocates your feelings and you change your mind? What then? I can't have any of you toying with him and leaving him dry. I can't have him hurt again."

"Hurting him is the last thing on our mind. I believe Randy will agree with me on that" and looked to him for concurrence.

"He's right," Randy agreed with him grudgingly, "Neither of us wants to hurt him." He thought for a second before adding, "And that is what's holding me back from knocking you down! I don't want Jeff to think I do not respect him and his brother, even though I think you have been a complete asshole towards me!"

Adam barked out a laugh, "I'm not going to say anything to that! We may be partners in the ring but you're alone on this! I do not want to destroy my chances by taking a line of offense with Matt here. Don't forget that he's the one standing between us and Jeffrey."

"See there, Orton, learn from him. He knows me well enough," Matt said, to which Randy snorted before asking, "So, what do we do about this?"

"I don't know yet. Let me think about it. I'll consult with my brother and the others to get their opinions on this. It may take a while before I make my decision, so, don't hold your breath," Matt said with a smirk, before walking away.

As soon as they were alone, both men turned to one another. Randy was the first to speak, "So, this is war then!"

Adam shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? It's every man for himself! See you around" and left.

Randy groaned as he shook his head in despair, "This is so fucked up! What am I going to do?" He suddenly snapped his fingers, "Have to alert Jeff about this recent development! He's the only one who can sway the votes in my favor! It's not as if he likes Adam in that way!" and quickly headed out to look for him.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter 12

Adam stepped outside to fits of laughter. Cena and Jeff were in the pool and the former was trying to lift a wriggly, squealing Hardy onto his shoulders. Adam fumed inwardly as he watched Cena ready Jeff for an F-U into the water. "_Why does he always get to hoard him?_ _He's always with him!"_

Despite his struggles, Jeff still ended up getting dunked in the water. He came up gasping and spluttering and Cena laughed his head off at him. "I'm going to get you for this!" and Jeff chased him around in the pool. He finally managed to jump on his back and sent him sprawling face down into the water. He clung to Cena as he straightened up, choking and gasping.

"Do you give up?" Jeff asked in between giggles and Cena shook his head, grinning from ear-to-ear. He loved how Jeff clung to him, with his arms and legs wrapped around him. Both men turned as Adam swam up to them. He had decided an interruption was timely.

"Hi!" he greeted them, a false smile on his face. Jeff slid off Cena's back and returned his greeting awkwardly. Cena just nodded an acknowledgement. Adam wished he would go away but Cena continued to stand there, waiting and watching. He decided to just speak to Jeff in his presence. "Jeff, I've just spoken to Matt about us."

He didn't get far because Randy's voice cut him off. "Jeff!" They turned to see him jumping into the pool and swimming quickly towards them. "Come here, baby," Randy pulled Jeff towards him while sending a glare in Adam's direction.

Adam gritted his teeth in anger. Until a decision was made, he didn't see why Randy should keep Jeff to himself. Now that he had made his intentions known to them, he felt liberated to speak and act on the issue.

"You don't own him, Randy!" Adam spoke tersely.

"I want you to stay away from him!" Randy warned. While the two faced off in a confrontation, Cena looked warily from one to the other. He decided that at the first sight of trouble, he was going to take Jeff with him and bail from the scene.

Jeff sensed the open hostility and said uneasily, "Please Randy, …" he started to say, but was interrupted by Matt calling them from the side. They turned to see him gesturing for them to come in.

"_It's about time!"_ Adam wore a smug look on his face as he headed in with the others. Matt must have reached a decision.

Matt, Chris and Morrison waited for them to climb out. "I'm glad all of you are here," Matt began and turned to his brother, "Jeff, I just found out something interesting and I think you should know because it involves you!"

When his brother sent him a puzzled look, he elaborated, "I just had a talk with Adam and Randy and …" he paused to turn Adam, "Do you want to tell him yourself?"

"Now, hold on!" Randy cut in. "I thought you said it's going to take a while to consider everything. What are you doing now?" He was alarmed at the rate things were moving. He didn't get a chance to speak to Jeff yet.

Jeff looked from his brother to Randy, to Adam and back again. "What's going on? Tell me what and consider what?" he asked, not following them.

"Adam here thinks he has a shot with you and he pleaded with your brother who seems to be inclined to giving him a chance, although I don't understand why the hell he wants to do that unless he's deliberately provoking me just for the fun of it!" Randy said it in one long breath and waited for Jeff to voice his protest against the very idea of it. But, he just stood there in stunned silence. It was Cena who spoke. "You did what?" he asked disbelievingly.

Matt sighed and said, "Look, I just want Jeff to know what's going on, but, I never said anything about giving Adam a chance. I haven't spoken to Jeff yet. Randy just jumped the gun, again!" and sent an exasperated look in the direction of the said man.

"Are you telling me that you're not going to consider my request? Then, why the hell did you call us here?" Adam was starting to lose his patience. He thought that Matt had made his decision and he was going to get his chance. How could Matt deny him after everything he had done for Jeff?

"If everyone will just shut up for a moment, I will get to the point!" Matt snapped back, sending them scorching looks. Chris and Morrison snickered at their predicament and received glares in return.

"I guess by now, thanks to Randy's big mouth, everyone knows that Adam wants an equal opportunity to win my baby brother's affections."

Jeff squirmed uncomfortably just as Randy hissed out vehemently, "Over my dead body!"

Matt sent him a scathing look. "If you interrupt me one more time, I'll forbid you to see my brother for a whole week! And that goes for everyone else!" Randy bit back his retort. He knew it was not an idle threat.

"Now, since we're on the subject of equal opportunities, I would like to throw open to the floor." He sent Cena a sidelong glance and he perked up immediately. He tensed with anticipation and was promptly rewarded. "Who else here, besides Randy and Adam, is interested to go out with my brother?"

Morrison had his hand half-raised when Chris elbowed him hard at the side and hissed at him, "Don't you dare! You keep out of this! We have enough trouble as it is!"

Sighing with resignation, he folded his arms instead. Chris was right. He couldn't see himself winning in such a situation. Earlier on, Matt had asked for their opinions and they all agreed that, all is fair in love. They encouraged him to allow Adam to pit against Randy for Jeff's affections, provided his brother didn't object. Matt had given them a sly look and said he held an ace card up his sleeves and would make it known in a short while. He couldn't help wondering what he had in mind.

Cena spoke up suddenly, "I know it's a conflict of interest since I'm guarding Jeff, but I don't see why I should step aside and give these two a free hand in this situation." He turned to Jeff and giving him a wry grin, said, "You can't really blame a guy for trying, you know. I would do just about anything to go on a date with you!" Jeff couldn't help himself but flushed with pleasure.

Adam narrowed his eyes in annoyance. It didn't escape him that the two got along famously, and the fact that they even roomed together didn't sit well with him. What were his chances with the two men standing between him and Jeff? Grudgingly, he admitted it didn't look good at all, but he wasn't about to give up. He was confident he would win if he perservere. He glanced over to see Randy's reaction and was exasperated to see him gawping like a fool.

Randy was struck speechless by the turn of events. First, Adam and now, Cena. His two good friends and confidante were now his arch rivals! And Jeff, the centre of his universe, hadn't spoken a word against his brother's vile plan to tear them apart. He felt his fury rising when he noticed how pleased Jeff looked on hearing Cena's words. Without thinking, he stepped up and pushed hard at Cena who lost his balance and tumbled backwards into the pool.

"John!" Jeff cried out and dived into the pool after him just before Morrison. They came up with him between them. He wasn't hurt but he was furious. He climbed out and threw himself at Randy. Both men grappled and launched punches at each other. Chris and Matt tried to pull them apart while Adam just stood and watched with quiet amusement. Jeff and Morrison quickly got out of the pool and went to aid Matt and Chris in trying to separate them.

"Stop it, Randy, stop this right now!" Jeff yelled at his boyfriend, putting himself between the two and using his weight to push Randy back. Blinded by rage, Randy hungered for a fight and he wanted to get his hands on Cena. Without thinking, he thrust Jeff back, intending to get him out of his way, and sent him sprawling on his back.

"Jeff!" Cena freed himself from Morrison's grip and hurried to his side, just as Matt did.

"I'm sorry, Jeff, I didn't mean to!" His anger cooled instantly when he realized what he had done. He stepped forward to help Jeff but Cena growled at him, "Take your hands off him!" before helping Jeff up to his feet. He was about to challenge Cena when Matt stepped before him.

"I would advise you to calm down before you do something else stupid! You could have hurt Jeff and John!" Matt was taken aback by his violent reactions.

"So, this is my fault? You're the one who came up with these … stupid ideas! What the hell is your problem with me?" His anger fueled at the unjust treatment he had been receiving from Matt. He couldn't understand why he was so adamant to tear Jeff away from him.

"Get a hold of yourself, Randy before you make matters worse!" Matt warned him.

"Get a hold of myself?" Randy let out a harsh laugh, "That's easy for you to say! Why are you doing this to me? I'm trying my best to prove to you, and especially to Jeff, how much I love him but you made sure to keep him away from me every chance you get! As if you haven't made my life miserable enough, you come up with this stupid idea of bringing the two into the picture! You're driving me up the fucking wall!"

Matt looked down in silence. He was beginning to think that maybe, he might just have overdone things.

"I told you before, Randy, that it doesn't matter because I love you!" Jeff spoke up. "But, you refuse to listen. You're impulsive, rash and hot-headed! You could have hurt John and he hasn't done anything to you!"

"So, you're worried about John!"

It irked him that Jeff was more concerned right now with Cena than him. Somehow, the notion that something was going on between them suddenly crept into his head. Once again, jealousy fueled his anger.

"What about me? You allow your brother to tell you what to do, who you should or shouldn't see! Have you considered my feelings at all? You're my boyfriend, for Christ's sake! Don't you have anything to say to these games your brother is playing to keep us apart? Even when you bunked with John, did I say anything? But then again, you could have slept with him for all I know!"

Yet again, Randy allowed his anger to get the better of him, but the sight of Jeff looking shocked and then hurt at his accusation made him realize he had spoken out of turn. However, pride stood in his way and he stubbornly told himself he was done apologizing.

Jeff walked up to him with his hands balled into fists. "Did you just accuse me of cheating on you with John?" he spoke in a barely controlled voice, trembling with his emotions.

"You should know if you have slept with him!" and the next thing he knew, Jeff had smacked him hard across the face. He stared in stunned silence as Jeff fled with a choked sob. Cena threw him a baleful look before going after him. Adam hesitated and decided against following. He would have his chance, he just had to be patient and bide his time.

There was a moment of silence and Matt said, "It shouldn't end like this. I thought …" and he let out a sigh, "I thought wrong," he admitted quietly. He turned to the others, "Guys, can I have a moment alone with Randy?" Chris, Morrison and Adam left them and he moved to stand before the suddenly quiet, contrite young man.

"I know you hate me right now, but, I didn't mean all of these to happen. You're right. I was playing games with you. I got carried away and I'm really sorry for my part in this, but you shouldn't have said those things to Jeff. He wouldn't betray you and I think you know that. But, what you've just said proves you do not trust him and John, for that matter. How do you expect the relationship to last if you don't trust him? Jeff had a lot of faith in you but you just blew it! I don't know if the situation can be salvaged. You have just crushed his heart, but are you willing to do what it takes to renew his faith in you? If your answer is yes, then, you may want to get a move on it. I'll be honest with you. Jeff likes John a lot more than he knows and John would just about do anything for him. As for Adam, they were really good friends back then. Adam always has a soft spot for Jeff. And as for you, all I can say is, it's not too late."

Randy raised his head to give him a skeptical look. Both men gazed at each other for a long time until Matt raised an eyebrow and said, "What are you waiting for?"

That was all it took and Randy never moved so quickly in his life. In his haste, he bumped into Carlito who was just coming out to join them. While he was sleeping, Morrison decided to leave him a note to let him know where they had gone to. He grumbled under his breath when Randy didn't stop to apologize. "That's not cool!" he shouted after him before looking around and realizing the others weren't there. "Where's everybody?" he asked Matt.

Matt sighed and gestured to him to take a seat before sitting down himself. "It's a long story. I don't want to get into it right now." He fixed Carlito with a steady gaze, making him feel uncomfortable. "I just want you to know that Shannon is like a brother to me and Jeff. I don't want to see him hurt. Now, tell me, just how serious are you about him?"

~*~

Cena patted Jeff's back to soothe him, he was still crying. He had caught up with him and brought him back to their room. Smoothing his hair back from his tear-stained face, Cena said, "Please don't cry. You know how he is. He doesn't mean what he said."

Jeff was huddled against his chest. He still couldn't believe that Randy would doubt him. "He doesn't trust me! He believes I slept with you!" he choked out, his tears falling again.

"He just lost his head, that's all. I admit I'm partly to be blamed for this. I lost my temper and attacked him. I'm really sorry, Jeff." Cena wished he could do something to repair the damage. It pained him to see Jeff so upset, so heartbroken.

Jeff raised his tear-filled eyes to look at him. "It's not your fault, John, he attacked you first. Even now, you're still speaking up for him." He shook his head disconsolately, "I don't know what to believe anymore, John. I thought …" and his tears welled up again. Randy had hurt him deeply with his accusations. Even though he knew they were spoken in a moment of anger, he couldn't help wondering if Randy did, in fact, thought him to be unfaithful. _"He wouldn't have said it if he didn't think it!" _Pain tore at his heart at that thought and he started crying again.

Cena continued to rock him. Damn that Randy! Why must he be so hot-headed all the time? He wanted to throttle the man for hurting Jeff but the damage had been done. Randy had managed to shred the confidence Jeff had in him.

"_That should work in my favor, but why am I feeling bad about it?"_ Cena mused to himself. He didn't get far in his thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll check who that is," Cena said and lay Jeff down on the bed before getting up to get the door. Jeff hugged a pillow against him and sniffled.

Cena glared at Randy who actually looked remorseful. "Can I come in? I need to see Jeff." He held in his hands, a beautiful mixed bouquet of white calla lilies and red roses.

Cena had a mind to slam the door in his face but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "Wait here, I'll check if he wants to see you," he spoke gruffly before closing the door gently.

Jeff looked up from his place, "Is ... is that Randy?" he asked and Cena nodded. "He wants to see you. Are you up to it?"

Jeff sat up looking indecisive and finally said, "Will you tell him I'll see him later, just not now? I'm still upset with him."

"I'll do that." He opened the door and stepped out, gesturing Randy to follow him. He didn't want Jeff to hear what he had to say to Randy.

As soon as they were a safe distance away, he stopped and turned to Randy, "That was a low thing to say and you know it!" His eyes blazed with fury.

"I know and I'm truly sorry! That's why I'm here, to apologize to him, and to you. I'm sorry, John, I shouldn't have pushed you, and I was way out of line with what I said," he apologized sincerely.

Cena studied him carefully and finally nodded, "Apology accepted, and I'm sorry for attacking you."

Randy crooked a smile at him, "Still friends?" and extended his hand for a handshake.

Without hesitation, Cena grasped it firmly and said, "I still want to kick your ass but yes, we're still friends."

Randy nodded gratefully and gazed longingly at Jeff's room before sighing despondently, "He won't see me, is that it?"

He looked so crestfallen that Cena felt sorry for him. And then, he remembered the pain he caused Jeff and decided he should be taught a lesson. "He'll see you, just not now. He's very upset. Give him time to compose himself."

Randy let out a sigh of relief. "That's better than I thought. I would think he would never want to see me again!"

"Jeff's just too sweet to hurt anyone, even an asshole like you," Cena said in a half-deprecating manner. Friends or not, Randy did hurt Jeff's feelings and he was really pissed with him. To his surprise, Randy didn't take offense to his words.

"I know I've been behaving like one, so I'm going to let it slide … just this once" and he grinned at Cena, who, in spite of himself, grinned back.

"Will you take these flowers to him? I'll come by later again. Please take care of him, John" and he handed the bouquet over to Cena and left, his shoulders slumped over dejectedly.

Jeff was looking expectedly at the door when he stepped in. His face lit up at the sight of the flowers. Cena placed them in his hands and said, "They're from Randy. He says he'll come by later again."

Jeff sniffed appreciatively at them, flushing with joy at its significance. Randy was sorry for his behavior, but he had mixed feelings about forgiving him so easily.

"_He's so in love with him and that fool doesn't even know how lucky he is! If only Jeff could love me the same," _Cena wished longingly as he stared at Jeff.

_A voice suddenly spoke in his head,_ _"You haven't tried, so how would you know he wouldn't fall for you? You just have to go for it!" it urged him. _

_An airy voice, different from the first, spoke up, "You can't break up a good thing, it's not right! You wouldn't be able to live with yourself!" _

"_Look, it's anybody's game right now. If you don't take hold of this opportunity, he may end up with Adam instead! Can you live with yourself then?" _

"_John, don't listen to him! Jeff is not fickle. He'll not change his mind. You know he loves Randy. You can't do this to them! How can you think of breaking them up?" _

"_Oh, shut up! I'm telling you, John, you'll regret it if you give your chance up! Adam is going in for the kill! Are you just going to stand by and do nothing? Don't listen to that goody-two-shoe inside your head! You know what they say, good guys always finish last! Is that what you want to be? Come on, stand tall but fight dirty! If you don't …"_

Cena groaned suddenly, holding onto his head and cutting the voices out. "Oh my God, that is so freaky! I'm hearing voices in my head! They're supposed to be in Randy's head, not mine!" He let out a shudder and looked up to see Jeff giving him an alarming look.

"John, are you alright? You're talking to yourself!"

Cena gave him a weak smile. He actually felt kind of woozy and tired. "I think I need to lie down for a while."

Jeff set the flowers aside and got him to lie down on the bed before going to the bathroom to fetch a cold towel. He placed it on John's forehead and asked in a worried tone, "Do you want me to call for a doctor?"

"No, I'll be fine after some rest. Why don't you lie down with me for a while? I need to ask you something." He waited for Jeff to get comfortable beside him. It was time to find out how he felt about the current situation.

"I hope you're not angry with me for speaking up in front of the others. I do not want to be left out if there's a chance to be with you, but I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

Jeff cast his eyes down awkwardly, blushing faintly.

"_He is uncomfortable! Oh God, he's going to move out and stay with Matt!" _

Jeff lifted his eyes to meet his and said bashfully, "I'm really flattered by all the attention, John. You have been more than a friend. If … if I wasn't with Randy, I think, I would have fallen for you" and he blushed furiously at Cena's elated look.

It was more than Cena had expected. He took a moment to take it all in and it suddenly registered that he might still stand a chance! A thought struck him and he just had to ask, "What is it with Adam? I mean, did you guys date way back then? I haven't seen him with anyone but Amy. He has suddenly taken an interest in you."

Jeff averted his eyes and said quietly, "Can we talk about something else?"

Cena wanted to kick himself for ruining the moment. He speculated that the two had some history between them and didn't part with the best of terms. He didn't want to probe further. If Jeff wanted to talk about it, he would in his own time.

"I'm sorry for intruding, it's none of my business," he apologized. He suddenly grimaced at the sharp pain at the back of his head. His head was beginning to throb and the lights were hurting his eyes. "Jeff, do you mind if I close my eyes for a while? My head is hurting."

Jeff looked worriedly at him. He removed the towel and touched his forehead and thought he felt feverish. "I think you have a fever, John. Let me call a doctor."

"No, just let me sleep for a while, I'll be fine," Cena insisted. "Stay with me?" he looked pleadingly at him.

Jeff gave him a reassuring nod and smile. "I'll stay with you. Just close your eyes and rest. I'll be right here when you wake up," he assured him.

Jeff watched as he finally fell into a restless sleep. He was able to study him without being observed and realized that he really liked what he saw. He furrowed his brows in confusion and reprimanded himself for his treacherous thoughts. "_How could you? You can't do this to Randy, he loves you!"_

"_He does? Then, why does he doubt me?" _Jeff battled with his own thoughts. "_You know that John held special feelings for you, he told you that himself. He has refrained from showing you because he doesn't want to put you in an awkward position, but things have changed. You're not promised to Randy, so you still have a choice. Look at John, he's a good man! He's always watching over you and he conducts himself like a gentleman even though you share the same bed. And, he makes you happy! Just give him a chance, he deserves it. Like you say, if it wasn't for Randy, you would have fallen for him!" _

Furrowing his brows, Jeff realized that in the midst of all the happenings, he had not asked Matt why he had involved John and Adam into the game plan. He thought they were supposed to test the depth of Randy's love for him. Was this recent development part of the plan to invoke his jealousy? If so, it didn't go well, considering Randy's reaction and how it ended up tearing them apart. Besides, he was unwilling to continue the game at someone else's expense. He didn't want any of them to get hurt.

He studied John affectionately in his sleep. He knew that John cared for him deeply. Would Matt allow them to room together now that he knew his intentions? He surprised himself with the realization that, in spite of everything, he wished to continue to stay with John.

His thoughts went to Adam. He still had mixed feelings about him. Adam might have taken him by force, albeit unintentionally, but he had forgiven him the day he came to his aid when he was almost knocked down and brought him back to the hotel. That was the Adam he knew, the caring, dependable person he once was. He recalled the bond they once shared. Was Adam trying to reestablish what they had lost? Would he welcome it?

"_What's lost is lost,"_ he told himself but he couldn't fully convince himself. He didn't know what to make out of the whole situation. He needed advice and he knew who to go to.

"I need to talk to Matt about this. If he's doing what I think he's doing, then, I've to put a stop to it. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. John almost got hurt this afternoon and Randy's angry outburst had caused a rift between us."

He decided to wait till dinner to speak to his brother. He couldn't bring himself to leave John at the moment. He closed his eyes wearily. His tiff with Randy had left him emotionally drained. Within minutes, he joined Cena in deep slumber.

* * *

Reviews are deeply appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Esha Napoleon, Eve-Tuscany, redsandman99, NeroAnne, WraithRaider, takers dark lover, BellaHickenbottom and Takerslady, thank you all for your kind reviews!

I surprised myself with how this turned out. It wrote itself. Enjoy!

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 13

"You go on ahead with them, Jeff, I'll be fine," Cena said hoarsely from the bed.

Jeff had woken up to find him in a bad way and had immediately called for a doctor. Thankfully, it wasn't anything serious, just a viral infection, the doctor said. Cena was prescribed some antibiotics and ordered to stay in bed. Although his fever had subsided, he still felt weak.

Jeff shook his head adamantly as he tucked the blankets around him, "I'm not going to leave you here by yourself!"

He sat down on the bed beside him and said cheerfully, "We can go clubbing anytime! We will stay in tonight, have a nice quiet meal right here with no hassle and watch a movie. You've been taking care of me all these while, it's time I take care of you for a change!" He had already called Matt to inform him that Cena had taken ill and that he wouldn't be joining them for dinner and after activities.

Cena was stirred by his concern. Reaching out, he grasped his hand and said, "I'm really sorry for taking you away from the celebration. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry about that, it's not important. Now, what would you like to eat?"

"I'm easy on anything. Why don't you decide?" Cena said, smiling warmly at him.

Jeff grinned, "Lets have Chinese then. I wanted to try the restaurant downstairs for quite a while."

He got up and Cena released his hand reluctantly. Jeff collected his wallet and cardkey from the side table and said, "Why don't you check for a good movie while I'm gone? I'll be back in a jiffy!"

"Jeff!" Cena called out to him just before he stepped out. He turned back, "Yes John?"

Cena grinned sheepishly at him and said, "Hurry on back, I miss you already!"

He was pleased to see him blushed before nodding. As soon as the door closed, he lay back against the pillow and sighed contentedly, feeling blessed that Jeff was there to take care of him. Half an hour later, as he was browsing through the movie rentals, someone knocked on the door. He got up somewhat unsteadily to his feet and stumbled towards it. Just as he reached for the knob, he heard Jeff's voice on the other side and the door swung open.

"What are you doing up, John? You shouldn't be out of bed!" Jeff scolded. Behind him, Randy looked startled at his condition. Jeff quickly deposited the bags of food on the table before helping him back to the bed. Once he had settled Cena comfortably in, he turned to see that Randy was still standing outside.

"You can come in, Randy," Jeff said awkwardly. It was obvious they felt uncomfortable around each other after their earlier spat. Randy stepped in and closed the door before approaching the bed. "What happen to you, John? You look terrible!"

Cena gave him a wry grin, "Don't I know it! I got a viral infection and I feel like jello." He nodded to the chair beside the bed, "Please have a seat."

As Randy took the chair, Jeff sat on the bed beside Cena. There was an awkward silence and Cena nudged Jeff to say something to Randy. But, he remained silent, not knowing what to say. Randy watched them for a while. It didn't escape his attention how close the two were, but he reassured himself that they were just friends. He fought his jealousy down with some effort. It got him into his current predicament and he really didn't need to aggravate the situation. He noticed with some relief that the flowers he had sent Jeff were sitting in a vase on the side table. _"Well, at least there's hope for me" he thought to himself._ He actually came to apologize but knew it probably wasn't a good time but he had to try.

"Jeff, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I didn't mean to say those hurtful things to you. Will you forgive me, baby?"

He hated being so pathetic, pleading in front of Cena but he was desperate. Now that Adam and Cena had made their intentions known, he felt a sense of urgency to sort out any misunderstanding between them before either man moved in on his beloved. His heart sank at Jeff's noncommittal reply.

"Can we talk about this another time, Randy? John's ill and I have a lot on my mind."

Jeff wanted to kiss away the look of hurt on his face but he held himself back. More than anything else, he wanted to forgive him and set things right again between them, but he decided it was time for him to step back and look at their relationship objectively. He had woken up from his nap with some clarity of mind of what he should do. He didn't doubt that Randy loved him, but he obviously didn't trust him. Even now, he was looking at them with distrust in his eyes.

Cena looked on uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say to ease the discomfort between the two men. Randy got up and said quietly, "I understand. Let me know when you're ready?" Jeff nodded silently and looked down. He just couldn't bring himself to meet Randy's eyes. They were filled with hurt and misery.

Randy bade them goodnight and made his way to the door, Jeff got up to follow. As Randy was about to walk away, Jeff called out to him suddenly. He turned just as Jeff threw his arms around him in a hug. He hugged him back gratefully, breathing deeply in his scent. The gesture had eased his pain somewhat. They finally pulled apart and Randy frowned at the tears glistening in his eyes.

"Don't cry, none of this is your fault," and he gently thumbed the tears away. Giving him an comforting smile, he said, "Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow" and pecked him lightly on the lips before leaving.

Jeff closed the door and turned despondently around to see Cena watching him with sympathetic eyes. He forced a smile to his face before grabbing the bags of food from the table and brought them to the bed.

"You must be hungry, I bought lots of food! You have to eat to keep your strength up!"

He tried to sound cheerful but looking far from it. He started taking out the boxes of food but Cena grabbed his hands to still them and said, "You don't have to hide from me, Jeff, I know how you feel. Do you want to talk about it?"

Jeff shook his head forlornly, "I've to figure out some things for myself first. I think it will do Randy and I some good to stay apart for a while. I can't think clearly when he's around me."

"That's a good approach. You know I'm here if you need to talk," Cena said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Jeff sent him a grateful smile. "Okay, what did you get? The food smells wonderful!"

They lay the spread on the bed and tucked in, enjoying the scrumptious food and each other's company. Somehow, they got to talking about anything and everything and the movie was forgotten.

Jeff glanced at this watch and was startled to learn it was almost eleven. He got up while saying, "I'll draw you a nice hot bath. It will remove all the impurities from your body and help you to sleep better."

While he was busy in the bathroom, Cena disposed the empty boxes and tidied up the bed. He felt so much better after a good rest and a full stomach. He hesitated before making his way to the bathroom. Jeff was adding salts into the water and making bubbles. He turned around when he heard the door clicked open.

"Are you feeling alright, John?" He moved quickly to his side to help him.

"I thought I was getting better but I feel woozy all of a sudden," Cena complained as he leaned against the doorway.

"Come on, lets get you back into bed," Jeff said but Cena resisted.

"I really need a bath, Jeff. I was in the pool this afternoon and I haven't washed yet. Will you help me? I would like a good soak and I can rest in there."

Jeff hesitated only momentarily before nodding. "Sure." He lowered the toilet seat cover and said, "Why don't you sit here and remove your clothes? I don't want you falling over and cracking your head."

Once Cena was seated, he turned his back and said rather awkwardly, "Just let me know when you're ready and I'll help you into the tub."

"No peeking," Cena teased and was delighted to see the blush running all the way up his neck and ears. He quickly shucked off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'm ready."

Jeff turned to see him getting up clumsily. He quickly helped him up, putting his arm around him. "Take it slow, John," he cautioned and sat him on the side of the tub. Cena slipped and tipped over into the tub without any warning. He grabbed Jeff as he went in and unfortunately, banged his head against the tub.

"John!" Jeff gasped as he struggled to right himself. Cena still had his arm wrapped round him. He managed to turn himself around, although it meant he was pressed up against Cena.

"Shit! My head!" Cena groaned, rubbing the back of his head ruefully, although inwardly he was grinning like a fool. _So far, so good._

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked with concern.

Cena sighed blissfully. "I will be as soon as you rub me … I mean, my head!" he added quickly when Jeff gave him a guarded look. He watched in dismay as Jeff climbed out of the tub and stood, dripping water. _C'mon, think! Say or do something to get him to stay!_

"Jeff, why don't you take off your clothes and join me in the tub?"

_Wow, real smooth, John!_ He wanted to kick himself for that lewd remark, he sounded like a pervert!

Jeff flushed furiously and mumbled embarrassingly, "It's not appropriate, John."

_Say something, fool, before he gets away!_

"Come on, Jeff. All of us shower together at one time or another at the arena, there's nothing to be bashful. Look, the tub is big enough for both of us. If it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll put on my boxers and you can keep yours on. We can both relax in here at the same time. I feel guilty having you wait on me. Come on, say yes, or you don't trust me?" He swore he was so convincing, he would have convinced himself!

"I.. I don't know, John," Jeff said, looking unsure of himself.

Cena looked deflated. "Never mind, then. I'll have a quick wash and then you can have your turn." He guessed he just didn't have it in him to be cunning, but at least, he tried.

"Cover your eyes."

He looked up, startled to see Jeff already stripping off his shirt. His belt went next and as he pulled down his pants, he let out a squeak when he saw Cena watching him. "John! I said no peeking!"

"I'm not peeking! I'm not peeking!" Cena covered his eyes with his hands and waited, wearing a big grin on his face. He felt Jeff's legs touched his briefly as he climbed in and he instinctively drew up his legs to make room for him. "Can I look now?" he asked.

"Yes," came the shy response. Cena uncovered his eyes and grinned at him. Jeff had placed himself on the other side of the pub. He looked so ill at ease and he was trying to avoid his eyes.

"Hey, don't feel so awkward" and he tickled his sole with his foot, making him giggle. "That's better." He leaned back and realized the water was cooling off quickly. "Can you turn on the hot water while I'll throw in some more salts to make more bubbles?"

In a few minutes, both men were in total bliss, soaking in a hot steaming tub full of bubbles. Cena shifted to remove the towel he was wearing and tucked it behind his back. It went unnoticed. He took the sponge from the side and said, "Will you scrub my back, Jeff?"

Jeff leaned forward to take the sponge from him and requested he turn around. Cena dutifully obeyed. Once Jeff was done scrubbing his back, Cena turned back to lean against the tub. "Come on, Jeff, move up and I'll do your back," he offered.

Jeff turned his back to him and slid up slightly. He gasped when Cena secured an arm around his waist and pulled him all the way up to rest flushed against him between his legs. He immediately worked the sponge over his chest, rubbing in circular motions, focusing on his nipples.

"J..John, wh..what are you doing?" Jeff trembled with anticipation. Against his will, he was turned on by his touch. The hot water, the hard body and organ pressed up against his back, his hands roaming his body. The hand holding his waist had moved to caress his hip bone, sending thrills through his body while the other had forsaken the sponge and was now rubbing and teasing his nipples into hard nubs.

"Please, Jeff, I won't hurt you. Oh God! You're so beautiful!" Cena continued his ministrations while trailing hot kisses along his collar bone and neck.

"J..John, please ... y...you have to stop!" and he let out an involuntary groan when the hand encircled him beneath the water and started stroking him into full hardness. Cena abandoned his nipples in favor of turning his face towards his and capturing his lips in a feverish kiss. Jeff lost any semblance of control and thrust into his hand, surrendering himself. He kissed him back fervently, moaning into his mouth. Both finally broke the kiss to breathe, panting heavily.

"J..Jeff, will you let me make love to you?" Cena's voice shook with his emotion. He could sense his hesitation and that was all he needed. Grasping his chin, he kissed him hard and rough, letting him know how much he desired him and to his immense relief, Jeff responded with equal fervor. In a haze of lust, both men threw caution to the wind. Cena lifted Jeff to straddle him and was buried deep within him in mere seconds. They moved as one, grinding their hips sensuously against each other, luxuriating in the feel of the other's body.

Jeff felt him hard and pulsating deep within his core as he rode him. He was lost in the throes of passion. There was no clear thought in his head, he could only feel and every fiber of his being screamed this was what he wanted. Cena felt so good, so right.

Cena controlled the pace, moving slowly, deliberately. It was as if he was afraid for it to end. He poured sweet endearments into his ear, his voice a hoarse whisper as he thrust his rock hard body up against him. The hot, tight heat encased him in a loving embrace. The wanton cries escaping Jeff's mouth as he made love to him gave him a sense of euphoria. Nothing else mattered, this was their moment. Their hearts thundered as they soared together towards the heights of ecstasy, and it was over too soon.

……..

Cena held Jeff in his arms, playing softly with his hair. He finally broke the silence. "Jeff?"

He turned his head to look at him, "Yes?"

"I've a confession to make."

When Jeff sent him a questioning look, he admitted, wearing a guilty look on his face, "I was bluffing when I said I was woozy when I came into the bathroom. It was a ploy to get you to stay with me."

Jeff stared at him in astonishment.

Cena swallowed nervously before continuing, "I couldn't keep it from you. I don't want to lie to you. Please don't be angry with me?"

Jeff lowered his head in deep thought. He looked up moments later. "Just tell me one thing, John. What just happened between us? Is it just sex to you?" he asked quietly.

Cena grasped his chin lightly and said in a voice filled with tenderness, "What if I'm to tell you that it's love."

......................................................

Chris watched Adam as he downed another glass of tequila.

"Slow down, Adam, you're already on your sixth glass," he cautioned before sipping on his beer. It wasn't his usual drink but seeing Adam drinking like a fish, he thought it best that he stayed sober and watched out for him.

"Don't worry, it will take more than a few glasses to get me drunk," he replied as he gestured to the bartender to set up a few more shots for him at the counter.

They were at the hotel bar, having decided to postpone the celebration. Matt, Carlito and Morrison were holding a discussion about the Intercontinental and US Championship Titles at a separate table. Adam insisted on sitting at the bar. Randy was missing. He told Chris he wasn't in the mood to party and had returned to his room. He had moved out to stay by himself that evening and hadn't been seen since.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked Adam. His friend was drinking more than the usual and he speculated that something was troubling him.

"You know what's wrong!" Adam groused and slammed his glass down. "If it's not Randy, it's John! I always end up with the short end of the stick! They get to spend time with Jeff, what about me?"

"I don't understand why you're so upset. It's not as if you and Jeff were ever a couple," Chris said.

"Remember how Jay, Matt, Jeff and I used to hang out back then? Jeff and I were really close," he said wistfully.

"It's not the same, Adam, that's friendship," Chris pointed out.

"That was what I thought but I was fucking stupid to see what it really was!" He didn't realize he was running his mouth the more he drank and he shot back another shot.

"You're telling me that you were in love with Jeff back then?" Chris asked in an incredulous tone.

He nodded sadly. "I didn't even know it. I wish I wasn't so blind."

That changed the whole perspective on things. Chris wondered how Matt would react if he found out. He had a suspicion that Matt agreed to let Adam into the whole shindig because he was confident that he stood no chance at all. But, what if he was wrong?

"Does Jeff know how you feel about him?" He doubted Jeff even knew but he needed to be sure.

"I doubt it. Even if he knows, he'll never see me in a good light," Adam said despondently.

"And why is that? You saved him, twice! I don't think Jeff will overlook that. Even Matt, who can be stubborn as a mule, couldn't overlook that!

Adam knew he could save Jeff a hundred more times but nothing could erase the fact that he did rape him! His thoughts went back to that day. He still felt ashamed of himself for what he did. The drinks had clouded his mind and he spoke out loud without realizing it. "I wished I hadn't asked him back to my room that night! I wished I hadn't drunk so much, then, I wouldn't have hurt him!"

Chris froze. He suddenly leaped forward and grabbed Adam by the collar, "What did you just say? What did you do to Jeff?" he hissed in anger.

Adam paled. "Chris, I...I didn't mean it! Please don't tell anyone!"

"What's going on here?" Matt suddenly appeared at their side. He saw the way Chris was gripping Adam's shirt and had come over to check. Did the two just got into a disagreement?

Chris released him and sat back. He looked shaken. He took in a deep breath to compose himself.

"Chris, are you alright?" Matt asked, studying him closely. He sensed something was amiss.

Chris looked grimly at Adam and said, "I'm alright, just thrown back by what I've just heard!"

Adam sent him a pleading look.

"Adam just told me that he has just given up his title shot. I told him he was a damn fool and shook him to knock some sense into him!"

Matt looked at Adam with disbelief, "Are you nuts? I guess all those chair shots must have finally gotten to you!"

Adam grinned weakly at him and reached for his drink. On second thoughts, he pushed it away. He had given himself away to Chris because of his drinking. It had brought him enough grief to last a lifetime! He swore off it, telling himself no more hard liquor. When Matt turned to the bartender for a refill, he sent Chris a grateful look but the man's stormy eyes warned him he wasn't done with him.

"So, Adam, how do you plan to woo Jeff from the others?" Matt asked as he joined them at the bar with his drink.

"Randy has fallen out with Jeff, it seems, and as for John, he's just a friend. I just need to convince Jeff to look at me in a different light. After all, we used to be close."

He could feel Chris staring him down, making him uncomfortable, but he avoided looking at him. His discomfiture didn't go unnoticed, however.

"You don't sound confident. Now, why does that surprise me?" Matt asked, studying him carefully. Adam was not his usual cocky self and he wondered if maybe, he wasn't as secure as he made himself to be.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm at a disadvantage over here. Both Randy and John got to spend some time alone with Jeff. It isn't fair to me."

Adam thought it was a good enough reason to get Matt to lay off him. He was surprised therefore when he said, "You have a point there. Let me talk to Jeff and see if we can arrange for the two of you to spend some quality time together."

"Lets not discuss this right now, Matt. Jeff has his hands full, if you haven't noticed. He and Randy are trying to work things out and he's attending to John," Chris said. Until he clarified matters with Adam as to what exactly did he do to Jeff, he wasn't about to let him anywhere near him. He had to tread carefully, though without alarming anyone, especially overwhelmingly protective Matt. If he even suspected, Adam was totally screwed!

Nodding his agreement, Matt sighed, "You're right, this is not the time, but I have a feeling that Jeffro is going to seek me out tomorrow."

He wasn't looking forward to it because he had spewed out his plan without discussing it with him and it had backfired, causing a rift between him and Randy. He knew Jeff was pissed at him but he was too upset at the moment to seek him out, plus the fact that John had suddenly taken ill and keeping him preoccupied worked in his favor. It was one of those rare moments where Matt felt he had put a foot in his own mouth, but enough of that. He would face his brother's wrath soon enough.

Morrison and Carlito came up to them. "Guys, we're calling it a night. We'll see you tomorrow." They bade them goodnight and left.

Matt glanced at his watch, it was past midnight. "Chris, you're ready to go?" he asked.

"You go on first, I've something to discuss with Adam."

Matt cocked an eyebrow but left it at that. Soon after he had taken his leave, Chris got up and said, "Lets take this in your room."

Back in Adam's room, Chris immediately launched his attack. "Tell me exactly what you did and don't lie to me! If I even suspect that you're lying, I'm going to go to Matt and tell him what you said. You got that?"

Adam nodded glumly. He had come to the end of the road. There was no way out for him but to tell the truth. He knew Chris' reaction was going to be bad. He was just as protective of Jeff as Matt was.

He gulped and ran a hand through his hair, trying to find an easier way to say it but who was he trying to fool. Taking a deep breath, he just spilled it out, telling Chris what happened that Christmas Eve in 2001. The look of utter disbelief on Chris' face switched to rage when he got to the part where he cornered Jeff in the locker room while he was alone and he finally heard from his own lips that he had raped him.

"You son of a bitch! You raped him and you kept quiet all these time?" Chris yelled at him.

Adam hung his head in shame. There was nothing he could say.

"You hurt him and when Scott stepped into the picture, you didn't even try to save him! What kind of a person are you? I've sorely misjudged you!"

"I tried to pull him out of Scott's clutches but he fought me, Chris. I tried to gain his forgiveness but he pushed me away!" Adam protested.

"You should have tried harder! You owe it to him after what you did! Oh God! What have I done! I told Matt that you've redeemed yourself but I never thought …" and he let out a growl of frustration, getting up to pace.

He stopped suddenly and turned around to face Adam, "You're going to tell Matt that you're dropping out!" he said curtly.

"No! I'm not going to withdraw! This is important to me! This is my chance to redeem myself! You can't make me do this, Chris!" Adam got up to face him. "I know what I did was wrong but ever since Jeff came back, my feelings are in turmoil. I didn't know how important he is to me until you opened my eyes for me! Please, this is probably my last chance. All I need is just a chance to make it up to him. If he doesn't reciprocate, I'll back off but you have to let me try! Please Chris, it's the only way I can live with myself!"

Before Chris could say anything, someone pounded furiously at the door and Randy's enraged voice cut through it, "Open the damn door or I'll kick it down!"

Chris and Adam stared at one another in shock. Adam regained his composure first and made towards the door. As soon as he opened it, Randy jumped on him, bringing him down and started pummeling him, breathing out harshly. Chris quickly moved to get him off but got punched in the face and he stumbled back. His intervention gave Adam the opening he needed. He brought his knees up and shoved Randy on his chest with his feet, throwing him back. Adam now got the upper hand as he straddled Randy and starting punching him. Chris tried to pull him off, shouting at them to stop but neither heeded him. The commotion attracted Hunter who had just got in from a night out. He looked in and immediately went to Chris' aid. They held onto each of the two enraged partners, keeping them apart.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hunter asked, looking from one man to another.

Adam wiped the blood from his nose with his sleeve before saying, "He jumped me when I opened the door! I don't know what the hell is his problem!"

Randy growled, "I was just next door and I heard everything! The son of a bitch raped Jeff!"

Hunter was stunned into silence. Chris let Adam go as he felt the fight left him. He looked devastated.

"This is a serious charge." Hunter was at a loss as to what to do. The title shot Adam had given up was now his, Vince told him so a few hours ago. He was grateful for it but he just couldn't condone rape.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"It was a long time ago, I just found out myself," Chris informed him, letting out a sigh. He felt bad, having started something that was spiraling out of control. "Can we settle this quietly? We should consider Jeff's feelings. No one knows besides us. I think it is best we contain this until we talk to Jeff and we should keep this from Matt for the time being." He didn't like it but it was for the best.

Hunter nodded his agreement, "You're right. We should keep this under the lid until we know what Jeff wants to do. Are you with us, Randy?" He nodded reluctantly. He couldn't disagree. What mattered was Jeff's well-being.

"What if he runs?" Randy pointed at Adam, who wanted more than anything else, to choke the life out of him!

"I can vouch that he won't run," Chris said with a sigh of resignation.

"That's it, then," Hunter said. "We'll meet tomorrow in my room and we'll decide what to do. But, someone has to talk to Jeff." He looked over at Chris, "I think you're the best man for it. Are you up to it? I can't get Randy to do it because he's personally involved." He made it a point to know what went on and he found out that Randy and Jeff were going out.

"I'll talk to Jeff tomorrow morning," Chris agreed. He really didn't have a choice.

"That settles it!" Hunter took Randy's arm and led him out. He knew how hot-headed he could be.

Chris turned to Adam who sat down dejectedly on his bed. He buried his head into his hands, knowing he was screwed.

"I'm sorry, Adam, I'm really sorry."

Reviews are deeply appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you to all the wonderful, faithful reviewers! I'm glad to see you rooting for your favorite! Rest assured for those rooting for Adam, not all is lost! You'll find out in this chapter. Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 14

Chris tossed and turned, unable to sleep. He was thankful that Matt was already asleep when he got back in. As he lay on the bed, he couldn't stop blaming himself for putting Adam in a situation. It wasn't that he condoned what he had done, but, things had spun out of control. Adam could very well be fired and go to jail. However, the possibility of Jeff pressing charges was second to none. If he had wanted to, he wouldn't have waited until then, but that would change if Matt ever found out. He told himself to keep it from Matt at all costs. He groaned inwardly at the thought of talking to Jeff the following morning and wondered how he was going to bring it up. With that question in mind, he finally fell into a disturbed sleep.

................................................................................

Randy lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep. In the solitude of his room, he was able to calm down and think clearly and was beginning to have regrets. He asked himself for the umpteenth time, why this had to happen. He no longer considered Adam a threat for Jeff's affections, Jeff would never consider him after what he did, even if he had been receptive to him recently. _That's because he's grateful to him for saving him. _However, that thought didn't make him feel any better.

Despite himself, he was beginning to feel sorry for Adam. Having known and worked with him for the past couple of months, he knew that Adam was not a malicious person at heart. So, what exactly happened? What prompted him to commit such a heinous act?

He sighed, rolling over on his side. He regretted shooting his mouth off in Hunter's presence. He should have given Adam a chance to explain, but it was too late for that now. Obviously, Jeff didn't want anyone to find out and had kept silent all these years. He had been on cordial terms with Adam which meant he must have already forgiven him. _So, what's your problem with Adam? …… "You're afraid he'll steal Jeff away from you!" his inner voice whispered. _

Randy realized with a start that in spite of everything, he didn't want Adam to be behind bars, he didn't want to get him fired. Adam was still his friend and partner. He hadn't forgotten how close they were until Jeff came between them. Was he prepared to sacrifice their friendship to seek justice, which Jeff apparently didn't want?

He sat up in bed. What would he accomplish by pushing for Adam's punishment? Nothing, he decided. He would have achieved nothing. In fact, it might prove detrimental to his relationship with Jeff; he doubted Jeff would appreciate his efforts. It dawned on him that he got nothing to gain but Adam had everything to lose - his job, a fine career he had painstakingly built up, the respect of his peers, fans and family. Was this what he wished on him? He knew the answer to that. Pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of track pants, he took the cardkey from the night table and left his room. He doubted Adam was asleep. He decided to go over and talk to him, thrash things out with him. He needed to know how he could hurt Jeff, a man whom he once was very close to and whom he was now trying to court.

…………………………………………………………………

He felt numb; his past had finally caught up with him and he had no one to blame but himself. He just had to go and drown his frustrations by drinking and ramble about the past. He didn't blame Chris for what happened. Even now, Chris stood up for him and was trying to salvage the situation. But, what if he failed? What if word got out of what he did? He was finished if that happened!

He was worried about Jeff's reaction once the news came out. Jeff had never once mentioned the incident. The only time it was brought up was when he was forced to tell him what happened. He had buried the incident and Adam was grateful for that, but he never ceased to wonder how he could pretend that it never happened. But soon, everyone would find out. He didn't want to see him hurt; he was the victim and shouldn't be made to go through the ordeal again. And what would Matt do when he found out? He had never been more relieved when Matt finally forgave him, but he doubted he would forgive him this time. He wouldn't be surprised if Matt came at him with a shotgun!

Chris assured him that Jeff was unlikely to press charges, so he had nothing to worry about. But Adam knew that Randy would not let the opportunity passed. It was his chance to get him out of the way. All he had to do was to leak the news and he was doomed!

He couldn't but feel disappointed at the way things had turned out between him and Randy. They were such good friends once, just like the way he was with Jay, Matt and Jeff years back then, but looked at them now. They couldn't trust each other and were always bickering. He couldn't fathom why every close friendship he had always turned into shambles. Mulling over them, he admitted that he was the one who fucked it all up. His damn ego, his will to win all the time, and his selfishness, they led him to be what he was today, a lonely soul with no friends, with the exception of Chris.

He glanced at his watch; it was about four in the morning. A few more hours and he would know if he was a condemned man. He closed his eyes, telling himself to get some sleep. Nothing could save him this time; he was a dead man awaiting sentence. He heard knocking and thought he was mistaken. Sitting up, he listened carefully, someone was at the door. He got up and made for the door, thinking it could be Chris, but was surprised to see Randy instead.

"Can I come in? We need to talk." Randy looked dead serious.

Adam hesitated but finally opened the door wider to let him in. Randy waited for him to face him.

"Look, I know things haven't been good between us for a while. We both want Jeff, I get that, but I never intended for this to happen. I still remember the good times we had and in spite of everything, I do not want you to get fired and end up behind bars."

Adam looked at him dubiously, "I'm not exactly sure why you're here. I mean, I appreciate what you're telling me but what are you getting at?"

Randy fixed him a penetrating gaze. "I do not want to see either Jeff or you getting hurt. Nothing good is going to come out of this. I know Jeff will not press charges against you, he would have done so already if he wanted to." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm going to ask Hunter to drop this matter. He'll do it because he owes you for his title shot. No one needs to know about this, your secret is safe with us."

Adam looked stunned, he couldn't believe his ears. It took him some time to find his voice. "Are you serious? You're not pulling my leg or something, are you?" he asked in an incredulous tone.

Randy shook his head, "I'm not joking, but I need you to tell me something." He took two steps forward so that they were about a foot away from each other. "How could you, Adam! Everyone kept telling me how close you and Jeff were back then. I just can't believe you would do such a thing, you are not that kind of a person!"

Adam dropped his eyes ashamedly, before finally looking up to meet Randy's eyes, they were filled with remorse.

"It wasn't intentional, I wasn't even sober. I couldn't even remember what I did and till today, I haven't forgiven myself."

He drew in a deep breath and repeated what he told Chris earlier, not leaving anything out. When he finished, he felt a burden lift off his shoulders. With Chris, he felt his agitation and was compelled to tell the truth, but with Randy, he already knew what happened and just wanted him to explain his actions. He had been bearing the guilt for so long that it was a relief to finally pour out his trouble without dreading the consequences.

Randy shook his head in disbelief when he finished. "I don't know what to say, Adam. Jeff said nothing all these time?

"Nothing at all, he didn't even speak to me until I punched Scott for giving him drugs and getting him into trouble," Adam said quietly. "I'll always regret not intervening when they got together, that man abused him! I wished I had done something so he wouldn't have suffered in his hands. But, then again, who am I to judge others when I'm scum myself! I hate myself for hurting Jeff!" Adam reproached himself.

"You're not the same as Scott; he knew what he was doing, you didn't!"

Those comforting words meant more to him than Randy would ever know.

"I don't know how to thank you Randy," he said gratefully.

Randy crooked a smile, "No need to thank me. I'm glad we have this conversation, it clears the air, but, I want to make this clear, right here, right now. I'm not giving way to anyone when it comes to Jeff, you got that?"

Adam broke into a grin and proffered his hand, which Randy took in a firm grip.

"Fair enough, so I guess it's every man for himself. May the better man win!"

.............................................................................

Chris closed the door quietly behind him; he decided to leave before Matt woke up, intending to grab some coffee before heading to Jeff and Cena's room. He still had no idea what to say when he got there. How was he to get Jeff alone? Cena was always, and that was putting it mildly, never far from Jeff; that man was like his shadow!

"Shit! John would ask a lot of questions, what am I going to tell him?" he mumbled to himself as he walked towards the breakfast corner. He didn't notice the two men advancing quickly upon him from behind. They had been waiting in the lobby for him to come down since six o'clock.

"Chris!" He turned in surprise to see Adam and Randy coming up to him. With a look of confusion on his face, he asked, "What are the two of you doing here this early?"

"Listen, I've cleared the air with Adam and there's no need to bring up what happened last night!" Randy spoke quickly.

A sense of relief washed over Chris but he was still baffled by the turnabout. "Let's grab some coffee and you can tell me what's going on."

They got their coffee and made their way to a secluded corner. It helped that it was still early and there were not many early risers, they really didn't need anyone to overhear their conversation. Very quickly, Randy briefed Chris on what had taken place and his decision to tell Hunter to drop the whole matter.

Chris was glad to hear the two had made up and were friends again, but would Hunter readily agree?

"Are you sure Hunter will go along with this? I mean, you guys beat him up that day and he's not known to be a forgiving person."

"You don't need to worry about Hunter, he'll drop the matter," Adam said with conviction.

"If you say so." Chris hesitated before asking, "What about Jeff? Don't you think it's time you sit down and talk to him? It doesn't seem right to just brush aside what happened and leave it at that."

Adam nodded and spoke with the utmost sincerity, "I know I owe him a great deal. I've been waiting for a chance to talk to him but you can see how difficult it is, with Matt, John and Randy always getting in the way," and he playfully punched Randy on the arm, who grinned at him.

"I see what I can do to get you some alone time with Jeff," Chris said and Randy added, "You take care of Matt while I distract John. Just tell us when you want to do this."

"The earlier the better," Adam said. "I think I shouldn't delay talking to him any longer. Let's make it lunch today. I would like to take him out somewhere private, so that we can talk without anyone listening in."

"Matt did say he wanted to get you some time to spend with Jeff, he's not going to object but John will be something else," Chris mused out loud.

"If Matt gives the okay, there's nothing John can do. You convince Matt and set it up. Come on, let's finish our coffee and go talk to Hunter. I want to settle this as quickly as possible!" Randy said with some urgency.

An hour later, the issue was settled. Hunter was surprised but relieved that things turned out the way it did. A feud in the ring stays in the ring; he had no quarrel with Adam outside it, but he gave Adam a piece of advice, "Don't take for granted what your friends are doing for you! You need to sit down and talk to Jeff and make things right by him." Something struck him and he asked anxiously, "Is Scott still bothering him?"

The three men looked at one another, contemplating if they should tell Hunter what they did to him two nights ago. Randy decided there was no harm telling him. That wretched man must have survived since they didn't hear otherwise.

"He tried to rape Jeff two nights ago in a back alley but we served him his just desserts!" he gloated and told Hunter in detail how Scott set his friends on them at a bowling centre and grabbed Jeff while they were busy, and finally, how they dealt with him.

"I will kill that bastard if he comes anywhere near Jeff again!" Randy spoke with vehemence.

"Be careful with that man, he will do anything! If he has his eyes set on Jeff, he will come for him again. Be prepared when he does," he cautioned them.

"Don't worry; we will be on our guard. We will make sure Jeff is never left alone." Randy vowed.

Hunter couldn't help smirking. "I can't help but wonder which one of you is going to end up with Jeff," he said looking from one to the other.

Chris rolled his eyes and snorted, "You forgot Cena; it's a three-way battle here."

Hunter slapped his knee, chortling with laughter, "I really don't know whether to sympathize or envy Jeff, I mean how do you choose between a legend killer, the ultimate opportunist and a chain gang leader?" he gasped between laughter.

His laughter finally wound down and he looked amusingly at the two suitors, "I can see the two of you are back to being friends. Are you both going to gang up on Cena?"

The Rated RKO members looked at each other, smirking, and Adam said, "Now, that's a thought!" All burst out laughing.

……………………………………………………………………..…

Jeff's eyes slowly fluttered open as he awakened and caught Cena watching him with a soft look in his eyes.

"Morning," he mumbled sleepily, smiling at him as he stretched like a cat.

Cena grinned at him, "Sleep well?" He didn't wait for an answer but bent to take his lips in a slow lingering kiss.

"Mmm…" he moaned blissfully when Jeff curled his arms around his neck and returned his kisses. He wasn't sure how Jeff would react after last night, but looking at it, he was worrying unnecessarily.

They finally broke the kiss and Jeff was the first to speak, "John, what am I going to do? I can't deny I have feelings for you, but I do love Randy." He looked so confused and torn up that Cena felt sorry for him, he wanted to comfort him.

"Listen, don't feel pressured to make up your mind now, I can wait. I don't want you to regret anything, so take your time."

"I feel so selfish right now!" He gulped before saying, "I'm not going to lie to Randy. I…I'm going to tell him what happened between us last night, but I'm afraid of his reaction; I don't want the both of you to get hurt!"

Cena sighed; he could see what was coming. Randy was going to come after him without a doubt. He could understand his apprehensions.

"Maybe it would help if the others are there when you tell him," he suggested.

"I guess it will have to do. I'm going to talk to Matt first. He dropped a bomb on me yesterday and I believe he has a lot of explaining to do!"

Jeff was about to roll off the bed to head to the bathroom when Cena pulled him back and climbed on top of him.

"What's your hurry?" he whispered seductively, kissing his way slowly down his abs.

"John!" Jeff gasped in sharply and bucked when Cena covered his love hole with his mouth and he felt his tongue penetrating him. He whimpered and writhed, Cena's tongue sending fires of liquid coursing through his body. Having moistened him up adequately, he replaced his tongue with two fingers, gently inserting them in and preparing him for his cock.

"Oh God, John …" Jeff moaned when his fingers found his 'G' spot and rubbed at it and he felt waves of pleasure besieging him, "Ohh.. ohh.. please … don't tease …" and arched to take his fingers deeper.

Cena didn't let up, he continued to work him and when Jeff tossed his head deliriously, he withdrew his fingers and slid in his thick cock into him in one hard thrust, moaning out loud at the tight fit. He could feel him trembling beneath him, adjusting to him. After a while, he felt him moving against him, urging him to move and without preamble, he lifted his legs on his shoulders and started to thrust fiercely into him. With each thrust, he buried himself deeper, rejoicing in their union. Jeff arched to meet him, crying out incoherently as he approached orgasm.

"Wait for me, baby," Cena rasped as he sped up, thrusting frantically into him. Jeff arched up sharply, stilled and his face broke into a rapturous look as he screamed and went over the edge. Cena followed him immediately, roaring his release. They didn't have time to regain their senses when furious pounding was heard at the door.

Jeff gasped in alarm as Cena rolled off him to pull on a pair of boxers hastily.

"Put on some clothes, Jeff!" he whispered frantically as he made towards the door.

Jeff hurriedly pulled on a pair of track pants. Cena waited for him to be ready before unlocking the door. Their furious visitor barged in unceremoniously.

"I could hear you guys down the hall!"

Jeff flushed but kept silent.

"Damn it, Cena, I should have known you can't wait to get into my brother's pants!"

The two men meekly faced the wrath of one Matt Hardy with a snickering Morrison standing in the background. Matt had woken up to find Chris gone and after grabbing a quick shower, decided to look up Morrison for breakfast. They decided to check if Jeff and Cena were interested to join them and the rest was history.

"Get your bag, Jeff, you're going to stay with me from now on!" Matt said in a stern voice.

"No! You can't order me around, Matty! I have yet to talk to you about yesterday!" Jeff stomped over to face his brother, hands on his hips. Matt took a step back in surprise. "You have a lot of explaining to do, so start right now!" he jabbed his finger hard at Matt's chest while scowling at him.

"I … uhh…uhh…" and Matt suddenly pointed his finger at Morrison, "It's his fault! He and Chris urged me to allow all interested parties get a shot at you. They said all is fair in love and I bought it, lock, stock and barrel!" Morrison threw him a look of disbelief.

"Matthew Moore Hardy! I know it's you who came up with the idea! How dare you blame it on Morrison and Chris!"

The look of ire on Jeff's face made him cringed.

"Okay, I admit that but they supported the idea," he reiterated, pulling a pout.

"Don't give me that! Look what you turn Randy into! He was so upset that he couldn't think straight and he said those unkind things to me and … and now, you got John implicated! What do you have to say for yourself!"

Matt opened his mouth to say something but closed it back. Jeff was right, he had done more harm than good, but he was only trying to help! He shot Cena a furious look when a snort of laughter escaped him.

"Wait, why are you angry with me? I may have started this but you and John finished it! What do you call that, howling and screaming for the whole floor to hear!" he retorted.

Jeff looked away with mortification but he looked up when Morrison cleared his throat awkwardly and was shocked to see Randy standing at the doorway with Adam and Chris. He must have heard what Matt said because his face had turned beet red and the veins on his forehead throbbed visibly.

"Randy!" Jeff screamed just as he lunged forward at Cena. Before he could reach them, Adam pulled him back from around his waist. The touch of his bare skin sent shivers through his body and he reprimanded himself for thinking such thoughts at an inopportune time. Matt, Morrison and Chris were pulling the two apart.

"You son of a bitch, I trusted you!" Randy yelled furiously as Chris and Morrison pulled him off Cena.

Matt held on to Cena, afraid he would retaliate but he was in control of himself. Jeff moved towards Randy but Adam pulled him back, "Don't! Let him get the aggression out and then, he will calm down."

"Let me go, I need to talk to Randy," Jeff pleaded with him. Adam hesitated but he finally loosened his hold and Jeff moved to stand before Randy who immediately stopped struggling against Morrison and Chris. Jeff cupped his face gently with his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Randy; I didn't mean to hurt you." He fought back his tears before continuing, "I do love you, but I have feelings for John as well. They have been there all these while but I just didn't acknowledge them. You can blame me for everything I've put you through; I'm the one who betrayed you, not John. I don't deserve you!"

In spite himself, his tears fell and Randy pulled him close, cradling him against him.

"Don't cry, I hate myself for making you cry," he whispered into his hair.

"I don't know what to do, I'm so confused. I don't understand myself anymore!" Jeff choked out, pressed against his chest.

"I have a suggestion," Matt said suddenly. Everyone glared at him and he spoke quickly, "It's not what you think." When nobody raised any vocal objection, he continued, "I think the three men involved should, each, spend some quality time with Jeff. Like I said before, you hardly know each other! He paused, looking over at Adam, well … maybe except for him. He and Jeff were joined at the hips once.

"Matt is right. We can come up with a schedule, like Jeff goes out today with Adam, and the next day with Randy and the day after with John. It makes sense to me," Chris said.

Adam caught on and showed his support, "I think the idea is excellent! On one hand, each of us gets to spend time with Jeff and he can take his time to know us. But, we shouldn't put pressure on him to make a decision. Let's take this one step at a time and see how it goes."

Matt looked pleased and said, "Adam is in favor. What about you, Randy, John?"

Each man nodded grudgingly their agreement. Matt turned to Jeff next, "It's all up to you now, Jeff. Do you want to go along with this?"

Jeff looked at one man to the other. He finally sighed and nodded, "I guess it won't hurt to try."

Adam let out a whoosh of relief; he was finally going to get his chance after all!

"Now, how do we do this?" Matt asked and Chris suggested quickly, "Since Jeff has already spent time with both Randy and John; maybe we should let Adam bring Jeff out today."

Randy got the picture. He didn't like it but he did agree to help. "I can live with that," and turned to Cena who looked at him with surprise. He thought Randy would go ballistic but seeing how calmly he reacted, he decided he shouldn't raise any objection.

"I guess I can live with that too," he said, none too happy.

"That settles it! Adam will get Jeff for today!"

Jeff practically cringed at how it sounded. Randy and Cena scowled while Chris and Morrison held back their snickers.

Matt apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that! Oh, one more thing, Jeff will be moving in to stay with me for the time being." He put up his hands just as Randy and Cena were about to raise their objections. "Look guys, it's only fair to everyone. I don't want my brother to sleep with a different man each night!"

Jeff groaned and hid his face behind his hands as the majority of them laughed. He swore that he was going to kick his brother's ass when he got him alone; he had a knack of embarrassing him in front of the others.

"Come on, Jeff, get your bag and we can go."

Cena looked on forlornly as Jeff packed his stuff and pulled on a shirt. Just as he was about to leave, he called out, "Wait!" He hurried forward and gave him a bear hug and kiss, "Keep that with you until it's my turn," he said.

Jeff leaned up to kiss him and said, "I will."

After the others had gone, Cena sat down on his bed, he felt suddenly so alone. He already missed Jeff terribly! _Oh God! I hope this isn't a bad idea._

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for the reviews!

So, John finally had him some! That horndog deserves some loving, I'm actually happy for him. Ooh... Randy is pissed that Jeff is no longer his alone. Adam has been keeping a low profile. Hmm… should I give him his chance? Read on to find out. Enjoy!

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 15

"I don't think I can do this, Matt. Maybe I should just call Adam and cancel."

Matt watched as Jeff chewed on his nails nervously. They had been talking about the situation and Jeff was having second thoughts about the 'date' thing.

"It's just a date, Jeff. Why are you so nervous? Both of you know each other well enough. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Matt was baffled by his reaction. Among the three men, he thought that Jeff would feel the most comfortable with Adam as they knew each other from back then.

_He's getting suspicious. I better just shut up and follow his plan or he'll start asking questions._

"I..I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just afraid that Randy and John will read too much into it," he gave Matt a weak smile.

"They have agreed to it so I don't see any problems, unless …" and Matt smirked, "you do the naughty deed and climb into bed with Adam as well."

The nervousness was immediately replaced by annoyance. "You got me into this mess! Things would have been fine if you have just left Randy and I alone!" Jeff huffed.

"I was only trying to help and you wouldn't be in this predicament if you didn't jump into bed with John!" Matt retorted back and immediately wished he could take it back when Jeff's face fell. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he apologized. "You want to tell me what brought about the situation with John?"

Hugging cookie monster against him, Jeff related to him what happened.

"We started off as friends. I've always felt comfortable with him and can talk to him just about anything. Somehow, in the midst of everything, there was a shift in the relationship and we started to grow fond of each other and … you know the rest." He started chewing his nails again in consternation, "I don't know what to do, Matty. I can't decide between Randy and John and whatever I do, I'm going to end up hurting one of them. I can't help feeling it's wrong to go out with Adam when both of them are hurting."

"The whole idea of going out with each of them is for you to get to know them better. Need I remind you that you've only met Randy and John for less than a week? You don't know much about them except, how good they are in bed!" and sniggered at the baleful glare Jeff threw at him. "I want you to re-evaluate your feelings for each of them after spending some time with them. I know they are all decent guys and have no doubt they have feelings for you, but you need to find out who you love most."

"Isn't there any other way around this without getting Adam involved? It's complicated enough without bringing him into the picture." He still felt uneasy about the whole arrangement.

"You have to give him a chance like the others, Jeff. Don't you think you owe it to him after what he has done for you?" Matt asked.

"I know, but I'm afraid he may get the wrong idea. I don't mind being friends with him but what if he wanted more from me?" Jeff voiced his apprehension. They couldn't be more than friends. Right?

"You know, I find it strange that this conversation keeps coming back to Adam. Don't you like him anymore? I mean, the both of you used to be close. He only wants to go out with you on a casual date but you keep coming up with excuses not to go. Is that the way to pay him back?"

Jeff looked guilt-stricken. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to appear ungrateful. I'm just worried about Randy and John. Randy is so mad at John and it's my fault. Why do I keep ruining people's friendship?" he said quietly.

"It is not entirely your fault," Matt comforted him. "Those guys know how to take care of themselves, so I want you to stop worrying about them and just go out and have a good time with Adam."

Matt made it sound so easy but he still had his reservations. There was a knock on the door and Jeff jumped, his nerves already frayed by his current predicament.

"Your date is here," Matt informed him with a smirk.

"Oh God, I've lost track of the time! I'm not ready!" Grabbing his bag of clothes, he quickly dashed into the bathroom. He hadn't even unpacked since leaving Cena's room.

Matt waited for the bathroom door to close before moving to open the front door.

"Hey Adam, come on in, Jeff's not ready yet." He took in his casual attire and smiled; Adam remembered how Jeff hated going to formal places where they needed to dress up.

"So, where are you taking him?" Matt asked casually.

"Well, I was thinking of lunch at Denny's and then, we'll decide as we go along," Adam said. He hated to plan ahead and he knew that Jeff shared the same sentiments. They would rather do things at the spur of the moment.

Matt nodded. He hesitated before asking, "Is everything alright between you and Randy?"

"We're cool for now, but it's a different story with him and John; he's royally pissed with him!"

Matt sighed. Well, at least Randy and Adam seemed to have come to a compromise and remained as friends. He decided to talk to Randy and John once Jeff left with Adam. They needed to understand that only one of them would end up with Jeff, so they might as well start learning to be gracious with each other. He decided to be forward with Adam about the present arrangement.

"Listen, can I be honest with you?" he asked after inviting him to sit.

"Sure, Matt, what's on your mind?"

"The recent development has put Jeff in a quandary. He's not exactly eager to go out with you after what happened this morning. I'm just wondering if you can try to make this not so much like a date than an outing with friends. It'll make him feel more comfortable. You know what I'm saying?"

Adam gave him a smile, "I understand what you're saying Matt. You have nothing to worry about because we're just going to have lunch and hang out, just like in the old days. I promise I won't do anything to make him feel uneasy."

Matt breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thanks for being so understanding. I'm glad to hear you're not expecting too much from him on the first outing."

The bathroom door opened and Jeff stepped out in faded light blue jeans, fashionably ripped at places to reveal skin and a long-sleeved white t-shirt that hugged his small frame. He had toweled his hair dry but the ends still hung in wet tendrils. He didn't want to keep Adam waiting for too long and decided to skip blow-drying his hair.

"Hi," he greeted Adam awkwardly and said, "Just let me put on my shoes and we can go."

Adam smiled at him, "Take your time, Jeff, there's no hurry."

As Jeff sat down to pull on his socks and platform shoes, Matt turned to Adam, "What time will you be bringing Jeff back?"

Adam hesitated before saying, "Around midnight, if that's alright with you."

Jeff gulped as his nervousness returned. _Just treat this as a regular outing and everything will be fine. You're worrying too much unnecessarily! _

"It's fine. Drive carefully and if you're drinking, take a cab back," Matt advised before pulling Jeff into a hug. "Don't think too much and enjoy yourself, I'll wait up for you," he whispered to him before relinquishing his hold and allowing Adam to take over.

As Adam guided Jeff out with his arm around his waist, he turned to Matt to reassure him, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."

"I'm not expecting anything less. Enjoy yourselves, guys," and watched them leave with a pleased smile on his face. _Let's see how things work out between them._

_- _000000 -

Adam spoke in a casual tone as he drove, "Is lunch at Denny's okay with you?"

Jeff's eyes lit up. "It's fine. Their milkshakes are the best!"

He was startled when Adam said, "I know. I remember how much you love them. That's why I'm taking you there."

_He remembered!_

Minutes passed and an awkward silence fell between them. Adam glanced furtively at him. Jeff was fiddling nervously with his fingers and his brows were worried into a frown.

_Come on, say something to put him at ease._

"Do you still paint?"

Jeff turned his head towards him. "Occasionally, when I get the inspiration. Matty says I have to get a container to store my paintings because they're cluttering up the place."

"You can sell them on the net you know? I'm sure there are a lot of Jeff Hardy fans out there who would love to own a piece of your artwork!" Adam suggested with a grin.

"I don't know if I want to sell them. I will probably have use for them once I get my own place.

"You're planning to move out soon and stay on your own?" Adam was surprised. He didn't think Matt would agree.

"Well, probably not for the next two years. I'm comfortable staying with Matty and even if I move out, I'll probably build my house next to his. We can look out for each other that way," he informed him in a serious tone.

Adam went suddenly quiet. He spoke after several moments, "I'm really sorry for breaking him and Amy up. They could have been together right now if not for me."

Jeff hesitated before speaking, "I honestly doubt it. They were having problems and if she didn't cheat with you, it would be with someone else. Anyway, that's the past, let's not bring it up."

Adam nodded his agreement and glanced over at him, catching his eyes. Jeff caught the look and knew what was on his mind.

"Don't say anything, Adam! Just leave the subject alone, okay?" he pleaded.

"Just let me get it off my chest and I promise I'll not bring it up again. Please?" It was his turn to beg. Hunter was right. No matter what, the thing hanging between them had to be spoken and resolved.

Jeff sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Okay, I'm listening."

"I swear to God that hurting you was the last thing on my mind. I haven't forgiven myself till today. I broke that day you told me what I did and ran from me. Saying sorry won't cut it and I just want you to know that I'll find a way to make it up to you somehow, no matter how long it takes!"

Jeff let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He remembered how they used to hang out together, before and after shows, and even conspired to play pranks on the unsuspecting in the locker room. Adam was the one who initiated all the mischief and those instances when Jeff was caught by their co-workers while running away from the crime scene, Adam would turn back and face their wrath with him. Even when they shopped for clothes, he would ask Adam for his opinion and they even shared the same taste for music and food.

"Are you alright?"

Jeff broke from his reverie. "I'm fine, just thinking about the old days," he admitted to him. He took in a deep breath and said, "I want you to know that I don't hold anything against you. You saved me, twice, so let's just forget about the whole thing and move on."

Adam shook his head adamantly, "No! Just let me do what I need to do or I won't be able to live with myself!"

"Adam …" Jeff started to protest but he cut him off.

"Just for today, Jeff, can we go back to the way we used to be? I want us to hang out and reminisce the good times, but I can tell you're not comfortable with me."

Jeff couldn't deny it. In spite of what he had said, he wasn't being fair to him. He felt like such a hypocrite.

"Promise you'll keep this casual?" he asked still feeling somewhat wary.

"I promise! Cross my heart!" His sincere and solemn gesture brought the beginnings of a smile to Jeff's face which gave Adam his answer.

"Great!" He was pleased they had reached an understanding. It was a start. He wanted Jeff to learn to trust him again before he proceeded to reinforce their relationship. They reached their destination and he parked. As they both walked into the restaurant, he groaned inwardly when the lunch crowd perked up at the sight of them and the more ardent fans rushed towards them, screaming their lungs out. They found themselves surrounded and obliged the fans by signing autographs and having their pictures taken with them. After fifteen minutes, it didn't look like they were going to get away anytime soon. Adam decided a change of plan was needed.

"Let's just order to go," he suggested to Jeff and he quickly nodded his agreement. Adam gestured to the manager who was watching from a distance and quickly gave his orders for the take-away, together with the payment. As the manager headed to the back, the crowd continued to grow as the lunch crowd started drifting in. The two men realized they were hemmed in and Jeff literally jumped when he felt someone groping him. He couldn't move out of the way and the next moment, he yelped when the person grew bolder and pinched his ass. He sent Adam a desperate look who realized his predicament. Grabbing him by the arm, he pulled him forward in front of him.

"Excuse us but we have to go. Thanks for all your support," he thanked their fans properly whilst pushing Jeff ahead of him. He grabbed their orders on their way out, nodding his thanks to the manager. They quickly got into the car and sped off, leaving a trail of fans behind. After a minute of silence, both men suddenly burst into laughter.

"Remind me never to go to a public place for lunch during rush hour," Adam said with a shake of his head. "I forgot how crazy it can get." He turned to Jeff, "You okay?"

"I guess. I'm lucky to just get away with a pinch and grope with the size of that crowd. It could be worse," he said ruefully which got Adam bursting into laughter.

"It's not funny!" he protested but the sides of his mouth twitched in amusement.

"I'm sorry. Let's just find a nice quiet spot to eat, and I think I know just the place!" He drove for a bit and finally turned into a sandy coast and parked near some palm trees. There wasn't anyone around besides themselves and that could be attributed to the fact that the water was cold at that time of the year and the air was nippy.

Adam threw his door open and went to the trunk. As Jeff got out and walked towards the water, sniffing the air appreciatively, he pulled out a blanket and laid it on the ground, weighing it down with their take-away. He reached into the car and turned on the radio, flipping the channels until he found something he thought they both like. Satisfied, he turned to Jeff and watched him gaze quietly out into sea, with his hands thrust into his pockets to keep warm. He walked over to join him, not saying a word and just let the sounds of the waves and the distant cries of seabirds washed over them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jeff said in a hushed whisper, keeping his gaze far out at sea. It was almost like he was afraid to break the tranquility of the place.

Adam nodded silently. They remained so for a few more minutes until Adam spoke, "Come on, let's eat before the burgers and fries turn soggy." He took him by the arm and led him to sit on the blanket before pulling out the burgers and fries and milkshakes.

"Eat up, you can afford to put on some weight," he commented before biting into his burger with relish.

"Yes, mother," Jeff replied teasingly before popping a fry into his mouth. They ate silently, just enjoying the serenity of the place and each other's company. Jeff sipped on his strawberry milkshake and sighed blissfully. "This is so good! I can have this for all my meals!"

Adam gave an exaggerated gasp, "You will end up looking like Big Dick Johnson! How are you going to perform the Swanton if you weigh over three hundred pounds?"

"Hey! That's mean!" Jeff punched him on the arm and pouted. "You just said I needed to put on some weight."

"In the right places, Jeffrey. Those shakes will go directly to your ass and we don't want that to happen, do we?"

"It's my ass, so I do what I want with it!" Jeff rolled his eyes and continued to enjoy his shake, looking far out at sea. Adam studied him appreciatively. His face had turned ruddy with the biting air and his lips were ruby red. He caught him shivering.

"It's cold out here, why don't we get back into the car and turn up the heat?" he suggested slyly, but the insinuation was lost on his companion.

"Let's stay out a bit longer, I like it out here," Jeff said as he folded his arms to keep warm. He lifted his face to the cold air and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply the tangy sea breeze. A sense of tranquility washed over him and a serene smile broke over his face.

Adam watched him mesmerized_. So beautiful, as always, and he doesn't even realize the effect he has on people. _Involuntarily, he reached out and caressed the soft cherry blonde locks between his fingers. Jeff's eyes flew open, startled by his touch but he recovered quickly. Hugging himself, he asked, "Have you been keeping in touch with Jay?"

"Not exactly," Adam replied with a sigh. "Actually, I've never called him since he left, but I heard from Chris and Show that he's doing alright over at TNA. They live next door to each other."

"I spoke to him a couple of times and he seems happy, I'm glad for him," Jeff shared with him. He hesitated before asking, "Why didn't you call him? You have been friends with him for a long time."

"I don't think he wants to have anything to do with me after I initiated the breakup of Edge and Christian," Adam said quietly.

"Jay has gotten over it, he told me himself. You should call him after today. He'll be glad to hear from you. He was upset at first but he realized it was for the best. It was a blessing in disguise, those were his words. Don't you miss the camaraderie you both shared in the past?" He was surprised that Adam didn't make an effort to call Jay.

"Actually, I do miss it, especially what we four shared. Eddie, bless his soul, used to call us the four amigos. Remember?" Adam mused out loud.

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah, I remember. Those were fun times, weren't they? We were so young and foolish and we caused so much trouble! Everyone was afraid they would be next on our prank list!"

Before they could reminisce any further, they heard the distant rumble of thunder and Jeff flinched. They looked anxiously at the fast approaching dark clouds gathering in the distance. It looked like they were heading inshore.

"Let's get out of here. I think it's going to pour any minute." Adam got up to clear the litter and before Jeff could pick up the blanket, a strong gust of wind sent it flying into the waters. He cried out in dismay but Adam assured him, "It's okay, Jeff. Come on, let's go!"

The menacing clouds were almost upon them. As they climbed in, big raindrops pelted down. It soon became a downpour. The car was chilly and Adam started it to turn on the heat, but was surprised when it refused to start. He tried several times but the engine spluttered and went dead.

Jeff asked in a worried tone, "Are we out of gas?"

"No, the tank is full. I think the engine stalled because of the cold. Let's wait a while and I'll try again later. Anyway, there's no point trying to move out; visibility is poor. Damn, it's really raining hard!" he said as he wiped the screen to look outside. He could hardly see anything with the heavy downpour.

Jeff hugged himself, trying to keep warm. With no heat, the cold was building up inside the car quickly. Adam removed his jacket.

"Put this on, Jeff," but he shook his head.

"No, you need it. You're only wearing a t-shirt." As much as he wanted to take the jacket, Adam wasn't better dressed than he was.

"Don't argue with me, you're shivering!" Saying, he laid his jacket around Jeff's shoulders and grinned when he gave him a grateful smile. A sudden clap of thunder startled both of them. Jeff whimpered frantically and covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. Adam suddenly recalled that he was afraid of thunderstorms.

"Jeff .." Before he could comfort him, another loud clap of thunder pervaded the air and Jeff screamed, cowering in his seat.

"Sshh… it's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of." Adam pulled him into his arms and held him. He could feel him trembling against him.

"Addy …" he whimpered and screamed when a succession of claps resounded, clinging tightly to him.

"It's okay, the storm is just passing us. Let me try to start the car again," but it was useless, the car refused to start. Adam pulled out his phone and tried to call out but he couldn't get any signal.

"We are stuck, aren't we?" Jeff spoke in a quavering voice and buried his head quickly into his chest when lightning flashed and thunder followed.

"I don't think so. We just have to wait out the storm. Here, let's get comfortable." He reached to pull the lever to lower his seat at almost a 180-degree angle and adjusted Jeff's seat as well. Pulling him to rest against him, he stroked his hair to comfort him. At least, the thunder was receding into the distance.

"Addy?" Jeff whispered. Adam couldn't help smiling at the pet name; it was the second time he had called him that.

"Yes, Jeffrey?" he cooed softly, stroking his soft locks.

Jeff shifted to look at him with eyes brimming with tears, "Thank you for watching out for me like you did before. I miss you, I miss you a lot!"

Adam hugged him tight, "I miss you too! It's my fault we were torn apart. I'm never going to let you go again!" He was so caught up with his emotions that before he realized what he was doing, he had turned Jeff's face and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. Jeff struggled to free himself but Adam deepened the kiss, losing himself to it. When he felt Jeff kissing him back tentatively, he shifted and laid him on his back, moving on top of him.

"No!" Jeff cried out and shoved him off. Before Adam could stop him, he was out of the car.

"Jeff!" he climbed out and went after him in the storm. "Jeff! Wait!" His long legs took off after him and he caught him.

"No! Let me go!" Jeff fought him and Adam realized he was crying.

"I'm sorry! Please don't cry, I'm really sorry!" he held him until he finally stopped struggling and just lay against him, sobbing helplessly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me?" he whispered against his ear.

Jeff finally looked up at him with haunted eyes and cried out in anguish, "Why? Why now? After all these years of waiting and you never came, why must you choose now!"

Adam couldn't answer him. He just held him tight and kept whispering over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

...........................................................................................................................

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you everyone, for the reviews!

Am I the only person whose account cannot capture the hits/visitors statistics since last Thursday? That's ten freaking days and the problem still exists! *grrrr* I want a bone to chew on to rid my frustrations!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 16

"I hope you know what you're doing. It's hard enough to be caught between two men but to introduce a third? Don't you think Jeff has enough on his hands with Randy and John already?"

Matt didn't reply but continued to wolf down his dessert. He didn't seem worried about Jeff's predicament. Morrison frowned, wondering if he was even listening to him at all.

"I don't envy Jeff's position and I sure don't envy any of those three guys. Two of them are bound to end up hurt," Chris said with a sigh.

Matt wiped his mouth with a napkin and sat back with a sigh of contentment. Smiling at his friends, he said, "Like I told Jeff, they're grown men and they know what they're getting into. What are you guys so worried about?"

"Those guys are our friends. I hate to see any of them getting hurt!" Chris said. "Is that too much to understand?" He found it strange that Matt appeared to be complacent about the whole situation.

Morrison nodded his agreement. "This may very well destroy their friendship. I spoke to John earlier and he told me that Randy refused to hear him out and warned him to stay away from him if he knows what's good for him. What's going to happen now? All our friends are fighting among each other!" he looked helplessly at Matt.

"Come on guys, things aren't that bad. Remember how Randy was with Adam in the beginning? Well, they're talking now, aren't they?" Matt said.

"But, for how long?" Chris asked. "Randy and John aren't talking and we don't know what will come out of the date between Adam and Jeff."

He was beginning to worry. He knew that the renewed friendship between Randy and Adam would soon be put to the test again because he understood Adam's motive. Adam might be grateful to Randy for keeping his secret but he doubted Adam would willingly give Jeff up to him, if it ever came to that. He knew Adam well enough to know that he wouldn't give something up if he really wanted it. And then, there was John. He shouldn't write him off so easily. He could see that he and Jeff hit it off well right from the beginning.

"Stop worrying, will you? I'll talk to all of them when the time is right," Matt assured them. He looked at them contemplatively and asked, "I'm just curious. Which of those guys are you supporting?" he asked looking from Chris to Morrison.

Chris shrugged casually and said, "It's no big secret. Adam has my support for the simple fact that he knows Jeff for the longest time."

He knew for a fact that his fellow Canadian was only beginning to realize he had deeper feelings for Jeff. Adam could be pretty persuasive when he wanted to be. If he could get his act together, he stood a good chance of winning Jeff over.

"I knew you were going to say that," Matt smirked. "You Canadians always stick together!" But he knew better. Chris and Adam had been good friends for as long as he knew.

"What about you, Morri?" he turned to him.

Morrison hesitated slightly before saying, "I'm not exactly sure what went on between Adam and Jeff back then, but John has my vote here. He has been approaching this very cautiously right from the start. He and Jeff may not know each other that long but they get along famously. I can't say that for Adam and Jeff. They do not seem to be that close. John is not an impetuous guy. He would never dream of cutting in on Randy if he wasn't sure about his feelings for Jeff. I believe he has fallen in love!"

Matt mused over what he had just said and was in total agreement with him. Cena had plenty of chances to move in on Jeff but held back all these while. And he couldn't deny that there was an obvious mutual attraction between the two.

Chris pestered him, "Come on, Matt. It's your turn to tell us who has your vote. We're dying to know!"

Matt threw him a quirky grin, "Will you be surprised if I tell you its Randy?"

Chris and Morrison laughed out in disbelief, with the latter saying, "You have been giving him a really hard time! Randy has every reason to hate you for what you've been putting him through! If he could hear what you've just said, he would have flipped!"

"Why are you making it so difficult for him since you want them to be together?" Chris asked in clear amusement. Even though he was on Adam's side, he was particularly interested to know Matt's reasons for playing the obnoxious boor towards Randy.

Matt grinned sheepishly, "He only has himself to blame for his predicament. I actually like him the first time I met him, but when he almost walked out on Jeff after Scott confronted us, I … uh … started to have doubts and hence, these obstacles I've lined up for him."

"You've been pretty harsh on him, Matt. You can't blame him for second guessing after what Scott said. Even you have to admit that kind of news would take some getting used to," Chris pointed out to him. "I, and anyone else, for that matter, would react the same way he did."

"You are probably right but I'm doing what I see fit to make sure that no one hurts my baby brother again!" Matt's tone had taken on a serious note.

"I don't know what he saw in Scott in the first place but he did love him. What I don't understand is how that man can abuse him in every way in spite of that. I don't want history to repeat itself. I hope you understand what I'm trying to do."

"Matt, I think it's time you cut the apron strings. Jeff's twenty-eight years old! We understand that you're looking out for him, but don't you think you should let Jeff decide who he wants to be with?" Chris said. "It's really not your decision to make. I hope you don't take offense to what I'm saying here but it has to be said. This idea of Jeff going out with three different guys is bordering on bizarre!"

"I agree with Chris. Having two guys fighting over Jeff is bad enough, but three? Need I point out to you that Jeff really looked lost this morning? He's upset that Randy is upset and if he finds how upset John is, he's going to end up more confused than ever! You have actually put him in an awkward position. Have you even considered what if he can't decide? What are you going to do then?" Morrison asked. He understood Matt's reasons but he felt strongly that he shouldn't have interfered, albeit with good intentions.

"Guys, I'm not trying to run Jeff's life, I'm just trying to help him sort out his feelings. Jeff never went out with another man after Scott. He doubted himself too much to even try to love again. He gave himself over to a man who did not have the decency to return his love but destroyed his faith and trust. I don't know what Randy did but he managed to lower his defenses and won over his affections. It was a step forward and I'm forever grateful to him, regardless of Jeff's final decision. I honestly don't know who Jeff is going to choose and I have no intention of influencing his choice. I know my proposal is throwing everyone into a loop but it will unravel itself. Just give it time."

His attention was caught by a familiar lone figure walking into the restaurant. It was Cena. He called out to him and waved him over.

"Hey guys," Cena greeted them listlessly as he sat down and leaned his chin on his hands, sighing out loudly.

Matt clapped a hand around his shoulders and said, "Don't look so glum. You have your chance so it's only fair that Adam gets to spend time with Jeff today."

Cena grumbled, "You're not making this easy for any of us! Randy is really upset with me and I won't put it past Adam to just kidnap Jeff and flee the state!"

The three men twitched with amusement but they maintained their silence. Cena continued to ramble on, "This isn't working out too well, Matt. Randy and I are miserable and Jeff is not getting closer to knowing who he wants to be with. And now, he's out on a date with Adam because you insisted on it!" he groaned out loud. "It's confusing the hell out of him and frustrating the hell out of us!"

"Just be patient, John. All you guys have to do is to start behaving instead of fighting every chance you get when you're with him. Jeff is obviously upset to see you guys going at each other's throats! Okay, just let me ask you this, do you care for him?"

"Of course I do!" Cena reiterated.

"Then, wouldn't you want the best for him?"

Cena gave him an exasperated look and said, "Do you even have to ask!"

When Matt waited for him to continue, he spoke in a begrudging manner, "I just want him to be happy and so does Randy, I guess."

Matt smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Look, I know you have feelings for each other but you have to understand that he's going to need all the support he can get while he finds out who he wants to be with. Whoever he chooses, I'm sure you'll respect his decision. So, until then, why can't you guys just learn to get along? It will help Jeff to make up his mind a lot easier. I know I'm asking a lot and I'm not making it easy on any of you, but I'm doing it because I love my brother. I know it sounds selfish but I don't want him hurt, period!"

Cena nodded reluctantly. "I understand but I can't speak for the others. I tried to talk to Randy but he's not even giving me the time of day. I can understand how he feels because I feel the same way now that Jeff is out with Adam and I don't blame him at all. But, you have to understand one thing, Matt. This is harder on Jeff than any of us. He's going to feel really bad when the time comes for him to choose. I hope you know that."

He had spoken up his piece and got up to leave but Morrison stopped him, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Shaking his head dejectedly, Cena said, "I just lost my appetite. I'm just going back to my room to think," and turned to go.

"Wait! I'll come with you," Morrison got up to join him. He didn't want to leave him alone and depressed. He hit on an idea to distract him from his misery and decided to surprise him. He had to make a few phone calls first.

Chris turned to Matt after they had left. "John is right; this is not easy on any of them. I think you should go talk to Randy and explain everything to him. Friendships are breaking apart because of your dating plan. Don't let the situation deteriorate any further, Matt. I hate to think if something else goes wrong and things blow up right in your face!"

Matt relented, "Okay, I'll talk to Randy now. You want to tag along and play peacemaker? I'm not his favorite person at the moment."

"I guess I better come along because he really hates your guts right now! He may hit you with the RKO for your damn interference!" Chris shook his head and followed Matt out to face Jeff's most temperamental boyfriend of the whole lot.

-ooo-

The two huddled close together in the vehicle, sharing their body warmth. It was still pouring outside and the car refused to start. It was cold enough without their damp clothes to aggravate the situation.

"A..A..ddy," Jeff shivered, "C..can you t..try to call out again?" He wished he had his phone with him but in his haste, left it behind at the hotel.

Adam rubbed his arms to warm him up before taking out his phone, but he still couldn't get any signal.

"Sorry, Jeff, I still can't call out," he informed him and pulled his head down to rest on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure we will be able to call out once the storm passes," he reassured him.

He had managed to calm Jeff and coax him back into the car, promising he would not force himself on him. He was stunned but happy that Jeff had revealed, in a moment of despair that he had been waiting for him to look him up all these years. No words could describe how he felt, however, he still felt so ashamed that he had let him down for the second time. He wished he could turn back the clock. He would have done things differently, but it was still not too late to make amends. He swore he would make everything right between them again.

Jeff snuggled closer to him, seeking comfort and warmth. Adam looked tenderly down at him, stroking his soft locks. He told himself that if this was his only chance to hold him, he was going to cherish every second of it! He checked his watch and noted with relief that it was past four o'clock. It was still early and he would still have several hours to spend with Jeff, even if it was in a car. He rested his chin on Jeff's head and spoke in a hushed tone, "I'm so sorry for letting you down time and time again. I swear it won't happen again! I'll do everything within my power to make it up to you!"

"Hmm…" Jeff responded drowsily. He was almost asleep. Time passed and Adam started to nod off when both were startled awake by someone rapping on the window. Adam rolled the window down and saw it was a police constable."

"Is everything alright?" the officer enquired as he looked over them. His eyes lit up when he recognized them.

"You guys work for the WWE, right? You're Edge and you're that Jeff Hardy guy! What are you guys doing parked here?"

Adam explained to him that their car had stalled in the storm and they couldn't call for help because there was no reception with the storm's interference.

"I'll call a tow truck for you and I can give you guys a lift to your hotel. Come on, my car's parked that way. You have to make a run for it though. It doesn't look like the rain is going to stop anytime soon."

They ran after the officer to his patrol car and climbed in. Half an hour later, both men were dropped off at their hotel. After thanking the officer for his help, they quickly made their way in.

"Jeff!"

They turned to see Randy hurrying towards them. "Why are you wet?" Randy asked with concern as he hugged Jeff towards him.

"We were caught in the storm and our car stalled, but an officer came to our rescue. Can we talk later, Randy? I really need to get out of these damp clothes," Jeff said with a shiver.

"Sure." He hesitated, giving Adam a cautious look before asking Jeff, "You want me to come up with you?"

Jeff looked uncertainly at him and back at Adam. Adam's fists were clenched but he kept silent. He waited to see what Jeff would say. It was his time and he didn't appreciate Randy cutting into his time with Jeff.

"Can I see you tomorrow, Randy? I'm going out with Adam after I shower," Jeff explained.

To his surprise and relief, Randy nodded albeit reluctantly. "I'll see you tomorrow then. You better get out of those wet clothes before you catch a chill." He leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips and released him. Adam nodded silently to him before following Jeff to the lift.

Randy watched as Jeff entered the lift and his face creased into a smile when Jeff blew him a kiss just before the doors closed. He turned to leave, feeling a lot better. Matt came to his room with Chris a couple of hours ago to explain his actions and they had somewhat resolved their differences, although he had not clearly forgiven him for his interference. Matt apologized but hoped Randy wouldn't bear him any hard feelings because he was only trying to protect his brother. He also talked about Cena's remorse in losing his friendship.

"You know him better than I do and I'm sure you can see that he is in love with my brother, just like you. I leave you to decide if falling in love counts as betrayal. But remember, true friendship is just as equally hard to come by as true love."

Matt reiterated that Jeff would feel responsible if they had a fall out because of him. He told him that regardless of Jeff's decision, he would always be grateful to him for the love and concern he had showered on his brother.

After Matt and Chris left, Randy mulled over everything that was said and realized that he shouldn't hold Cena responsible for what happened. Everyone has the right to choose who they love and it just happened that they all fell in love with the same man. He decided to make his peace with Cena and was looking for him when he came upon Jeff and Adam in the hotel lobby. Adam's reaction, in this case, his grim silence, put him immediately on his guard. They might have come to an understanding regarding Jeff, but somehow, he had this feeling that Adam was going to be the tougher of his two opponents. If Adam had somehow got through to Jeff, he was a bigger threat than Cena. He didn't like it but he had to face the fact that Jeff might pick one of the two over him.

"_What can I do to improve my chances?"_ he thought furiously and then it dawned on him who could help him.

"_Shannon! He's Jeff's best friend! He should be able to tell me what I can do to up my chances! I've got to talk to him as soon as possible!"_

He decided to look for Carlito instead, knowing he had been keeping in touch with Shannon. He believed strongly that if anyone was able to help him, it would be Shannon.

-ooo-

"Morri! I'm so glad you called. How're things with you?" Miz gave him an affectionate hug.

"Good, Mizzy. Hey, Khali, glad you can make it. I'm going to need all the help I can get to help out some friends of mine."

"Boyfriends?" Khali asked and Morrison laughed, "No, they're just friends."

"Want me to be boyfriend?" Khali asked excitedly. Everyone was daunted by his size and he found himself disappointed without a date every time they went out.

Morrison snickered, "No, my intention is to help them, not make them run for the hills!"

Khali sighed and shrugged his broad shoulders, "Better luck next time?"

"Your English is improving, Khali. Don't tell me Mizzy has been coaching you?"

Khali just nodded and beamed at him and sat down on the bed. It sank down under protest of his weight, the springs creaking dangerously.

"Who are they? Did their boyfriends dump them or what?" Miz asked as he threw himself on the other bed and made himself comfortable.

"Not exactly. It's very complicated but I don't want to get into that. I just want your help with John and Randy," Morrison said as he sat down.

Miz perked up immediately and he leaned forward eagerly, "John as in John Cena?"

Morri laughed and pushed him back, "Yes, the one and the same, and before you get your hopes too high, he's not interested in the likes of you!"

Miz pouted and sat back with a sigh, "Damn! I was really hoping you can introduce us. He's cute and those dimples are so … sexy!"

"He's not for you, you're too loud for him!" Morrison snorted with laughter at the peeved look on Miz's face.

A low rumble of laughter escaped Khali's throat and he added, "Loud! Noisy! Chatterbox!"

"Right on! Give me five, Khali!" and the gentle giant promptly gave him one, a hard one.

Morrison shook his hand and winced in pain. "Take it easy, big guy, you can break my hand you know," he said, nursing his palm gingerly.

"Sorry," Khali apologized. He brightened up next and asked, "Randy, sexy too! Introduce?"

Morrison shook his head, "No, he's in the same boat as John."

Before he could explain further, the door clicked open and Carlito walked in.

"Hey," he greeted them and closed the door after him. "What's going on?" he asked Morrison but he kept a wary look on Khali. He noticed how low his bed had sunk and reminded himself that if the springs had broke, he was going to force Morrison to switch beds with him.

"Good question! Why did you call me here if not to introduce me to that hunk of a man?" Miz asked, wearing a perplexed look on his face.

"We have two guys who need help, Randy and John. Listen, I need you guys to do something for me."

He bent and whispered his plan to them. After he finished, Carlito grinned and said, "I like your idea but what if it backfires and aggravate matters? Those guys will skin you alive!"

"I'll take the risk! So, are you guys up to it?" Morrison asked, looking from one to another.

"Sure, no problem, I'll do what I can to help," Carlito said. He had to admit that it he was looking forward to seeing the outcome.

"I've nothing better to do, so count me in!" Miz said with a grin.

"Me too!" Khali said, nodding his approval.

"Great! I can't wait to see what happens when this gets underway!" Morrison rubbed his hands in glee.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you!

Pounded out this chapter this evening. Hope it won't disappoint. Please R&R.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Chapter 17

"I'm glad the storm has passed," Adam commented as he looked at the skies. He brought his gaze back to Jeff who was walking beside him. With his rental at the workshop, they had decided to walk. At least, this way, they didn't have to worry about getting stranded and if need be, they could always catch a cab.

With hands shoved into his jacket pockets, Jeff gave him an embarrassing look and said apologetically, "I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. I never did like storms."

Adam gave him a reassuring smile, "I understand, you don't have to apologize."

There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Adam wanted to bring up what happened earlier but decided against it. He didn't want to upset Jeff again and hoped the rest of the evening would go well. They had decided to just browse through the stores on foot like they used to. Shopping used to be their favorite pastime. Matt and Jay always complained that they were shopaholics and hated it every time they had to accompany them on their shopping sprees. Both were known to spend countless hours in stores.

Adam stopped suddenly when a coat at the display window caught his attention.

"Nice, let's go in and take a look," he suggested and led the way into the store. As the saleslady attended to him, Jeff browsed through the racks. An hour and a half later, both men left the store carrying three huge bags each.

Adam stopped in front of a fancy restaurant and suggested they go in, saying he was famished.

"We have to put on a tie to get in. Let's go somewhere else less formal." Jeff was about to move off when Adam pulled him back.

"I want to take you somewhere nice for dinner. Anyways, we'll get mobbed elsewhere. Just give me a minute and I'll get us in without the tie."

Jeff watched as Adam spoke to the captain and bribed him. Adam turned to him and gave him a thumbs-up and grin. They were ushered to a secluded corner of the restaurant. The lights were dimmed and candles illuminated each table. Soft classical music played over the air lending a romantic aura to the atmosphere. The waiter handed the menu to them and stepped away to give them time to make their selection.

Adam let out a sigh of contentment and said, "It's nice to sit down and eat without anyone coming up for autographs. Come to think of it, it has been a while since I came out to eat. I always order room service."

Jeff grinned, "Matt and I always order take-away and go back to our rooms to chow down."

They stopped talking for a while to browse through the menu. After the waiter had taken their orders and served them a bottle of chilled wine, Adam sat back and studied Jeff contemplatively. He fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Is something wrong?" he finally asked.

Shaking his head, Adam spoke casually, "It's my birthday tomorrow," giving him a crooked smile.

Jeff reached down to pull out a gift box from one of the shopping bags. "Here, this is for you," he gave him a shy smile as he handed it to him.

Adam's eyes widened in surprise as he accepted the gift, "I didn't expect you to remember!" He toyed with the present quietly, a sense of warmth filling him. Jeff actually remembered his birthday after all these years! He couldn't find the words to tell him how that made him feel.

"Are you alright?"

Adam looked up to see Jeff looking at him anxiously.

"I'm fine. I'm glad we have this opportunity to go out together. I can't remember the last time someone celebrated my birthday with me." He cleared his throat and his voice took on a cheeky tone, "So, did you get me diamonds?" and shook the box, trying to figure out what it was.

Jeff snorted, "I'm not made of money! This is the best I can do from what I make."

Adam chuckled and opened up the gift box. His face beamed with pleasure as he took out the simple but elegant bracelet. He immediately wore it around his left wrist and gave Jeff a huge grin, "It's beautiful! Thank you!"

"Many happy returns on your birthday," Jeff wished him.

The waiter came back with their orders and Adam requested for a bottle of their finest champagne to celebrate the occasion. They spent two hours in the restaurant, taking their fill slowly and chatting about the old days. Adam felt he was making good progress although Jeff still seemed somewhat awkward. He told himself to be patient as it was, after all, their first date together after three years. As they made their way out, Adam suggested they drop off their shopping bags at the hotel first. He hailed a cab and they were in and out of their hotel in fifteen minutes.

"Where are we going?" Jeff asked as Adam once again hailed a cab and opened the door for him.

"I'm taking you dancing," he replied with a grin. "Remember how we used to tear up the dance floor? We may not be the best of dancers but we sure know how to have fun! I miss the times we had."

Jeff couldn't help grinning. He found himself beginning to relax and feeling more at ease. As the cab pulled in front of a club, Jeff gasped out loud.

"Are you sure? This is going to cost you," Jeff said worriedly as he eyed the expensive looking establishment which was flanked by two well-dressed, attentive watchmen.

"This is a special occasion, I feel like splurging." Adam guided him in and they were immediately greeted by the loud and hot throbbing beat of the music. Mass of hot sweating bodies gyrated on the floor and Jeff realized they were in a men's club. They were led to a table and after placing their orders, Adam stood up, "Shall we?"

Jeff got up and they moved to join the crowd on the floor. It didn't take long before he found himself loosening up. When Adam moved behind him and slid a hand around his waist to pull him in close against his chest, he stiffened.

"Relax, we're just dancing," Adam whispered into his ear reassuringly as he thrust his hips gently against his back. It took a while before Jeff relaxed under his touch and from then on, both men found themselves enjoying themselves. Five dances later, Jeff signaled he was thirsty and they headed back to their table. Adam drank his bourbon while Jeff chugged back half a glass of beer. He sighed with contentment and grinned at Adam, "That was fun!"

"Sure was!" Adam agreed with him enthusiastically.

"We should have invited the rest to join us," Jeff pointed out to him. "Does Randy know it's your birthday tomorrow?" he asked after a moment's pause. He hoped they still remained as friends.

"I didn't tell him, but that's not important. What's important is that you're here with me. I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this day," Adam spoke with deep emotion.

"Please, Adam, don't say anymore." Jeff was taken aback when Adam grasped his hand which was lying on the table.

"There are so many things I want to tell you, I don't know where to begin." Adam paused to gather his thoughts before speaking, "Jeff, I'm in love with you." He shushed him when he opened his mouth to say something. "Please let me finish before I lose my nerve to say what I want to say."

Jeff shut his mouth and looked down at their joined hands on the table. He couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes.

"I think I fell in love with you back then. It never dawned on me because I didn't even know I was inclined that way. Well … that's not exactly true. I think it all started when we began to spend more and more time together. Jay has been my childhood friend and I don't feel that way for him that I have for you. It might explain the amount of time I keep hanging out with you. But, I screwed it up when I hurt you." He paused, rubbing Jeff's knuckles gently with his thumb. "Please look at me?"

Jeff brought his eyes up to meet his, swallowing heavily. Adam smiled gratefully at him gratefully.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me. Ever since you left, I've always felt incomplete, like there's a missing puzzle in my life. I've only come to realize that you're that missing puzzle. I know my confession puts you in an awkward position, but all I want is a chance to prove myself worthy of you. Will you give me that chance?" Adam looked at him pleadingly.

Jeff took a deep breath before replying, "I appreciate your honesty but I can't reciprocate your feelings, Adam. I'm in love with Randy and John. I did love you once but it was a long time ago. Like you said, I didn't know what it was we had together until that fateful night. I was deeply wounded by your actions but I realized that I did care for you in a special way. That was three years ago and this is now. I'm sorry but I don't love you that way, not anymore."

When he saw the look of quiet dismay on Adam's face, he grasped his hand in his and said, "Please don't be sad. I'm glad we have this time together. It takes a lot of courage for you to tell me how you feel and I really appreciate everything that you're doing. Even though we can't be together, we can still be friends, right?" and awaited his reply anxiously.

Adam remained silent for a long while and Jeff started to feel all awkward again. He began to withdraw his hands slowly when Adam grasped on tight to him and asked quietly, "Is this your final decision?"

Jeff gulped visibly but he nodded and whispered a firm, "Yes."

Adam stared at him for the longest time but his mouth slowly lifted into a smile. "I will respect your decision then," he said. "But, if either Randy or John trifles with your feelings, they will have to answer not only to Matt but also to me!" he said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Oh, Adam!" Jeff moved to hug him, his eyes brimming with happy tears.

Adam noticed the tears and frowned upon them.

"Hey, no crying on this happy occasion! We should celebrate! Come on, I want to make a toast." Both men grabbed their drinks and Adam said, "To our everlasting friendship! May the Lord watch over you and guide you on a path of happiness and true love! Cheers!" and clinked his glass against Jeff's.

They drank and Jeff returned the toast, "Happy Birthday, Adam! May all your wishes come true and may the future hold a lot of wonderful surprises for you!"

Adam grinned before tossing back his bourbon. He laid down his glass and said, "Let's dance some more."

Both men headed to the dance floor. They failed to see the pair of eyes following them, or more precisely, Jeff, at a dark corner of the club. They narrowed in anger when their owner realized that his once boyfriend seemed to be enjoying himself tremendously.

"Who are you looking at, Scott?" his companion asked, trying to follow his line of vision but there were just too many people out there and he couldn't pin down who he was looking at.

Scott slowly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and said, "Cherry blonde hair at three o'clock with that tall blonde guy."

Johnny Devine aka Havok looked over the crowd and he spotted Jeff. His eyes widened in recognition. "Isn't that Jeff Hardy?" and when Scott nodded curtly, he let out a low whistle and said, "Man, he's hot! Can you introduce us?"

Scott flared out with anger. "Look at me! That guy with him and some of his friends did this to me!" His nose was taped down and he had difficulty breathing. He sounded nasal and he did look like he was used as a punching bag. When questioned earlier, Scott told him he was attacked by jealous rivals.

Havok looked uneasy when he saw the glint in Scott's eyes. He recognized the sign. "Please don't cause any trouble, Scott. Jarrett means business!" He heard about his suspension and by putting the pieces together, figured out that Scott wasn't going to take it lying down. He was planning revenge.

Scott grinned deviously. "I don't give a damn what Jarrett wants! As of now, I can do whatever I want!" He glanced over to the dance floor again and studied the couple in question contemplatively before turning to Havok. "Do me a favor and put this in their drinks," he said as he opened his hand to reveal two small blue pills.

"No, I don't want to get involved!" Havok said as he got up. "I came here for a drink, not to get into any trouble. You have to do your dirty deed yourself," and left without a backward glance.

Scott muttered angrily under his breath at being abandoned. He watched Jeff and Adam for a few more minutes and decided he would just have to wait for an opportune time. He was in no condition to defend himself if he was caught. When both men left to go to the washroom, he immediately got up and left. The time would come when he would have his revenge on all of them!

-ooo-

Shannon snickered quietly as Randy pleaded with him over the phone, "Please, Shannon, be a good sport and help me out. You know Jeff for the longest time. I bet no one, not even Matt, knows all his secrets but you."

"Tell me why I should help you," Shannon spoke seriously, although he had a tremendous urge to start giggling. "You let him down once already."

"And I deserve to be whipped for that! I'm willing to be punished but I just can't lose Jeff. I can't go on without him!" Randy hated sounding weak but he dreaded losing Jeff more than anything else. If he had to swallow his pride, he would do it in a heartbeat. Anything for his love one!

There was silence on Shannon's end and he finally spoke up, "Okay, I'll help you but if you let my buddy down again, I'll shoot you without hesitation! Ask Jeff or Matt, they'll tell you that I'm a darn good shot! I always aim for between the eyes!"

Randy let out an uneasy laugh, "Uhh … you don't have to go to that extreme. I promise that you won't have to carry out your threat, Jeff means everything to me!" He assured him but was beginning to wonder if he had underestimated the pint-size, cherubic looking friend of his boyfriend. Was he serious about shooting him?

"I'll take your word, for now. So, what's the problem?" Shannon hadn't heard the latest; that Jeff had fallen for Cena as well.

Randy quickly updated him on the latest development and finally said, "Do you see my problem? Even as we speak, Jeff is out on a date with Adam! I don't know how much more I can take. If this goes on, I'll lose my sanity and start kicking people's heads in, starting with one Matt Hardy!" he said with a growl. He heard Shannon giggle at the other end and groused, "Hey! This is not funny! I won't get to see Jeff until it's my turn and Matt even insisted that Jeff rooms with him. Can't a guy catch a break?"

Shannon calmed himself enough to say, "I'll call Jeff later and check with him what's going on up there in his head. Until then, I can only ask you to sit back and wait. I'll call you once I find out the juicy bits. Till then, tada!" and he hung up.

Randy stared at his phone in stunned silence. He was expecting immediate help and not to be told to wait. "Fuck!" he shouted and closed his eyes whilst pinching the bridge of his nose, telling himself to calm down. "Think! There must be something you can do to stop this stupid dating game!" he said to himself. He was interrupted by several sharp raps to his door. He got up quickly to get it, hoping that Jeff was back from his date and came looking for him, but he was sorely disappointed.

"Hey, Randy, I invited some friends over and I was just wondering if you would like to join us for a couple of drinks," Morrison said as he moved forward but Randy barred his way.

"I'm not in the mood. I'm waiting for Jeff to come back. You guys have fun," he spoke glumly.

"Stop brooding, will you? You should go out and have fun. After all, Jeff's out there having the time of his life. If he can play the field, why can't you?"

Randy's eyes narrowed with anger. "Are you asking me to cheat on him?" he rasped out angrily as he twisted Morrison's shirt front.

Morrison put up both his hands in placation, "You're one hot-headed mule! I'm just saying you shouldn't stay cooped up in your room. Look, my friends are waiting downstairs at the bar. You are welcome to join us, that is, if you want to."

Randy released him and stabbed a finger at his chest, "Don't ever accuse Jeff of playing the field! He's not like that at all!" and turned away from him to sit on his bed.

Morrison couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He knew that Cena must be feeling pretty the same way. That was why he needed to get them both to go downstairs. Randy was his first stop. He moved towards Randy and said, "Don't tell me you're going to sit there and wait?"

Randy fixed him with a steady look and asked, "What is it to you?" A look of suspicion came over his face and he stood up, "Did John send you? Is this his idea to make me look like I'm betraying Jeff so that he can have Jeff all to himself?" His voice had taken on a snarl and Morrison backed away hastily. Everyone knew that Randy had a foul temper and he was known to thrash his room when he lost his temper. He could imagine what he would do to him.

"Calm down, man, this is not what you're thinking. No one sent me. I'm here because I want to help."

"Well, that's a first," Randy let out a harsh laugh. "So, why aren't you helping John instead? Why me?"

"You're my first stop. I intend to get John to go down and join us as well. So, how about it?" Morrison asked again, praying that he would change his mind. All would come to naught if both men refused to join them downstairs.

Randy thought for a moment and finally decided he might as well have a few drinks. He was going raving mad thinking of what Adam might be doing to Jeff.

"I'll go if John joins us as well. I want to clear the air with him," he said in a compromising tone.

"Let's go get him then," Morrison said as he led the way out.

Cena was surprised when he opened the door and saw Randy standing outside with Morrison.

"Hey," he greeted them and ushered them in. "What's up?" he turned to face them.

"Can I have a moment with John?" Randy requested and Morrison nodded and showed himself out.

The two men looked at one another and Randy spoke first. "I'm here to apologize for my behavior this morning. I shouldn't have attacked you. You can't order one to love and you can't stop whom you love."

Cena's mouth crooked into a smile as he said, "It's alright, I had it coming. I would have done the same if I was in your shoes."

Unwillingly, Randy found himself smiling. "So, no hard feelings?" he asked and extended his hand in friendship.

Cena grasped it and grinned, "No hard feelings."

"You do know that we have to stick this out until Jeff makes his decision, don't you?" Randy said.

Cena nodded, "Yeah, and something tells me that Jeff is going to have a hard time making up his mind. I know he loves you, he told me so. I don't know if Adam is going to be added into the equation," he said with a shake of his head.

"I pray not. We have enough problems as it is. Everyone can see how well Jeff gets along with you. He enjoys your company and to hear him say he loves you … I have to admit I'm really jealous," Randy confessed to him.

"The feeling is mutual," Cena told him with a grin. "But whoever Jeff chooses, I'll respect his decision and back off if he doesn't choose me."

Randy remained silent, wishing he could promise the same but he couldn't. He really didn't know if he could afford to lose Jeff.

Cena seemed to read his mind and said, "You don't have to say anything, I understand how you feel."

Morrison called out to them from outside, urging them to hurry up.

"What's with him?" Cena asked.

"Both of us are invited to join him and his friends for a drink. They drop by for a visit," Randy informed him.

"Who are they?"

Randy shrugged, "I didn't ask. So, do you want to join them or not?"

"I guess it won't do any harm," Cena said as he grabbed his cardkey, phone and wallet from the side table.

As they made their way down, Morrison thought gleefully that everything was going according to plan. Now, to get his friends nicely buzzed and wait for Jeff to stumble upon them.

-ooo-

Adam and Jeff walked back into the hotel just slightly after midnight and were immediately drawn to the commotion coming from the bar which was located beside the lifts. Jeff gasped when he recognized the two men leaving the bar, arms around each other and singing off-key in drunken hilarity.

"Randy! John!" he called out and hurried over to them. Adam followed him from behind.

Morrison grinned sheepishly as Jeff asked, "Are they drunk?" as he looked at them with a dazed look.

"I'm afraid so," Morrison said just as Khali and Miz came out from behind him. They appeared to be just as drunk as Randy and John. Khali was supporting Miz who was leaning against him heavily, wearing a stupid grin on his face.

But Jeff's focus was on his two boyfriends. They were getting touchy feely with each other as Randy leaned down to slur into John's ear, "Johnny … boy," he hiccupped out loud, grinned like a fool before continuing, "you wantz te sleep in ma room tonight?"

Jeff's mouth fell open as Cena nodded fervently and wrapped his huge arm around Randy's waist and slurred, "Le..ad the way," letting out a hiccup before sniggering, "O… shitz, I think .. Imma drunk..." Another hiccup followed and he buried his face into Randy's chest.

To Jeff's disbelief, Randy puckered his lips and planted a kiss on Cena's cheek and snorted with laughter, "Who…s .. drunk? Not me!"

Jeff's face screwed up with fury as jealousy rose in him. Before anyone realized what happened, Randy and Cena received a hard slap to their faces. They blinked in surprise, not registering what just happened before Jeff stormed away.

Adam looked at their sorry state and shook his head. He glared at Morrison and said, "There is going to be hells to pay once these guys are sobered up to face Jeff's wrath," and gave chase, hoping to pacify his upset friend.

Morrison looked at the sorry couples and shook his head in despair. It didn't go exactly as planned but it served its purpose, but he was beginning to worry for his well-being once Randy and Cena discovered he had put them in Jeff's bad books.

He looked at Miz who was whispering naughty things into Khali's ear and knew that his friend was going to walk funny for the next few days. Oh boy! Was he going to get it from each and every one of them the following morning! Carlito was right, he should mind his own business! He groaned out loud, wondering what the hell had he gotten himself into?

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 18

Matt and Adam watched as Jeff paced furiously in the room, cursing under his breath. Matt found out from Adam what took place and was waiting for his brother to calm down, but from the way it looked, Jeff wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. He finally lost his patience and halted him in mid stride.

"Stop that already, Jeffro, they were both drunk, they didn't know what they were doing."

His eyes softened as he watched his brother's eyes swam with tears. Jeff fought them back but a fat tear rolled down and sniffles escaped him. Matt sighed as he pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Don't cry, they didn't mean to hurt you. You should know by now that they would never hurt you intentionally." Jeff just burrowed his face in his chest and sniffled softly.

"It's the first time I've ever seen Randy or John drunk," Adam said in a musing tone. "They are, or should I say, were the minority who always make it a point to stay sober and take it upon themselves to send the heavy drinkers safely back to their rooms after a night out." He paused for several moments before adding, "I think Morrison had something to do with their drunken state."

Jeff raised his head to give him a doleful look. "Are you saying that he deliberately got them drunk? But, why?" he cried out.

Seeing that Jeff was beginning to get upset again, he said in a consolable tone, "I'm only speculating and I could be wrong. If you like, we can go and talk to Morrison."

Jeff pondered over what Adam just said and decided. "I want to talk to him. Can we go and see him now?" he pleaded.

"Hold it, guys," Matt stopped them. "It's very late. I'm sure everyone is in bed already. Let's wait till tomorrow."

Jeff knew Matt was right but he couldn't get the image of Randy kissing John and John holding Randy like they were a couple, out of his head. His eyes dimmed with sadness and Adam felt sorry for him. He tried to cheer him up as best as he could.

"Look at it this way, Jeff. Randy and John will come crawling and begging for your forgiveness when they find out what they did. Let's have some fun with them! I can make them squirm if you want me too, you know, to punish them for making you upset," he suggested in a cheeky tone, hoping it would lift Jeff's spirit. It did draw a small smile from him but he shook his head forlornly. Jeff knew he was probably overreacting but he couldn't stop feeling hurt. What if his boyfriends did have hidden feelings for one another? That thought made him feel more wretched than he already was.

"Wipe that thought out of your head, I know what you're thinking but you're wrong!" Matt told him, seemingly reading his mind. "Have some faith in them," he advised but Jeff remained quiet. His disastrous relationship with Raven caused him to lose faith in himself. How could he learn to have faith in others when he didn't even believe in himself?

At that moment, Matt's eyes landed on the bracelet Adam was wearing. "Did you just buy that bracelet? It's looks nice," he admired its simplicity yet elegant design.

Adam beamed with pleasure and stretched out his hand to let Matt take a good look at it. "It's a birthday present from Jeff," he said proudly. "I'm surprised he remembered."

"Hey, that's right! It's your birthday tomorrow, I mean today. It's past midnight already!" Matt exclaimed. Adam gave him a look of astonishment, "You remembered my birthday?"

Matt fidgeted uneasily before finally nodding, "Yeah," he said in a gruff tone.

Jeff smiled in spite himself and looped his arms through both men's arms. "I'm glad we are all back together again. I wish Jay is here with us, it would be like old times. I miss him."

"So do I," Matt said just as Adam added, "Me, too." The three men looked at one another and started laughing, the feeling of awkwardness dissipating.

"Hey, why don't we throw you a birthday bash? I'll get all the guys to join us, that is, if you have no objection," Matt suggested.

Adam grinned, "I know you far too well, Matthew. You just want to find a reason to get pissed drunk, just admit it."

Matt started to protest when Jeff said, "Don't we all?" and they laughed out loud.

"That settles it then. Hmm… you have hit thirty-three. How does it feel? You do realize that age is catching up with you, don't you?" Matt teased him in friendly fashion.

"Don't forget you're only one year younger than me!" Adam retorted, rousing chuckles from them. He glanced at his watch and said, "It's getting late, I better get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight everyone."

After Adam left, Matt turned to his brother who had gone back to brooding in silence.

Matt sighed before joining him on the bed. "Still thinking about what happened?" he patted him on his leg. When no reply was forthcoming, he said in a reassuring tone, "Everyone makes mistakes. I doubt they even know what they were doing. Get some sleep, you'll feel better tomorrow." He kissed him on top his head before getting up to go to the washroom.

Jeff sighed and looked at the clock, contemplating calling Shannon. Talking to his best friend might ease his apprehension but it was almost two in the morning. Shannon would not appreciate him calling that late. He decided to call him in the morning instead. When Matt came out some time later, he found his brother curled on the bed, fast asleep.

"You silly goose, Randy and John will never think of betraying you," he whispered endearingly before pulling the covers over his brother and crawling into bed himself.

-ooo-

Randy woke up first. His first conscious thought was that he had a pounding headache, and the light filtering into the room through the windows was aggravating it. Keeping his eyes closed, his hands fumbled in search of an extra pillow to cover his head but they touched warm flesh instead.

"Oh, baby, you came," he said in a caressing tone as he drew closer towards the warm body. He frowned as his hand touched hard bulging muscles; Jeff wasn't that thick and muscular. Cracking a bleary eye open, he shot up suddenly when he realized it wasn't Jeff lying next to him.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed, Cena?" he yelled and immediately regretted it as his head throbbed with pain. "Oh … fuck!" he groaned just as Cena sat up with a start before groaning in unison with him.

"What are you doing in my room?" Randy asked again, speaking a bit more subtle than usual as he held his head.

Cena grimaced with pain as he said, "I should be asking you that, this is my room and you're in my bed."

Both men gasped at the sudden realization before jumping off the bed on each side at the same time.

"Did I …? Did we ….?" Randy whispered fearfully. He couldn't put his thoughts into words, dreading what they could have done.

Cena looked down at himself and was relieved to find himself fully dressed. "We're safe. We still have our clothes on," he pointed out with a sigh of relief.

"Whew, that was close!" Randy said before sending him a grim look. "I swear that would be the last time I allow myself to drink that much!"

"I agree. Just what the hell did we drink anyway?" Cena complained as he crawled back into bed again. His thumping headache was growing worse and he decided to go back to sleep, his eyes closing already.

But Randy had more important things to worry about. "Hey, John?" he shook him by the shoulder and Cena cracked one eye to look at him. "What is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Don't tell anyone that we slept on the same bed. You got that?" Randy said.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Cena let out a huge yawn and shut his eyes. "Please shut the door when you leave," and went back immediately to sleep.

Randy pulled on his shoes which he had discarded the night before and made for the door. He pulled the door open slightly and popped his head out. Satisfied that it was safe for him to leave without being seen, he stepped out and closed the door quietly behind him.

When he reached his room, he padded his pockets for the cardkey and finally found it in his back pocket. Just as he slid in the card, the door next to his opened and Adam stepped out. "Had a good time last night?" he asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he leaned casually against the door frame.

Randy sighed, "Not that I can remember." He was surprised when Adam laughed at him. "What's so funny?" he asked with a frown.

"You don't remember, do you?" Adam gave him an amused look.

"Remember what?" Randy asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"You kissing John … in front of Jeff," Adam informed him with a smirk on his face.

Randy looked horrified. "W..what did you just say?"

Adam chuckled, "You heard me the first time, Randy. Don't you remember Jeff slapping the taste out of your mouth and John's?"

"Oh my God!" Randy clutched at his hair in consternation. "Did Jeff think John and I were …?"

Adam nodded vigorously. "Yep, he thought you two were getting it on and he was majorly pissed! Doesn't your cheek hurt?" and started snorting with laughter.

"Fuck! I've totally screwed it this time! What am I going to do? No! I've to see Jeff and explain to him what happened!"

Randy started to make his way towards the lifts when Adam stopped him, "You can talk to him tomorrow. He should be in bed by now. Let's go to my room and talk." He let him in and closed the door and sat down next to Randy on the bed. "Just tell me one thing, how the hell did you get yourself into such a predicament?"

Randy found himself telling Adam about Morrison's invitation to him and John to join his friends at the bar for a couple of drinks. "One drink led to another and I don't know, maybe, I was upset and I drank more than the usual. I don't even remember leaving the bar."

Adam chuckled, "You and John have better prepared to face the wrath of one Jeffrey Nero Hardy!"

Randy gave him a look of remorse, "Looks like you're one step ahead of us. After what we both did, I think Jeff is having second thoughts about us."

Adam let out a heavy sigh and said, "I wish that was the case but I'm not in the running anymore. Jeff told me he doesn't feel that way for me. It's just the two of you vying for him."

Randy perked up at the revelation but he did feel a pang of pity for him. "Hey, at least you know where you stand with Jeff. I don't know if I can keep up this charade of 'it's fine with me if you go out with John'. Would anyone in their sane mind let their boyfriends go out with another guy? The thought of Jeff with another man ….. I want to fucking choke Matt Hardy for coming up with this stupid idea!"

Adam grinned at him. "Be careful what you say. Aren't you afraid that Matt will try to sway his brother towards John instead if he finds out how you feel about him?"

Randy's eyes narrowed, "Are you threatening to tell Matt what I just said?"

"There you go again, jumping to conclusions! I'm just saying you should keep your thoughts to yourself. Matt is not stupid. He knows how we feel about the situation but he's only trying to protect his brother. Which brings me to this, let me tell you here and now that I won't let anyone hurt Jeff and that includes you, John or anybody else. You'll answer to me if you break his heart! You got that?"

Randy saluted him and said, "Loud and clear! Now, if only I can get Jeff to forgive me for my drunken stupidity."

"It's your turn to go out with him today. Make good use of it. I'll start by going on my knees and beg for his forgiveness." He sniggered at Randy's awkwardness. "Don't tell me you're too embarrassed to get down on your knees?"

"It's not that." He hesitated before asking tentatively, "Did anyone else see me kiss John?"

Adam barked out with laughter and finally calmed himself to reply, "Morrison, Khali and Miz but the latter two were just as drunk as you and John. Why? Can't live it down?"

"Damnit! I don't want John to find out! This is so embarrassing!" Randy dragged a hand down his face in dismay. He turned suddenly to Adam as a thought struck him, "Did John kiss me or anything like that?"

"No, but he put his arms around you in lovey-dovey fashion," Adam informed him gleefully.

"Fuck! And Morrison saw all these going down?" Again, Adam nodded with a grin. "I'm going to kill the guy for getting us drunk and making fools of ourselves!" Randy swore.

"You know what? I think he has a motive for doing so. And if my guess is right, I think he has achieved what he set out to do," Adam said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Care to explain what you mean by that?" Randy asked, giving him a confused look. Adam decided to elaborate for his benefit.

"Well, it's just a wild guess but I think Morrison is trying to prove that this idea of Jeff dating more than one guy is a foolish one. Let's face it, none of us likes the idea of Jeff going out with another man, it makes us hot with jealousy. It's the same with Jeff, when he saw you and John cozying up, he gets jealous. I think Morrison has actually done everyone a favor but it's a bit too late; Jeff has fallen for two men, yourself and John. He's going to have to make his decision sooner than later and I don't envy his position," Adam said in a sympathetic tone.

"Who do you think he will choose?" Randy couldn't help asking. Knowing that Adam and Jeff went way back then, he was hopeful that he might have an idea who Jeff was leaning to.

"I'm sorry but I don't know," Adam sent him an apologetic look. "You just have to wait and find out."

Randy prayed that Shannon would come through for him. He promised he would call once he found out Jeff's thoughts on the situation. Well, there was only one thing left for him to do. He just had to be patient and in the meantime, he would try to get back into Jeff's good graces. He prayed that Jeff would forgive him for his slight transgression.

-ooo-

Carlito couldn't help chortling with laughter when he found out Morrison's predicament. His roommate just told him what happened last night and dreaded the repercussions of his brilliant plan.

"You should have minded your own business. I won't be surprised if Randy and John show up and beat you into a pulp!" he chuckled with amusement.

"I was only trying to help them out. I guess I should have listened to you," Morrison said with a sigh.

"It's too late for regrets. Just pray that they show you some mercy when they come for you!"

Morrison glared at him. "You're not helping me with your comments! I expect you to be more understanding since I'm just trying to help out your lover's best friend! Just forget it. I'll deal with this myself!"

He was about to walk away when Carlito stopped him. "Hey, I was just kidding. I'll back you up if there's any trouble," he assured him.

Morrison crooked a smile at him, "Thanks, I need all the help I can get."

Just then, someone pounded at the door and he heard Miz screaming at him to open up. Shaking his head, he got up and said, "Looks like it's going to be a long day."

Morrison had trouble keeping the grin out of his face when Miz waddled in with a thunderous look on his face. He glanced behind him and asked casually, "Where's Khali?"

"I want to flatten your face with my fist!" Miz hissed, grimacing in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Morrison thought it was best to feign ignorance, hoping that Miz would think twice about confronting him if he thought no one knew about his tryst with Khali last night.

Miz looked taken aback momentarily. Carlito realized Morrison's strategy and played along.

"Will you guys take it easy on the drinks the next time? Morrison was behaving like an ass last night. He came back all drunk and got all slobbery over me. I almost threw him out of the room when he tried to join me in my bed! Thank God he fell asleep before I could herd him out," he groused.

"You were drunk as well?" Miz asked, looking dubiously at them.

"I don't know, I woke up in bed this morning and couldn't recall how I got back. Carlito told me that I came back pissed drunk."

Miz remained silent, looking down contemplatively.

"Is something wrong?" Morrison asked. He watched as Miz studied him carefully before finally shaking his head.

"You said something about flattening his face. What's with that?" Carlito asked, feigning a puzzled look.

Miz took a deep breath and said, "It's nothing. I… I was just kidding with him."

Morrison and Carlito kept straight faces with the former asking, "Is Khali up yet? We can all go down for a late breakfast."

"He's still asleep," Miz replied hastily. He didn't want Khali blabbering to them about what they did last night. "I think I'll skip breakfast and get some more sleep before we leave in the afternoon. I'll see you guys around," and left quickly.

As soon as the door closed, both men burst into laughter.

"One down, two to go!" Carlito said after they had composed themselves.

"Miz is gullible but not Randy and John. I'm not sure if I can escape their wrath," Morrison said despondently. He was starting to count down the number of hours he would stay alive until they got their hands on him.

"There's someone who can save you but you have to explain your actions to him," Carlito said after a moment's thought.

"And pray tell me who's going to save my ass?"

Carlito gave him a cocky grin. "Isn't it obvious? As I see it, all you have to do is to tell Jeff why you did it. He could very well stop them from wringing your scrawny neck!"

Morrison looked unconvinced. "I don't know. It could backfire and blow up in my face. He was furious at both of them and he might lash out at me for setting them up. Things would have been fine if those two didn't start feeling and touching each other."

"From where I stand, you have nothing to lose. Come on, let's grab something to eat and then look Jeff up. It's almost nine o'clock. He should be getting up soon."

But, Morrison held back. "Matt will be with him. Are you sure it's safe to go to their room? I don't want to get cornered and mauled in there."

"Will you stop being a coward? It was your idea to put this into play in the first place! So, stand tall and face them like a man! Now, haul your ass before Randy and John show up at our door!" Carlito urged him out and this time, Morrison went along willingly. Once again, his friend was right. If anyone could save him, it would be Jeff.

-ooo-

Jeff took his phone with him into the bathroom. Matt was still soundly asleep. He put the toilet cover down and sat down on it before putting the call through. "Shanny?" he spoke in a small voice as his friend picked up at the fourth ring.

"Jeffy? What's wrong?" Jeff heard the note of concern in his voice and tears started filling his eyes. He was choked up with his emotions and couldn't speak.

Shannon waited patiently, giving him time to compose himself. Finally, Jeff spoke.

"Randy and John went out together last night and … and they acted like a couple," he confided in him.

"What do you mean they acted like a couple?" Shannon asked from his end.

Jeff folded his legs up and leaned back against the water cistern. "Randy kissed John and John hugged him," he explained in a hurt tone.

Shannon was left stunned. His astonishment was replaced by fury. Damn that Randy, he hurt Jeff again! And what was Cena thinking! He had a mind to fly down and give those two men a piece of his mind! But then, something struck him as odd. How could Randy change his mind suddenly? He had called him for his help about Jeff. Something wasn't right.

"Did you catch them in their room?" he asked.

"No, they were coming out from the bar." Shannon breathed out easy. "Jeffy, were they drunk?"

"Yes, but …." Shannon cut him off.

"They were drunk, so pay no heed to what they did. It's all a misunderstanding," Shannon comforted him.

"But, what if they have feelings for each other?"

"Jeffy, listen to me carefully. Randy called me yesterday. He's worried that he might lose you and he wanted me to help him by providing him with all the little details about you. Take it from me, there's nothing going on between him and John. He told me that he can't lose you, that he can't go on without you and that you mean everything to him. I believe him."

"H..he said all that?" Jeff asked as his heart lifted with joy, a smile slowly breaking on his face.

"Yes, he did. Are you feeling better?" Jeff swore he could hear him smile.

"Thanks, Shanny! I'm glad I called you! I'm spending the day with Randy today. I'll call you tonight and let you know how it went. Bye!" He hung up quickly and headed immediately into the shower, eager to meet up with his Randy pooh.

Shannon grinned as he hung up. He had done Randy a favor and somehow, it seemed the right thing to do. "But what about John?" he asked himself. Cena struck him as a nice guy and he didn't want to be bias. "It's up to Jeff really who he wants to be with. I need to talk to him tonight and find out what's going on." On the spur of the moment, he dialed Carlito's number.

"Hi Carly, whatcha doing?" he asked. After several minutes of conversation, he found out from his long distance boyfriend the trouble Morrison caused. He couldn't help chuckling and finally told Carlito that he had talked Jeff around to forgiving his drunken boyfriends.

"Well, that was easy," Carlito said. "I thought Morrison was a sitting duck. Randy has a terrible temper."

Shannon frowned, "He does?"

Carlito detected the note of anxiety in his voice and said quickly, "Don't get the wrong idea. He won't hurt Jeff if that's what you're worried about. I mean, everyone can see the attention he showers on Jeff. And, of course, you can't push John out of the picture. He and Jeff have amazing chemistry. They get along very well and John's very protective of him. And, we mustn't forget Adam."

"Looks like Jeffy is going to have a hard time on his hands deciding who he wants to be with," Shannon said with a sigh.

"We'll just have to wait and see. So, what's going on with you?"

Their conversation was interrupted when Carlito excused himself for a minute. Shannon heard voices in the background and then shouting. There was a crashing sound followed by more shouting. He waited anxiously for Carlito and after several minutes, he spoke urgently into the phone, "Shan, I have to call you back later! Morrison is getting trounced by Randy!" and the call was cut off.

"Shit! I better call Jeff and let him know what's going on." As he made the call, he prayed that Randy didn't hurt Morrison too badly.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay. This chapter should have gone out on Saturday but my computer chose that very day to take a permanent holiday. I had to bring it to the workshop and got the hard disk replaced. Just got it back yesterday evening and had to retype the whole chapter from memory. A lesson learnt here – remember to back up your files!

-ooo-

Chapter 19

Randy breathed harshly through his mouth, fists clenched at his sides. He was glaring at Morrison with a venomous look and would have gone for him again if not for the fact that Adam was holding him back. Carlito had placed himself between them as a precaution, afraid that Randy might attack again. Morrison was nursing his jaw gingerly, wincing in pain while keeping a wary eye on Randy. Mutters rang out from among the breakfast crowd who had stopped eating and was looking on curiously. Broken crockery lay askew on the carpeted floor, a result of the skirmish.

"Let's get out of here, Randy, you've caused enough trouble!" Adam tried to pull him away but he stood his ground, refusing to budge.

"You are coming with me!" Randy spat out vehemently, pointing his finger at Morrison, "and you're going to explain to Jeff what you did!"

Morrison remained silent but the guilty look on his face confirmed Adam's suspicion; Randy and Cena were set up! Morrison counted himself fortunate to just get away with a sock to the jaw although it was hurting like a motherfucker. He was sure Randy would have fully redecorated his face if Adam hadn't held him back. He knew his troubles were far from over. Cena had yet to confront him and that man's knuckles were almost twice as big as Randy's! In every sense of the word, he was truly and utterly fucked!

Adam spoke gravely, "I think you better come with us and clear up the misunderstanding. Jeff was really upset last night. Do you have any idea just how much trouble you've caused with your scheme? Have you even considered what these guys might do to you once they find out?"

"I was only trying to help!" Morrison protested and Randy threw himself forward, trying to get his hands on him but Adam held on to him firmly.

"Son of a bitch! You made Jeff think that John and I were involved …" He clammed up suddenly, realizing that everyone's attention was on them. "Move it! We're going to take this somewhere else!" he commanded just as the manager came up to them.

"Excuse me, but unless someone pays for the damage, I will have to call in the police …" the man started to say but Randy brushed him off with a curt, "Charge it to my account!"

He directed his glare towards Morrison who got the message and shuffled his feet forward reluctantly. They made it outside and started towards the lifts, with the intention of going up to see Jeff and clarify things with him. Adam and Carlito made sure to put some distance between the two men. The lift door opened and Matt and Jeff stepped out. They looked pleasantly surprised to see everyone.

Jeff threw himself forward suddenly, "Randy!" he cried out happily, winding his arms tightly around his neck.

Randy blinked several times, surprised at the warm greeting he was getting but he hugged his lover close to him. He threw a questioning look at Matt over Jeff's head but he shrugged his shoulder. He began to wonder if Adam got his information wrong, but Jeff's next words told him otherwise.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you last night," Jeff apologized as he looked up at him woefully. "It was a misunderstanding." His eyes searched the group anxiously for Cena to apologize to him as well but when they landed on Morrison's visibly bruised jaw, he gasped, "Randy! What did you do?" He quickly made his way to Morrison's side to examine his injuries and send Randy a reproachful look, "You hit him, didn't you?" Randy looked slightly abashed but he didn't feel sorry at all for punching Morrison.

Jeff sighed before turning to Morrison, "I'm really sorry that you got hurt. Shannon called me a few minutes ago and told me that you were in trouble. We went to your room but no one was there so we came down to look for you, but it looks like I was too late. Let's get you to a doctor."

"It's okay, Jeff, it's not that bad. I'll just put some ice on it," Morrison said gallantly but he wanted to kick Randy's face in for damaging his face. He could feel his jaw swelling already.

Jeff gave him a hesitant look before asking, "This may not be the right time to ask, but, did you get them drunk deliberately?"

Morrison nodded, "Yes, but I did it with good intentions!" he insisted. "I just wanted to prove to Matt here that his idea of you going out with a different guy each night is not appropriate. Just tell me this; were you jealous and angry when you saw them behaving intimately with each other?"

"Watch your mouth Morrison or you will end up with a mouthful of loose teeth!" Randy threatened him with a raised fist.

"Please, Randy, I want to hear what he has to say," Jeff sent him a pleading look.

"Now, this I got to hear!" Matt folded his arms, wearing a smirk on his face.

Jeff gave him a crossed look, "Just this once, Matty, will you keep your opinion to yourself?"

Matt's mouth fell open in shock. Did his brother just told him to shut up?

Jeff turned his attention back to Morrison and gave him his honest reply, "I'm not going to lie to you. I was hurt and angry when I saw them together last night."

"So, doesn't that tell you how Randy, John and Adam feel when they see you going out with a different guy each night? Is it fair to put them through that mental torture?" Morrison pressed on, hoping to get Jeff to see things in the right perspective. He might love and respect his older brother but he had to learn that overruling his decisions didn't mean he love or respect him any lesser, especially when it came to making important decisions concerning himself.

"Now, wait a minute! I've already explained why I'm doing this!" Matt interrupted when Jeff threw up his arms in exasperation, "Matty, for the last time, will you keep quiet and let him finish?"

Slighted by his brother's tone, Matt huffed, "Fine! I'm going to stay out of your business from now on!" he said crossly. He intended to walk away but couldn't bring himself to do it because he was curious to find out where all this would lead to.

Jeff chewed on his lips thoughtfully, musing over what Morrison just said. "I see your point and I agree with you, but, something is bothering me." He turned to Randy suddenly, "Why did you kiss John? I know you were drunk but even I don't go around kissing other guys randomly when I'm drunk."

Randy gave him a stupefied look. He was struck speechless. Anxiety suddenly gripped him. He and John were just friends and he couldn't find a logical explanation for what he did. Was there something he had missed?

"I guess you don't have the answer," Jeff said with a forlorn sigh.

He turned back to Morrison, "I apologize again for the trouble I've caused you. Thank you for sticking your neck out for me. It's time I learn to assert myself. " He leaned forward to peck him gratefully on the cheek and got an immediate reaction from Randy. He scowled at Morrison who simpered with pleasure.

"I hope you'll forgive Randy. He has a tendency of acting before thinking but he did it because he loves me. Let me make it up to you by buying you breakfast," Jeff offered.

"It's not necessary, Jeff," Morrison said graciously but Jeff said adamantly, "I insist! In fact, why don't we all breakfast together?"

He smiled when Adam and Carlito greeted his suggestion with enthusiasm. He frowned, looking over to Randy, "Where's John? I thought he stayed with you last night."

"Huh… he's still sleeping," Randy informed him in an awkward tone. He sent a glare towards Adam when he snickered. He didn't know how Jeff found out they shared a room last night but he wasn't about to ask him then and risked being asked a thousand embarrassing questions!

"Come on guys, let's go eat! I'm hungry!" Jeff said as he looped his arm through Randy's. He looked over at Matt who looked grumpy with his arms crossed at his chest. Sighing, Jeff moved towards him and looped his other arm through his, "Come on, Matty, I'll buy you a big breakfast. On second thoughts, I'll buy all of you breakfast!" he said generously.

A cheer went up from the group. Carlito and Morrison didn't get to eat much before Randy turned up with Adam at the breakfast room and decorated the floor with their food and then tried to redecorate Morrison's face with his fists.

"Are you sure? All of us will eat a hole into your pockets!" Adam said teasingly.

Jeff grinned mischievously and said, "I'm not worried. I have you, Matt and Randy to foot the bill if I come up short."

"Hey! That's not right!" Adam protested and Matt couldn't help chuckling with amusement.

Randy wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulder and said, "Let me take care of it. You just eat your fill and keep your energy up cos' we're going to spend the entire day in bed!"

The guys made gagging sounds and Matt scolded Randy, "Randal Keith Orton! Will you stop thinking with your dick all the time?"

Jeff giggled and hid his face against Randy who smirked at everyone, "What? It's my day out with Jeff and I can do whatever I want! I can't help if I'm horny and irresistible!"

He was met by groans of protest and more gagging sounds. Ignoring them, he looked down at Jeff lustfully and said, "We have a lot of catching up to do, baby!" and moved his hand to fondle his nether cheek.

"Randy! Not in front of everyone!" Jeff hissed at him, blushing to the root as the guys laughed uproariously at them. Matt opened his mouth to warn Randy not to grope his brother in public but Adam clapped his hand on his shoulder and said, "Leave them be, Matt. It's Randy's day out with Jeff and he can do what he wants."

Matt threw him a surprised look. He had learned from Jeff that he could never see Adam as boyfriend material but only as a good buddy. In spite of that, he was taken aback that Adam would give up so easily. Well, it just showed how much a person could change in three years. Adam had definitely changed, he decided.

-ooo-

Cena woke up with a throbbing headache. He groaned as he sat up and checked his watch. It was half past ten. How he hated waking up late! He hated to waste time. He could have gone to the gym and put in an hour or two of workout. Wearily, he climbed to his feet and made his way to the bathroom, intending to grab a quick shower and then head downstairs for a quick bite before heading to the gym. He had plenty of time to kill after all, recalling that it was Randy's turn to go out with Jeff that day. He brightened up almost immediately, realizing he would get to spend the entire day with Jeff the next day!

Cena went about his business, hoping to meet some of his co-workers while at the gym, which he did. He was met by raucous laughter immediately once he stepped in.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he joined Adam, Morrison, Carlito and Matt. He failed to see Morrison looking all nervous.

"I guess you don't remember anything," Adam smirked as Morrison stealthily took himself to a corner, keeping a safe distance from Cena.

Cena furrowed his brows in puzzlement. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Well … it's pretty interesting how two individuals who have their eye on the same man can do a roundabout turn when they had too much to drink," Adam grinned widely at him while Carlito spluttered with laughter. Matt shook his head but he was clearly amused. All, except Cena, didn't fail to notice that Morrison was edging closer towards the door.

"What do you mean by that?" Cena gave him a bewildered look.

Adam just couldn't resist. No doubt Jeff had forgiven both men for their drunken indiscretion but Cena didn't know that. He wanted to play it out and see Cena's reaction.

"Let me help you out. Last night, you and Randy were all over each other and Randy even kissed you!" Adam informed him with glee. Cena looked shell-shocked. "And you know what the best part is? … Jeff saw it all!"

Cena's jaw dropped with horror. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing coherent came out. It took a few seconds for his brain to co-ordinate with his senses. He whipped his head towards Morrison who was almost at the door.

"Stay where you are! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Cena roared and growled with frustration when Morrison refused to take heed and dashed out the door. He gave chase, amidst laughter from everyone.

Hunter walked in, a bemused look on his face. He looked after the fleeing men and thumbing at them, asked, "What's going on? Morrison ran past me like the hounds of hell were after him, and then John almost knocked me down going after him."

Quickly, Adam updated him on the recent developments and soon, Hunter was laughing along with them.

"Damn! You just have to make a dig at John, don't you?" he chuckled.

Adam grinned, looking pleased with himself, "All in a good day's work!"

"It's all in the name of entertainment, but maybe we should have spared Morrison. What if John catches him?" Carlito said, looking worried all of a sudden.

"He won't because Morrison is too fast for him!" Adam assured him with a grin.

"I don't know about that," Hunter said, "John's pretty fast on his feet as well."

They looked uneasily at each other. "I think we better go after them to make sure John doesn't kill Morrison," Carlito said as he started towards the door. The others, except for Hunter, followed quickly.

Hunter shook his head, deciding to stay out of their business. "Damn kids can't stay out of trouble!" he muttered under his breath as he made his way towards the machines, preparing for a good workout.

-ooo-

"You have two seconds to tell me what you were up to last night before I pound the information out from you!"

Cena had finally cornered Morrison who had run up the stairs leading to the rooftop only to find the door barricaded. He was caught in a dead end and the only way out was through Cena. No way could he get through him but he could try reasoning with him, unlike Randy who didn't listen that well.

"Before you do anything rash, just hear me out. I've explained everything to Jeff this morning and he has forgiven you and Randy for your … huh … minor transgression from last night, so there's no reason for you to get violent," Morrison tried to placate him.

"You expect me to believe that?" Cena asked as he closed in on him and grabbed him by his shirt-front. It was then that he took notice of the discoloration on his jaw.

"Who gave you that beauty?" he asked curiously before realization hit him. "Did Randy give you that souvenir?" he chuckled out loud.

Morrison nodded miserably, "Yes, he did and I don't deserve it after the favor I did for you guys!"

Surprised, Cena released him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Morrison sighed before sliding down to sit on the steps wearily. "I was just trying to get Jeff worked up, to get him to see that you guys felt the same way he did when he went out with different guys each night. It worked like a charm but unfortunately, Randy got to me first before I can explain myself."

Cena chuckled as he sat down beside him. "You should have told us before you carry out your plan."

"It wouldn't have worked if you knew about it beforehand. I need you drunk and your guard down."

"Okay, I understand what you were doing but what did Adam mean when he said Randy kissed me and we were all over each other?" Cena asked cautiously.

He remembered waking up in bed with Randy by his side earlier but they didn't do anything than share the bed. The thought of Randy kissing him … he wanted to slap the thought from his head. Yuck! Did Randy actually touch his lips to his? He felt a need to rinse his mouth out suddenly.

"Promise not to hit me if I tell you what you guys did? But," he added hastily when Cena gave him a daunting look, "if you have to hit, just don't touch the face, anywhere but the face."

Morrison gulped, realizing he had good reason to be concerned, Cena had huge knuckles! The damage he could do to him!

"Just what exactly did we do?" Cena spoke in a slow and dangerous tone.

"Well … I got you guys drunk but I didn't expect you guys to … to start feeling each other." He quickly jumped to his feet when Cena growled menacingly. "Calm down, John," he put up his hands to placate him but Cena got to his feet and thrust him back against the wall, wrapping his huge hand around his neck, "Out with it! I'm done being patient!"

"Okay, okay, don't get yourself all worked up!" he managed to gasp out. When he realized that Cena wasn't about to let him go, he spluttered everything out. He wanted it done and over with.

"Randy invited you to sleep in his room and you kind of hugged him and then he kissed you on the cheek. Jeff got jealous and slapped both of you before leaving."

"Have you actually cleared up the misunderstanding with Jeff or are you lying just to save your neck?" Cena growled as he tightened his hold considerably around his neck.

Morrison gasped out, "I'm telling you the truth! Jeff knows why I did it and he has forgiven you two. John … I can't breathe!" He took in a big gulp of air when Cena released him suddenly.

"So, Jeff is no longer angry with us?"

Morrison nodded as he slowly massaged his neck. Cena breathed out a sigh of relief. "Count yourself lucky that I'm a reasonable man! I would have knocked your teeth out if you didn't come clean!"

"You know I'm always on your side, John. That was why I decided to stick my neck out for you but it looks like I bit off more than I could chew! Instead of thanking me, you tried to choke me!" Morrison grumbled miserably.

"You are not in the clear yet, my friend," Cena stated firmly as he stood over him with his hands on his hips with a no-nonsense look on his face.

"Now what?" Morrison protested.

"One, I have Randy's icky germs on my face!" he gave an involuntary shudder. "Two, correct me if I'm wrong but was Adam with Jeff when he saw us?"

Morrison frowned, "He was, but what has he got to do with any of this?"

"He is not going to let us live this down! I'm sure by now, everyone knows every little detail about what we did. Damn! We will never hear the end of it! I don't know about Randy but I can live without the thought of him kissing me!" he grimaced painfully at that image.

Morrison pondered over it before saying, "Look at it on the bright side, at least you and Randy won't have to wait too long before Jeff comes to a decision."

"Aren't you forgetting Adam?You have forgotten Adam," Cena pointed out.

"He's no longer in the equation! Jeff and Adam are just friends, nothing more," Morrison informed him. The news brought a grin to Cena's face.

"Really?" and at Morrison's nod of confirmation, his mood lightened up. "So, that leaves only me and Randy." At least he didn't have to worry about Adam.

"I have a feeling that Jeff is going to make his decision sooner than later," Morrison said.

"What makes you say that?" Cena gave him an inquiring look.

"He doesn't like to string you guys along, that was Matt's idea right from the start. And judging from the way he stood up to Matt just now, I believe he's going to take matters into his own hands."

"If that's the case, I think I owe you an apology," Cena said.

"Apology accepted but I'm not forgiving Randy that easily. Damn! He packs quite a punch!" he grumbled as he fingered his jaw tenderly.

Cena gave him a contrite look. "Come on, let's get some ice on that," he said, leading the way down.

-ooo-

"Baby … I miss you!" Randy whispered as he thrust in slowly, keeping his movements slow and deliberate. He could feel Jeff trembling beneath him, his slight body arching up eagerly to meet his thrusts.

"I miss you too, Randy!" Jeff gasped out between breaths, his body shimmering with his exertions. Randy stroked the insides of his thighs as he thrust in deep, burying himself balls deep within him. Jeff shuddered uncontrollably, feeling his insides clutched tightly around Randy's massive manhood, holding him deep within him. The feeling was indescribable. Their hot sweaty bodies were entwined as one, moving sinuously against each other, both craving for the high but yet not wanting it to end so quickly. Every thrust brought a moan of pleasure from Jeff's lips and he loved the feeling of being buried intimately within him. In the short time they knew each other Randy had found all his magic buttons. He knew where and how to pleasure him. It was as if Randy crafted his body with his own hands. He knew where to touch, which buttons to push to work him up to a delirious state in just minutes! They had great sex but it was more than that. There was a connection between them. Jeff felt it every time they were together. Randy seemed to know what he wanted and dished it out without him having to say a word. It was as if he could read his mind and sense his moods.

Randy grunted as he picked up his pace. As much as he wanted to prolong the love-making, he could sense Jeff's desperation by the way he was pulling him in with his legs. He grinned at the thought of spending the whole day in bed, making wild, passionate love to him over and over again. This was only round one and they had been at it for an hour and both men had not climaxed yet. He felt Jeff's urgency and was done teasing him. He needed it as much as Jeff and as he raced along, pumping his hips furiously in hard, frantic thrusts deep into his lover with the headboard bouncing hard against the wall. He didn't care if everyone heard them. As they reached their climax and Jeff screamed his sweet release, he felt the pulsating walls gripped him in a fierce, tight loving grip and he roared his release, filling the warm tunnel with his seeds of love.

Both men lay gasping, trying to catch their breaths. Randy finally regained his senses and pulled out. He cradled Jeff in his arms and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Jeff, more than life itself," he whispered endearingly to him.

"I love you too, Randy," Jeff wrapped himself around him and closed his eyes contentedly. He felt safe, loved and protected.

"More than you love John?"

Jeff opened his eyes to see him looking down at him anxiously.

"I can't say that for sure for now," he said honestly. When Randy looked away in disappointment, he cupped his face to bring his eyes to meet his.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you but I'm just being honest. I don't want to hurt you worse by lying to you. In the short time we've known each other, I have learnt a lot. It's not how long you know a person but the quality time we spent together. Regardless of whether we will end up together or not, I'll always cherish the moments we have together. I don't want any more regrets. I have more than enough to last me several lifetimes! You, John and Adam, the three of you have given me something which I thought I have lost. Your love has restored my faith. I don't want to repay you by lying to you. I do not want to make promises that I cannot keep. It wouldn't be fair to you or to John." He sighed deeply before continuing, "I'm truly blessed to have your love but it looks like I have everything to gain in this situation. I have given you and John nothing but mental turmoil by playing you against each other and for that, I'm truly sorry. I don't want to hurt either of you but it looks like it is inevitable. It's not too late to back out now, Randy. I can understand how you and John feel about the whole situation and I don't blame you at all if you call it quits now."

Randy grasped his hands and lifted them to his lips, kissing the palm of each hand delicately. "You can't get rid of me so easily," he teased, trying to lighten the sober mood, "I'm not giving you up! I'm prepared to wait for you to come to a decision. I know it pains you to choose between us but when the time comes, I just want you to know that I will respect your decision. And until that day, I am going to continue to love and cherish you as long as you allow me to do so."

Tears filled Jeff's eyes as Randy gathered him towards him. How could he choose between the two who loved him unconditionally?

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I like the ideas you are throwing at me – a threesome with Randy/Jeff/Cena, pairing Cena/Morrison and Matt/Chris, and needless to say, most of you want Jeff to end up with Randy. Hmm…. I'm still undecided. Let's see how this works out.

If you're interested, you may want to check out **"Same Old Different"** and **"Out of Hell"** by **Belicia Zarita**, and **"Dark Saviour"** by **"Sound of Madness". **I found these gems only this week and I spent almost three days reading them. Hope you enjoy them as much as I do. And, don't forget to leave your reviews for the respective writers, they'll appreciate your input. Now, on with the story!

-ooo-

Chapter 20

The two men stirred on the bed as the pounding reverberated through the room and finally broke through the haze of sleep. With brows furrowed in a frown and eyes still closed, Jeff nuzzled closer against Randy. He was just too comfortable to move and Randy was having the same exact thought. As the pounding persisted, Randy finally cracked one bleary eye open. Letting out a sigh of exasperation, he gently extricated himself and sat up. He smiled fondly down at the man beside him before pulling the sheets over him. He scrambled into his boxers, growling as he made towards the door to pull it open.

"You two! What's so important that it can't wait till tomorrow?" he glared at his unwelcomed visitors.

"We have a problem!" Adam told him grimly but Matt was bursting with excitement.

"It had better be important for you to get me out of bed!" Randy said with great displeasure.

"It is important!" Adam reiterated and pushed his way in. Randy reluctantly let him passed and Matt followed him in.

Adam's eyes drifted to the unmoving form on the bed and asked, "Is Jeff any where decent? He needs to hear this too."

"What do you think?" Randy gave him a smug look. He had spent more than two hours wearing Jeff down and wasn't done yet with him. He had every intention to keep him naked and at his disposal until the day was done.

Matt rolled his eyes before moving towards the bed. He shook his brother gently, "Jeff, get up! I've great news for you!"

"Mmffph.." Jeff mumbled but didn't appear from under the covers.

Matt contemplated the unmoving figure for a moment before leaning over. He whispered loudly into his ear, "Randy and John are making out in the shower right now!"

Jeff sat up to raucous laughter, blinking rapidly. Adam grinned as Randy scowled at the older Hardy. He moved to sit beside Jeff and rubbed his back reassuringly, "Your brother is being an asshole!" and sent Matt a withering look.

Jeff leaned against Randy with relief and pouted at his brother, "That was mean, Matty!"

Chuckling, Matt apologized, "Sorry, bro but I can't wait to tell you the good news! Guess what? We're going to get a title shot at the World Tag Team Championhip!" he crowed gleefully.

Jeff's eyes widened with disbelief. "Are you sure? You're not pulling another prank on me again, are you?"

The big happy grin on his brother's face told him it wasn't a prank. Jeff threw his arms around him and shrieked, "Oh Matty, I can't believe it! A chance to be tag champions again!"

Matt patted him on the back and beamed with pleasure, "It's just like reliving the good ol' days, Jeffro!"

"Wait a minute!" Randy interrupted them. "Did you say a shot at the World Tag Team Championship? But … we are the current champions!" he shot them an incredulous look.

"And we are going to defend our titles against them in Pittsburgh two weeks from now," Adam informed him wryly.

"You must be kidding me!" Randy shot up from the bed to face Adam who shook his head. "I wish I was," he said. "Vince called a few minutes ago to say he is lifting the titles from us and moving us back into singles competition. He wants the Hardyz to team up and wrestle across the brands for a couple of months while he works out the details. He plans for us to finish our feud with DX in January. Our titles are up for grabs as of now."

Randy thought over what Adam just said. He didn't mind dropping the titles except …

"I would prefer if we don't wrestle Matt and Jeff. They can pick up the titles after we drop them to another team." He went over to Jeff and hugged him, "I can't fight you, I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh Randy, that's so sweet of you but we have our jobs to do. Promise me you'll give it your all to defend the titles? I don't expect any less from you." Jeff gave him an affectionate peck on the lips before wrapping his arms around him.

Randy threw Adam a determined look over his head, "I do not want to fight the Hardyz! There must be a way to talk Vince out of it."

"I know how you feel but Vince has made up his mind. He expects the fans to hit the roof once the news gets out about the Hardy Boyz reuniting, and he fully intends to exploit it by pitting them against us, as in like, biggest 'face' against biggest 'heel'. He knows it will get a huge reaction and he's already looking at sell-out shows once the news gets out," Adam said dryly.

"I like the way Vince thinks. He's right about the huge reaction this is going to get. The Hardyz are coming back stronger than ever and we're gunning for your titles! We could very well take those belts from you on our first attempt!"

In his excited state, Matt didn't realize he sounded conceited and it rubbed Adam the wrong way.

"As if you could!" Adam spat out, before he could stop himself.

The smile disappeared from Matt's face and he stood up to confront him. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying we can't take the title from the likes of you?"

Sensing an ugly confrontation, Randy tried to diffuse the situation. "Simmer down, guys. This is not what it is all about," he tried to placate them but the two men ignored him.

Jeff was scrambling under the covers, looking for his clothes while casting worried looks at the men. It didn't look like Matt and Adam were done with each other. He wanted to divert the explosive situation but he needed to put on some clothes first. _Where the hell are my damn boxers?_ He searched frantically but his clothes seemed to have disappeared.

"Not to boast but we are the best tag team there is! Rated RKO was my brainchild. Nobody, and I mean, NOBODY, can defeat us, not even DX! What makes you think you can take us on and take the titles from us?" Adam said testily.

"The fact that I know that we can beat you! Just you wait till our match in Pittsburgh, we will lift those belts from you!" Matt said cockily.

"We'll see about that! I'm willing to bet anything that Randy and I will still hold the titles by the end of the night!" Adam shot back, his hackles up.

"What the hell are you guys bickering about? I'm trying to find a way to avoid fighting Jeff and you two are trying your darn nest to make sure we do! What's wrong with you two?" Randy stormed over to them.

"Didn't you hear what he said? He says they can beat us! I'm just giving him the chance to prove it!" Adam said in his defense.

"Wow! That's mighty generous of you!" Matt said in a scathing tone.

Randy stared unbelievingly at them. The two were now glaring death at each other with fists tightly clenched at their sides. He decided he had enough. Taking each man by the arm, he forcibly pushed them towards the door. "Until you learn to behave civilly towards each other, you stay out of our room! Now, out!" and he thrust them out.

Adam and Matt opened their mouths to protest but the door slammed firmly in their faces. They glared at one another wordlessly before turning on their heels and leaving, keeping their distance.

Randy turned from the door with a sigh, to see Jeff looking forlornly at him.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I have to kick them out. They keep rubbing each other the wrong way and it didn't look like they were going to ease up." He joined Jeff in bed and pulled him into a cuddle. "I mean what I said earlier, I won't fight you. I'm going to call Vince, I'm sure we can work something out."

Jeff nuzzled against him and said, "I don't want to fight you too, but it's inevitable. We just have to stay objective and look at each other as mere competitors and it'll be fine."

"It's not that easy," Randy shook his head, "Rated RKO are the biggest heels since Evolution. Vince and the fans will expect us to be at our worst when we face you. I just can't bear the thought of hitting you. It pains me to even think about it," and winced at that thought.

"I guess Adam and Matt will make up for what we lack. It doesn't look like those two will have any problem beating the crap out of each other!" Jeff giggled and Randy couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "We will cross the bridge when we come to it. No sense worrying what we can't control," Jeff reassured him. He let out a yawn suddenly and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm really worn out and kind of hungry too. Want to go out and grab something to eat?" He looked at Randy hopefully.

Randy shifted on top of him and pulled Jeff's arms around him, "We could do that but why don't we work up a larger appetite before we leave? I think I know just how to do that ….." He started kissing his way down Jeff's body, drawing moans of pleasure from him …..

-ooo-

Chris studied his two friends who seemed inclined to rip into each other at a wrong word. They were seated on opposite sides of the table and had been glowering at each other ever since they stepped into the restaurant. Chris looked over to Carlito and Morrison, hoping they could enlighten him but both shrugged their shoulders. They were as clueless as he was. The party had pre-arranged to meet in the lobby and had lunch together after Adam and Matt went up to give Randy and Jeff the news. When the lift doors opened, they saw the two men jostling each other trying to be the first man out. It looked like all was not well between them.

As they sat waiting to order, Chris thought it was best to find out what had gone wrong. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Huh … is there something we should know about?"

"Hi fellas! Mind if I join you?" Cena pulled out a chair and sat down. His grin disappeared when he saw the dark looks on Adam and Matt's faces.

"What's going on here?" he ventured to ask somewhat tentatively even though he knew it was best left alone. The last time he had seen them, the two had been cordial towards each other. He wondered what could have turned them into bitter enemies again.

"Someone here is afraid that Jeff and I will take away their tag team gold!" Matt said snidely.

"Bull! Like I said before, you don't have it in you to take it from us!" Adam said in a belligerent tone.

Everyone else at the table gave each other bewildered looks. It was Chris who decided to speak up his mind.

"Listen you two. I think we need to get something straight here." Chris actually looked annoyed. "Whether the Hardyz can take those titles from Rated RKO leaves to be seen, but the fact is, those titles are going to change hands! Why are you two bickering about it?"

"You weren't there! This Canadian doofus thinks he is unstoppable! He thinks none of us can beat Rated RKO!" Matt groused.

Adam retorted immediately, "Well, it's true! Do you really think anyone can take out Rated RKO? Come on, I want to hear from everyone!"

Cena, Chris, Carlito and Morrison looked at each other.

"Well … I've never been put in tag team action before, but I'm pretty sure that if I can get a decent partner, we can take you out," Cena spoke up with firm conviction.

Adam fumed inwardly. "You sound so confident! What if I can talk to Vince and make it happen? Can you say one hundred per cent that you can beat us, Cena?"

"Nothing is impossible and no team is undefeatable. So, yes, that's what I'm saying," Cena said coolly.

Adam took in a deep breath before standing up, "Find yourself a partner! We will face you and your chosen partner a month from now! And the titles will be on the line!" He strode away without a backward glance.

"Arrogant bastard! We may take the titles from them by then!" Matt muttered as he glared after the departing figure.

Cena pursed his lips thoughtfully, "Hmm… that is an interesting proposition." He looked at the others and asked, "Anyone here interested in a partnership with the doctor of thugonomics?"

"I've my eyes set on the World Championship, so you can count me out," Chris turned down his offer.

Morrison said apologetically, "I would be interested but my hands are full beating off the competition for my Intercontinental belt. Sorry, John, but you have to look somewhere else."

Cena looked over to Carlito hopefully. He shook his head, "I prefer singles competition myself. I'm not comfortable with the whole tag team thing. Sorry."

Cena sat back with a sigh, "I guess I've to keep looking. I'm sure someone would be interested to partner me."

Chris hesitated before speaking up, "I heard that once the rivalry between DX and Rated RKO winds down, Hunter is set for the big push for the WWE Championship. You can try and approach Shawn but I have to warn you, he doesn't really like to partner anyone else except for Hunter."

"John Cena and Shawn Michaels … Wow! I can already see the headlines!" Cena looked excited at the prospect. "You know what? I'm going to talk to Shawn as soon as I see him!"

"Well, good luck to you, John, because if you do get into tag team action, you will ultimately face me and Jeff. We are going all out to take the gold for the seventh time, although, I'm personally looking forward to taking it from Rated RKO!" Matt said with a devilish grin as the others laughed.

-ooo-

Adam was heading back to his room for some quiet time when he met Hunter. He was talking excitedly into his phone and stopped, gesturing to Adam to wait whilst he quickly ended his conversation, "I'll talk to you when we meet in San Antonio. Send my regards to your dad, Shawn."

Hunter hung up and studied Adam carefully. "Why the glum face all of a sudden? You're not regretting giving up your title shot to me, are you?"

Adam shook his head and said in a wretched tone, "It's not about that."

Hunter raised his eyebrow quizzically, "Don't tell me you hit a dead end with Jeffrey after all the trouble you've gone for him?"

"He decided that we can only be friends," Adam said quietly. Forcing a smile to his face, he said, "At least we are friends. It's an improvement."

It sounded like Adam was comforting himself but Hunter actually felt sorry for him. He had made a huge sacrifice by giving up his title shot and yet, he didn't get Jeff in the end.

"Listen, I really feel bad that things didn't work out for you. If there's anything I can do, just let me know."

He turned to go but Adam stopped him, "I need another favor from you, Hunter."

Hunter frowned, "What is it?"

"I'm sure you have heard by now that Rated RKO are to drop the titles. Has Vince made up his mind, you know, about us losing to the Hardyz?"

Hunter nodded, "More or less. Is there a reason why you're asking me this?"

Adam hesitated momentarily before admitting, "I just don't want to lose the titles to them. Is there any way you can convince Vince otherwise?"

Hunter mused silently. He was the one who pitched that idea to Vince in the first place after witnessing the tug of war between the two men for Jeff's affections. He wanted to see if they would continue to co-exist as a team, especially when they faced the Hardyz, the younger of which had been the cause of rivalry between them. Adam and Randy didn't know it yet but Vince also liked his idea of getting the two to fight each other after Rated RKO finished their feud with DX. Vince was ecstatic over his ideas and had immediately started working along that line. But, it looked like Adam wasn't happy with the way things were going. As much as Hunter would like to help him, he knew that things were out of his hands. But, what was the reason Adam was reluctant to drop the titles to the Hardyz? He decided to see if he could find out.

"I don't know if there's anything I can do about it. You know how stubborn Vince can be. Is there a particular reason why you're refraining from fighting the Hardyz? Is it because of Jeff, because I know how you and Randy feel about him, or, is there some other reason?"

Adam fixed him with a steady look and spoke with some bitterness, "Everyone seems to forget. Do you remember why I formed Rated RKO?"

"How can I forget? You said it time and time again that your goal is to take out DX and replace us as the most formidable team in WWE history," Hunter replied.

Pleased with his answer, Adam said, "And that's why I don't see why we should give up those titles just to anyone! I want to prove that we are better than DX and the only way we will lose those titles is if DX takes it from us! So, are you interested?"

Hunter barked out a short laugh, "You know, Adam, you just reminded me why I've never liked you much. You can do all you want but you can never erase or replace DX because the fans will never allow it! We are a legend and as legend goes, no one will ever forget us! As for your proposition, Shawn and I have no qualms facing you and Randy but we're not interested in your titles. The only titles Shawn and I want are the WWE Championship and the World Heavyweight Championship. I tell you what, since you want a match with us so desperately, you got it! As for your match with the Hardyz," he smirked, "you better pray you don't lose to them or you will never live it down! Now, if you will excuse me, I have some calls to make."

Adam watched him go until he disappeared around the corner. He got his match with DX and he relished the thought of proving to everyone that Rated RKO was second to none. He would also have the satisfaction of making Cena eat his words! But first, he had to convince Vince to let them keep their titles until their match with DX.

-ooo-

After a quick bite, Randy eagerly packed Jeff off to the bedroom again. He locked the door and turned to give him a lascivious grin. "Now that our stomachs are full again, I know just how to work off that energy," and he slowly advanced towards Jeff in a predator-like manner.

Jeff giggled playfully as he back stepped slowly until the back of his knees touched the bed. Crawling backwards, he sat on his haunches and purred seductively, "Tell me, big boy, what you have in mind?""

He let out a surprised shriek when Randy suddenly pounced on him, pinning him down.

"For starters, what say we take off our clothes and then we will improvise as we go along," Randy whispered huskily before ripping Jeff's shirt open. Jeff gasped as the buttons flew off in every which direction. Randy worked eagerly and impatiently and Jeff found himself stripped of all his clothing in no time. He quickly shed off his own clothes and climbed over his lover. Pinning Jeff's hands above his head, he bent to nip seductively at his lower lip before drawing it sensuously into his mouth, sucking softly on it. Jeff let out a sluttish moan as he melted at the kiss. His tongue danced with Randy's before his mouth was completely engulfed in a deep kiss. He could feel Randy's growing hardness stabbing insistently at him and he spread his legs to accommodate him, but Randy had other plans. He flipped Jeff over on his stomach and pulled his hips up. "Open up for me, baby." His voice trembled as he coaxed Jeff to spread his legs wider and without warning, pushed his throbbing hardness into the puckered hole.

Jeff screamed as he buried his face into the pillow. He gripped tightly to the sides of the pillow and whimpered in pain, "Ra..Randy… that hurts!"

"I'm so sorry, I got too excited," Randy whispered apologetically. He bit down on his lips, trying to control the urge to thrust. He could feel Jeff trembling underneath him. "So sorry, baby …" he murmured as he planted kisses on the nape of his neck. "It'll get better," he assured him as he continued to rain gentle kisses along his collar bone while his hands lightly caressed his spinal column. One hand disappeared below Jeff and he moaned as Randy pumped him gently. It didn't take long before Jeff was squirming and crying out in pleasure. Assured that Jeff was no longer in pain, Randy pulled out and thrust in, slowly building up momentum. Jeff pushed back to meet his thrusts, his breaths coming out in sharp bursts as Randy thrust deep into him. "So tight … so fucking sweet …" Randy hissed with pleasure as he tightened his grip on Jeff's hips and pumped frantically. Jeff's cries built in crescendo as he approached climax. The headboard bounced hard against the wall every time Randy thrust forward and the mattress creaked alarmingly at their frantic activity.

Next door, Adam was sitting on his bed and breathing heavily. He stroked his swollen, twitching cock urgently as Jeff's cries travelled through the walls. Closing his eyes, he imagined himself in Randy's place. As he thrust his cock into his hand, he imagined he was thrusting into Jeff. As the cries next door grew, his hand and hips pumped furiously. He heard Jeff scream and he threw back his head and shouted "Jeff!" in a ragged tone as he spurted cum over his hand and lower body. He heard Randy roar out his release and then, all was quiet. Getting up unsteadily, Adam walked towards the bathroom. He cleaned himself off with a wet towel before proceeding to wash his face. As he looked up in the mirror, he saw the feverish look in his eyes. He slumped over dejectedly, still staring at his reflection. "I don't know if I can do this," he muttered before turning away. But, he had to, he told himself, or he would end up losing Jeff altogether and he didn't want that at all.

-ooo-

A day and a half later, their plane landed in San Antonio, Texas. It was just after eleven in the morning and the guys were immediately whisked to the hotel by coaches. They were told there would be a lunch cum briefing at half past twelve in the hotel conference room and that attendance was compulsory. Apparently, Vince has some announcements to make. It just gave them enough time to unpack, wash and change.

"Jeff! Jeff!" He stopped and craned his neck and saw Cena pushing his way towards him.

Matt chuckled and leaned in to speak in hushed tones, "Guess he's coming for you. I should have expected it."

Jeff gave him a friendly push and waited for Cena to catch up. "We're rooming together, aren't we?" Cena asked and beamed when Jeff nodded. "Yep, we are. Let's check in together!"

His day with Randy had left him sore and thoroughly worn out. Jeff realized he was too exhausted to spend a fruitful day with Cena the following day. After discussing it with him, they decided to push their date to the day after, which was the day they were supposed to arrive in San Antonio, Texas. Cena was disappointed that he had to wait a tad longer but Jeff promised to make it up to him somehow.

Matt insisted that none of his suitors would be allowed near his brother on his 'rest' day. He decided to room with Jeff and made sure to escort him wherever he went. Cena, Randy and even Adam, weren't given the opportunity to sit on the plane and coach with him. Jeff didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings and had given Matt the power of authority under the circumstances, but he stated clearly that he drew the line there. Matt was not to interfere in his personal affairs otherwise and he had agreed.

As Jeff and Cena collected their keys and turned to go, they passed Randy and Adam on the way. Randy tried to keep his jealousy in check but was doing a bad job. He nodded at Cena who acknowledged him with a bright smile whilst Adam just kept his gaze down, feigning to be absorbed in a book in his hand. He turned his head to watch them furtively as soon as they were a safe distance away.

"What's wrong? Still unhappy about Vince's decision?" Randy nudged him at his side.

Adam sighed, "Yes. I wish he would change his mind. I really want to prove that we are the best!"

Randy quirked a smile at him and said, "We don't need the titles to prove that we are the best! And, who is to say we will lose the titles to Matt and Jeff. Vince says they have to win them from us. We may very well still hold the titles when we face DX." His face etched into worried lines as he added somberly, "I just wish we don't have to face the Hardyz."

"You have to promise me something, Randy." Adam caught his attention from the serious tone in his voice. "I don't want to drop the titles just because you have a soft spot for Jeff. I want you to promise that you'll do your best to defend the titles when you face Jeff in the ring. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that but I'm not going to like it," Randy said forlornly.

"Good!" Adam clapped him on the back, "Set your feelings aside and do what you have to do. That's all I'm asking."

Randy nodded but he had an uneasy feeling that he might not rise up to the occasion when the time came. He sighed again, torn apart by his affections for Jeff and his loyalty to Adam as one half of Rated RKO. What was he to do?

-ooo-

Reviews are appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for the reviews. If anyone is interested, you may wish to check up **"A Tout Le Monde"** by **CodyRhodesFan** and **"Dry"** by **BreakingFable.**

-ooo-

Chapter 21

As soon as the door closed, Cena grabbed Jeff by the waist and mashed their mouths together. Jeff protested weakly as Cena pushed him backwards, his fingers working feverishly to free buttons and belts. "J..John … we don't have time!"

He gasped as he was shoved on the bed and Cena quickly climbed on top of him. "I can't wait much longer!" he growled as he freed Jeff's legs from his pants and spread them open.

"But, John, we'll be late!" but Cena was already pushing in his cockhead. He cried out as Cena filled him.

"Sweet mother of Jesus!" Cena groaned at the tight fit. He gave Jeff a brief moment of respite before moving. Pleasurable sensations begin to sweep through Jeff as Cena pulled and thrust into his body at a fast pace. He squeezed his eyes shut, giving in to the sensations and arched to meet his thrusts eagerly. His breaths hitched each time Cena rammed into him. "Take me all the way, Jeff!" Cena rasped as he buried deeper into him with each thrust.

"Oh … God …." Jeff gasped, clawing at his back as he neared orgasm. He hollered as he came, barely registering the warmth filling him before he went limp with exhaustion.

Cena rolled off him, panting harshly. He pulled him into his arms and nuzzled him. "Love you" he murmured drowsily.

Jeff sighed contentedly as he snuggled closer to him. "Love you too," he mumbled in reply. Both men finally succumbed to their exhaustion and allowed sleep to claim them.

…..

His eyes flew open with a start. Something had wakened him up. And then, he heard the pounding at the door and Matt calling out to them.

'_Oh shit! The meeting!' _

"Wake up, Jeff! We have to get to the meeting!" Cena jumped off the bed and started hopping into his clothes.

Jeff sat up drowsily, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong? Who's at the door?"

"It's your brother! You have to get dressed! We are late for the meeting!"

Jeff came to full awareness. "Shit! We're going to be in so much trouble!" As he dressed quickly, Cena went to get the door.

Matt scowled at him, hands on his hips. "What took you so long? I've been hollering outside for a good ten minutes!" His eyes took in his disheveled look and he looked past him to see Jeff zipping up his pants. "You just can't wait, can you?" he scolded. Cena gave him a sheepish look, running his fingers through his hair.

Matt let out a sigh of resignation. "Just get a move on it, everyone's waiting on you guys." He turned around to leave.

"Why didn't Vince just start without us?" Cena asked as he and Jeff hurried after him.

"He said he wanted everyone to be there. We waited but when both of you didn't show after some time, he sent me to look for you," Matt explained. He smirked as he said, "You better have a ready explanation for him. You know how he hates to be kept waiting."

As soon as they stepped into the conference room, all eyes turned to them. Snickers were heard as Vince fixed them with a glare. "It took you both long enough! I hope you have a good reason for keeping us waiting for almost half an hour!"

Jeff squirmed uncomfortably. He couldn't very well tell Vince the real reason why they were late and looked to Cena for help.

"We were tired and kinda fell asleep," Cena informed Vince sheepishly. His grin grew wider when his colleagues guffawed in the background.

Vince gave him an incredulous look. "It's early afternoon! How can you be tired?"

"They were romping in bed, that's why!" Someone shouted and it was met by loud boisterous laughter.

Jeff blushed to his roots with embarrassment. He couldn't look anyone in the eye but Cena remain unabashed. He shrugged and said, "What can I say? I just need to get me some."

Jeff wished he could disappear into thin air as full blown raucous laughter met his remark. Shaking his head in disbelief, Vince decided to drop the subject. He motioned to them to take their seats and as soon as everyone settled down, he began the meeting proper.

"I've two announcements to make. First of all, I'll be making some changes to the tag team division. Currently, all the teams wrestle within its own brand. With immediate effect, some of you will be wrestling across the board. Besides providing better entertainment value and cross brand competition, you will see an improvement in our ratings as well. You may have noticed that the tag team division has been dwindling in size. The fans are growing tired of watching the same teams week after week on the shows, but with our current move, they will get to see tag teams from across the brands performing on a single show every week. This brings me to the second point. Sports entertainment is our business and I try very hard to understand what the WWE fans want and give it to them. If they want hardcore, I'll give them hardcore. If they want controversy, they'll get controversy. DX and Rated RKO are enjoying tremendous success as tag team units. The fans would either love them or hate them but they could not ignore them. They pull in the crowds and send our sales up. I would like to point out that all four members of DX and Rated RKO have won multiple championships among them. They have been very successful in the singles division. Bearing this in mind, my purpose here is to encourage all of you to venture out of your comfort zone. Pick a partner that you think will complement yourself and take on the challenge of becoming a successful tag team unit. You may be the current WWE Champion or the World Heavyweight Champion, or the Intercontinental or US Champion, or even the ECW Champion, but you can still lend your expertise and add excitement to the tag team division. Your star status as a singles competitor kicks it up a few notches and keeps the fans happy. And for this reason, I've decided to bring the Hardy Boyz back together as an entity."

His announcement was immediately met with loud applause and cheers of approval. Vince looked pleased. "I'm glad you agree with me. The Hardy Boyz has a huge fan base and I intend to capitalize on that. So, in their first united match after four long years, they will be facing none other than Rated RKO in Pittsburg next week." Gathering from the loud cheers, it looked like they were looking forward to the match. "So, Matt, Jeff, be prepared to put on a good show because the world tag team titles are on the line. I guess that's all I have to say for now. Think about what I've said and if you do have any suggestions, please feel free to come and see me. You are free to go but please, be on time for the taping for this evening's show. Thank you."

As soon as Vince took his leave, people started to go up to the brothers to personally congratulate them. Matt and Jeff were thrilled. They had been presented with a golden opportunity to become tag team champions again. What more could anyone ask for? Randy and Adam eventually came up to offer their congratulations.

"Now that it's official, I would like to congratulate both of you." Randy shook Matt's hand but bent to give Jeff a smooch on the lips. "Thanks Randy!" Jeff grinned.

Adam proffered his hand to Matt who accepted it graciously. "Congratulations, I mean it. I'm really looking forward to wrestling you guys again. It has been a while, hasn't it?" he grinned at him.

"Way too long!" Matt agreed. "I never thought Jeff and I would ever get back together again."

"Just leave it to Vince to come up with the great idea. Your fans are going to go wild when news gets out!" Adam turned next to Jeff and surprised everyone by planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad for you and Matt," he said sincerely. "I need to explain myself. The quarrel between Matt and I? It's nothing personal. Just call it mind games if you will. Friends and boyfriends aside, when we step into the ring, we're opponents. Randy and I will do our utmost to defend our titles. We'll not hold back."

"Of course, we wouldn't want it any other way," Jeff assured him with a smile.

"So, Jeff, are you ready for me tonight?" Morrison asked with a smirk. He would be defending his title reign against Jeff for the third time. "You're sure John didn't wear you down too much?"

The laughter that followed attracted the attention of the newcomer that just walked in.

"Hi guys! Did I miss something?"

"Shawn! It's good to see you! How's your dad doing?" Chris enquired as the others greeted him enthusiastically.

"He's getting better. Thanks for the concern." Shawn came up to Matt and Jeff. "I just heard the good news. Congratulations!" he shook their hands.

"Thanks Shawn. Jeff and I are really excited about tagging again. We're going all out to win those titles anyway we can! Jeff is facing Morrison for the Intercontinental Championship tonight. He could very well bring in the gold before then!"

Matt had not been able to bottle up his excitement since the official announcement. They were getting the push from the higher ups and he didn't want to let the opportunity slip. He knew that Jeff was only back for a couple of months but he was almost near perfect ring shape. If Jeff could stay focused, he would be wearing gold around his waist soon enough.

"Jeff, I've only three words for you - are you ready?" Shawn asked mischievously.

Jeff laughed as he said, "I'm ready as can be! You guys are going to see a new Intercontinental Champion tonight!"

"That's the spirit!" Matt clapped his brother on the shoulder. "But, I would advise you to lay off the hanky panky till after the match." His comment invited a new bout of laughter.

"Hey John, do me a favor and wear Hardy down for me, will you?" Morrison quipped to further laughter.

"It'll be my pleasure but I want Jeff to win tonight, so I'll wait till after the show," Cena replied with a grin.

"Good thinking, otherwise I would have to ban you from coming anywhere near Jeff!" Matt laughed.

As the banter continued, Matt caught the look of displeasure on Adam's face and was taken aback. He would have expected Randy to feel jealous but on the contrary, he was actually taking everything in stride. He contemplated Adam quietly, wondering if there was something he had missed. He didn't think it was because of the titles, they had already gotten it out of the way. For the titles to change hands, he and Jeff had to beat Rated RKO fair and square. It wasn't going to be handed to them. So, why was Adam unhappy?

"I'm going to grab a quick bite and head to the gym. Anyone wants to join me?" Chris asked. All agreed to go except for Adam. "I'll see you guys later. I need to pick up a new pair of boots," and he quickly made his escape.

Chris watched him leave with a frown on his face. Something wasn't quite right about Adam's behavior and he was bothered by it. Maybe he should talk to him? He watched Jeff leaving with Cena and Randy by his sides. "Looks like they're behaving themselves," he spoke to himself.

"Surprised, aren't you?"

He turned to see Matt waiting on him. Matt moved up to join him.

Chris quirked a smile, "You can say that again! I'm not surprised at John but Randy? He's conducting himself like a gentleman and I'm truly shocked because he's very possessive of Jeff. Any idea when Jeff's going to make his decision?"

Matt shrugged. "He hasn't said anything yet, but I can ask him after his date with John."

Chris nodded, hesitating momentarily before asking, "Have you noticed anything wrong with Adam? He looks kind of aloof these couple of days."

"I was thinking the same thing," Matt said with a frown. "I doubt it's because of our disagreement over the title match. There's something else bothering him."

A thought suddenly struck Chris. "If you don't mind me asking, did Jeff say anything to you after his date with Adam?" he asked.

Matt tried to recollect. "He was pissed at Randy and John that night. He didn't say anything until the following morning. When I asked him, he told me that he and Adam are just friends."

"That's all? Did you ask him why it's so?" Chris pressed on.

Matt shook his head. "No. I guess he just doesn't feel that way about him."

'_That may be, but my guess is Adam hasn't abandoned his feelings for Jeff. He's trying to hide them but he's not doing such a great job.'_

"Let's join the others for lunch. We can discuss this later," Matt suggested as he led the way out. As Chris moved to follow, he told himself that it was time to have another talk with Adam.

Hours later after the show …

As soon as Jeff stepped behind the stage, he was swept into a hug by Matt. "You did it, bro! You're the Intercontinental Champion! I'm so proud of you!"

Jeff gave him a tired grin. "Thanks Matt, it feels good to be in the winner's circle again," and patted the Intercontinental belt hanging proudly over his shoulder.

Matt relinquished him to Randy who was waiting for his turn. "Baby, you did well out there! You handed Morrison's ass to him!" He pulled him into a bear hug before planting a firm kiss on his lips. Cena tapped him politely on the shoulder. "Excuse me, my turn." Randy reluctantly stepped aside to let Cena take his place.

"How does it feel to be a champ?" Cena pulled him in for a kiss. He put everything into that kiss and finally released him, grinning proudly at him.

Jeff said breathlessly, "I feel like a million bucks!" If that was a congratulatory kiss, then he couldn't imagine how Cena was going to celebrate with him in the privacy of their room.

Morrison came up to him to shake his hand. "You best me, Jeff. Congratulations, but I'm going to challenge you for that!"

"You're welcome to do that, but I'm going to hang on to it as long as I can." Jeff grinned up at him.

"They were on their feet, cheering for you, chanting your name over and over again. You've won their hearts, Jeff. Keep up the good work." Shawn came up from behind to shake his hand. "Better ice that back. I can see you're hurting" and he left as quickly as he came.

"He likes you!" Cena's remark sent Jeff flushing.

"And Jeff likes him too," Matt informed him.

"What!" Both Cena and Randy exclaimed with dismay.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Not in that way! Jeff idolizes him." Both men let out sighs of relief but they weren't fully convinced.

"I'm not taking any chances. You're coming with me to my dressing room until the show is over!" Randy said assertively, taking Jeff by the elbow to lead him away.

"Hold on just a second. Jeff is not going with anyone but me! I will take him to my dressing room." Cena caught Jeff by the wrist to stay him.

Jeff slumped over with exhaustion as the two men squabbled over him. His body ached all over and his back was killing him. All he wanted was to get into a hot shower and let the heat wash away the aches and pain.

"Jeff, tell him you're coming with me" … "But, it's my turn to spend the day with him!" … "I'm only taking him to the dressing room, why are you being difficult?" … "Me difficult? If anyone is being difficult, it's you!" … "You know what? I'm not going to stand here and argue with you! Come with me, Jeff!" … "Oh no you don't! He's not going anywhere with you!" … "Says who?"… "Says me!" … "Oh yeah!"… "Hell, yeah!"

Jeff groaned loudly as his brother stood by snickering at his predicament. His boyfriends looked at him with concern. "What's wrong, baby? Is it your back?" Randy asked, his brows furrowing with concern. "I can carry you if you want?" Cena offered.

Jeff gave them an exasperated look. "I'm in desperate need of a hot bath! I don't need to be protected from Shawn! I want to go back to my own dressing room to change and rest, and I'll appreciate if I can have some peace and quiet!" He let out a sigh before adding, "I'll see you all in the cafeteria in an hour's time" and left before either one could stop him.

Matt burst into laughter at their bewildered looks.

"What did I do wrong?" Cena asked with a confused look on his face. Randy looked equally befuddled … and hurt. He only wanted to protect his Jeffy pooh and never expected him to turn him away.

"Remember what I said about getting to know each other? Well, it looks like both of you need to know something about my brother – he has a mind of his own. I'll see you guys later" and left chuckling.

Cena and Randy thought over what Matt just said and then looked at each other. "We were overbearing and we overreacted." Cena looked to him for confirmation.

Randy nodded forlornly. "I think Jeff needs some personal time on his own. He doesn't have to spend all his time with either of us, you know," he said wryly.

Cena nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I wouldn't like it if my boyfriend keeps me in shackles around the clock."

"So, what do we do now?" Randy asked, looking quite lost. He understood why Jeff acted that way but his feelings were still hurt. He was contemplating going to him and apologize for his behavior but was afraid he would be turned away.

Cena studied him closely, sensing a shift in his mood. Randy had never revealed his sensitive side to anyone, well … probably only to Jeff. He supposed that Jeff's words stung somewhat but they had it coming to them. "Hey, he's hurting and tired, and we did sound like a pack of squabbling chickens," he said in a comforting gesture. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink at the cafeteria."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "The drinks are free!" he said pointedly.

Cena grinned. "So what? I can still offer to buy you a drink, can't I?"

"Well … in that case, what are we waiting for?" Randy gave him an amused look.

Cena put his arm around his shoulders and said, "Come on buddy, I'll buy you all you can drink."

-ooo-

He picked his way out from among the crowd, the hood partially concealing his face. He finally made it to his car and climbed in. Instead of driving off, the man pulled down his hood and stared into space. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Jeff Hardy was now the Intercontinental Champion! It surprised him that he had it in him and he had only been back for, like what, two months? That feeling of envy was quickly replaced by anger. He had worked hard during his stint in WWF and TNA, pulling no stops. He had sacrificed his body to the business but what did he get? A big fat nothing! He had been suspended indefinitely without pay and all because of that man whore Hardy! He punched the steering wheel, crying out in pain when it jarred his ribs. They were on the mend but it would take a while before he could wrestle again. All thanks to Hardy's friends!

Raven pulled at his hair in frustration. He had all the time in his hands and all he could think about was vengeance. But, he wasn't allowed anywhere near Jeff, all because of that stupid protection order! If he was caught, he would be arrested and put behind bars. He knew that Jarrett would not bail him out if he violated the order, and would most probably fire him without a second thought. In spite of the risks, he just couldn't bring himself to stay away. He had bought a ticket and attended the show, but not without some disguise. He had darkened his skin tone with a quick dry tanning lotion, pulled on a hood and pair of shades and prayed he wouldn't be caught. It worked, seeing the crowd was big and security didn't have time to examine everyone closely.

When Jeff stepped out from behind the stage, the fans had shown their support for him by cheering wildly for him. He knew that feeling, to be rejoiced and adulated by legions of fans. He was a multiple champion in his hey days, being a two-time ECW World Heavyweight Champion, a four-time ECW World Tag Team Champion, a WCW Light Heavyweight Champion, a WCW US Heavyweight Champion, a WCW Tag Team Champion and a 26-time WWF/WWE Hardcore Champion. His glory days were over and he couldn't help feeling envious of Jeff as he watched him making his way to the ring to the applause and cheers of his adoring fans. He had trained his eyes on Jeff throughout the match and noted he had a renewed sense of confidence about him. Jeff wasn't the confident man he was now.

When he first met him, he was gullible to a tee and much too trusting, so much so that it was easy to get him to do anything he wanted. A shared interest in the arts was all it took and Jeff came to him like a moth to a flame. The boy was eager for his friendship and they hung out together. They started rooming together but their friendship was strictly platonic. And then things started to change. Reality hit Raven hard when his ring appearances were cut to a minimal to allow new talents to take the stage. He found himself pushed into obscurity. Depressed, he took to drugs. He saw the vitality and potential in Jeff and it only reminded him of what he had been reduced to. In a fit of career jealousy, he wanted him to fall and he did the most unthinkable thing; he doped Jeff and in his own state of drug-induced delirium, raped him. When he came to, he realized the heinous deed he had committed and fearing that Jeff would report him, lied through his teeth and told him he loved him. Jeff was gullible to believe him and forgave him. In his own perception of what love was, he submitted to his every whim and fancies. He did whatever he was told to do, even trying the drugs he fed him. Soon enough, he fell into the black bottomless pit and grew dependent on them.

Raven finally decided he was done with the company and left after his tenure ended. With his absence, Jeff's dependence on the drugs grew to help him overcome the loneliness and helplessness, and it was his undoing. He was caught and told to go for rehab or be released. He chose the latter and went to stay with Raven. Away from home, with no one to shield or protect him, Jeff was a convenient outlet for him. Raven lashed at him for all the wrongs visited on him and his increased drug usage altered his personality. He grew extremely violent. A slap progressed to hits and before long, he was abusing Jeff every day and yet, it wasn't enough. He got his friends involved in the abuse as well. It escalated to rapes and torture and finally, Jeff came to his senses. He realized Raven never loved him. He was just a vessel for him to vent his fury at everything that had gone wrong. He escaped his clutches and ran back home, to the safety of his brother. And now, he had become the Intercontinental Champion and he, Raven, was still treated like a piece of garbage!

He didn't want to wait till he was fully recovered to have his vengeance. It would take far too long and he wasn't a patient man. If he could get into the arena without being spotted, he was sure he could get close to Jeff without being seen. The problem was getting him alone. Raven decided then to follow the WWE tour and wait for his opportunity. The moment he got Jeff alone … he let out a low psychotic laugh. He couldn't wait till he had Jeff in his clutches again. He would take pleasure in making him cry, making him scream and make him beg for mercy. Did he really think that a protection order would stop him? What Raven wants, Raven gets and he had every intention to pay him and his friends back for what they did to him. He started the car and as he drove off, his mind was already planning on his next move.

-ooo-

Reviews are appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you one and all for the reviews! A surprising turn in this chapter.

I also want to share something hilarious with you. Check it out at the end of the page. Enjoy!

-ooo-

Chapter 22

"Hey," Jeff greeted them as he sat down and laid the Intercontinental belt on the table. He felt so much better after a hot shower.

Randy pulled his chair to sit closer to him. "Feeling any better?" he asked, looking anxiously at him.

Jeff surprised him by planting an affectionate kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry for being so rude just now. I was tired and cranky. Please forgive me?"

Randy grinned before leaning forward to peck him on the lips, "All is forgiven. Everyone has their bad days."

"What about me? My feelings were hurt too," Cena feigned a wounded look before drawing Jeff on his knees. "I want one too!" he puckered his lips and Jeff obligingly pecked him one with a giggle.

"Okay guys, knock it off!" Matt just walked in and pulled up a seat to join them. "In honor of my brother, who is now the Intercontinental Champion, I've arranged for a small celebration at a club. I assume you two are coming?"

"That goes without saying. Where Jeff goes, we go!" Cena said affirmatively.

"Who else did you invite?" Randy piped in.

"The usual people and some others," Matt said vaguely. "I've some business to take care of, so I'll meet you guys at the club around eight. Here's the address." He handed them a card before getting up, "Take care of my brother. I'll see you guys later."

"We have an hour to kill," Cena pointed out after Matt left. "Jeff, you want to go back to the hotel and rest for a bit?"

Jeff hesitated, looking at Randy. He would like to but he didn't want to leave Randy alone.

"Can Randy come with us?" Jeff asked. Randy gave Cena a look of uncertainty. Would he mind?

"It's fine by me," Cena assured him with a smile.

"I'll buy you a couple of drinks tonight," Randy said gratefully. He was surprised Cena agreed as he was encroaching into his personal time with Jeff.

"A couple bottle of scotch would do just fine!" Cena grinned as he lifted Jeff off his lap to get up.

"You're going to get yourself drunk!" Jeff scolded. "I don't want a repetition of the other night."

Cena and Randy grinned sheepishly at each other. "It won't happen again," Cena said awkwardly and Randy gave his assurance, "I'm just going to have a couple of beer, that's all."

Five hours later …

The sober ones watched their drunken counterparts with amusement. Cena and Randy were trying to out-dance the other with Jeff tottering on the floor. It was a comical sight as they were having problems standing as it was. Randy couldn't dance, period. But, he was drunk enough to be coaxed to join them and was strutting his stuff to everyone's hilarity.

Morrison was having a hell of a time taking pictures with his phone. "These will stand me in good stead in due time," he reported with glee, having blackmail in mind.

Chris choked with laughter as Cena got shoved on his ass by Jeff when he groped him. Randy laughingly went forward to help him up but ended up on the floor with him instead. Both men dissolved into helpless laughter, trying to get up but failing to. Jeff stumbled forward to help them but got pulled down alongside with them. Both men started tickling him as he lolled on the floor in helpless mirth, trying to get away from them. Morrison kept snapping pictures, a huge grin on his face. The things he could worm out of them with those pictures!

Chris turned his attention next to Matt and Shane. After leaving the arena, Matt had gone to the airport to pick up Shannon and Shane before heading to the club. He couldn't leave them out of the celebration. The four of them were thick as thieves and always looked out for each other. They were eager to celebrate Jeff's win with him and had decided to fly down and surprise him.

Earlier on, Matt and Shane had started a bet on which of them would be the last man standing after matching shot for shots of tequila. As at twenty minutes ago, both men lost. They were lying smashed on the table.

Chris glanced over at Adam. He was glad he had decided to join them. He spoke to him earlier but couldn't find out what was irking him. Adam kept insisting nothing was wrong and remained evasive even when Chris asked if it had anything to do with Jeff. He had left it alone but told him that he could come to him anytime if he needed someone to talk to.

Adam had partaken sparingly of his drink the whole night. So far, he only had four glasses of gin and was keeping a watchful eye on the situation on the floor.

"We should think of how to get them back to the hotel," he said after checking his watch. It was already half past one.

"Morrison and I will get Matt and Shane. Maybe you can get Shannon and Carlito to help you with those three," Chris suggested before realizing they had been missing for more than half an hour since they last went to the washroom. "What's taking them so long?"

"You can forget about them. I saw them slipping out some ten minutes ago. So, what do we do now?" Adam asked wryly.

Chris thought for a bit. "Wait here." He went backstage and came back five minutes later. "Davy agreed to lend me his van. We can all squeeze in. I'll drive it to the front and help you load these guys."

"Let's start with these two," Adam gestured to Matt and Shane and together with Morrison, they started moving them while Chris went to get the van. In twenty minutes, everyone was loaded and ready to go. Morrison sat in the front with Chris while Adam squeezed in with the rest at the back.

"Damn! There's no room for me to sit at all!" He was squatting on his heels and looking for a space to sit among the five men snoozing on the floor.

Chris turned around to check on the situation. "Move Jeff to your lap to make room," he advised.

Adam hesitated only for a moment before lifting Jeff onto his lap and made himself comfortable. "Okay, we can head back now," he informed Chris before turning to smile softly at the serene look on Jeff's face.

Once they reached the hotel, they decided on who was to bunk with whom with the addition of their surprised visitors. Shane would room with Matt and Morrison would move in with Chris as they assumed Carlito would most probably bring Shannon back to his room.

Before they could get started to move them to their respective rooms, Morrison suggested mischievously, "You guys want to play a joke on these two?" indicating Randy and Cena.

"What do you have in mind?" Adam asked curiously.

"I want to put Randy with John in the same room and see what happens when they find themselves sharing a bed, again!" he said gleefully.

Chris shook his head but couldn't help chuckling, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Are you sure you want to do this? You could get your pretty face messed up if they don't see the funny side of it."

Morrison grimaced. "Don't remind me what could happen, but it's just too tempting to look the other way. So, are you guys in on this with me?"

Chris looked at Adam, "What do you think?"

Adam grinned, "What do we have to lose? Like he said, it's just too tempting to resist. I just wish I could be there to see their faces when they wake up!" he chuckled.

What the heck! Chris thought and decided to throw in with them.

After helping them to move the others, Adam carried Jeff off to Randy's room himself. Since Randy was staying with Cena, they decided to move Jeff into Randy's room. He leaned him against the wall and it was then he realized he had forgotten to take Randy's cardkey with him. He cursed under his breath. He would have to go back to Cena's room to retrieve the key from Randy's back pocket, but first, he needed access to Cena's room. He patted Jeff's pockets, hoping he brought his key out with him as they had left Cena's key behind before they left. But, no such luck. Jeff had conveniently left his behind. Now, what was he going to do? In the end, he decided to move him in with him next door.

After depositing Jeff on his bed, he locked the door before turning to the task of making him more comfortable. As he undressed him, he couldn't help noticing the hickeys left behind on his neck, chest and thighs. Gulping hard, he turned his eyes away from them and pulled the covers over him before taking himself to the bathroom to wash and change. When he came out, he was surprised to see Jeff sitting up groggily on the bed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Adam asked anxiously as he quickly made his way towards him, afraid he was going to puke.

"Addy?" Jeff blinked at him.

"Yeah, it's me," he breathed out a sigh of relief, assured he wasn't going to be sick. "Do you need something?"

"Where's everybody?" Jeff mumbled, looking around in confusion. He looked disoriented.

Adam smiled. "They're all tucked in and snoozing, just what you should be doing right now. Now, go back to sleep." He coaxed him to lie down and tucked him in properly before going to the closet to fetch an extra blanket and pillow.

"Whatcha doing?" Jeff asked in a small voice, as he watched him lay the blanket on the floor.

"Sleeping, as should you," he said, laying on top the blanket with a sigh.

"But, why are you sleeping on the floor?"

He looked up to see Jeff peering down at him from the bed.

"Cos' there's only one bed and you're on it." Adam grinned at him.

"Ohh…." His voice petered out as he finally grasped he wasn't in his own room but in Adam's room.

"Why am I sleeping in your room, Addy?" Jeff asked, trying to recall how he ended up there but everything was a blank.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it tomorrow." He hoped Jeff would leave it at that and thankfully he did.

"We can share the bed, you know," Jeff spoke up shyly. "I don't want you to catch a chill sleeping down there."

Adam hesitated only for a split second before getting to his feet and transferring himself to the bed. He didn't want to argue with that logic. Jeff shifted to make room for him, pulling the covers to his chin and peered shyly at him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Adam asked. He felt a little awkward, more so than Jeff because he was acutely aware of how close they were, lying next to each other and dressed only in their boxers.

"I don't mind" Jeff assured him and let out an involuntary yawn.

Adam smiled. "Okay, enough talk. Go to sleep now."

"G'night Addy," Jeff huddled underneath the covers and closed his eyes.

"Night, Jeff." He watched him drift off to sleep and sighed, wishing things were different between them. With that thought, he finally fell asleep.

….

He was so comfortable. The heat source had kept him pleasantly warm throughout the night. Shifting slightly, he was rewarded by a warm leg thrown over his hips. He forced his eyes open, looking down to see a cherry blonde head resting on his chest, and immediately tensed. _Jeff!_ With the position they were in, his morning wood was pointing directly at Jeff's core, almost brushing it. He shifted awkwardly and Jeff mumbled in his sleep, pressing closer to him. He couldn't help letting out a soft groan as his cock hardened on contact against the heated core. Jeff whimpered in his sleep, rubbing against him. It sent delicious shivers up and down his spine as his cock slowly stood at full mast. The right thing to do was to pull back but he couldn't bring himself to do it. As Jeff rocked against him in his sleep, Adam slid his hand to his back to cup his nether cheek, squeezing it gently. He bit down on his lip to stop himself from groaning when Jeff pressed insistently against him, soft moans leaving his mouth. Fire roared through his veins and his self-control slipped. He slid his hand into the waist band of Jeff's boxers to lightly caress the ridge of his tail bone before sliding down to brush his love hole. Jeff mewled sweetly, tightening his grip over his hips. Adam let out a delicious shiver before bending down to press a kiss lightly to his lips. His fingers meanwhile continued to caress his pucker lightly. He froze when Jeff's eyes slowly open. There was a look of confusion on his face and it was quickly replaced by a startled look and a sharp gasp. He scrambled backwards so quickly that he fell off the bed.

"Jeff!" Adam scrambled off the bed to his aid. "You're alright?" he enquired as he helped him up onto the bed. Jeff nodded, but kept his eyes down. His face burned with embarrassment. He couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye.

Adam hesitated, unsure what to say. In the end, he decided to just come out with the truth.

"I'm sorry for being untruthful with you in the first place. I know what you've said about us being just friends, but I want more, Jeff. I want what Randy and John have with you. Please try to understand, I can't help the way I feel about you."

There was a moment of stunned silence as Jeff fully registered what he had just confessed to him.

"Is that why you bring me here, to seduce me in my sleep?" He couldn't help having that thought. How did he end up in Adam's room in the first place and where was Cena? They were supposed to room together.

Adam sighed. "I never intended to bring you here but due to unforeseen circumstances, you ended up in my room. And if I really wanted to seduce you, I wouldn't have waited till now. I would have done something about it last night."

Jeff bit down on his lip. He couldn't dispute that fact, knowing how vulnerable he was when he was drunk.

"Is it so bad, Jeff, to share a little with me what you share with Randy and John? You know I would never hurt you, not on purpose. I care too much for you to do that to you. Please Jeff, I know I'm asking a lot but I can't get you out of my system. I want to know what it feels like to touch you, to feel you, to kiss you, to make love to you. Just this once, that's all I'm asking and I swear I won't ask you again. Please?"

His words brought Jeff's barriers crashing down and at the same time, he had conflicting emotions. He had known Adam far longer than Randy and Cena and he knew what Adam was like. He wasn't the type of guy who would confess his feelings unless he was genuine about it. He had deliberately chosen to ignore that fact when Adam told him how he felt about him the first time. And now, Adam had not changed his mind and was telling him he still wanted him. He couldn't bring himself to ignore him the second time.

If he was honest with himself, he would admit that the reason he wouldn't give Adam a chance was because he had raped him once, just like Scott did. He was still embittered by what happened between him and Scott. The man raped him and then told him he loved him and he was foolish enough to believe his lies and forgave him, going so far as to love him unconditionally. But, where did it get him? Scott abused and tortured him, even going as far as to allow his friends to take him against his will. He almost broke him, in mind and spirit.

When Adam made his peace offering, he was receptive to it. They were buddies once before. He couldn't throw their friendship away just for one soiled moment between them. He was dumb enough to allow it to happen once, but not again. He was prepared to accept his friendship and keep their relationship strictly platonic, but he refused to take a chance in starting a relationship with him. What if it turned out the way it did with Scott and him? But he knew then, that Adam would not hurt him the way Scott did. It was a moment of folly that led to their falling out. If the incident didn't take place, they would remain firm friends. Everyone made mistakes and he had forgiven Adam because he had redeemed himself by saving him more than once. He was seriously considering giving in to his request, but only one question burnt in his mind – wouldn't that count as betrayal? What would Randy and John say to it?

Somehow, Adam sensed what he was thinking. "You haven't decided who you want to be with yet, Jeff. You are still sharing your bed with two men till you make up your mind. I'm just one more added to the equation. You're not beholden to them, just like they are not beholden to you until a decision is made." He sensed his will weakening and pressed on his advantage. Linking his fingers with his, he whispered, "Let me love you just this once? And if you still don't feel anything for me, I will never harass you again. You have my word!"

Jeff swallowed, looking into his eyes and all he saw was sincerity and true affection. Adam moved slowly and Jeff allowed himself to be lowered on the bed. Adam smiled at him, keeping their eyes locked as he slid off his boxers. Jeff blushed as he was fully exposed but kept his silence.

"You're so beautiful," Adam whispered hoarsely, as he ran his fingers along his sides before moving to caress the jutting hip bones. He moved on top of him and bent to kiss him, his tongue pushing insistently between his lips for entry. Jeff moaned as he parted his mouth and Adam eagerly plunged his tongue into the hot orifice, ravishing it thoroughly. He pulled away panting and shucked off his boxers in a hurry. The desire in his eyes flared as he noted Jeff's flushed look and kiss-swollen lips. Jeff flicked his eyes furtively at his swollen cock and looked away, licking his lips unconsciously. Adam smirked, he was interested. He nuzzled his neck before nibbling on the soft skin. "So sweet …" he cooed softly, kissing and nibbling down to his chest and taking one nipple between two fingers, he rubbed it into a hard nub while teasing the other with his mouth. His actions drew mewls from the man beneath him. He kissed his way southwards until he reached Jeff's arousal. "You're so gorgeous, I love every bit of you," he murmured as he kissed along the shaft, drawing whimpers from Jeff. Slowly, he spread Jeff's legs and bent to flick his tongue at the pucker, drawing his first taste. Jeff arched his hips up with a cry at the contact, but he held him down firmly by the back of his legs and wormed his tongue in. "Addy!" Jeff cried out, whimpering desperately while twisting the sheets with his fingers as he arched his body into a bow shape.

Adam pulled out and replaced his tongue with two fingers. He rotated them in gently and scissor his fingers to stretch him. Jeff cried out suddenly when Adam found his prostate. "Please ….. Addy …" Jeff gasped out as Adam continued his relentless assault on his love button. He shuddered as his body was besieged by waves of pleasure sweeping him towards rapture. Adam couldn't wait any longer. He pulled out his fingers and with a sense of urgency, buried himself into his core. "Addy!" Jeff's body shook uncontrollably as he was filled to the hilt.

"Merciful God!" Adam hissed between clenched teeth, struggling not to blow his load right then. He lay still, fighting his urge to rut. Jeff was so fucking tight! He was the only guy he had ever been with and he knew there was no way he was going back to a woman's pussy again after this. It just wasn't the same.

Having maintained some semblance of control, Adam started to pump into his body with long, deep strokes. Soon, Jeff was lost in the throes of passion. His cries grew frantic as Adam pounded into him mercilessly, breathing out harshly through open mouth as he slapped his hips furiously against him. He took Jeff's shaft in his hand and started to pump it rhythmically with his thrusts, building up to a feverish pace. Jeff writhed under him in delirium, sheen of perspiration coating his body. His hair was matted to his perspiring brows and face, and his cries grew hoarse with each passing moment. He was almost there. Adam felt his impending release and redoubled his efforts. Several moments later, Jeff came with a loud cry, arching to take him deep within him. With a loud grunt, Adam buried himself to the hilt and shot his load. Once emptied, he fell gasping on top of Jeff, unable to move. He could feel their hearts pounding against each other as one. Finally, he pulled out and fell beside Jeff. He leaned over to kiss him but Jeff's eyes were closed and he thought he had fallen into an exhausted sleep. It was then he noticed the tears squeezing out from the corners of the lids and trickling down his face.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He wrapped his arms around him protectively and waited anxiously for an answer.

A loud sob escaped Jeff and the damn broke. He heaved with sobs as the tears fell fast and unchecked.

"Jeff? Tell me what's wrong," he held him tight and waited for his tears to subside. Moments passed and finally, "I…I don't know what to do anymore!" Jeff cried out before bursting into fresh tears again.

"Oh Jeff," Adam rocked him to comfort him. "It'll come to you. No point fretting about it. You will have your answer when the time is right."

He could do nothing but hold him and pray that when that time came, he would be the one Jeff picked.

-ooo—

I stumbled across this as I was browsing through Youtube - Jeff Hardy dancing to 'Culo' by Pitbull! The video was uploaded by TNA President Dixie Carter. She mentioned in her face book that they came across an old man dancing by himself at the hotel bar after a TNA show. Jeff couldn't resist and joined the old man on the floor. He started a dance party soon after but she pointed out that the old man danced by himself the whole night.

PS. Take note of Gay4Orton's comments. LMAO!

Here's the link - /watch?v=npJkdk0nq6g

Reviews are appreciated.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

_** Jeffrey Nero Hardy is going to be a Daddy! **_

In case you don't know, Jeff announced on The Hardy Show that he and Beth are expecting a baby! The Legend is going to be a Grandpapa and Matt is going to be an Uncle! Yayyyy! Congratulations to the happy couple! Check out his announcement on youtube at - .com/watch?v=_S1svCRzJ6U

Now, back to the reviews!

_LegacyChick – Too much drama? Too unrealistic? You should check out some of my earlier stories. This paled in comparison. I write as I see it, but thanks for the feedback! _

_Redsandman99 – I agree with you, but somehow it didn't seem right to leave Adam out of the action. Don't forget, he gave up his title shot and I just can't bring myself to deprive him of his chance._

_BellaHickenbottom – Don't feel frustrated because you can't make up your mind, cos' I haven't made up my mind as well! LOL!_

_Esha Napoleon – Thank you. How's grandmama Napoleon? Give my regards to her. Has she made a wild guess as yet as to who Jeff will end up with?_

_NeroAnne – I'm glad you agree with me that Adam so needs his moment with Jeff. I've done him justice … finally!_

_WraithRaider – Boys will be boys! Glad to know you enjoyed the video!_

_Takers dark lover – Jeff sure didn't need any more complications, but Adam had the golden opportunity. He's the ultimate opportunist after all!_

_Infection13 – I wrote that in because I can see the Shaman of Sexy doing just that. Will he get into trouble with Randy and Cena? Read on to find out. Glad you enjoyed the video! Shannon Moore uploaded another dance scene. Check this out if you're interested - .com/watch?v=BFcHnmuBErI __You can actually see it better if you switch to full screen. _

To one and all, thank you for your reviews!

_-ooo-_

Chapter 23

Chris and Morrison were trying to placate an outraged Randy who had not stopped hurling verbal abuse at them since he stepped into the room. Cena bristled quietly on the sideline. He had missed out on his one night with Jeff and he was sorely pissed! They had woken up next to each other and by putting two and two together, deduced it was Morrison who had set them up again. They couldn't find him in his room and Carlito told them he could be bunking with Chris, and that was where they found him.

While Randy was taking a respite from his outburst, Cena said his piece.

"I admit it's our own fault for getting ourselves drunk, but you shouldn't have played us around like that. We almost fell out with Jeff the last time and we promised him it won't happen again. I'm prepared to look the other way, but if we get into trouble with him because of your prank, then, you will have a major problem with us!"

"There won't be any problems. I promise we will clear up any misunderstanding with Jeff if there's a need," Chris assured him. He had covered up for Morrison and told them that he was the one who came up with the prank.

Cena nodded. "Alright, now that we've gotten that out of the way, do you know where Jeff is?"

"Adam took him to Randy's room last night," Chris informed them.

Randy frowned. "I have my key with me, how did he get in?"

The surprised looks on Chris' and Morrison's face told him it was news to them. With a snarl, he turned on his heels and dashed out the door. The others took off after him. As they headed to Adam's room, Chris prayed quietly that Adam didn't do anything stupid to jeopardize his relationship with the others. To everyone's relief, they found him alone. He was already up and dressed but something in his demeanor told them something was amiss.

"Where's Jeff?" Randy asked, fixing him with a gaze.

"He's with Matt" and as an afterthought, added, "I brought him to Matt about two hours ago."

The silence was disquieting.

"Are you telling us he stayed here with you last night?" Randy asked in a strained voice. He should have known that Adam wouldn't give up so easily.

Adam hesitated. Randy and Cena looked like they were going to throttle him, but he saw no reason to hide the truth from them. It was a matter of time before they found out anyways. He was about to tell them what happened between him and Jeff when Shannon and Carlito walked through the open door.

"Sorry for interrupting, guys, but Matt sent me. Jeff has something to tell you," Shannon informed them before leading the way to Matt's room.

Matt had his arm around his brother in a protective gesture when they walked in. Jeff looked nervous. He fiddled with his fingers and avoided looking directly at Randy and Cena. Shane nodded an acknowledgement to everyone but stood watch silently.

"Jeff?" Both Randy and Cena started making their way towards him and Matt spoke up. "Jeff has something private to say to you two … and Adam," he added, sending a glare at Adam's direction. He turned next to his brother, "You're sure you don't want me to stay with you?" he asked, a worried frown creasing his forehead.

"I.. I'll be fine," Jeff assured him with a weak smile.

Matt still looked unconvinced but he said, "Okay, I'll be right outside if you need me" and gestured the rest to follow him out.

As soon as the door closed, Randy and Cena moved to sit down on either side of Jeff while Adam moved to stand at the rear of the bed.

"What's it, Jeff? Have you come to a decision about us?" Cena asked as he took one of his hands in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I …" Jeff began and then stopped. He had to tell them, regardless of the consequences. It was the right thing to do. He took in a deep breath and told them what took place between him and Adam that morning. He made it clear that he was a willing participant to the incident and that Adam was not to be blamed. In spite of what he said, the other two didn't absolve Adam from all blame. Randy got up to confront Adam but Jeff pulled him down by the arm and begged him.

"Please, Randy, don't make it any worse. This is entirely my fault. I feel bad enough as it is. I won't blame you or John if you want to walk away from this," he said miserably.

Randy pulled him into a hug. "I'll never walk away from you, Jeff! Not now, not ever!" He sighed as he said, "This is partly our fault. None of this would have happened if both of us stayed sober!"

"We have failed you," Cena said glumly, "so, we are all to blame. The question is, what do we do now?" The deed was done and it was senseless trying to shove the blame on Adam. "I assume you didn't call us here to tell us you have made up your mind."

Jeff shook his head as he admitted, "I'm more confused than ever. I don't know what to do and that's why I think we should take some time apart from seeing each other for the time being."

Randy and Cena started to protest but Jeff pleaded his case.

"My feelings are in turmoil and honestly, spending time with each of you only makes it harder for me to make up my mind. I'm growing more attached to everyone and I seriously doubt it is helping. We shouldn't prolong this any longer as our feelings are involved. I really don't want to cause any more pain to any of you. I need time to myself to sort my feelings out. I know it's hard on all of you but it's for the best."

"How long do we need to stay apart?" Randy asked anxiously. He couldn't bear the thought of being away from him for too long. Just a day without him was already driving him insane! Cena and Adam felt the same way and vocalized their thoughts.

"We will still see each other, just not on one-to-one. I really don't know for how long. Let's take this one day at a time." His answer provided some relief, at least they would still spend time with him collectively.

"If it'll help clear your mind and get your answers, then, I guess we just have to bear with it," Cena said with a sigh.

"So, you're going to stay with Matt then?" Adam asked.

"I guess so," Jeff said, still undecided. Logically, he would stay with his brother but knowing how pushy Matt can be, he didn't want any pressure from him while he was trying to make up his mind. He was contemplating staying alone, but he would discuss with Matt first.

He started apologizing for the trouble he had caused. "I'm really sorry for putting you guys through this," he began but Cena cut him short.

"Don't worry about it, Jeff. Do what you need to do. We can wait while you sort out your feelings. Right guys?" he looked to them for their concurrence and Randy nodded reluctantly, although he wasn't pleased with the idea.

Adam felt at that point he should say something.

"I just want to say I know how you guys feel about the turn in the situation. I can understand if you're angry with me but I'm not going to apologize for my actions. I believe you would have done the same thing if you were in my shoes. I'm sorry if you think I was being sneaky but the opportunity presented itself and Jeff didn't refuse me. As I see it, I didn't do anything wrong."

Cena and Randy wanted to rebut but considering how wretched Jeff felt at that moment, they didn't want to upset him further by arguing with Adam in his presence.

"It wasn't his fault," Jeff concurred. At Randy's miserable look, he hugged him. "Please don't hate me, Randy," he whispered tearfully against his ear.

Randy held him tight for several moments before letting go reluctantly, "I could never hate you, you know that," he assured him with a broken smile. Jeff flung his arms around him, tearing up. He felt so bad, hurting him, hurting all of them like that. Randy gave him a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay, I'm not angry with you. Don't be sad."

Cena waited for Jeff to turn to him before crushing him in his beefy arms.

"I'm going to miss holding you in my arms," he said, and with a heavy sigh, released him. "Just don't keep us waiting too long, you hear?"

Jeff nodded with tears shining in his eyes. He looked up at Adam who moved to squat down in front of him. Adam reached for his hands and kissed his fingers tenderly before saying smilingly, "Thank you for giving me another chance. I promise you that whatever decision you come to, I'll respect it."

The door opened quietly and Matt popped his head in.

"Is everything alright?" he asked in alarm, stepping into the room when he saw his brother in tears. He thought they had enough time to talk, plus he also wanted to check if Adam made it out alive after seducing his brother. He was surprised to find him unharmed and concluded that, somehow, Jeff had managed to convince Randy and Cena that it wasn't Adam's fault. He had his own thoughts about it but he promised Jeff he would stay out of his business. If Randy and Cena were fine with it, then, there was nothing he could say.

"Jeff?" he gave his brother a questioning look, "Are you done here yet?" and when he nodded miserably, he suggested kindly, "Why don't we all go out and get something to eat? I'll pay," he offered generously, trying to make him smile.

"You go on ahead, I'm not hungry," Jeff said listlessly.

"But, you have to eat something!" Shannon insisted, approaching him. He had been waiting outside the open door and overheard him. "Come on, I don't want any arguments from you!" he said, pulling him up, but Jeff resisted.

"Please Shan, I have a headache. I'll grab something later, okay?" His friend studied him critically and decided to leave him alone. "Okay, you rest for a bit and I'll come by later to check on you."

Matt ushered the whole lot out before turning to his brother, "You want me to bring back something for you, bro?"

"I'm really not hungry. Just let me rest for a couple of hours." He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He wanted some peace and quiet to think.

"I shall not disturb you then. I'll see you later."

Jeff heard the door close. Sighing, he turned on his side and opened his eyes. He couldn't rest. How was he going to decide? There were three men of them and he was going to hurt two of those three. He had never felt more wretched. What was he thinking going out with all three men? Oh yes, it was Matt's great idea and he was foolish enough to follow it, he thought wryly. Okay, who should he pick? He analyzed each man's strong and weak points and came up with no decision. His headache grew worse and he sat up, massaging his temple. He couldn't think past the throbbing pain. Maybe, Matt had some Tylenol in his bag. He went to his bag and rummaged through it but couldn't find any. He contemplated calling him next to get some for him but decided not to bother him. He recalled seeing a drugstore at the corner of the hotel yesterday and decided to go out and get some himself. Pulling on a jacket, he took the cardkey his brother left behind for him before leaving. As he made his way out of the hotel, his thoughts were far away. He didn't see the car pulling out from the other side of the road and following him in a crawl. He came to a junction and crossed quickly. The drugstore was just a couple of blocks away.

As Jeff stepped into the store, the car pulled to a stop outside it. Raven was bristling with excitement. He had done his homework well, checking up on where Jeff was staying and stakeout just outside the hotel early in the morning. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of him, knowing Jeff would have to step out of the hotel sometime. Imagine his surprise when he saw him walking out all alone, with no one to protect him. He knew that it was his opportunity to get his hands on him. As he waited, he glanced around, hoping no one was foolish enough to interfere when he made his move. Minutes ticked by and he started to grow impatient. The door swung open and Jeff stepped out carrying a paper bag. Raven was about to spring into action when a lady stepped out behind Jeff. She mouthed her thanks to him as he held the door open for her. To his vexation, they walked off together, making conversation. Raven cursed under his breath. Now, he had to turn back and pray that he got to Jeff before he made it back to the hotel. He quickly pulled out the vehicle and made a U-turn, thanking his lucky stars when Jeff and the lady went their separate ways at the junction. "Come on! Come on!" he muttered under his breath as he made a left turn at the junction and checked the rear view mirror to see if Jeff had crossed over.

Jeff made his way across and as he did, he glanced at the car up ahead that was parked at the side. He recalled vaguely seeing that car somewhere but before he could register where, the door was flung open and Raven stepped out towards him in a flash. Taken by surprise, he didn't get a chance to yell before a fist connected with his jaw, knocking him down. Dazed by the blow, he struggled feebly as he was picked up and shoved into the backseat of the vehicle unceremoniously. He heard someone calling out his name and he tried to sit up but a punch landed on his temple, knocking him out. Raven quickly climbed to the front and pulled out. He almost hit Shawn who tried to stop him from leaving. He grinned as he saw him and Hunter looking on helplessly as he put distance between them. Raven threw a quick glance at the slumped figure on the backseat and chuckled. Jeff had finally fallen into his hands and he promised himself he was going to have himself some fun with him.

-ooo-

Matt and the others were having a leisure breakfast in the breakfast room at the hotel when Shawn and Hunter burst in with panicked looks on their faces. They immediately headed towards their table when they spotted Matt.

"Matt! Raven just took Jeff away outside the hotel!" Shawn spoke hurriedly.

The news was met with mayhem. Everybody started talking and Shawn found himself bombarded with questions. "Hold it!" he shouted. "I took down the license plate but we have to call it in so the police can track them down! Come on, we don't have time to lose!" He urged them to follow and soon, the call was put through at the front desk.

"What do we do now?" Shannon asked, wringing his hands with distraught. Carlito put his arm around him. "Don't worry, the police will find them. We just sit tight and wait for their call."

Randy growled as he paced like a caged animal in the lobby, "We can't just do nothing! That psycho is going to hurt Jeff if we don't get to him on time!"

Everyone knew that but they were helpless. They didn't even know where to look.

"We can't wait for the police!" Matt decided. "Raven is not right in the head. He's going to do something really bad to Jeff! We have the license plate. I say we spread out and look for them ourselves!"

Hunter spoke up, "We don't know where to look and it's like looking for a needle in a haystack. Let me call Jarrett. I'll ask him to check if anyone knows where Raven's at."

As Hunter contacted Jarrett, Shawn told them what he saw.

"Hunter and I were going out for a bite when we saw Jeff in the distance. We saw a man sprung out of a car and hit him, and then pushed him into the vehicle. We gave chase but we couldn't get to him on time."

"Are you sure it was Raven?" Matt asked.

"I only recognized him when he almost knocked me down with his car," Shawn confirmed it.

Hunter rejoined them. "Jarrett is going to make some calls and call us back. There's nothing we can do till then."

Randy let out a frustrated growl.

"Hey, take it easy, we are all just as anxious to get to Jeff but we need to stay calm and think of our next step," Cena advised as he put a hand on his shoulder to give him a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm going with Matt's plan. We split up and start looking. Once Hunter gets hold of any news, he can call us on our phones," Adam suggested.

Everyone agreed and they exchanged their numbers with Hunter and the rest, so they could keep in touch with each other while on the move. Since they were in Shawn's hometown, he suggested the places they could look.

"He would bring him some place quiet and not too far away from here. If he had been scouting Jeff, he wouldn't want to waste too much time travelling. I doubt he would bring him back to a hotel, so let's focus our attention on motels. Hunter and I will check out the shadier parts of town. You guys drive around and keep an eye out for a grey Lincoln." He furnished them the license plate number and said, "Be on the alert but most important, stay safe. Call for reinforcements if you spot them but don't move in till you're sure it is safe to do so. I hate to make it worse than it already is, but, have you guys considered he may have a weapon?"

That thought unnerved them. They never considered it and it was a possibility and if that was the case, they had to act fast. But Shawn lay down explicit instructions for them to follow. He didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"If Raven really has a gun, you do not play hero! You call the police and you wait for them to deal with the situation. Is that clear?" After making sure they understood, they divided themselves into groups; Matt, Shane and Chris will go in one car, Carlito, Shannon and Morrison in another, Cena, Randy and Adam made up the third, and finally, Hunter and Shawn.

"Okay, let's move out!" Hunter gave the orders.

-ooo-

He woke up to find both his hands cuffed to the bedpost and his mouth gagged. And everything came back to him. Raven! Breaking out in cold sweat, he struggled frantically to free himself, his whimpers of fear muffled by the gag ball stuffed in his mouth. He froze when the door opened and Raven stepped in.

Raven grinned when he saw his captive had regained consciousness.

"Hello, Jeffrey. Did you have a nice nap?" and laughed when he saw the fear in his eyes. He bent down towards him and murmured, "Did you miss me?"

Jeff cowered away from him, refusing to look at him. His reaction infuriated him. Raven's disposition altered completely. He snarled as he pulled hard on his hair, forcing him to look at him.

"Think you could easily get rid of me with a restraining order? You should know me better than that, Jeffrey!"

At the pleading look in his eyes, he sighed, his demeanor softening.

"You shouldn't have done that. I don't understand why you ran away. I thought you loved me. After everything we've been through, you ditched me! Why? Wasn't I good enough for you?" he asked in an injured tone.

And his demeanor changed again. He started to get agitated.

"I saw you with those three men! What the hell do you think you're doing? You're whoring yourself out to them? One man not good enough for you?" he roared, spittle flying from his mouth.

In the next moment, he reached behind him and pulled out a gun. Jeff cried out in fear as the gun was leveled at his temple. He squeezed his eyes shut, trembling and shaking his head fervently.

"You're scared now? You should be! Where are your fucking friends, uh? They are not here to save you this time! Look at what they fucking did to me!"

He withdrew and pulled up his shirt to reveal his taped ribs. "Six months, Jeff, they put me out of action for six months! And Jarrett suspended me without pay! You and your fucking friends did this to me! You're happy now? You like seeing me cut down and stomped on, don't you, you fucking whore! Well, if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"

Jeff cried out as Raven smashed the butt of his gun at the side of his face. The Birdman sneered as blood trickled from the side of his mouth.

"I'm not going to make this easy on you. It's just too easy to shoot you and put you out of your misery! I'm going to make you suffer, Jeff. I'm going to inflict more pain than you have ever felt in your entire life!"

With that, he placed his gun on the side table and drew out a hunting knife from its sheath from his waistband. Jeff whimpered as he leaned over him. When Raven moved the knife to his torso, he kicked at him, frantic noises emitting from his covered mouth. Without hesitation, Raven punched him in the jaw, knocking him senseless. "That will keep you quiet!" he muttered as he started cutting his shirt and pants open, leaving him completely naked. He nicked him at several places, leaving little trails of blood on his body and thighs. Raven let out a low disturbing laugh as he studied his body.

"Still so beautiful, no wonder they're all fighting over you! But you don't belong with them, you belong to me!"

Saying, he placed his hunting knife next to the gun before undressing quickly. Jeff moaned as he slowly came to his senses. He screamed with pain when something hard was rammed into him. Tears stung his eyes as his insides burned with pain.

"Why are you screaming? With those men taking their turns with you, you should be able to take the knife butt easily."

He laughed as he drew it out and saw blood trickling from the hole. "I guess I was wrong," he cackled insanely as he threw the knife down and positioned himself on top of him. He spread Jeff's legs wider apart even as he fought him. "Let's see if you're still as tight as before," and thrust in roughly.

A long scream emitted from Jeff as pain tore through him like a knife. He felt like he was gutted from within. Shaking and crying, he prayed for it to quickly end as Raven rutted against him callously. Loud animal grunts escaped him as he thrust mercilessly into his captive. His eyes were bloodshot and wild and as he finally came with a howl, he raked his fingers down Jeff's thighs, leaving his mark. Panting, he withdrew and was pleased to see more blood flowing out of him. Jeff immediately pulled his legs up and curled himself into a ball. He squeezed his eyes shut, crying silently.

Raven got up and stood hovering over him. He just stared silently at him for several moments, and without a word, dressed himself and walked out. As soon as the door closed, Jeff broke down completely. Loud sobs escaped him and as he cried helplessly, he realized he wasn't going to make it out alive this time.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!

Just so you know, **Mrs Sid the Kid** is back! She has stopped writing for more than a year and has already updated three stories in the past two days! Like Macho Man, Randy Savage used to say, "What a rush!" Check out **"Candy" **written by her**,** you will love it!

-ooo-

Chapter 24

"We've been searching for an hour and we found nothing!" Randy growled in exasperation as they pulled into a gas station.

Adam stopped the car and opened the door. "Let's ask the people around here, they may be able to help."

The man behind the counter looked up from his newspapers when the door opened. He sat his papers down and got up to meet them. "Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked, giving them a brief smile. He recognized them immediately.

"Hi, we are visiting and we were just wondering if you can tell us something about this side of town. We would like to do some exploring on our own," Adam said with a friendly smile.

The man beamed. "It'll be my pleasure! What exactly do you want to know?"

"I have intention to buy a piece of land here and settle down. I would like to know if there are any quiet places here that I can take a look. I like my privacy, if you know what I mean."

Cena and Randy gawped at Adam. He was so smooth that they would be taken in by him as well.

"I understand," the man nodded. "If you continue driving southwards for another two miles, you will come to a forked road. Keep to your right. It will bring you to a forested area. I understand there are several cabins scattered over that huge piece of land that are up for rent or sale. There are signs displayed along the way to guide you. Just follow them and they will take you to the landowner. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, but you have been a great help, thank you!" Adam, Cena and Randy made haste and climbed back into their car. "That's exactly the kind of place Raven would take Jeff!" Adam said excitedly as he pulled out quickly. "Check in with the others. Find out if they've got anything yet and tell them where we're headed," he said as he stepped on the gas.

After several minutes of conversation with everyone concerned, Cena said with a sigh, "Nothing so far. We just have to continue searching."

"What are we going to do if we don't find Jeff?" Randy looked frantic with worry.

"The police are looking for him as well. I'm sure we will find him," Cena gave him a reassuring smile but inwardly, he was just as worried as he was.

"I swear that once I get my hands on that son of a bitch, I'm going to tear him limb from limb!" Randy growled between gritted teeth.

"Leave a piece of him for some of us, but let's focus on finding Jeff first," Adam said as he turned right at the forked road. After about ten minutes, they came upon a forested area. They followed the signs and finally came to a dead end. There was a sign that read, 'Take the footpath.'

The men climbed out and looked around. It was peaceful and there wasn't anyone around. They heard thunder in the distance and looked up to see dark clouds rolling in from the east. A strong gust of wind blew against them, tearing at the trees and disturbing the serenity of the place.

"Come on, we better head in before it pours!" Adam led the way forward. They tramped through the path which was covered with overgrown vines, roots and fallen leaves from the trees around them. Ten minutes later, they came to a cabin. There was an old man sitting on a rocking chair on the porch and he had a shotgun beside him. He watched them approached. "What can I do for you, boys?" he asked, taking the pipe from his mouth.

"We're looking for someone," Cena spoke up as he bounded up the steps. Adam and Randy followed more cautiously, keeping their eyes on the shotgun.

"Who are you looking for?" the old timer asked as he stuck the pipe back in his mouth before climbing slowly to his feet. His back was bowed and he had difficulty walking.

Cena decided to go with the truth. Time was of the essence and he didn't want to beat around the bush and waste precious time.

"We're actually looking for two men. Our friend, Jeff, was kidnapped by a man named Scott just a few hours ago. We're checking out all the possible places that he might have taken him. Are there any more cabins in the vicinity besides this one? We would like to check them out, if it's not a problem."

"I have a couple more cabins and they're currently occupied." He hesitated before asking, "Maybe you can give me a description of the men you're looking for."

"Our friend is about six one, slim built with long strawberry blonde hair. He's very pretty and he wears earrings. His kidnapper is about six one, six two, stocky built. He has raven hair and he normally wears them in braids," Cena described them to him.

The old man looked thoughtful as he said, "A man fitting your description paid cash up front for the rental of a cabin for a week just yesterday. He gave his name as Scotty, last name was Levin or Levy, I think."

"He's the guy we are looking for!" Randy shouted excitedly as Adam and Cena shared a grin. They had finally found a lead! "Can you take us to the cabin now? We'll pay you for your time!" Randy was impatient to get to Jeff.

Just then, the clap of thunder close by startled everyone and the rain pelting down, hard and fast.

"I suggest you come on in first. We're not going anywhere in this rain." The old man turned to go inside the house, carrying the shotgun with him.

"But.." Randy began, looking to the others for help even though they followed him in. Now that they knew where Jeff was, they should try to get to him as soon as possible. God knows what Raven was doing to him!

The old man sat himself down and gestured for them to sit. "I know it's important but I'm not a young man anymore. My bones are too rickety to go out in this weather." He sent them an apologetic smile as he added, "Rheumatism."

"Just give us the directions, we will head out ourselves." Cena was in total agreement with Randy. They needed to get to Jeff as like, now!

The man listened to the raging storm outside. "The cabin is not easy to find and worse still, in this storm. But, I understand the need for urgency." He gave them the directions and suggested they call the police since the man was wanted for kidnapping.

"Thanks for reminding us," Adam said as he called Hunter on the phone. Quickly, he informed him of their lead and where they were headed to. "Call the police and try to get here as soon as you can!" he said before hanging up. He looked outside at the storm. "Raven won't be expecting anyone in this storm," he said, "We have the element of surprise on our side." He looked at Cena and Randy, "Let's go get Jeff out!"

-ooo-

Jeff shivered as a strong gust of wind and rain blew through the open shutters. He was curled on the bed, naked, with his hands still cuffed to the bedpost. He hadn't seen Raven since he left more than an hour ago. He wet his lips, they were dry and he was feeling a thirst. During Raven's absence, he had some time to think and he realized he had to get out before he came back. He believed that Raven was going to inflict more pain on him when he returned and he had no intention to wait around for that to happen!

For the umpteenth time, he tugged furiously at the cuffs trying to free his hands but he only bloodied his wrists further. They were already rubbed raw, but he disregarded the pain and discomfort. The wind howled outside and he flinched when the thunder boomed nearby. He continued to struggle with the cuffs, pulling at his hands, lubricated with blood, trying to work them through the cuffs. It seemed to be working and he continued with his efforts, praying all the while that Raven would not return until he was long gone. Twenty minutes later, he was free. His wrists were raw and bleeding, but he was free. He got off the bed gingerly, sore at the core. Limping, he opened the closet and found some of Raven's clothes. He shuddered wearing them but he had no choice. After pulling on the clothes, he opened the door softly and peered out. It was the living room and there was no one in sight. He stepped out, moving quietly in case Raven was somewhere in the house. He headed towards the main door and just as he opened it, a loud clap of thunder sent reverberations throughout the whole cabin and he screamed out in fright.

Raven stared at him in surprise in the rain. He was just coming back from making a grocery run. There was no food in the cabin and he had gone out to stock up on supplies. It had taken longer than usual because he had stopped to trade in his car for a truck. He knew that the police was most probably looking out for his car and he decided to get rid of it. As soon as he overcame his surprise, he rushed at Jeff but the door slammed in his face and he heard the lock clicked. "Fuck!" he screamed as he dropped the bags of groceries and went to the side, hoping to get in by the windows.

Jeff was having a panic attack inside the cabin. He still didn't feel safe even with the door locked. He was trying to think but the storm raging outside and the claps of thunder were making it almost impossible for him to do that. _The windows!_ Whimpering in fright, he scrambled to the bedroom and was in time to see Raven climbing in. He looked around frantically for something to hit him with and finally picked up a stool. Raven snarled as the stool struck the side of his head with a loud thud. He crumpled into a heap inside the room, unconscious. Jeff dropped the chair and ran out the way he came in. With desperate fingers, he unlocked the door and fled into the storm. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he just had to put as much distance as possible between him and Raven.

Sobs of fright bubbled from him as he ran, as much as his sore body allowed him. He finally fell gasping at the side of a river bank. The swollen river raged and he looked desperately for a way to get across. If only he could get to the other side, he would be safe. And then, he spotted it. It was difficult to see with the rain pelting down hard but he was sure he saw a bridge. He hobbled towards it and stopped, hesitating to cross. Held together by wooden planks and thick ropes, the bridge swayed in the wind and didn't look safe. But the thought of Raven coming for him forced him to make a decision. He gulped as he stepped onto the rickety bridge. It swayed under him and he grasped at the sides with trembling hands. "I can do this! I can do this!" he told himself as he took each shaky step forward. He was halfway there when he heard a loud thud. He froze and he heard it again and it was coming at quick intervals. The bridge creaked dangerously and that was when he heard his raspy laughter coming from behind him. With a gasp, he turned his head and saw Raven standing next to a tree with an axe in his hands. He grinned at him as he swung his axe, chopping at the ropes that held the bridge up. With his heart thudding loudly against his ribcage, Jeff forced himself to move forward. He had to get across before Raven severed the ropes and brought the bridge down with him on it! He moved quickly but the planks were covered with algae and moss and he kept slipping and sliding. The bridge suddenly lurched to one side as the ropes gave way and pitched him into the foaming waters. Jeff clung onto the ropes for dear life but the current was fast and strong and the freezing waters numbed his senses. His fingers grew numb quickly with the biting cold and he felt his grasp slipping. He tried to climb but his legs refused to obey him. With a sob, he felt his fingers loosening around the ropes and he was swept along with the current.

...

Adam, Randy and Cena were still trying to locate the bridge. They had been following the river for quite some time but hadn't found the bridge that would take them over to the cabin on the other side. The rain was still pelting down mercilessly and they were shivering in their wet clothes.

"It has to be here somewhere!" Adam insisted as he led the way, wiping the water from his eyes to see ahead.

Cena who was behind him agreed. "It can't be far, we have been following the river for almost a mile now."

Randy who brought up the rear, cursed at the raging storm. "I wish it would stop raining for a fucking minute! I can't see a damn thing and I'm freezing my ass off!"

Just as he said that, a flash of lightning lit the sky, flooding the place with light. And he saw someone thrashing past them in the fast flowing river. "It's Jeff!" he shouted and plunged into the river before the others could register that Jeff was in the river and not on land.

"Where are they?" Adam screamed as he and Cena ran alongside the river, trying to pick them up with his torchlight which the old man was kind enough to let them have it. "I don't see them!"

"Oh God!" Cena cried out as he picked up his legs and ran like the hounds of hell were at his heels. He chased them down the riverbank, never taking his eyes off them. Randy was closing in on Jeff but Jeff was struggling weakly in the water. If Randy didn't get to him on time … He pushed that thought away. _No! Randy will get to him on time!_

They took off as fast as they could, thinking of how to get to them. To their immense relief, they saw Randy made it to Jeff and held him up but they were still being swept down the river. Now, both men were in danger. Cena recalled seeing a fallen tree further down the river. He had an idea and shouted to Adam as he kicked up his heels, "Follow me!" They took off and reached the place. The tree had fallen partly into the river and its branches spread out like outstretched fingers.

Adam took one look and knew what Cena was thinking. "Let's go!"

Both men clambered on the large trunk and made their way out to the river. They only had one chance to get it right, but they hoped Randy foresee what they were trying to do and try to slow themselves down by grabbing onto the outstretched branches. Both men had already taken off their belts and looped them together. Cena looped one end tightly around his wrist and handed the other end to Adam. They were barely in position when they saw Randy and Jeff coming down the river, about eight hundred yards away and closing fast!

"Whatever happens, don't let go!" Cena ordered before lowering himself into the river and gritted his teeth at the biting cold. His lower half was beginning to grow numb but he ignored the discomfort and swam forward strongly. Grabbing onto a thick branch, he waited, and prayed.

Randy saw them and he kicked out to grasp frantically at one of the branches while keeping Jeff secured to him with one arm. Cena and Adam almost cried out with relief when Randy caught and held firm onto a thick branch. He looked pleadingly at them and they knew they had to get to him fast!

Cena plunged forward, grasping at branches along the way to get closer but they were still out of reach. "Let go of the belt!" he called out, coming to a decision. Adam hesitated but did as told. Randy was losing his grip and as soon as Cena pulled Jeff from his grip, he let go and was swept away. Adam saw his weakened state and without hesitation, jumped into the water to go after him. He grabbed onto his shirt and was fortunate to latch onto a branch in passing, pulling them to a stop. "I got you!" he gasped out, teeth chattering with the cold. He kicked hard and with the help of the branches, pulled them ashore.

Cena had already got Jeff on land and was trying to resuscitate him but he lay unmoving. His lips had turned blue. "Please Jeff, please don't die," Cena choked out as he tried to revive him.

"Jeff!" Randy called out weakly as he tried to get to his feet to go to him. Adam helped him up and they made their way towards him. "Please baby, come back to us!" Tears fell from Randy's eyes as he rubbed Jeff's cold hand between his, trying to get the blood to circulate.

Cena continued to give him the kiss of life as Adam rubbed furiously at Jeff's other hand to get the blood flowing. "Jeffrey Nero, I swear I will kick your ass if you die on us!" he said between chattering teeth. "Wake up, damn it!"

They heard voices and the place was suddenly flooded with light. "Jeff!" Matt rushed towards them, the others close behind him. He paled at the still form of his brother as he kneeled down beside him alongside Adam. "Don't you dare leave me, Jeffro!" he cried as he worked with Cena to revive him.

Everyone watched silently as the four men continued to work on Jeff. They thought all was lost when Jeff coughed. Cena quickly turned his head to the side and the water spilled from his blue lips. However, his eyes remained closed.

"We have to get him out of the cold!" Hunter quickly removed his leather jacket and wrapped it around Jeff before lifting him into his arms. He moved quickly with Shawn and Matt leading the way. Cena and Adam helped Randy up and they made their way out.

Six hours later …

Jeff still remained unconscious. His blood pressure was too low and he was suffering from hypothermia, just like Randy was. Both men lay on the hospital beds next to each other, with Randy keeping vigil over him. He couldn't rest, not until Jeff woke up. Cena and Adam were carted back to the hotel, against their wishes, to get some rest. There was nothing else they could do and Morrison, Carlito, Shannon and Shane were ordered to watch over them. They would only be allowed back to the hospital in the morning after they got a solid night of rest. Matt and Chris had stayed back at the hospital to keep watch but reassured by Randy that he would keep an eye on Jeff, went to the cafeteria to grab some coffee. Hunter and Shawn had been liaising with the police but so far, Raven remained evasive. By the time the police got to the cabin, he had disappeared.

The nurse came in to check on them. She spoke kindly to Randy, "Try and get some sleep. I promise to call you if he wakes up."

Randy gave her a grateful nod and watched her leave. As soon as the nurse left, he got up from the bed and made his way towards Jeff.

"Hey baby," he gently brushed the hair locks away from his face before bending down to press a soft kiss on his lips. They were no longer blue but pale and remained unresponsive. The thought that Jeff would never wake again shook him up. "Please baby, you have to wake up!" His desperate plea fell on deaf ears and he started to tear. "I have so many things to tell you …" He moved to lie beside him and pulled him towards him, wrapping his arms protectively around him. He pressed a kiss on his temple and whispered longingly, "I wish we have met sooner. No one has made me feel the way you do. I never knew what it is to love until I met you. Every day, I wake up with you in my thoughts, I go to bed with you in my thoughts and when you're not by my side, I have you in my thoughts." He barked out a short laugh. "If my family could see me now, they would say I'm crazy in love, and I know I am, I'm so crazy in love with you, baby!" His tears fell as he spoke in a raspy voice filled with emotion, "It doesn't matter if you don't pick me. So long as you're alive and well and happy, it's enough for me. I want to see those emerald eyes open again. I want to see you smile and laugh again. Just … just wake up, and I'll never ask God for anything else!" He hugged him and closed his eyes wearily, silent tears flowing. Exhaustion finally took its toll and he fell asleep.

Matt and Chris came in half an hour later to find them in that position and left them be. They headed to the couch in the waiting area, deciding to catch forty winks.

An hour later, the lift doors opened and Adam and Cena stepped out. They had snuck out, too impatient to wait till morning to come visit. They were both anxious to know if Jeff had woken up yet and wondered how Randy was doing.

"We have to get past the nurses' station. Do you think they will let us see them?" Cena looked worried.

Adam assured him, "Don't worry, with my charm, I'll get them to agree to anything!" And just like he said, he convinced them to let them see Jeff and Randy for a few minutes.

"You can talk your way into anyone's knickers!" Cena commented, tongue-in-cheek, as they headed to the room.

Adam chose to ignore his gibe as they pushed the door open quietly and stepped in. It didn't surprise them to see both men lying together.

"I guess Jeff hasn't regained consciousness yet," Cena said with a sigh of desolation as he moved in closer and noticed the tear streaks on Randy's face.

Adam stood silently watching them. He pulled up a chair and sat down whilst Cena moved to sit on Randy's bed. Both men spoke in hushed whispers, not wishing to wake Randy up.

"You think Jeff will ever wake up?" Cena asked quietly as he studied his close eyes.

Adam sighed. "I don't know. He was in the water for a while. Randy wasn't in there that long and he was almost done in. Jeff's really lucky to be even breathing."

A nagging thought forced Cena to speak up, "The police haven't caught Raven yet. I'm afraid for Jeff. What if that loony comes for him again?"

Adam nodded his agreement. "It was a mistake to leave Jeff by himself. None of this would have happened if one of us stayed behind with him."

"What's done is done. We just have to be more careful from now on," Cena said as he got up to throw another set of covers over the two men.

"I say we don't wait for Raven to come calling. We should have done this a long time ago!" Adam looked to Cena with grim determination, "What say you we go hunting for that vulture?"

He had nothing but vengeance on his mind. The restraining order didn't stop Raven from coming for Jeff. And this time, he almost killed him! They had to stop him before he tried to kill Jeff again!

"I'm all for taking him down, but, where are we going to find him?" Cena looked worriedly at Jeff. He wouldn't be able to rest until Raven was caught and put behind bars.

"We can get Hunter to help us. He keeps in close touch with Jarrett and I'm sure he can find out from Raven's friends where he's at. Someone has to know where he's hiding, or, how to contact him," Adam said thoughtfully.

"Or, we can lay a trap for him."

Adam looked up in surprise at Cena, who continued. "It will take far too long to go hunting for him. I say, we lure him here. No one can survive the freezing waters in the river but Jeff did. He must know Jeff is in a bad way. All we have to do is to make it public knowledge that Jeff is unconscious but alive. Knowing he's vulnerable, he'll come for him. That bastard tried to kill him and something tells me he won't stop until he succeeds. I don't think we should sit around and wait for him to make his move. Let's take control of the situation and turn the tables on him!"

Adam nodded. "I agree with you. So, do you have a plan or what?"

Cena grinned. "Let's go find Matt and Chris and we'll discuss how to put our plan into action. We're going to catch ourselves a psychotic birdman!"

At that moment, Raven was in his truck, right outside the hospital. He was in disguise. He had been watching the hospital closely for the past two hours, contemplating on going in, but was afraid to get caught. He knew that Matt and several others were still in the hospital with Jeff.

'He has someone with him right now. I can't get to him, not yet anyways,' he thought to himself. He knew that Jeff was still alive. His brother and friends wouldn't be at the hospital if he wasn't. A feeling of morose crept up on him. It was never his intention to try and kill him. He was angry at Jeff, and at himself. He had him in his hands but let him slipped away from him, again. When he cut the ropes, he wasn't thinking of killing him, he just wanted to punish him for trying to escape. And till now, he couldn't explain his actions. He knew the freezing waters would most probably kill Jeff, but he wasn't even thinking. The anger had overwhelmed his common sense. He was so furious when he regained consciousness after being hit by the stool. He had gone after him, and with an axe even! What was wrong with him? No matter how many times he turned it in his head he couldn't explain why he did what he did.

Raven sighed. All he wanted was to punish him for turning his back on him. What made him think that he, Raven, was not good enough for him? And there again, his anger rose to the surface, overwhelming his logic. He started muttering angrily to himself.

"I took care of the little fucker when his brother left him high and dry, and the little ingrate hightailed and ran back home to him after he got tired of me. After everything I've done for him, he tried to rub my face in the dirt, showing me he's better off without me! I'll show him that no one bests the Raven!"

He yawned as exhaustion took over, and pushed down his seat to lie back more comfortably. Even with the police looking for him, he couldn't bring himself to stay away. Jeff was so close. He had him twice and he was sure he would have him again. He just had to bide his time and wait for an opportunity to grab him. Closing his eyes, he decided to take a short nap. He would think better after a few hours of rest and then, he would decide on his next course of action.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 25

The first rays of light peeped through the blinds, bathing the room in soft light. Randy stirred but did not wake. He had his arms wrapped protectively around Jeff and was pressed close to him. Activity hummed outside the room as the next shift came on. Ten minutes went by and the door opened quietly. Matt walked in alone. Two hours ago, he told Chris to go back with Cena and Adam to get some rest. They would come back around noon to take over his watch. Although exhausted, Matt refused to accept Cena's offer to stand guard while he went back to the hotel to catch a few hours of sleep. He wanted to remain at the hospital until Jeff woke up.

Matt made his way silently to the bed and smiled down genially at how Randy had his arms wrapped around his brother in a protective gesture. He sat on the chair beside the bed and took his brother's hand in his. They were warm to his touch and he let out a sigh of relief. He had been coming in to check on him for the past few hours and it seemed to him that Jeff was getting much better, but he had yet to wake.

Matt gave his hand a fond squeeze and whispered, "Jeff, time to wake up, bro!"

He thought he detected some eye movement but his brother's eyes remained close. Sighing, he let go of his hand to stretch, trying to work out the cricks in his neck and back. He badly needed a shower and a change of clothing. He yawned widely, blinking rapidly before deciding to go to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. When the door clicked shut, Jeff whimpered in his sleep. In his dream state, his mind was replaying the scene when Raven cut the ropes and sent him plunging into the river. As his mind relived his terrifying moments, he grew agitated and started to thrash and cry out incoherently. Beside him, Randy was startled awake and he immediately sat up to attend to him.

"Wake up baby, it's alright, you're safe now."

He shook him gently by the shoulders, relieved that his beloved was finally coming around. Jeff's eyes fluttered open. There was a look of confusion on his face as his gaze fell on Randy.

Randy smiled down at him and said, "You scared us almost to death! Thank God you've finally woken up!"

"Ra..Randy?" Jeff called out to him in a hoarse whisper as he raised a hand to touch his face, still unsure if he was but a dream.

Randy nodded, "It's me," and he pressed his lips against his palm to reassure him that he was real.

A mixture of emotions crossed Jeff's face before he burst into tears. "Oh God, it's really you! You saved me!"

The last thing he remembered was Randy grabbing onto him in the river before he lost consciousness. He was still very much alive and he shook with his emotions.

"Sshh… everything is going to be alright," Randy rocked him gently, planting kisses on his face.

He allowed him to release his emotions and just held him, letting him know he was there for him. He waited and the tears finally ceased. Jeff hiccupped several times and finally lay dormant in his arms, eyes closed in exhaustion.

"Here, lie down, I'm right beside you."

Jeff settled himself comfortably against him and sighed wearily. His eyes flew open suddenly and he asked frantically, "You won't leave me by myself?"

"No, I won't, never again!" Randy swore. His words comforted him and Jeff closed his eyes.

When Matt came out a few minutes later, his brother was already asleep. Randy informed him that Jeff had woken up briefly, much to his relief.

"He's exhausted and so are you. Rest, I'll keep watch."

Matt had no intention of going anywhere. Cena and Adam came up with a plan to lure Raven to Jeff. Until the plan was put into full action, Jeff would not be left alone. Randy had not fully recovered his strength and he intended to make sure he was around to keep a look out for Raven, just in case he was lurking around.

…..

It was approaching noon and both Randy and Jeff were still asleep. Matt had not left his post all that time. He got up and stretched and went to the window to look out. He frowned when he sighted that truck again. He noticed it the last couple of times he looked out in the span of five hours. Why was it still there? Maybe it belonged to one of the staff here, he thought, but something kept nagging him at the back of his mind. He realized then what it was that stuck out. The hospital staff had their own parking lot. That truck definitely didn't belong to a staff. Matt stared at it but it was too far away to tell if anyone was in it. He contemplated going down to take a look but didn't want to leave Randy and Jeff unguarded. After pondering for a few minutes, he came to a decision. Pulling out his phone, he called Chris and told him his suspicion.

"Get John and Adam to come with you and check on that truck, but be careful. If it's Raven, he may have a weapon on him," he cautioned him.

"We'll check it out as soon as we get there. Expect us in an hour tops!" Chris informed him before hanging up.

Matt continued his vigilance at the window. He took his attention away long enough to glance at Randy when he sat up.

"Is everything alright?" Randy asked as he gently extricated himself and got up to join him at the window. Matt's anxiety was clearly showing. "What's wrong?" he asked again as he looked outside in the direction Mat was gazing at. Matt quickly told him his suspicion and pointed out the truck to him.

"I'll go down and check it out!" Randy turned to go, but Matt stopped him.

"You're not a hundred percent. The others are on their way and they will check it out. I want you to stay put here with Jeff."

He quickly updated him of the plan to lure Raven to come to Jeff, instead of waiting for him to make the first move.

"It's a good plan but I would prefer if we move Jeff to another room under a fictitious name, just in case." He didn't like the idea of putting Jeff at risk whatsoever. Better safe than sorry.

"Good idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Matt reprimanded himself and decided to go and make the room transfer immediately. But, before he left, he pulled out a Glock 4.45 handgun hidden in his coat and handed it over to Randy.

"You brought a gun with you?" Randy gave him an incredulous look as he took it from him.

"You won't know when it may come in handy," Matt shrugged carelessly before asking, "Do you know how to use it?" When Randy nodded in the affirmative, he added, "Do not hesitate to use it if that psycho comes through that door! I mean it, shoot the fucker in the heart and just end his miserable existence once and for all!"

"Don't worry, I'm not letting him anywhere near Jeff," Randy assured him as he checked the pistol.

"It's fully loaded, so keep the safety catch on. I'll be right back after I take care of the transfer," and Matt left him with Jeff.

Randy hid the weapon under his pillow before walking to the window and looked out at the truck. He wondered if it was really Raven who was sitting and watching from there. He stared at it for a minute before turning away. As much as he liked to check it out, he didn't want to leave Jeff alone ever again. He sat on the chair, weapon within reach and wished the others would hurry up and get there. If it was Raven, he didn't want him to get away. The door opened and he almost pulled the gun out but then, a doctor walked in with a nurse. Randy relaxed his stance as he checked on Jeff's vital signs.

"He has woken up once," Randy volunteered the information as he watched the doctor go about his business.

The doctor nodded his acknowledgement and continued to examine Jeff. He finally straightened up and gave him a smile. "His blood pressure is almost back to normal, but I would like to keep him here for another twenty-four hours."

Randy nodded, "I'll let his brother know."

The doctor proceeded to examine him and finally said, "Your vital signs have stabilized. You can be discharged today."

"Thanks doc, but do you mind if I keep my friend company until he's discharged?" He would prefer to stay with Jeff 24/7 until he was cleared to leave.

"I don't see why not. Just let me know if you change your mind." The doctor soon left with the nurse.

Randy's stomach rumbled noisily. He realized he had not eaten since yesterday. He checked his watch and realized lunch would be served soon. He shook Jeff gently, "Baby, wake up!" He watched as Jeff slowly stirred and his eyes finally open. "How are you feeling?" Randy asked as he softly caressed his cheek with his fingers.

"I'm still sore but feeling much better already," Jeff reassured him as he sat up gingerly. He still felt weak and his body ached all over.

Randy raised the upper portion of the bed and fluffed up his pillows so that he would be more comfortable. "You'll feel much better once you get some food into your system. Lunch should be served soon."

Just as he said that, the door opened and the attendant brought in two trays of food. Jeff partook sparingly of the food because he was more parched than hungry. He finished his juice and lay back watching Randy polished off his food ravenously. As soon as Randy finished, he asked the important question, "Have they caught him yet?"

"He was gone when the police got there. They're out looking for him now," Randy informed him as he set the trays aside.

Jeff remained silent for several moments. When he spoke, his voice quavered, "He will get me one way or another. I'm really scared, Randy."

"Don't be. I'm going to stay here with you and Matt is arranging for you to be transferred to another room. The others are on their way as we speak. You will never be left on your own. If anyone is afraid, it should be him! The cops are out looking for him. He won't get away!"

Somehow, Randy's words didn't assure him at all. Jeff looked up when Matt walked in. Both brothers' faces lit up and in a few strides, Matt reached his brother and folded him tightly in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're alright, but don't you dare scare me like that again!" Tears pricked at his eyes but he blinked them back rapidly, trying to stay strong.

Randy thought it best to give them a private moment. He mumbled he was going down for a smoke and left the room. He had no cigarettes on him and decided to go downstairs and see if he could cajole someone to give him a cigarette. He got his cancer stick and stepped out to the hospital grounds to puff on it. It was chilly outside and there was no one, beside himself, who was hanging outside. Shivering from the cold, he decided to make it quick and was just about to go back in when something hard was jabbed into his back and he heard the click of a gun.

"Don't you fucking move or you're a dead man!" Raven rasped out. "Now, turn around slowly," he said as he moved back several steps to give himself some room.

Randy did as told and turned to face him. He eyed the gun in his hand and asked coolly, "What you're going to do? Shoot me in broad daylight?" He barked out a short laugh before his eyes narrowed with fury. "You better pray you kill me first because if I ever get my hands on you, you're a dead man!" he hissed vehemently, spittle flying from his mouth as his nostrils flared.

Raven took a step back involuntarily. The venomous look on Randy's face took him aback. Even with a gun pointed at him, the man was issuing threats against him, showing no fear at all.

"Makes you feel brave, doesn't it, to have a gun in your hands. Well, what are you waiting for? Pull the damn trigger!" Randy took one step forward, arms wide open, leaving his chest open as target. "Make sure you aim to kill because if I get out alive, I'm going to hunt you down like the animal you are! I don't understand what Jeff sees in you! You're nothing but a has-been, a piece of shit that isn't worth a dime!"

The disparaging remark set Raven off and with blinding rage, he lunged at him. He wanted the satisfaction of beating up the man with his own fists, shooting him was just too easy. Both men rolled on the ground, landing punches at each other. Randy got the upper hand and punched him in the ribs where they were still mending, cursing incessantly as he dealt out vicious blows, one after another. Out of desperation, Raven hit out blindly with his gun. The barrel connected with the side of his head, causing it to loll. Randy slumped over on his side, barely conscious. Clutching his ribs, Raven climbed to his feet, trying to breathe through the pain rippling through him. He stared at the man lying at his feet. It was never his intention to shoot him. He had other plans for him. Raven realized he couldn't get anywhere near Jeff after what happened yesterday. The only way he could get his hands on him was to force Jeff to come to him and he was contemplating of capturing Matt for that purpose. But, when Randy stepped outside alone, he knew he would work just as well.

As he bent to pick him up, Randy moaned. Raven did not hesitate to club him one more time with the gun's barrel for good measure, knocking him out cold this time.

"Take that, you son of bitch!" he muttered with satisfaction before tucking the weapon in his waist band and lifted him to his feet. He had to get him to his truck before anyone saw them.

As Raven drove off, he decided it was time he turned the situation in his favor. After everything he had gone through, he was adamant to force Jeff to come to him, or he would get his boyfriend back, in a body bag.

-ooo-

Matt was listening to Jeff telling him what happened yesterday after Raven carted him away. He clenched his fists when Jeff told him that Raven violated him.

"Son of a bitch! Wait till I get my hands on him!"

The doctor had overlooked that particular injury in his examination and he intended to get him to take a look at it as soon as possible. In turn, he told Jeff what he knew; how Randy, Adam and Cena found out his location and went after him in the storm. He told him how Randy jumped into the river to go after him and how Cena and Adam leapt in afterwards to save them from certain death.

"When this is over, you will have to make your decision about them. But whoever you pick is fine with me, because those are three fine men you have there. They are in a league of their own and I know you are in good hands whoever you end up with," Matt told him with a smile.

Jeff nodded but remained silent. He wasn't looking forward to hurting two out of those three men.

Matt seemed to read his mind and said, "I'm sure the other two will be happy for you."

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal their visitors.

"You're awake!" Cena moved quickly to his bedside, followed closely by Adam and the rest of the gang. They crowded around the bed and asked about his wellbeing. After assuring them that he was on the mend, Jeff thanked Adam and Cena personally for coming to his rescue, and everyone else for their help and concern.

Cena said, "Randy got to you first. If it wasn't for him, we might not get to you on time." He looked around and asked, "Where is he anyways?"

"He stepped out for a smoke, but that was quite some time ago," Matt realized with a frown.

Just then, someone knocked and a lady came in bearing gifts.

"I have a delivery for Jeff Hardy," she said, setting the basket of flowers down on the side table and handed him the stuffed bear with a purple ribbon round its neck and an envelope. "Gentleman says for you to open it in privacy." Jeff thanked her and she left.

"It must be from Randy," Matt smiled as Jeff hugged the bear to him, a soft glow on his face. "So, that was where he had disappeared to!"

Jeff looked up at them, hesitating to open the envelope and Matt said, "We'll give you a few privy moments." He gestured to the group to follow him to the window.

"Did you check out that truck?" he asked as he looked out and was surprised to see it was no longer there.

"We looked all over for it but there wasn't any truck fitting your description," Chris informed him.

"That's strange," Matt muttered, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

There was a sharp gasp and everyone turned to see Jeff staring at the get well card in his hands. He was trembling and looking pale as a sheet.

"What's wrong, Jeff?" Matt and the others rushed to his side in alarm.

There was a panic look on his face as he choked out, "H..he has Randy!"

"What?" Matt took the card from him and read the message before turning to the others with a grim look.

"Raven got his hands on Randy and he now wants Jeff to go to him! It says here he'll let him know the place and time to meet, and if Jeff doesn't turn up alone, he can expect to collect Randy in a body bag! What the hell? He has best us again! We have to call in the police!"

"No!" Jeff shouted, shaking his head fervently. "He'll kill Randy, I know he will! I have to go to him!"

He knew how cruel Raven can be and he meant every word he said. If he didn't do what he said, Randy was going to end up dead!

"We can't let you go by yourself, that man is a psycho!" Cena voiced his protest and the others concurred with him, trying to talk him out of it.

"You're walking into a trap, Jeff. What makes you think he'll let Randy go even if you go to him? That man cannot be trusted!" Adam spoke up.

"I have to take that chance! If I don't turn up, he will hurt Randy!" Jeff scrambled off the bed and almost fell in his weakened state.

"I can't let you go to him, Jeffro," Matt sat him down firmly on the bed and shushed his protests. "Listen to me! We need to call in the police! You're in no condition to go anywhere by yourself. He almost killed you and I don't think he's of sound mind. You can't take his word that he'll let Randy go."

"But … what am I supposed to do? I can't just leave Randy there! Please Matt, let me try and get him out," Jeff pleaded with him.

"I promise you we will think of something to get Randy out!" Matt said firmly. He turned to the others, "Guys, we need a plan!"

…

The instructions came in two hours later. The message was left at the desk. Raven wanted Jeff to meet him alone at the lighthouse at Montgomery at eight o'clock that night. It struck them as odd that he would pick such a spot, as Shawn pointed out.

"If the police hemmed him in, there's no way he can get out except by sea. He may have a boat waiting nearby. We should get the coastal police involved as well."

They agreed and after Shawn put in the necessary call, they fine-tuned their plan. All agreed that the darkness would work in their favor. There was nothing else they could do but to wait.

….

It was a quarter to eight and Jeff just arrived at the lighthouse, alone. He looked about but couldn't see anyone around. The chilly sea breeze blew against him and he shuddered. He tugged on the zipper further up to his neck, the hoodie protecting him from the biting cold. He waited, praying the others would get there on time when the time was right. He was wired and the police and the rest were lying in wait a short distance away. If he got into trouble, all he had to do was to yell for help and they would be there under two minutes. The coastal police had two cutters waiting, in case Raven tried to make his escape by sea.

Jeff waited and then he saw a flashlight turned on. It was coming from within the lighthouse. He held his breath as the figure holding the flashlight appeared at the door and made his way towards him. He was alone, so where was Randy? He started to panic, fearing the worse.

"You're punctual and I'm glad you took my advice and came here alone." Raven's teeth gleamed in the dark.

Jeff stared at him from under his hood for a moment before rasping out, "Where's Randy?"

There was a moment of silence and Raven took one step forward warily. "What's wrong with your voice?" he asked suspiciously.

Jeff coughed several times before rasping harshly, "Caught a cold in the waters, completely lost my voice."

He froze when Raven pulled out a gun from his jacket.

"Pull down the hoodie, now!" Raven ordered as he pointed the weapon at him.

_Oh God, he knows! _

"I'm going to pull the trigger if you don't do as I say!" and he made good his word by clicking off the safety catch.

With trembling hands, the hoodie was pulled down. Raven kept his gun leveled at him with one hand and raised the flashlight slowly to his face. As realization dawned that he had been tricked, he heard the screeching of tires as several police cars pulled up a short distance away. To everyone's surprise, he didn't move. He waited for the men to pile out and surround him.

"This is the police! Put your gun down or we will shoot!" one of the officers commanded, but Raven just stood there and laughed, his gun still aimed at the imposter.

"Do that and Shawn here will have his head blown off! Where's Jeff? I want him here now! If he doesn't get here in five minutes, I'm going to blow his boyfriend to kingdom come!" Raven snarled.

In a police van a short distance away, Jeff heard everything that was said. "Get me there now!" he insisted.

Matt hesitated before coming to a decision. "Do as he says," he told the officer who nodded and started to drive to the point. Meanwhile Matt handed his gun to his brother and said, "Take this with you and please, be careful!" He placed a kiss on his forehead before hugging him tight. "Do what it takes but come back safe. I love you." He released him just as the vehicle reached the lighthouse.

"I love you, Matty," Jeff whispered before opening the door and climbing out. He hesitated before turning around and handed the gun over to his brother, "I don't need this."

Without another backward glance, he walked forward to meet Raven and came within five feet of him. He didn't look at Shawn and he didn't even pay attention to the officers around them. He looked straight at Raven and spoke quietly, "I'm here. Now, let Shawn and Randy go."

But Raven had other ideas. "I'll let your friend here leave, but Randy's not going anywhere." He gestured to Shawn to leave and he ran towards the safety of the officers.

"You promise that you'll let Randy go if I come to you!" Jeff clenched his fists as he took one step closer towards him.

"I made no such promise. I just say he won't go back in a body bag if you turn up. And you did try to trick me so I owe you nothing now!" Raven snapped back.

"Please, just let him go. I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt him," Jeff pleaded with him.

Raven was quiet and he finally asked, "Why did you leave me? I thought you loved me. I took care of you when your brother left and you stabbed me in the back! You ran back to him and accused me of vile things! Is that how you repay me?"

Jeff stared at him in a mixture of disbelief and confusion. "You don't remember do you?" he finally said.

"I remember alright! I remember you telling your brother that I abused and mistreated you when I did no such thing!" Raven shouted, getting agitated.

"You… you really don't remember," Jeff said, shaking his head. "You raped me every day and you hit me, cut me up and as if it wasn't enough, you let your friends take turns on me while you stood by and watched them tear me apart."

"I would never do such a thing to you! How can you say …." He was cut off.

"But you did and you don't remember! You were always high on drugs back then because you were depressed. You hurt me so bad that I just couldn't stay with you any longer. I'm not lying to you, Scotty. You knew how it was back then. I did love you but you changed. You grew violent and abusive and I had no choice but to run. I would never accuse you of doing something you didn't do. You have to believe me!"

And for the first time, Scott began to have doubts about himself. He remembered those drug-dazed days. His depression had pushed him to a point that he just couldn't deal with the harsh reality without them. He even recalled being sent to a rehabilitation center and a psychiatric institution several months later after Jeff left him. There were gaps in his memory that he didn't appreciate and he wondered if those gaps were periods that he had abused Jeff and blanked them out because of guilt.

"Please Scotty, no one else needs to get hurt. As much as you find it hard to believe, I don't want you to get hurt too. You did look after me for a period and I'm very grateful you were there for me, but what you're doing is wrong! Don't make matters any worse. I'll drop all charges against you and get you the necessary help you need. You're not a bad person, just that the drugs messed you up and you're not yourself. Please let me help you? You know I won't let anyone hurt you."

At Scott's hesitance, he walked closer towards him and said softly, "You can trust me. I promise you I'll do everything I can to set you right again. Just give me the gun and everything will be fine," and waited with abated breath for his response.

There was a period of silence when Scott just gazed at him with soft eyes.

"I remember you drawing me in abstract form. It was so bizarre we laughed so hard. I still had that drawing with me. I don't know why I kept it after all these years. I guess it reminds me of you and the good times we had." Sighing deeply, he said, "I'm sorry I hurt you, but I really don't remember being abusive towards you. Maybe, you're right. The drugs mess me up pretty bad. I have this uncontrollable rage at times which I can't explain and I don't understand what I'm doing most of the time."

He let out a shuddering breath. The things he did to him and allowed others to do unto him. No wonder he ran from him. He couldn't blame him, not anymore, not after what he had just heard. A deep feeling of remorse overcame him and he dropped his gun. The officers rushed forward to cuff him. As they were about to take him away, Jeff stopped them.

"Wait! Where's Randy?"

"He's in the lighthouse." As Jeff turned to go, Scott called him back, "You'll come visit me, won't you?"

Jeff nodded, "I promise I'll come and visit and I'll get you all the help you need." He hesitated momentarily before moving forward to hug him. "I won't turn my back on you, I promise!"

-ooo-

Reviews are appreciated.

Song accompaniment - Zzyzx Rd by Stone Sour on youtube .com/watch?v=ZFK4HD7KAjk


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I would like to thank everyone for following this story! I've enjoyed myself tremendously writing this and I hope you're not disappointed with the outcome. This is the last chapter.

-ooo-

Chapter 26

A week flew by quickly and the roster was in Pittsburg. The Hardy brothers were in the locker room discussing strategy. In a few minutes, they were going out to face Rated RKO for the World Tag Team titles. Matt gave Jeff some advice.

"I know how you feel about those two but we're talking championship here, Jeff! I know these past few days had been really hectic for you, with that ladder match against Morrison on Monday, our match against FBI (Full-blooded Italians) on ECW on Tuesday, and last night at Survivor Series, but this is our chance to win tag team gold again! Set aside your personal feelings and let's win this!"

He shouldn't have worried because it seemed Jeff was on the same page as him.

"I know how important this is Matt and I'll try not to let you down. I'm just as eager as you to win the tag team title for the seventh time. It has been five years since we tag each other and what better way to endorse our reunion than bringing the gold home!" Jeff said gleefully.

"That's the spirit, bro! Now, just stay focus and try not to let Adam or Randy get to you," Matt said encouragingly.

Adam had started his mind games earlier. He had caught Jeff alone and told him that he and Matt couldn't beat them because Rated RKO was just unbeatable, and he seriously believed they were.

"I don't want you to get your hopes too high because you'll only feel disheartened when you don't win."

Jeff had laughed at him and said, "I'm no rookie, Addy, so stop playing games with me. As to whether we will win or not, let's just wait and see."

Adam was pleased to see that Jeff was back to his usual self. It had been a while since he had seen him so relaxed. Scott was placed under psychiatric care for an indefinite period of time, with Jarrett promising he would have a place in TNA once he was cleared to wrestle. Adam knew that Jeff had something to do with it. He overheard Matt telling Chris that Jeff had spoken to Jarrett himself to get his assurance and the man had been sympathetic after listening to his story. On the other hand, Jeff had problems convincing his own brother and Randy to drop charges against Scott. They felt that he was making a big mistake in letting him off so easily. Rape, kidnapping and assault were serious offences, but Jeff told them that it was the drugs that fucked up Scott's mind and contorted his personality. He reminded them that Scott surrendered his weapon willingly, which showed he still had a conscience. Matt and Randy reluctantly agreed but said their decision was subject to the psychiatrist's assessment. If Scott was found to be of sound mind, they would not hesitate to reinstate their right to press charges and have him prosecuted.

They heard a knock at the door and Randy popped his head in. "Hey! Are you guys plotting to take our titles from us?" He grinned as he walked in and gave Jeff a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes, and you better be prepared to lose those titles because Matt and I are definitely lifting those titles from you and Addy!" Jeff grinned up at him.

"That's what you think!" Adam sauntered in, popping peanuts into his mouth as he spoke. "I told you before Jeffro, no one is going to take those titles from us!" He leaned in and puckered his lips at him. "Plant one right there, Jeffro," but Jeff cringed away from him and said, "Uh huh! Your breath is all nuttish and you know how much I hate nuts!"

Adam rolled his eyes and pulled him in anyways and kissed him smack on the lips! "There!" he grinned as Jeff made a face.

Just then, Cena popped his head in and was relieved to see they had not left for the ring.

"Come here!" he picked Jeff up and swung him in a circle before kissing him. "That's for luck! Now, go out and grab those titles! I want to see two belts instead of one over your shoulders by the end of the show!"

"Wise guy!" Adam punched Cena friendly on the shoulder before emptying the remaining peanuts into his mouth. "Time to get into position," he said as he munched on while looking at the clock. "I'll see you guys out there in the ring, and may the best team win!" He pushed Randy ahead of him, although he seemed reluctant to leave just as yet.

"I actually wanted to share a piece of news with everyone but I guess it can wait," Cena said as he watched them go.

"You can tell me now," Jeff linked his arm through his and they walked out with Matt leading the way out.

Cena perked up immediately.

"Remember what Vince said about going the extra mile to give the fans what they want?" and when Jeff nodded, he burst out with the good news, "I spoke to Shawn and he has agreed to become my tag team partner!"

Jeff gasped before hugging him, "That's great, John! I can imagine the fans' reaction when they find out!"

"Yeah, I can see them going ape-shit over this! Shawn Michaels, the Heartbreak Kid, the Showstopper! and John Cena, the WWE Champion! Wow! It has a nice ring to it," Cena said with awe in his voice. "Once DX finishes its feud with Rated RKO, Shawn and I will start teaming up."

Matt congratulated him and said, "It's a good move, to try something different. Tag team work is not as exhausting as singles competition. I'm sure you won't have problems making the adjustment."

They stopped at the gorilla position and looking at the small television, saw that it was almost time for their match.

"I'll see you guys after the match. Good luck!" He gave Jeff another good luck kiss before taking his leave.

Rated RKO's music hit and as they watched them stepped up towards the ring. Matt hugged his brother and said, "Let's go get that gold!"

Half an hour later …..

Matt was fuming. They had the match won but Adam deliberately got himself disqualified to retain the belts.

"Damn it!" he yelled suddenly, startling Jeff who jumped up and winced with pain. He was sitting on the bench, holding an ice pack to the back of his head where Adam had hit him with the belt, and there was a bruise forming on his forehead when Adam face-planted him in the ring after the bell was rung.

"I fucking knew he cheats every opportunity he gets but I thought it would be different this time!" Matt growled and grimaced the next moment as his head throbbed. Randy had delivered an RKO on him on top the title belt, after the match was over.

He turned to his brother and hissed, "You can cross those two out from your list! They no longer qualify to be your boyfriend after what they did!"

"Come on, Matt, you're taking this far too seriously," Jeff protested as he got up to face his brother. "This won't be the only time we will get title shots, there will be other opportunities."

"No, Jeff, that's not my main concern. They claim they love you but their actions proved them to be selfish and untrustworthy! That fucking Canadian first pushed you off the top turnbuckle to the outside of the ring. He could have broken your neck! Next, he pulled you out of the ring causing the referee to break his count when we had the match won! And then, that motherfucker went and hit you on the head with the belt when the referee's hand went down for the third count! And even after the match, he face-planted you on the mat and got his sidekick to RKO my face onto the championship belt! They don't deserve you at all!"

Jeff kept quiet. He understood what those titles meant to Adam and Randy. They had only been holding them for two weeks and were reluctant to relinquish them so soon. But, Adam went a bit too far in trying to keep the titles. He let out a heavy sigh. Why did Randy go along with it? Randy actually took it easy on him when they were facing each other in the ring but he didn't hold anything back when it came to his brother. He couldn't say the same for Adam though. He did everything he could to keep those belts and succeeded, but it really wasn't necessary to continue beating them after the match was over.

"Matty, can you reserve judgment until I talk to them?" he pleaded with his brother and squirmed at the scorching look Matt gave him.

"After everything they did, you are still taking their side?" There was a look of disbelief on his face.

Jeff hung his head in despair, wondering what he could do to persuade Matt to change his mind when there was a tentative knock and Cena opened the door warily.

"Uh … is it safe to come in?" he asked, giving Jeff a weak grin which completely wilted away when Matt turned blazing eyes on him.

"What do you want? Did they send you to plead their cause?" Matt demanded to know as he barred him from coming any further.

"Woah there, Matt, I didn't do anything!" Cena put up both his hands to placate him. "Look, I know things look bad right now but I'm sure Adam has an explanation for what he did."

"I'm not interested in anything he has to say! You can go tell that sack of crass nuts that he and his partner are not to come within five feet of my brother! I'll chop off their nuts with a crusty knife if I see them anywhere near my brother!"

Cena gulped as he clutched his nut sack protectively. He was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of Matt's dire threat. Jeff looked desperately at him for help but he didn't know what he could do to resolve their differences.

"I want you to stand guard while I grab a quick shower. Don't let them in! I mean it John, if I catch you helping them, you'll be barred from seeing Jeff as well!" and with that, Matt grabbed his bag and went to the shower room.

Cena sat down beside a despondent Jeff. "Matt forbids me to see them anymore," he said miserably. "Why the hell did Adam have to cheat and then beat on us after the match was over?" he said in an exasperated tone.

Cena hesitated before revealing something he had heard from Chris. "I don't know what his reasons were, but I heard from a reliable source that he gave up a championship title shot to Hunter for some favors, and they involved you."

Jeff looked startled at the revelation. "But, if he was prepared to forego the title shot, why did he went all the way out to retain the tag team gold?"

Cena shrugged, "Only Adam can answer that. You want me to talk to him and mediate between him and your brother?"

Jeff looked gratefully at him. "I appreciate if you can because I don't know what else to do," before leaning forward to give him a hug. "Thanks John!"

"I'll get on it as soon as grouchy pants get out from the shower," Cena said in a loud whisper, making Jeff giggle.

-ooo-

"I think we're really busted," Randy said forlornly as he pulled off his wrestling boots and dumped them on the floor. "Matt Hardy isn't going to forget what we did and I have a bad feeling that this is going to turn around and bite us on the ass!"

Adam nodded as he let out a sigh. He got carried away as usual. Every time he stepped into the ring, he underwent a personality change, playing Edge the villain to the hilt. Okay, he cheated, he admitted to that but it was nothing unusual. The crowd expected him to do it and he had delivered. He couldn't help himself. He was on auto-pilot once he stepped into the ring. He didn't think, he just went with the flow of things. And that extra touch, giving Jeff a face-plant after the match, riled the crowd up a few notches. Vince would have been so proud of him! He even upset poor old JR, the table announcer who called him and Randy 'dirty bastards' and even Jerry Lawler said they were rotten to the core. The match was a tremendous success but they now feared the consequences.

"I actually didn't think you would RKO Matt's face onto the belt," Adam turned to Randy with an amused grin. "Why did you do it?"

"I swore that I'll pay him back if I ever get him into the ring for all the trouble he caused me." Randy thought back to the times Matt tried to keep him and Jeff apart. "You know what? I don't regret it one bit because he had it coming to him!" he said with a satisfied grin on his face.

Both men chuckled and turned to the door when Cena walked in after knocking. "You guys are in a load of trouble!" he announced with a flourish as he plopped down onto the bench and folded his arms, a smug look on his face.

"Don't tell us we're in trouble with the Sensei of Mattitude," Adam said wryly and Cena grinned before repeating Matt's threat to castrate them and that they were forbidden to go anywhere near Jeff.

"Damn it! Now, what are we going to do?" Randy looked worried.

Adam's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Don't tell me that you're intimated by Matt. Just because he disallows us from seeing Jeff doesn't mean we're going to listen!"

"Don't fuck with Matt, man, he's really pissed at the both of you," Cena warned. "By the way, Jeff wants to know why you guys did what you did. I'm just the courier pigeon, delivering the messages," he explained.

Adam resigned himself to explaining his actions. "I'm not going to forfeit our belts so easily. I love Jeff and I'll do almost anything for him, but I will not give up the titles to him and Matt. I don't mind forfeiting a title shot but we're going to hold on to these babies as long as we can," he said as he patted the belt affectionately lying on his lap. Rated RKO was birthed from his brilliant mind and he wasn't going to give it a quick death for anyone!

"Right, Randy?" he asked his teammate who looked at him dubiously.

"What's wrong?" Adam frowned, noticing his reluctance to concur.

"I don't know, man, these titles …." he gestured to the title belts and sighed. "I'm not sure if it's worth it. Jeff and Matt are really upset."

"You're kidding me, right?" Adam gave him a look of disbelief.

He watched as Randy got up and grabbed a towel, "What's done is done, but I'm going to see Jeff and if I have to go through Matt to do it, then, so be it!"

Both men watched him head for the shower and Cena said, "I don't know what's going to happen but I sure as hell am going to be there when shit goes down!"

-ooo-

Jeff was frustrated. He wanted to have dinner with his friends but Matt said no. He insisted they stay put in their room and suggested they ordered in.

"But, you promised Chris that we will meet him and the others for dinner and drinks. Don't you remember?" Jeff reminded him.

Matt frowned. He had completely forgotten about the arrangement. "I'll call him to cancel," he said, picking up his phone but Jeff snatched it from him.

"I don't want to cancel! I want to go out and enjoy a nice quiet evening with our friends!" he said in an exasperated tone.

"You just want to see Randy and Adam! I told you …."

"I know what you said, Matt and I don't give a shit! So, we lost the gold! Is that all you care about? What about me? I don't want to ostracize ourselves from our friends! I want to continue seeing them! Is that so difficult to understand? Your behavior is akin to Adam's! All you two care about is the championship gold!"

"Look here, Jeffro," Matt started to say but was interrupted yet again, but this time by a firm knock at the door.

He went to open it and Jeff's face lit up when he saw it was Randy. Adam and Cena were standing some distance behind him.

"What do you want?" Matt's face was twisted into a scowl.

"I'm here to take Jeff out to dinner," Randy said politely.

"Didn't you get my message?" Matt barred the way, preventing him from entering.

"We got your message alright! Let's get something straight here, Matt. I've been taking a lot of crap from you and I have just had it with you! You either let me in or I'll fight my way in if I have to!" Randy's eyes gleamed with determination.

"You expect me to allow you to see Jeff after you RKO my face on the belt? Not a chance! And you, you cheating bastard!" he glared past Randy at Adam, "Who are you trying to kid? All you care about is yourself! Now, get out of here before I throw you out!"

He was about to slam the door when Randy literally bull-dozed his way in.

"I'm not leaving without Jeff!" and he grabbed his boyfriend the next moment, pulling him towards the door after him.

"Let him go, damn it!" Matt pulled his brother back and Jeff found himself caught in a tug-of-war between them.

"Stop it, both of you!" he screamed, pulling his arms from their grips. He took in a deep breath to compose himself. "Matt, I'm going out! Please don't try and stop me!" and with that, he marched through the door with Randy close behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Matt sat on his bed and sulked. His own brother was forsaking him! He remained so until he heard a knock at the door. Maybe Jeff changed his mind and came back! He opened the door to reveal Chris grinning up at him.

"I heard the commotion down the hall. So, Jeff ditched you, huh?" Chris chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" Matt turned to go back to sulking on his bed as Chris let himself in.

"Ease up, Matt, you're going to give yourself an ulcer if you continue your overbearing ways," Chris went to sit on Jeff's bed. "Jeff's business is his own. Don't interfere when you're not needed."

"You saw what they did! Adam is a cheating bastard and Randy is …"

"They are just doing their job," Chris pointed out to him. "So, Randy gave you an RKO. You've been giving him a hard time, more so than John or Adam combined and yet, you admitted that you like him. I bet he's just getting some payback." He laughed when Matt scowled at him. "And Adam is just being Edge. He lives the character, breathes it once he steps into the ring. So, he cheated," Chris shrugged carelessly, "It didn't surprise anyone, so why are you so upset?"

Looking at the stubborn and petulant look on Matt's face, he added, "We saw the match and everyone knows you guys won the match. I know you're pretty sore about not getting the titles but there will be other opportunities. Vince loves pandering to the masses and looking at the reception you and Jeff got from the crowd, you will get another title shot soon enough." He got up to sit beside him and put his hand around his shoulders in a placating manner. "Take my advice, live and let live. You don't want Jeff resenting you for interfering in his private life. He's having a tough time as it is with the recent spate of events and doesn't really need any more bullshit, especially from his own brother." And this time, Matt looked somewhat remorseful.

Chris checked his watch and said while getting up, "Shall we join the others? We were going to surprise you and Jeff with a mini celebration. Even though you didn't win the titles, you won the match."

He waited and was pleased when Matt finally got to his feet. "Come on, let's not keep the others waiting," and he pushed Matt ahead of him.

-ooo-

Jeff was distracted. He had been giving the match a lot of thought and Matt's words kept ringing in his head. Morrison and Carlito had joined them and together with Randy, Adam and Cena, they were having a drink at the hotel bar while waiting for Chris to coax Matt to come down and join them.

"Hey, are you still upset with us?" Randy couldn't help but noticed that Jeff wasn't himself. He had been quiet since he left the room.

Jeff gave him a small smile as he shook his head, but it was far from the truth. He just didn't want to talk about it. Things were slowly falling into place and he was getting some answers. He would have to find the right time to broach the subject and until then, there was no point bringing it up and ruining the celebration.

"Well, well, looks like old Chrissy did it again!" Cena brought their attention to the two men coming forward to join them.

Matt headed immediately for his brother who looked happy to see him. He sat down beside him and apologized. "I'm sorry for getting you upset. You mean more to me than any championship gold. I promise I won't interfere in your relationships, if that's what you want," and Jeff knew how difficult it was for him to say that.

He leaned in and gave his brother a hug. "Thank you, that's all I needed to hear."

The night progressed and Jeff wanted a breath of fresh air. When Randy and Cena went to the washroom, he slipped outdoors. He gazed at the stars and didn't take his eyes off them even when he felt another presence behind him.

"What are you doing out alone?" Adam asked as he pulled up a deck chair to sit beside him, drink in hand.

"Just thinking," Jeff said, keeping his eyes on the stars.

"I know you're upset," Adam said with a sigh. "Look, Jeff, I can't help myself. I'm Edge when I step into the ring. Me pushing you off the top turnbuckle, disrupting the count, hitting you with that title belt, it just happened! I just can't explain it!"

Jeff brought his gaze down to look at him.

"I understand more than you know, Adam. I can see how hard you work to get to the top. You've made a lot of sacrifices to get where you are and I can't fault you for trying to hold onto the title reign. You're just you and there's no need to explain yourself, I understand your reasons." He smiled as he reached out to cup his cheek, "You like being champion and there's nothing wrong with that."

Adam nodded smilingly. "I'm glad you understood." He frowned the next moment and added, "I've tried really hard to get your attention and I succeeded, but you deserve better, Jeffrey. I'm as selfish as they come and I don't know if I can change for anything or anyone. I hurt you for the longest time and I'm afraid to hurt you again, not in the physical sort of way but as in hurting your feelings. I know I put you in a difficult position with Matt and for that, I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking then and to be honest, I doubt that would be the last time." He paused, trying to find the right words to tell him. "I don't know how else to say this, so I'll just come out and say it. You're better off with Randy or John. As much as I love you, I just can't bring myself to accommodate anyone. I'm sorry if I hurt you by saying so."

And to his surprise, Jeff hugged him and Adam was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Adam apologized again, feeling guilty for upsetting him. He felt like he was betraying him all over again, but Jeff shook his head and gave him a smile of gratitude through his tears.

"Don't be. I'm glad you spoke your mind because I was wondering how to tell you that you're not the one for me." He wiped away his tears and said, "We've known each other for a long time and we understood each other far better than most and that's why we get along so well." He smiled fondly at him. "I've always looked up to you, Addy and you've always watched out for me. I appreciate everything you have done for me. I do love you and I know you love me but our kind of love isn't the blind, everlasting type that transcends everything. We can only remain as bosom buddies."

Adam nodded and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad we're being honest. I really don't want to hurt you. I'm grateful that you gave me a chance and honestly, I would have persisted until you do. I have to know if it will work out for us and now that I know it won't, I don't want to continue this charade and put you in an already awkward situation." He chuckled as he said, "It's strange that it would take a match to put things in perspective for us. It just dawned on me after what Randy said."

Curious, Jeff asked, "What did he say?"

"Well … not in those exact words but he said something along the line that keeping the gold wasn't worth making you upset."

"He said that?" Jeff asked, flushing with pleasure.

"He did and why are you surprised? He loves you and everyone else knows he's crazy about you!" Adam teased him.

Jeff started to chew on his nails and Adam yanked his hand away. "Stop that! Now, what's worrying you? You always chew on his nails when you get worked up."

And the look Jeff sent him explained it.

"You have made up your mind, haven't you?" he gasped out loud when Jeff nodded.

"But, that's a good thing! Why aren't you happy?" and it dawned on him. "You feel bad, don't you?" and when Jeff nodded forlornly, he hugged him.

"They will understand and they are expecting you to pick one of them, so I'm sure they will take it all in good stride."

He looked at him curiously, "Care to tell me who you picked?"

-ooo-

When Adam went to get the guys, saying that Jeff had something important to tell them, Randy and Cena were anxious but eager to find out if Jeff had finally made up his mind. Jeff requested to see Cena first. Meanwhile, Adam stayed with Randy at the bar and did what he could to soften the blow.

"I'm really sorry, Randy, but he didn't pick you."

He gave his friend a sympathetic look when his shoulders slumped over dejectedly.

"I went out to tell him I'm withdrawing because after we did, I knew he won't pick us. Jeff loves his brother and Matt carries a lot of clout with him. I'm sure Matt discouraged him from choosing us over John. I wish there's something I can do to make you feel better, man." He put his arm around him, "I won't leave you in your time of need. I'll drink with you and we'll just drown our sorrow in a few bottles of scotch after Jeff's done telling you. I'm really, really sorry."

Matt, Chris, Morrison and Carlito overheard and immediately came forward to offer kind words to Randy. They really felt sorry for him and didn't know what else to say to him. Cena came in shortly and told Randy that Jeff would see him now. He gave him a whimsical smile and patted him on the back before sitting down at the bar.

"Poor guy, he's so upset. He looked almost on the verge of tears," Carlito pointed out as they watched him go.

Cena gave him a quizzical look, "Why should Randy be upset?"

They heard Randy hollering and cursing and he rushed in from the outside. There was murderous rage on his face.

"Adam Joseph Copeland, you lying bastard! I'm going to pull out your testicles and feed them to you if it's the last thing I do!"

Adam muttered a quick excuse before taking flight, Randy hot on his heels. Everyone was stupefied and Matt rushed to Jeff who just walked in.

"What happened, Jeff? Why is Randy furious with Adam?" he asked.

Jeff giggled, "Adam told him that I picked John. When Randy found out he was lying, he went rabid."

His eyes softened when they fell on Cena and he went up to him. "Thank you for everything, John. Please don't hold it against me," and squeezed his hand.

Cena shook his head and smiled, "I can never do that, but if Randy gets out of line, just let me know and I'll set him straight." He hugged Jeff to him and whispered, "I'm really happy for you," to which Jeff responded, "Thank you, I know you'll find someone soon."

"Huh… shouldn't we go after those two?" Carlito asked, "They might kill each other and Jeff will be left with no one, and that's not cool."

Matt rolled his eyes before taking off with Chris, Carlito and Jeff. Knowing Randy's temper, Adam wasn't going to get off easy.

Morrison stayed behind and moved to join Cena. He poured him a drink and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Remember what you said the other time, asking me to pretend that you're Jeff and I said that you're not my type?"

Cena gave him a puzzled look as he nodded.

"Well… what would you say if I told you I change my mind?"

*The End*

For those of you who are interested to see the match between Rated RKO and the Hardyz, check out the following youtube channel - .com/watch?v=8yylCi4klDM&feature=related

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
